


A fresh Start and A Beautiful New Beginning

by Sterek_destiel254



Series: A fresh Start [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers adopt stiles stilinski, Avengers love Stiles, Awesome Melissa McCall, Awesome Phil Coulson, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Crossover, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Clint barton, Gay Phil Coulson, Gay Sam Wilson, Genius Stiles Stilinski, Good Friend Cora Hale, Good Friend Danny Mahealani, Good Friend Derek Hale, Good Friend Peter Parker, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, McCall Pack, Mentioned Allison Argent, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, New York City, Nightmares, Phil Coulson is Claudia Stilinski’s brother., Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Recovery, SHIELD, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stark Industries, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles stilinski and Jarvis bromance, The Hales Love Stiles Stilinski, Tony Stark has ADHD, Uncle Phil Coulson, good friend Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 90,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: Stiles goes to New York to live with his Uncle after being kicked out of The Pack and finds love and a family along the way.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A fresh Start [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067405
Comments: 52
Kudos: 296





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I used some bits of Age of Ultron and The Winter Soldier, but not the whole storyline or the fanfic won’t make sense.
> 
> Phil Coulson never died by the hands of Loki; he was just severely injured, this pushed The Avengers to work together to defeat Loki once and for all as a team.
> 
> Pietro, Wanda, and Vision don’t exist in this story. 
> 
> Stiles didn’t date Malia.
> 
> Your parents are your legal guardians until you are 20.
> 
> The supernatural adventure started when Stiles was in his Freshman Year of High School. They were 16.
> 
> There was no Civil War, but Tony still recruits Peter after seeing the video online. 
> 
> This Story takes place in 2017 onwards.  
> Stiles speaks polish.
> 
> Thor looks like he did in Ragnarok before he lost his eye and Tony and Pepper have been teaching him about fashion on ‘Midgard’, so he has a good fashion sense.

He knows everything’s changed.

He sees the looks that they give him when they think he isn’t looking. 

The fake smiles and laughs. 

The fake enthusiasm and interest.

All the excuses they give, not to have to hang out with him.

He’s not stupid. 

He’s got the mind of a Detective.

He’s smart.

But they seem to have forgotten that.

Stiles Stilinski knows he’s no longer part of The Pack.

He may never have been.

He looks at them huddled up at the end of the hallway, laughing. 

He sighs to himself and slams his locker shut.

He walks the opposite way and gets into his beloved Powder Baby Blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep named Roscoe. 

When he gets home, He gets out of the Jeep and straight to his room.

‘Tata’s (Dad’s) at the station anyway,’ He thinks to himself, walking up the stairs. 

He takes off his flannel, but leaves on his black tee and switches his black jeans for a pair of grey sweats.

He takes a seat on his bed, turns on his Xbox and spends hours playing.

For months he’s been alone with only his father to talk to as The Pack blames him for what happened with the Nogitsune.  
—————————————  
Three hours into playing Call of Duty, trying not to let his mind wander over the events of the past year, Stiles receives a text from Scott for the first time in four months. 

It should surprise him, but it doesn’t.

Stiles pauses his game before picking up his phone and reads the text.

Meeting. 30. Be there.  
\- Scott

Sighing to himself, Stiles turns off his game not before saving it, puts on his beat-up black Converse and black hoodie before grabbing his keys and getting back into his Jeep with another sigh.

He’s seemed to find himself sighing a lot lately.

When he gets to The McCall Residents, he parks his Jeep on the street before closing his eyes and breathes through his nose to get rid of the tension and anxiety.

He gets out of his Jeep and walks up the drive, preparing himself for what’s about to happen. 

He knows what’s coming.

Stiles walks through the door just as Melissa McCall is leaving for her shift at the Hospital. The house goes quiet after The Pack has acknowledged his presence.

“Hey, Melissa,” Stiles says, giving her a hug knowing it’s the last one he’s ever going to get. 

Melissa’s like a second mother to him. She’s always been there for him, especially after his mom died. She’s known him all his life.

“Hey, Stiles” The Nurse replies, hugging him back with a ruffle to his hair affectionately “I have to go to work now, but I’ll see you later.”

‘No, you want’ Stiles thinks but answers with “See you later.” and gives her one last kiss on her cheek. 

He stands in the living room doorway while The Pack stares at him. Stiles doesn’t say anything, just watches the group of Supernaturals as they just stare at him. In the silence, a pin could be heard dropping; finally, someone speaks.

“Stiles, you're out. We can't have a murderer and a weak, pathetic, worthless human like you holding us down. You killed Allison, Aiden, and countless others” Scott says blankly.

Stiles tries not to cry even though he knew this was coming. It still hurts as Scott has been his best friend since he was a baby. They grew up together. Their parents raised them as brothers.

Stiles nods before turning around and walking out of the front door without saying anything, as there’s no use, and lets the tears fall freely.

He knew that there was no point in making a scene. He wants to, but he also doesn’t know what to say or have the energy.

He just gets back into his Jeep and drives home.

His best friend, His brother, just abandoned him calling him a murderer, weak and pathetic. That hurts more than he could ever imagine.

The teen gets home after breaking one or two-speed laws, not that he cares at the moment, and walks into his house, shutting the door behind him before sliding down against it into the floor, dropping his keys in the process and breaking down into sobs. His chest starts to tighten.

His father, who had just gotten home, makes his way to the door to see what’s going on, only to see his only son sobbing heavily on the floor. He rushes to his son’s side and pulls him into his arms. Being in his father’s arms makes Stiles feel safe and loved.

“At least I’ve still got Tata (Dad),” Stiles thinks. 

“Shh, it’s ok” Sheriff Noah Stilinski repeats into his son’s ear while rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back.

But, Stiles can’t hear or see anything. It's like his body is numb, and his vision is blurry from all the tears. He can’t focus on anything other than Scott’s words repeating over and over again in his head. 

Murderer 

Pathetic 

Weak 

You killed Allison 

You killed Aiden 

Worthless Human 

Holding us down 

He starts hyperventilating, struggling to breathe. 

“Stiles, it’s going to be ok. Whatever it is, we can deal with it together. We’re a team” Noah says to his son as Stiles slips into a panic attack from the heavy sobbing and the day’s events repeating over and over in his mind.

When Stiles finally calms down, he passes out in his father’s arms.

Noah lays his son on the couch before sitting in the armchair to wait for his son to wake up, worried. 

His son hasn’t had a panic attack that bad since his mother passed away.

“What the hell happened?” Noah thinks.  
\-----------------  
Stiles wakes up two hours later to the smell of pizza. He gets up off the couch and walks to the kitchen.

“Hey Kiddo” Noah greets with a small smile.

“Hey,” Stiles says quietly in a croaky voice, taking a seat opposite his father at the table. 

They eat in silence, well Stiles mostly stares at his pizza.

“What’s up Kiddo? You love pizza” Noah asks before noticing the tears running down his son’s cheeks. 

“Scott called me a murderer and a weak, pathetic, worthless human while kicking me out of The Pack. I’ve lost all my friends” Stiles sobs “I have no one, Tata (Dad).”

Noah gets up out of his seat and wraps his son in his arms while running a gentle hand through his hair. It takes all his will power not to go over to The McCall Residence to shoot them all. Especially Scott, who he once saw as a second son, but not after the way he’s been treating his son lately. Stiles always comes first.

“You’ve still got me Kiddo” Noah replies.

“I can’t stay in this town, Tata (Dad). It feels like I’m drowning. It's filled with too many bad memories,” Stiles says after ten minutes of sobbing with a rough voice. “He used Allison and Aiden’s deaths against me.”

“I’ll make some calls and see if you can go and stay with your uncle in New York and you can finish school there” Noah replies, not wanting to let his son go, but understands it’s the best thing for him right now as his son is miserable and depressed.

“Thanks, Tata (Dad),” Stiles says trying his hardest to smile before giving up and letting the exhaustion kick in, “I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed, I'm knackered.” 

“Ok. Night Son” Noah replies, kissing his son on the forehead.

“Night Tata (Dad)” Stiles answers before going upstairs to his room to take a shower.   
\--------------------  
While his son’s taking a shower, Noah pulls out his phone and dials the number he hasn't used in a while. 

“Coulson” The male voice greets. 

“Phil,” Noah breathes, trying not to break down.

“Noah, What’s wrong? Is Mischief ok?” Phil asks, worried.

“That’s the reason I’m calling. Stiles has gone through a lot of trauma lately, and his friends just abandoned him. Could he please come and stay with you? My little boy is falling apart in front of my eyes, Phil. He needs to get away from this place and have a fresh start” Noah eventually breaks down not being able to hold it in any longer, letting the tears fall.

“Of course. Stiles is always welcome here, but what about school?” Phil asks worry and anger laced in his voice after hearing what’s going on with his nephew. His Mischief.

“I’ll send over his transfer with him, and he can go to school there. You can pick the best school for him. Can’t you?” Noah replies.

“Yea, I know the best school in Manhattan. When should I expect him?” Phil asks.

They hash out some more details before hanging up, and Noah sits at the table with his head in his hands.

‘What went wrong Claud?’ He thinks to himself.  
\-------------------------  
The next morning 

Stiles wakes up to the sound of his alarm before he smells bacon. He puts on a plain white tee, a blue and red flannel, and skinny navy jeans with his black Vans, and readjusts his bracelets on both wrists that he never takes off unless it's to shower.

Stiles makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where he finds his father sitting at the table with breakfast already set out on the table. 

“Thought you had work today?” Stiles asks, sitting down at the table opposite his father. 

“Took the day off. This morning, I went to the school and got your transfer papers and everything from your locker, and I went to the Hospital to get your Medical file from Melissa, who isn’t happy with Scott, to take with you. Your uncle’s going to meet you at the Airport. You leave this afternoon” Noah explains while pointing to the folders piled on the table “I’ll help you pack after breakfast.” 

“Wow, you work fast,” Stiles states, smiling at the thought of a fresh start even if he is going to miss his father.

“Your uncle has connections” Noah shrugs trying not to smirk.

After breakfast, Stiles and Noah pack up Stiles room into two duffel bags, two suitcases and his backpack. The rest of his stuff is being shipped to New York once he’s settled.

“Ready?” Noah asks, coming back in the room after grabbing some items from downstairs and putting them into one of the many bags Stiles is taking.

“Yea” Stiles replies before looking around his room.   
\----------------------------  
“I’m gonna miss you, Tata (Dad),” Stiles says as they stand at the Airport. 

They had just finished handing his luggage over to a man in a fancy black suit. Stiles finds it strange but focuses on his father. He can think about it later.

“Gonna miss you too, Son. You don’t have to go; you know that, right?” Noah replies, letting his son know he supports his decision, but he is always welcome to stay.

“I know. But I can’t stay here, Tata (Dad). I don’t feel safe here anymore, and it’s not because of you so don’t blame yourself” Stiles says.

Stiles knows that his father’s going to blame himself for his child not feeling safe in the town he swore to protect but understands why he needs to leave, especially after all the trauma he’s gone through in the last two years. Stiles needs to find himself again and gain back the life he lost.

“I know. Call me twice a week and text me every day” Noah says, pulling his son into a hug trying not to cry.

“Of course,” Stiles says, also trying not to cry. 

Stiles pulls away and follows the man in the fancy black suit, only turning back to wave at his father. 

“I love you, Tata (Dad)” Stiles calls over his shoulder. 

“I love you too, Stiles,” Noah replies.


	2. And so the Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments! I am so proud of this fanfiction. I have written plenty in the past but I have never been proud of my writing skills than I am with this one. I have been writing this for two years and I didn't know whether to post it but as a Christmas gift to myself, I decided to face my fears and gave my self until new years to post this and finish the last two chapters.

Stiles steps off the Private Jet. That's right, a Private Jet! 

His uncle is more connected than he thought. 

He finds said uncle waiting for him on the private runway leaning against Lola. His red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette. His uncle’s prized possession. 

“Wujek! (Uncle!)” Stiles shouts running into his uncle’s arms so happy to see him again in person after five years that wasn’t over a computer screen or hearing his voice through a phone call.

“Hey, Mischief” Agent Phil Coulson greets pulling back from the hug and examining his nephew “Look how much you’ve grown.” 

“Uncle Phil, I’m not thirteen anymore” Stiles whines.

“You sound like one,” Phil teases.

“Hey!” Stiles says offended and playfully puts his hand over his chest. “You wound me, Wujek (Uncle), you wound me.”

“Get in the car” Phil laughs and goes to his side of the Corvette, once he sees that Happy has finished putting Stiles' bags in the Corvette.

Stiles gets in as instructed and pats the dashboard. “Lola, you’re still alive, just like my Roscoe. They can’t keep you both down.”

Phil smiles at his nephew fondly while getting in the Corvette before putting on his seat belt, starting the engine and driving away from the private landing strip at the Airport.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Stiles looks up from his phone to see that they’re near Avengers Tower. 

“No way. That’s Avengers Tower!” Stiles says enthusiastically, jumping in his seat.

“Welcome to your new home” Phil chuckles. 

“No way!” Stiles exclaims, shocked. 

“Yes, way!” Phil mocks while smiling at his nephew's antics. 

“You never told me you worked for The Avengers, only that you worked for SHIELD. Now I understand how you got the Jet...” Stiles rambles as Phil parks the Corvette in his designated spot in the underground garage.

Phil chuckles before getting out of the Corvette and grabs some of Stiles' luggage. Stiles also collects some luggage as he babbles on about The Avengers and all his knowledge about the Tower. As well as aspects he shouldn’t know as it's not public knowledge. Not that Phil’s surprised.

“Mischief, this is the entrance and exit that you are to take. I will show you the other entrance and exit later. Do not go through the lobby” Phil explains, cutting off his nephew’s rambles before scanning his finger on the pad, and the door opens to reveal an elevator. “We’ll get your Biometrics into the system and get you your security ID Badge that you’ll have to wear at all times when not on The Avenger designated floors.”

Stiles nods as they step in the elevator and Phil speaks looking up at the ceiling. “Communal floor, please Jarvis.”

“Of course Agent Coulson.”

“No way. Jarvis just talked to you!” Stiles exclaims getting excited again.

“I know who you are too, Mr Stilinski. Welcome to Avengers Tower”

“Please call me Stiles,” Stiles answers.

“As you wish Stiles.”

The doors open and The Avengers turn to face them.

“You already got Jarvis to use your first name. It took me months to get him to do that” Someone says, startling Stiles who was too busy rambling to his uncle again. Stiles’ cheeks flush. 

“Everyone, this is my nephew, Stiles. Stiles, this is The Avengers” Phil introduces.

Stiles waves still in shock that The Avengers are sitting in front of him. Phil laughs behind him. 

“Shut up, Wujek (Uncle),” Stiles says through clenched teeth as his uncle’s embarrassing him.

“I can’t wait to tell this to your father. I won the bet” Phil boasts thinking of the bet he put on with his brother-in-law as to how Stiles will react around meeting The Avengers. 

Phil bet that he would be speechless, while Noah bet that Stiles rambles to them the second he meets them.

Stiles turns to look at his uncle.

“He knew!” Stiles exclaims with a squeaky voice and gets embarrassed again when he hears someone laugh behind him. 

He turns around again to find Hawkeye laughing.

“Well, this is embarrassing,” Stiles mutters, cheeks turning red again and looks down at the floor rubbing the back of his neck.

“No need to be embarrassed,” Captain America says before turning to the Archer “Clint, shut up and leave the kid alone.” 

“I’m not a kid. I’m eighteen” Stiles says defensively. He hasn’t been a kid in years.

“Oh yeah. I still have your present. Remind me to give it to you later. I kept forgetting to send it” Phil answers. 

“When was your Birthday?” Bucky Barnes asks.

Stiles is a massive fan of Bucky, ever since he was three and his mother, father and uncle told him stories about Captain America, Bucky Barnes and The Howling Commandos. He’s always rooted for the underdog. 

“Three weeks ago,” Stiles replies, flinching.

He looks down at the floor as he remembers how The Pack completely ignored his Birthday and didn't show up to his Birthday Meal he had planned months ago. It took him months to get the reservation. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath refusing to cry because of The Pack.

The Avengers and Phil watch Stiles, their eyes softening at the hurt on the teen’s face.

Stiles snaps out of his thoughts and turns to his uncle “I just talked to Bucky Barnes. I knew he was still alive all this time. But no, no one would believe me.”

“How?” Steve asks curiously. 

“When I was in the Fourth Grade, we had to write a paper on anything to do with World War Two and with everything I’d been told from Uncle Phil, my mom, dad, read in books and the internet. I wrote a paper on how Bucky Barnes was still alive and survived the fall. I can show you if you’d like, I’ve still got it” Stiles explains “I failed as it had nothing to do with the actual war and had to redo the assignment, but I’m not sorry that I wrote it, especially now.” 

“It was amazing. His mom sent me a copy” Phil praises ruffling Stiles’s hair.

“I’d love to see it,” Bucky says looking at the teen in amazement.

“And me,” Tony says, looking at the teen with curiosity. 

Stiles goes into the front pocket of his backpack and hands Bucky; a Captain America Shield shaped USB “This is everything I researched and learnt about World War Two. Knock yourselves out.” 

“Mischief, let’s go and get you settled in. Then you can get to know the team” Phil says before leading Stiles back into the elevator. 

Phil leads his nephew to the eleventh floor of The Avengers private floors where Stiles' room is based. Stiles' jaw drops when he sees the place.

It takes up the whole floor with a door separating the elevator and the room, making it look like an apartment. 

The room has an open floor plan with a small living room with a white couch, an armchair, a glass coffee table, a plasma tv, a small kitchen in the corner, a little reading corner in the back corner where the floor to ceiling glass windows are and steps that lead to the bedroom with a bathroom next door. 

Stiles walks up the steps and opens the door to find a large room with space grey wardrobes and cupboards, a nice comfy looking double bed, a desk with a black chair, square bookshelves, drawers and a bedside table with a shelf over it. 

“This place is amazing,” Stiles comments to himself taking it all in.

“Stark had this done last night after I told the team about you coming to stay” Phil replies behind him startling Stiles. Stiles lays his hand over his fast-beating heart.

“Don’t do that,” Stiles says, taking off his backpack and placing it on his new bed.

“Sorry. I’ll let you settle in. If you need anything, I’ll be on the communal floor, or just ask Jarvis” Phil says before walking out. 

Stiles picks up his two suitcases that his uncle put by his doorway and wheels them to the wardrobe door. When he opens the door, it slides open to relieve a walk-in closet. 

‘Clever’ He thinks.

The inside is all space grey cupboards with plenty of hanging space, space grey draws, and shelves. There is even a white cushioned bench with a black metal frame in the middle, a rug, and plenty of lighting. Tony even provided hangers.

Stiles puts his suitcases on the bench and starts unpacking his clothes and shoes. Once his clothes are away, he puts his empty bags in the back of the closet in the corner before going back to his new room. 

He picks up his duffle bags and puts them on his bed, before opening them and his backpack and pulls out his laptop and electronics and sets them up on his desk. He arranges his books on the bookshelves above the desk and his art supplies and stationery on the desk, in the bookshelves or the drawer unit under the desk. 

Once that’s done, he sets up his phone charger by the bed, his alarm clock and other items on the bedside table or in the shelves.

Once he’s finished in his room, he takes the last duffle bag into the living room, and places framed photos of his family around the living area before going to set up his bathroom.

He puts his hygiene and hair products in his bathroom and makes a mental note to ask his uncle to take him shopping for the things he didn’t bring with him or needs more of, or just needs new, like his toothbrush.

When he’s finished, he looks around his new apartment before making his way to the communal floor with the help of Jarvis. 

When on the communal floor, Stiles walks up to Tony, who’s sitting on an armchair with a StarkPad in front of him. 

“Mr Stark, thank you for my room. I love it. And thank you for letting me stay here in your home,” Stiles thanks the Engineer politely.

“Please, Kid, call me Tony. I don’t need another teenager calling me Mr Stark, makes me feel old, and you’re welcome” Tony answers. 

“Another teenager? There’s another teenager here?” Stiles asks, getting excited at the thought of having a friend even if it does scare him a little.

“My Intern, Peter. He goes to the same school you’re going to. You can meet him soon since it’s one of his days to work” Tony answers. 

“Of course” Stiles replies before turning to his uncle who’s reading through a file that says ‘CONFIDENTIAL’ in big red capital letters and the SHIELD logo above it, “Wujek (Uncle), what school am I going to?” 

“Tony and I talked to the Principal at Midtown School of Science and Technology this morning. Tony got you in all the same classes as Peter. Which reminds me, have you got the transfer papers, and your father said something about your Medical file since I need to get you a prescription for your meds?” Phil replies. 

“Yea, they’re in my room” Stiles nods before running out and getting them.

When he gets back, he holds the files out to his uncle. 

“Here you go Wujek (Uncle), and my prescription is Adderall, Xanax, and Antidepressants,” Stiles says. 

“ADHD, Anxiety, and Depression or PTSD medication?” Bruce asks as he’s the in-house Doctor and will be treating Stiles.

“Yep. I have Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder also known as ADHD, Depression, PTSD, and Anxiety” Stiles says with a proud smile not ashamed of his conditions. “It’s what makes me Stiles” adding jazz hands making his uncle facepalm, even though he’s smiling. 

Stiles has never let his conditions define who he is as a person and has never let them hold him back from achieving his goals.

“What's a Stiles?” A teenage boy next to Tony asks. Stiles jumps not noticing he’s there.

“Me! Let me introduce myself. I’m Stiles Stilinski. My actual name is unpronounceable and everyone butchers it when trying, so I go by Stiles. Nice to meet you all” Stiles introduces himself. 

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker,” Peter says, walking up to Stiles. 

“The Intern?” Stiles asks. 

Peter nods. “Mr Stark said that you’re going to be coming to my school and that we have all the same classes together.” 

“I’ve got a feeling that we’re going to be the best of friends,” Stiles says before fist-bumping Peter and turning to his uncle.

“Wujek (Uncle), could you take me to Target, please? There are a few items I need to pick up” Stiles asks, smiling at his uncle before adding “I wish I had Roscoe.” 

“Who’s Roscoe?” Peter asks. 

“My beloved Jeep, even if she is falling apart. Had to leave her behind” Stiles explains with downturned facial expressions. 

“Go and get changed and we can go,” Phil says, smiling sadly. He knows how much the Jeep means to his nephew.

“OK” Stiles replies “Pete, you wanna come?” 

“I would, but I have work to do. We can hang out when you come back instead” Peter replies.

“When we come back, we’ll get you your ID and get your biometrics into the system,” Phil says. 

“Ok,” Stiles says before running off to get changed.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Stiles meets his uncle in the garage, dressed in a blue Batman tee, skinny black jeans, black Vans and a jean jacket with a grey hood.

Stiles gets in his uncle’s Corvette, and his uncle drives them to Target. 

When they get to Target, Stiles grabs a trolley and picks up all the items he needs.

A new toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, hair gel, soap, razor and blades, floss, two boxes of tissues, body spray, and deodorant. Stiles also picked up a new towel liking how soft they felt (which there is nothing wrong with a guy liking), shaving cream, hair products, and mouthwash. 

After getting everything he needed, he picked up some snacks to put in his new kitchen and drinks. 

“Do you want to get a new backpack and things for school while we’re here?” Phil asks “I have your textbooks.” 

“Yea, I found them on the bookshelf in my room” Stiles replies. His uncle nods.

Stiles picked up stationary and a new backpack. He chose a plain light grey backpack with a pocket on the front. 

Stiles pays for everything with the money on the debit card his father gave him before he left, and Phil helps him carry the bags to the car. They get in and drive off, going back to the Tower. 

\---------------------------------------------------  
When they get to the Tower, they go straight to Stiles’ floor. Stiles puts everything away and the rubbish in the bin while his uncle watches tv.

Stiles puts all his school stuff in his new backpack before putting it on a shelf in his closet with his other backpack and duffle bags.

“Ready Wujek (Uncle)?” Stiles asks, walking into his new living room.

“Yea. Let’s go and see Happy and get you in the system” Phil says leading them out of the apartment and across the hall to the elevator. 

Stiles texts Peter on his way, using the new phone Tony gave him before he went to get changed. It has everyone’s numbers on it. Phil even added and texted his dad his new number. 

Home! On my way to meet someone called Happy  
\- Stiles

On my way!  
\- Peter

Before Stiles could reply, his uncle informed him they were there.

“Hey, Happy. This is my nephew, Stiles. We came for his ID, and biometrics including finger scan” Phil says as they walk into an office. 

“Hello Stiles, my name is Happy Hogan, Head of Security here at Avengers Tower. Let me just take a photo of you and have you place your hand on the machine in front of you” The guy Happy says, and Phil hands Happy some papers “Looks like your uncle has already filled out most of the paperwork.”

While Stiles does as Happy instructed, Peter walks into the office and stands next to Phil.

“Hey Kid, What ‘you doing here?” Happy asks Peter. 

“Hanging out with my new friend” Peter replies, nodding his head towards Stiles. 

“Why do they call you, Happy?” Stiles asks curiously. 

“I was a Boxer before I worked for Tony and that’s the nickname they give me” Happy replies.

“You were a Boxer? Cool” Stiles comments smiling.

Happy instructs Stiles to stand against the wall while Jarvis scans his biometrics. 

Once Stiles has his ID, is given instructions to follow, has signed a lot of forms, and has been informed about the different levels of the Tower, Stiles and Peter go to Stiles’s floor after thanking Happy.

“You want to watch Star Wars?” Stiles asks, taking a seat on his new couch.

“Of course. Best films ever” Peter says, sitting next to Stiles.

“I’m definitely keeping you” Stiles comments making Peter laugh.


	3. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Flash and starts his new school.

It’s been just over a week since Stiles moved to New York and today he starts his first day at Midtown School of Science and Technology. He could have started straight away, but his uncle wanted him to settle before sending him to another new environment so soon after moving to a new city.

Over the weekend, Stiles met Ned and MJ, Peter’s friend and girlfriend. They went to a Diner in Queens, which was fun and got along well with them both. It made him less nervous about starting school, knowing he has friends.

He also met Pepper on his third day in New York, as she was on a business trip the first two days. She took him shopping. Stiles loves Pepper. He gets on well with her and had so much fun. 

He also loves how Pepper can get Tony to do anything.

Stiles gets out of bed and walks into his bathroom to take a shower. 

The bathroom has white walls and grey tile flooring that goes along the bathtub. There is a walk-in glass shower next to the tub. There’s a white vanity all along one wall with a sink, mirrors on the wall, and a toilet. 

Stiles is in love with his whole room.

After having a shower, Stiles puts on his bracelets again before he dries and styles his hair. He gets on with the rest of his morning routine before going to his room and picking out an outfit. 

Stiles puts on blue jeans, a plain white tee, a blue flannel which he bunches around his elbows and puts on a pair of white trainers. 

He also grabs his sunglasses, school bag, wallet, ID, phone, and his earbuds, before making his way out of his room. 

Stiles walks into the communal kitchen after walking up the small stairs leading from the communal living room to find everyone there. 

“Wow Sti, you look handsome,” Natasha compliments, having taken a liking to the teen over the week that he’s been there. 

“Thank you, Czerwony (Red),” Stiles says, using the nickname he came up with for her.

“There’s a plate of pancakes on the side for you. You have thirty minutes before we have to leave” Phil speaks up walking into the kitchen.

Stiles puts his bag down in the corner so that no one can fall over it, before grabbing the plate and sitting at the table next to Steve. 

“‘You ready for school?” Steve asks him. 

“I’m excited but also nervous. It’s a new school, and I don’t know what to expect. Peter, Ned, and MJ told me most of it on the weekend, but I don’t know how to feel about some of the things they told me” Stiles answers biting his lip. 

“Like what?” Steve asks curiously as all The Avengers, Pepper and Phil listen to the conversation out of curiosity too.

“This kid named Flash. He picks on almost everyone as they’re not as rich as he is or as popular” Stiles answers. 

“Does he pick on Peter?” Tony asks, going into protective dad mode.

“Don’t know” Stiles shrugs even though he knows he does.

Stiles has found out this week how protective Tony is of Peter. Peter only has to graze his knee and Tony brings the rath down on whoever's fault it was that Peter got hurt in the first place. He’s Irondad as Stiles likes to call him.

Stiles chuckles at his thoughts.

“What?” Steve asks with a smile, seeing the smile on Stiles’ face. Stiles’ smile is contagious.

“Nothing,” Siles answers, still chucking “Just a thought.”

Stiles finishes his pancakes and puts his dish in the dishwasher after rinsing it. 

“Here,” Phil says, passing him three pill bottles. 

“Thanks,” Stiles says using his OJ to wash down the pills and giving the bottles back to his uncle.

“I’ll put them in your bathroom later,” Phil informs his nephew. 

“Thanks, Wujek (uncle),” Stiles says before picking up his backpack, and Phil hands him lunch money, which Stiles puts in his wallet.

“Let’s get you to school,” Phil asks.

“Bye guys, See you all later,” Stiles says to The Avengers and Pepper who are quickly becoming his family.

“Bye, Stiles have a good day. And don’t worry about it too much; otherwise, you are going to give yourself a panic attack again,” Steve says, thinking about the attack Stiles had the night before from worrying too much.

“What he said,” Tony, Bucky, and Sam say in unison.

Stiles smiles at everyone before following his uncle to the garage.

In the past week, Stiles has become close with Steve, Bucky, Sam and Tony along with Clint and Natasha. On the third day, Clint kept following the teen around the Tower; he still doesn't know why. Clint stopped when Bucky pulled him out of the vents after the Super-Soldier saw that he was frightening the teen. The poor teen was wary.

Flashback

Bucky watches as Stiles looks around the corner and behind him before walking into the kitchen, his eyes wary. 

“You ok Stiles?” Bucky asks.

Stiles jumps and goes to pin Bucky to the wall, but the Super-Soldier blocks him in time, holding the teen’s arms in his hands.

“Wow. Easy Pal. What’s wrong?” Bucky asks worriedly while letting go of the teen’s arms. 

Stiles is acting like Bucky did when he first moved into the Tower. 

Stiles looks around the room and Bucky up and down before replying.

“Clint keeps following me around” Stiles replies in a low and quiet voice knowing Bucky can hear him.

Bucky’s face hardens at how stressed and anxious the teen looks before quietly walking to the vents and rips the cover off the wall before pulling Clint out by his foot with his metal arm, dangling the Archer upside down. 

“Hey!” Clint says, annoyed.

“Barton, leave the teen alone. You're scaring him, and Phil’s going to kill you. He wants him to be comfortable here with us not be scared of us” Bucky growls still dangling the Archer upside down.

“Ok. Ok. I’m sorry” Clint says before Bucky puts the Archer down and Clint straightens out his black tee. 

“Beat it,” Bucky orders and Clint runs off.

“Thanks, Bucky,” Stiles says as some of the tension escapes his body. 

“No problem Pal,” Bucky says.

End of flashback 

That was the moment that bonded Stiles and Bucky, and Bucky started seeing Stiles as a little brother. 

Thor spends a lot of time in Asgard or with Dr Foster (who Stiles learnt he is dating), Bruce spends a lot of time in his Lab, but they get on well and Rhodey’s usually away for the Military. 

Stiles gets in his uncle’s Roman Red Corvette, and his uncle drives him to school. 

On the way, he receives a text from his father. 

Have a good day at your new school. Love you, Kiddo. Call me tonight x  
\- Tata (Dad) 

Thanks, Tata (Dad). Love you too x  
\- Stiles 

When they get to Midtown School of Science and Technology, Peter, Ned, and MJ are waiting for Stiles at the entrance. 

“Thanks, Wujek (uncle),” Stiles says.

“Bye, Mischief. Have a good day. Love you” Phil replies. 

“Love you too, Wujek (uncle)” Stiles replies before getting out of the car and making his way to his new friends. 

“Hey, guys,” Stiles says before doing his handshake with Peter. They’ve become best friends, fast. 

Stiles just hopes he can trust these new people in his life.

Peter, Ned, and MJ lead Stiles to the front office where Stiles picks up his timetable and locker information. It takes them ten minutes as the Secretary is a very chatty woman.

Once Stiles has put all his stuff in his new locker, he follows Peter to AP Chem.

When they get to class, they take a seat at the back and pull out their books and stationery. 

“So, what are you learning at the moment?” Stiles asks.

“Atomic Theory,” Peter says. 

“Learnt that already” Stiles groans, not wanting to sit through it again.

“Sup Penis,” Some guy says, standing in front of them before Peter can reply.

“Flash,” Peter sighs. 

“This is Flash,” Stiles thinks to himself, amused.

“What’s up with you?” Stiles asks the Latino, black hair, brown-eyed teen in front of him.

“Who are you?” Flash asks Stiles.

“I’m whatever you want me to be, Sweetie!” Stiles replies in a sickly sweet tone and a bat of the eyelashes. Creeping Flash out a little. 

“Why ‘you hanging out with Penis? He’s a nobody. A loser” Flash asks Stiles again.

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember asking for your opinion,” Stiles says casually.

Before Flash can reply, the teacher walks in and calls on him.

“Eugene, in your seat,” The teacher says. 

Flash rushes to his seat, his face all red. Stiles holds in a laugh at his name. 

“Today we have a new student, Mr Stilinski are you here?” The teacher says. 

Stiles stands up.

“Would you like to tell us a bit about you?” The teacher asks. 

“My name is Stiles, and I moved here a week ago from a small town in California to live with my uncle,” Stiles says before sitting down again. 

“Ok class, we have been learning about Atomic Theory which if you remember is…” The teacher rambles as Stiles switches off just jotting down the notes from the board.  
\---------------------------------------  
After school, Stiles walks out of the building with Peter by his side, laughing. But stop when they notice Steve waiting, leaning against his car in a Baseball cap and sunglasses. They make their way over to him.

“Steve, what are you doing here?” Stiles asks. 

“I’m here to pick you up. Your uncle had to go into work and needed someone to pick you up, so he asked me,” Steve replies with a smile, making Stiles’s heart speed up. He’s so glad Steve isn’t a Werewolf so can’t hear his heartbeat speed up or smell his emotions.

“OK. See you tomorrow Piotr (Peter)?” Stiles says before they do their handshake and go their separate ways.

“Bye Captain Rogers. See you tomorrow Sti,” Peter says before running off to catch his train.

Stiles and Steve get in the car, and Steve drives them to the Tower. 

“How was your day?” Steve asks, making Stiles laugh “What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing; my day was brilliant. I’m ahead in all my subjects along with Peter, so classes are easy” Stiles replies once he’s calmed down. 

“Did that Flash kid bother you?” Steve asks, making Stiles laugh again, confusing the Super-Soldier.

“He embarrassed himself by trying to be a jerk to Piotr (Peter) and me, but I just kept on hitting him with sarcastic comments,” Stiles says.

“What was he saying?” Steve asks.

“Don’t tell Tony, but he calls Peter, Penis Parker and doesn’t believe that the Internship is real so he spreads rumours about him,” Stiles says.

“Stiles, you just told him yourself. Tony wires Jarvis into everyone’s cars” Steve replies with sympathy. 

“Shit! Piotr’s (Peter’s) going to kill me!” Stiles exclaims before adding frustratingly, “And why didn’t anyone warn me?”

“Sorry,” Steve says, feeling bad for the teen. 

When Steve parks the car in the underground garage, they get out, and Stiles kisses Steve on the cheek, saying a quick “Thank you” before running to the elevator and making his way to Tony’s Workshop to deal with the incident involving Peter.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Steve walks into the communal floor with rosy cheeks and a smile on his face. 

“What’s up, Stevie?” Bucky asks, smirking at the look on his best friends face.

“Huh?” Steve answers caught up thinking about Stiles. 

His doe, whiskey, brown eyes, the moles dotted around his pale face and the tilted smile of his pink lips and his lean body that he hides behind layers of clothing.

“I asked what’s up? You have this big smile and are blushing” Bucky says. 

“Nothing” Steve replies, blushing even more.

“Where’s Stiles?” Sam asks from where he’s leaning up against his boyfriend reading a book.

“With Tony. He’s trying to calm him down from killing a kid” Steve shrugs taking a seat.

“Why?” Bucky asks while Sam puts his book down with interest. 

“That Flash kid that Stiles told us about this morning is picking on Peter and Stiles told me in the car not knowing that Jarvis is wired in everyone’s cars” Steve replies. 

‘Captain, Stiles has requested your help in Sir’s Workshop.’

“On my way!” Steve says, getting up and rushing to the Workshop. 

When he gets there, Stiles is trying to stop Tony from getting into one of his suits. 

“Tony!” Stiles shouts annoyed “You can’t kill minors!”

“I can if they hurt Peter” Tony argues, making Stiles sigh annoyed.

“Jarvis, get Pepper, tell her it’s an emergency,” Steve orders, as he walks closer to Tony and Stiles, knowing she’s the only one that can get through to Tony. “Tony, listen to Stiles. Peter probably didn’t tell you because he knew you’d react like this” 

“What’s going on here?” Pepper shouts while walking into the room, to be able to be heard over Tony, Steve, and Stiles shouting.

“Tony wants to go and shoot a minor because he’s calling Peter names,” Stiles says frustrated. 

“Anthony Edward Stark get out of that Suit right now!” Pepper orders with her arms crossed around her chest and tone deadly.

Tony gets out of the Suit guiltily. 

“Tony, I know you love Peter. But he’ll tell you when he’s ready. I only told Steve because I know I can trust him to keep it a secret, but no one thought to tell me that you put Jarvis in everyone’s cars” Stiles says “I sorted him out anyway. He won’t come near me because every time he does I reply with sarcastic comments that embarrass him.” 

“What did he do to you?” Steve asks knowing there’s something the teen isn’t telling them.

“He tried to punch me, but I defended myself, and he ended up embarrassing himself. I’m not getting hurt again by people like him” Stiles replies, thinking about how much The Pack hurt him before shaking it off while all the adults look at him with concern.

“I’ve gotta see this,” Tony says going to his computer and hacking into the school’s cameras. “When did this happen?” 

“Just after lunch” Stiles replies, looking down at the floor and Steve puts a comforting hand on the teen’s shoulder.

He pulled up the video and projected it in the middle of the room for everyone to see. 

Video  
Stiles and Peter stood at Stiles’s locker talking when Flash came strutting over to them.

“Hey, New Kid! I didn’t appreciate what you did this morning” Flash states.

“And?” Stiles replies flatly. 

“You need to know where you stand in this school!” Flash states again. 

Flash’s fist comes towards Stiles’s face, but he grabs it in time and twists it behind Flash’s back, pushing him up against the lockers face first with no effort at all.

“Lay a hand on me, and you’ll be sorry,” Stiles says through his teeth, in such an angry tone that you can see the fear in Flash’s eyes. 

Flash nods, gulping before Stiles lets him go, and he runs off.

“Dude!” Peter exclaims, tapping Stiles’s shoulder with the back of his hand.  
End of video

All the adults look at Stiles when the video pauses.

“What? I’ve been pushed around enough and will not let it happen again” Stiles says, putting on a brave face but everyone can see through it. “I took classes to protect myself.”

“Which are?” Tony asks. 

“Kickboxing and self-defence” Stiles replies. 

“You have to tell Phil about this,” Steve says. 

“I agree” Pepper backs him up.

“No. He’ll tell my dad, and then my dad will be upset as I came here to have a fresh start and get away from people like that,” Stiles says, panicking. He clenches his fists together to prevent a panic attack at the thought of The Pack, trying to control his breathing.

Steve watches the teen closely, watching the pain in his eyes “What the hell happened to this teen?” He thinks. 

“If you don’t, I will,” Pepper replies leaving no room for argument.

“Fine” Stiles caves before turning to Tony “Send me the video.” 

Stiles picked up his backpack from where he dumped it on the ground on the way in and walked to the elevator going to his floor. 

When he gets there, he puts his bag down before falling face-first onto the couch.

“Not how I wanted my first day to go,” Stiles thinks to himself just as his phone rings.

Wujek (uncle).

“Hey Wujek (uncle),” Stiles says answering the phone.

“Hey, Mischief. I’ve got to go on a mission, but I should be back in a couple of days. I’m so sorry” Phil replies.

“It’s ok, but we’ve got to have a talk when you get back,” Stiles says “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Ok. Love you Mischief” Phil replies. 

“Love you too Wujek (uncle)” Stiles answers.

He gets up off the couch and walks to his kitchen, grabbing a snack of Reese’s Pieces and grabs his bag again, going into his bedroom and to his closet.

Stiles puts on a black tee, grey joggers and black running trainers before grabbing his phone and earbuds and making his way to the indoor running track. 

\---------------------------------------------  
Steve sits in the bleachers watching as Stiles takes laps around the track. 

“What ‘you doing?” Bucky asks, sitting next to his best friend.

“He’s been running for an hour straight,” Steve says, not taking his eyes off Stiles.

“What? How is that possible? He can’t even last thirty minutes running with me, you and Sam” Bucky asks in disbelief. 

“I think he’s been holding back on us,” Steve says, finally looking at his best friend.

‘He’s been running for an hour and a half.’

“Thanks, Jarvis. I think it’s time we stop him before he hurts himself” Bucky says, not getting a reply to find his friend watching Stiles again “Steve!”

“Huh?” Steve replies looking at him.

“You like Stiles, don’t you? Whenever he’s around, you get lost in thought or when you’ve been around him” Bucky asks.

“Fine. I like Stiles, but he’s too young for me” Steve says “Buck, he kissed me on the cheek when I picked him up from school.” 

“Oi, Old Men” Stiles calls before Bucky could reply.

“Who are you calling old?” Bucky replies.

“You’re nattering like two old women” Stiles shrugs. 

Steve bursts out in laughter at the face Bucky pulls from being called an old woman. At the same time, Bucky mutters ‘You little shit’ under his breath which makes Steve laugh more.

“He was talking about you too Stevie” Bucky comments, turning to his best friend. 

“I know, but your face when he said it,” Steve says before laughing again, making a mental note to get the recording from Jarvis later.

“Anyway, what’s up with you Running Man? When can you run for an hour and a half?” Bucky asks.

“I was on the Track and Lacrosse Team in my hometown and spent months running around The Preserve then my friends started to ignore me” Stiles shrugs “Did I run for an hour and a half? My personal best!” 

“Wow,” Steve says “Any other talents you have that we don’t know about?”

Stiles winks at him. “Well, I’m going to go and shower,” Stiles says “Later Stevie, Old Woman.” 

Steve bursts out laughing again as Stiles walks out of the door.

“You like him? He’s a little shit” Bucky says. 

“Oh, you love it” Steve laughs before getting up “Come on, time to make dinner.”  
\---------------------------------------------  
Stiles was sitting in his reading corner after a shower, reading when there’s a knock on his door. He gets up off his armchair and walks to the door to find Bucky on the other side.

“Can I help you?” Stiles asks.

“Do you have a crush on Steve?” Bucky asks.

Stiles pulls him into his apartment and closes the door.

“Why are you asking me this?” Stiles hisses.

“Because whenever you are around Steve, you turn bright red, you barely make fun of him, and you bake him treats. Oh and the fact that you kissed him on the cheek when he picked you up” Bucky lists on his fingers. 

“Ok fine. I do like Steve. But when I kissed him, I didn’t realise I did until I’d sorted everything with Tony” Stiles sighs sitting on the couch with his head in his hands saying more to himself “How did this happen?” 

Bucky takes a seat next to the teen and pulls him into a hug. “I don’t know what happened in Beacon Hills that makes you scared to trust others with your heart. But I can promise you this; Steve will not break your heart or break your trust. He’s the most loyal person I know, has been since we were kids” Bucky says, truthfully. “I can also tell you this; he’s the most awkward person ever as well as one of the most respectful people ever. These are all rare qualities to find these days.” 

“I know. I just want to get settled in better and get used to New York first before dating. I want to make good friends and get to know you all better first too. I need to find out who I am again” Stiles says, still wrapped in Bucky’s arms. 

“Of course, but don’t break my best friend’s heart,” Bucky says “Or you’ll have me to deal with, Sammie and me.” 

That makes Stiles laugh as well as Bucky. 

“I won’t. I know I’ll have all of America on to me too” Stiles laughs “Not to mention my uncle.”

‘Captain requests you for dinner.’

“Come on,” Bucky says, helping Stiles up. 

They make their way out of Stiles’ apartment and down for dinner with Bucky’s arm around Stiles’s shoulder laughing. 

“Glad you two are getting along” Phil comments as they walk into the kitchen. 

“Wujek (uncle),” Stiles says, jumping in his arms, “I thought you had a mission?”

“Well, when you told me you had something to tell me, I told Fury that I am needed here” Phil replies.

‘Oh no,’ Stiles thinks ‘Time to come clean.’ 

“Well…” Stiles starts.


	4. Trust the Magic of Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks about the past

It’s been a month since Stiles admitted his feelings about Steve to Bucky and it’s getting harder to hide them (from Bucky anyway). 

It’s also been a month since the incident with Flash. His parents tried to sue, but Tony’s Lawyers settled the issue. Stiles, Ned, MJ and Peter haven't had a problem with Flash since. 

“Bratushka, you ok?” Bucky asks, placing his flesh hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Stiles replies, lost in his thoughts.

“I asked if you were ok?” Bucky repeats, head tilting a little in concern.

“Yea. Just thinking about the homework I have to do,” Stiles answers with a small smile.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Bucky reassures, lightly squeezing the teen’s shoulder. He’s concerned about Stiles’s behaviour lately.

“I know, but I’m fine Bubba,” Stiles says, before hugging the brunette Super-Soldier. 

“Ok, Bratushka” Bucky replies, hugging the teen back.

Stiles nods at him before going to his floor to do his homework in peace. 

Last time he tried to do it around the communal floor, Tony took over, and Stiles nearly lost it if it wasn't for Bucky and Steve holding him back with Pepper shouting at Tony then; well. 

The Avengers have never seen someone so angry, and they are Superheroes, who fight ‘Supervillains’ regularly. 

Teens/adults with ADHD have mood swings, irritability, and a quick temper. So Stiles can’t always help it.

The team learnt that day to never get on Stiles' bad side.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Tata (Dad),” Stiles says, smiling at his computer screen.

Tony gave him a Stark Laptop and StarkPad. Everyone in the Tower gets one.

“Hey, Son. How are things?” Noah asks, mirroring his son’s smile.

Stiles and Noah Skype once a week, sometimes two. Stiles updates him about his life in New York, and Noah updates his son on his life in Beacon Hills. Father and son text and call each other every day in between.

“It’s great. I’m in the top five in all my classes, even though it has only been a month. I have great friends, The Avengers are quickly becoming my family, it’s great seeing uncle Phil more, and Bucky is like the big brother I never had and always wanted. He’s always there when I need him. I can talk to him about anything” Stiles lists. 

“Great. I’m so proud of you, Son” Noah replies, not being able to stop smiling at his little boy “How’s training?”

“It’s great. I’ve been training with Bucky and Steve to help build my stamina” Stiles informs his father. 

Stiles’s in the middle of training to run the New York Marathon. Bucky and Steve have been helping him train, and he’s very thankful. 

“That’s great. Can’t wait to come down and see you in two weeks. You can show me your progress and as I said I’m so proud of you” Noah says. 

“Dad, there’s something I need to tell you,” Stiles confesses, fidgeting with his hands knowing there’s no better time than now to tell his father. He’s the last one to know since Stiles worried about his reaction. 

“What’s up?” Noah asks, with a worried wrinkle in his brow.

“Dad, I’m Bisexual. Please don’t hate me” Stiles confesses with a pleading and fearful look in his doe, whiskey, golden, brown eyes that remind his father of Bambi. 

“Stiles, I could never hate you. I support you all the way,” Noah reassures his son, before sighing “I’m just sorry that I shot you down that day at Jungle. I just thought you were trying to get out of trouble.”

Stiles starts crying before blurting out. “I’m so glad you don’t hate me. I don’t think that I’d be able to cope with that.”

“I could never hate you. You’re my son, my pride and joy, and I couldn’t be any prouder of who you are. Even if you are a pain in the ass most of the time” Noah replies with a proud smile “You’ve been more yourself since you’ve been in New York this past month than you ever were at home over the last two years. You’ve grown up to be a mature and independent person who I’m so proud to call a son, better than Scott anyway. He keeps getting into trouble after trouble since you’re not with him” 

Before Stiles could answer, there was a knock on his door.

“One-minute Tata (Dad), there’s someone at my door,” Stiles says before putting his father on mute, walking to the door and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

He opens the door to find Bucky, Sam, and Steve standing there looking concerned, which increases when they see the teen’s red eyes and the tear tracks down his face.

“Are you ok? Jarvis told us you were crying” Steve asks, making Stiles chuckle. 

“I’m ok. I’m on Skype with my dad” Stiles answers “Would you like to meet him?”

They nod while Stiles moves for them to enter his apartment, closing the door again, and to the couch where he takes his dad off mute.

“Tata (Dad), I’d like you to meet Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson,” Stiles says pointing at each Avenger as he says their name.

“It’s nice to finally meet three of the people who are making my son so happy. I would like to say thank you for everything you do for him, especially you Bucky. You’ve all helped him so much since he’s been there and I’ve got my baby boy back. He smiles more and rambles again about anything, even if it does give me a headache. I wouldn’t change it for the world” Noah thanks the three Avengers.

“It’s our pleasure, Sir. You’ve raised an amazing and respectable young man” Bucky says before ruffling Stiles hair making the teen pout. “We love having him here.”

“It took me 20 minutes to get it like this, this morning!” Stiles says, pointing to his hair, making Noah, Bucky, Sam, and Steve laugh while Stiles tries to restyle his hair with no luck.

“Stiles, I got to get ready for my shift, but I’m glad to see you so happy. I love you,” Noah says. 

“I love you too, Tata (Dad). Stay safe” Stiles replies before he ends the call with a smile. 

Stiles shuts down his laptop before putting it in his room to charge since the battery is low.

He walks back to his living room to find that the three Avengers have made themselves comfortable. 

Bucky has an arm around Sam who lays his head on Bucky’s chest while they sit on the long end of the couch and Steve is sitting in the armchair with his legs spread out comfortably in front of him reading the Rolling Stones Magazine from Stiles coffee table.

“Would you boys like a soda?” Stiles asks sarcastically. 

“Yes please,” Bucky replies with a cheeky grin.

Stiles flashes him a fake smile before grabbing them all a Soda and one for himself before joining them. He hands everyone a Soda and sits down on the couch.

“What would you like to watch?” Stiles asks, picking up the tv remote, where he’d put it on mute while he was talking to his father.

“Stiles? Why did you move to New York?” Sam asks, not being able to stop himself from asking. Curiosity getting the better of him.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, it’s so crazy, like insane, that I would end up back in the nuthouse,” Stiles says looking at his hands. 

Steve puts down the magazine, not that he understood what it was about anyway, and all three Avengers look at each other concerned.

“We won’t judge you. Everyone in this Tower has had a difficult past. We don’t judge one another or anyone else for that matter, especially me” Bucky says squeezing the teen’s hand. 

The moment Stiles stepped out of the elevator for the first time a month ago, Bucky could tell the teen in front of him has had a rough life and has gone through so much horror. Bucky could see it in his eyes. It’s one of the reasons why he’s so protective of the teen and does everything he can to look out for him. 

Stiles puts the remote down after turning off the tv before taking a deep breath and starts his story about the past two years of his life. 

“It all started my Freshman Year of High School. I’d heard on the Police scanner that I had stolen from my dad, that joggers had found half a dead body in the woods and me, being me, convinced Scott, my best friend. He was also like my brother, since I’d known him all my life, to go out into the woods and look for the other half” Stiles retakes a deep breath, talking about The Pack affects his Anxiety. “While we were out there, my Dad caught me, and Scott hid from my dad when he called, and I had to leave him in the woods on his own. While dad took me home, Scott had been attacked and found the second half of the body in the process. The next morning Scott had shown me the bite. Over the next week, I noticed all the changes Scott was going through so I did some research” 

“It’s ok Bratushka, take your time. No need to rush” Bucky reassures him pulling the teen into his side, that Sam isn’t occupying, seeing the teen start to panic.

Stiles takes deep breaths to calm his fast-beating heart.

“I had found out that Scott had been bitten by a Werewolf, not that he believed me. He tried to hit me when I told him. But all the signs were there…” Stiles continues.

He then explains about Werewolves and the Rogue Alpha that turned out to be Peter Hale. About the Hale Fire and how it was Kate Argent who set it and how she was after Derek and how Peter killed her out of revenge and they killed Peter and everything in between.

“So throughout this whole thing, Scott was dating the Hunter's daughter?” Sam asks. 

“That's the part you took out of all that?” Bucky asks his boyfriend. Stiles is talking about Werewolves, Hunters and murder, and Sam asks about a teenager’s relationship.

Stiles nods at Sam before carrying on “After that was over, things were quiet, and just when we thought things were back to normal. Derek was biting teenagers from my class that needed it. Like Issac Lahey, who was being abused by his father. Erica Reyes, who was bullied for having fits because of her Epilepsy and Vernon Boyd, who was an outsider and very quiet. Throughout all this happening, Allison’s Grandfather came into town declaring revenge for Kate's death and Jackson Whitemore, or Jackass as I like to call him, who was the school bully, was turning into a Kanima which, what I can gather, he threatened Derek to bite him. He was turning into a Kanima because of his emotional issues with his adoptive parents.” 

“This is like a horror movie, and a fairytale all rolled into one” Sam comments. 

Stiles agrees and explains what a Kanima is, who Jackson was controlled by and how they saved him. How Scott had betrayed them to work with the enemy and how, because of that, he let his best friend get tortured because Gerard wanted to send him a message. 

Stiles takes off his tee and plaid shirt and shows the Super-Soldiers and the Ex-Air Force Pararescue Airman the scars on his torso and back from the knife and whip, Gerad used causing Bucky to growl, that would make the Werewolves jealous. 

“He better be dead” Bucky barks.

“He is” Stiles replies before putting his tee back on but leaving the plaid shirt off and sitting back down.

Stiles explains how Gerard wanted the bite, how Scott forced Derek to bite him, but the whole time Scott had switched Gerard’s regular pills he was taking for his Cancer with Mountain Ash-filled pills and never told anyone his plan. He also explains what Mountain Ash does to Werewolves.

“I lied to my dad about how I got hurt. Not that he believed me. Together, Lydia and I helped save Jackson, and he finally turned into a Werewolf, just like he wanted. That summer his parents moved him to London, Allison and Chris went to France, Lydia went back to ignoring what we existed, and Derek, Issac, and Peter wouldn't talk to me as they thought I was in on it with Scott. I couldn’t talk to Scott for weeks as I was so mad at him, but I finally forgave him. But right now I wish I hadn't”

“As we were starting back at school, Scott and I had found out Derek and his Pack had spent the summer searching for Boyd and Erica, who’d been taken by the Alpha Pack.” Stiles continues before stopping feeling a panic attack coming on.

“Stiles, breathe with me now. In..out...in..out...” Sam repeats until Stiles calms down.

“Thanks,” Stiles replies before taking a sip of his soda that Steve hands him.

“Let’s have a break and go and get some lunch” Steve suggests to give Stiles time to calm down and gather his thoughts before he carries on.

They go to the communal kitchen. Steve makes Sandwiches for Lunch, and Sam makes the three Avengers a Coffee and Stiles a cup of Tea (Coffee + ADHD + Adderall= Disaster), while Bucky stays protectively by Stiles' side. Once the food and drinks were ready, they sat at the table to eat.

“Why so glum chum?” Tony asks, walking into the kitchen. 

“Nothing,” Stiles replies not very convincingly and sighs. 

He's not bothered about hiding his feelings as he has a sense Tony knows why the mood is so down anyway. 

Tony doesn’t understand the definition or concept of privacy.

“Is this about why you left California?” Tony asks, confirming Stiles theory.

“How did you know?” Steve answers.

“Took a guess. Stiles has the same look on his face whenever he thinks or talks about his Hometown or someone asks about it” Tony shrugs. What he’s saying is partly true.

“Yes, I was telling them why I moved to New York,” Stiles says, looking down at his plate and Steve puts a comforting hand on the teen’s shoulder.

After lunch, they go back to Stiles’ floor and get settled again with Tony joining them. 

“Jarvis has brought me up to speed. Carry on where you left off” Tony says, tapping his ear signalling to the earpiece that connects to Jarvis so that Jarvis can communicate with Tony privately without anyone hearing. 

“So The Alpha Pack was in town, and Human Sacrifices and weird things were happening at the same time. Such as a Deer ran straight into Lydia’s car while she and Allison were driving through town, Birds flew into our English class, breaking the windows in the process and dying, and pets were turning on their owners. We found out that there was also a Darach in Beacon Hills” Stiles starts. 

He explains what a Darach is, what The Alpha Pack wanted, what happened to Erica and Boyd, about finding Cora Hale, his father, Melissa and Argent going missing and everything in between. “To get them back, Allison, Scott and I had to sacrifice ourselves to save our parents.” 

He explains how they sacrificed themselves and what happened. 

“Stiles!” Bucky gasps, not being able to think about anything but of that the teen in front of them was once dead for Sixteen hours to save his father.

“We were able to save our parents and stop Jennifer and The Alpha Pack. My father and I’s relationship was strained a little after he found out about the Supernatural. For a while, everything was back to normal until I got p-p-possessed” Stiles stutters his breath getting caught in his lungs.

“Just breath Bambi. Take your time. We won’t rush you” Sam says using his Counselling training. “You can stop if you want and can tell us the rest another day when you’re ready to talk about it.”

Stiles shakes his head no; he needs to get this out. He’s bottled all this up for too long, and it weighs on him.

“When we sacrificed ourselves, we were vulnerable, and it left a door open in our minds. Scott and Allison were able to shut theirs, but it was too late for me as the Nogitsune had already gotten me” Stiles says once he got his breathing under control again.

Stiles closes his eyes, trying to sort his thoughts before opening them again.

Stiles gets off the couch and starts pacing in front of the tv needing the movement before carrying on.

Once Stiles starts pacing, he explains everything that happened throughout his possession. “After it was all over. No one could look at me the same, except my Dad, Melissa, Derek, Peter and Cora. The Pack started to distance themselves from me, until about a month ago, Scott kicked me out of The Pack calling me a murderer and a weak, pathetic, worthless human. He also used Allison and Aiden’s death against me, when I’m still getting over the guilt of it all. Then I moved here as I’d lost so much in that town that I was starting to drown” Stiles says letting the tears fall. 

Steve gets up and walks to the teen.

“It wasn't your fault. It was The Nogitsunes. It’s to blame not you. They don't know what they’re missing. We’re fortunate to have met you” Steve says, pulling Stiles into his arms, letting the teen cry into his shoulder.

“It wasn't your fault. You had no control, and your friends should have known that. Also, if you hadn't let him in, you wouldn’t have been able to save Malia, and the body count could have doubled or tripled. You did the right thing in a very horrible and very fucked up situation. You should never have had to go through that; no one should have to go through that” Bucky speaks up in an empathetic tone. He knows the guilt personally Stiles is going through.

“We’ll be here every day to remind you of that, until you believe it, as it wasn’t your fault,” Sam says, backing up his boyfriend.

“I agree with Sam and Bucky,” Steve says while running his hand through Stiles’s hair. It’s something they’ve found helps soothe the crying teen and makes him feel safe and protected in his moments of vulnerability. 

Tony also agrees with his teammates with a nod, not knowing what to say. Speechless for the first time in forever.

“Thanks, guys,” Stiles says, sitting up and wiping his eyes with the tissue that Sam hands him.  
————————  
Early morning   
Stiles sat on the balcony of the communal floor, sitting on the floor, back against the wall under the light sketching in his sketchbook. 

Sketching is one of the hobbies he took up when The Pack started to distance themselves to help him cope with everything going on in his head. His mom was an artist and a part-time librarian. His love of art and reading comes from her. 

Stiles finds that sketching is the way for him to express his feelings and thoughts. Like a journal but through images. After all, A picture paints a thousand words.

Stiles doesn’t sleep much anymore after possession, and when he does sleep, he suffers from nightmares, lucky they’re not as bad as they used to be.  
\-----------------------------------  
Steve walks through the communal living room rubbing his eyes, going to make a glass of milk when light from the balcony catches his eye. 

Steve abandons his mission to get his milk and slowly makes his way to the glass door to investigate.

Steve’s surprised when he sees Stiles sitting out on the balcony, leaning against the wall in a light blue hoodie, black Nike sweats and black running trainers, sketching. 

Steve makes his way to the kitchen, a plan forming in his head.  
\----------------------------------  
Stiles is so engrossed in his sketching that he jumps when Steve takes a seat next to him before handing the teen a mug of Hot Chocolate with cream and little Marshmallows.

Stiles thanks Steve with a nod and takes the mug out of the Super-Soldiers hand, putting his sketchbook down on his left side.

“You okay?” Steve asks the teen quietly.

“Yea” Stiles whispers, his eyes never leaving the view of Manhattan's Skyscraper. He takes in all the lights and how the moon shadows the buildings.

“What’s on your mind?” Steve asks, seeing the distant look in the teen’s eyes.

“A lot” Stiles starts “After talking about Beacon. It brought back a lot of memories that I had locked away.” 

“I’m sorry” Steve answers guilt laced in his voice.

“No, it’s ok. A lot of them are about my mom, who I haven’t let myself think about much in years. I miss her, you know? She was the most kind, compassionate and trustworthy person. She was a great baker and cook and taught me all she knew” Stiles says warmth and passion laced in his voice.

“She sounds like a wonderful person” Steve replies empathy in his tone knowing how the teen feels. 

“She was. She would have whipped Scott’s ass into shape along with Scott’s mom” Stiles laughs imagining it in his mind before sobering. “What ‘you doing awake?” 

“I don’t sleep much, either. I have nightmares, almost every night” Steve admits, not many people know that he barely sleeps only Tony, Natasha and Jarvis. 

“Sorry to hear. I have nightmares too. I come out here and sketch the things that are on my mind, which also helps me unscramble my thoughts and memories. Other times I run around the track, which is great for training” Stiles admits. 

Only Bucky knows about his nightly traditions. 

“Bucky would go nuts if he finds out I don't sleep enough. I’m sure he still thinks that I’m the little skinny kid with Asthma and every illness under the sun” Steve says, a fond look in his eyes for his best friend. 

Bucky’s very protective over the ones he loves. Stiles found that out very quickly.

“He found me out here five days after I arrived and we talked,” Stiles says, smiling at the memory. “New York is a fresh start for me. I’m hoping it will help me heal. I’ve only been here a month, and it’s already helped me discover a bit of who I am again and am getting my life back on track which derailed after Scott got bitten. I should have gotten out sooner, but I felt guilty because it was my fault he got bitten in the first place. In the end, the power got to his head, and I don’t know why I put up with the abuse from everyone just to make him happy. One thing about moving here is that it’s helped mend my relationship with my dad. With no Supernatural problem’s to deal with, I don’t have to lie to my dad, and it feels good being completely honest with him. Today I finally told him I’m Bisexual, and he supported me. I blurted out how glad I was that he doesn't hate me and he told me…” 

Steve listens to the teen closely.

“....he told me I’m his pride and joy. That he’s proud of who I am even if I am a pain in his ass at times. He said since moving here to New York I’ve grown up to be a mature and independent person that he’s proud to call a son and he could never hate me as I’m his son. That’s why I was crying when Jarvis informed you, Sam and Bucky. I was crying because of my dad’s words and from the relief of finally having the courage to tell my dad I’m Bi and not having him hate having me as a son. Raising me hasn’t been easy for him, especially with my ADHD and ability to find trouble even when I’m not looking for it” Stiles spills to Steve glad to get that off his chest. 

Steve pulls the teen into a side hug, both having put their mugs down through Stiles ramble. Steve lets go before speaking. 

“The stories you’ve told us about your dad, I knew he’d support you, especially after all your father’s done for you over the last two years. When we were on Skype this afternoon, you could see the love and pride he has for you in his eyes and the smile on his face widened when he saw you and Bucky together bickering about your hair. You and Phil are the only living blood family he has left. All three of you only have each other, and that only brings you closer. You all also have us now. You and your dad also have Melissa and Parrish. We're always going to be here for you, and you can always come to one of us to talk, and we will always listen. You don’t need to hold this all in anymore. We’ve all got a common experience with you, so we know how you feel” Steve says. 

“Thanks, Steve. I’ve been holding that in, most for years, not having anyone to talk to without being judged or taking it the wrong way and turning everyone against me. Not that that matters now since they did turn against me” Stiles replies. 

Steve smiles sadly at the teen, and they look at the view in front of them in silence, letting their conversation sink in before Steve speaks up.

“New York is beautiful at night” Steve comments. 

“Yea. It’s beautiful in the day too, but there’s something magical about it at night” Stiles agrees, looking up at the sky “I do miss being able to sit on the roof outside my window and look up at the stars though. It was very calming.”

“Let’s go inside,” Steve says after a half an hour of silence, “It’s getting cold out here. Your uncle and Bucky will kill us if you get ill.”

Stiles gets up gathering his sketchbook and mug with him before following Steve inside.

They go through the living room to get to the kitchen and Stiles, being the clutz that he is, trips over the leg of the coffee table and takes Steve down with him, landing on top of the Super-Soldier. 

They lie there for a minute staring into each other’s eyes before Stiles leans his head down slowly and Steve lifts his head to meet the teen halfway never breaking eye contact until they could feel the heat of each other's breath and smell the Hot Chocolate on their breaths. Stiles closes the gap between them, capturing Steves lips with his. Their lips move in sync with one another and mould together like they were made for each other. 

The kiss is slow, heartfelt, gentle, but passionate. Steve’s the first to break the kiss and rests his forehead on Stiles as they stare into each other’s eyes with small pants trying to regain oxygen in their lungs, but smiles resting on their lips.

All of a sudden Stiles sits upright with wide eyes before scrambling to his feet and running to the elevator, leaving a confused Steve lying on the floor.

“J, have Bucky, and just Bucky, meet me on my floor. Tell him it's an emergency” Stiles says in a shaky voice “And that the door is unlocked.”   
\-------------------------------------  
Bucky enters Stiles apartment, to find the teen pacing up and down in front of the tv. Biting his thumbnail and muttering under his breath. Bucky freezes in the doorway for a second before his overprotective side kicks in.

“Bratushka? What’s wrong?” Bucky says, concerned and entering Stiles personal space, putting his hands on the teen’s shoulders to stop him from pacing. 

“I kissed Steve!” Stiles cries out wheezily before starting to hyperventilate.

“Stiles. Bratushka. I need you to breathe. Deep breath in” Bucky says calmly.

Stiles takes a deep, sharp breath in through his nose.

“Hold...Now release” Bucky instructs.

Stiles releases through his mouth before Bucky has him repeat the actions.

Once Stiles is calm, Bucky leads him to the couch and gently pushes him down by his shoulders until the teen’s sitting on the couch, before taking a seat next to him.

“Ok. Bratushka, tell me what happened. Calmly” Bucky instructs gently. 

“I was out on the balcony sketching after another nightmare and Steve must have come down for a drink, because the next thing I know he’s sitting down next to me and handing me a Hot Chocolate. We sat there talking for a while and just watching the nightlife before Steve suggested that we head inside. When we got inside, me being the clutz I am, I tripped over the coffee table leg taking Steve down with me and landed on top of him. We lay there looking into each other’s eyes, and then I kissed him, and he kissed me back. When we pulled back, we stared into each other’s eyes, foreheads together, smiling trying to catch our breath. Then I panicked and ran out of the room, leaving a confused Steve on the floor and had Jarvis call you” Stiles rambles, with teary eyes before leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes, looking overwhelmed.

Bucky looks at the teen sadly. Stiles’ been hurt so much in his young life that he’s scared of acting on his feelings at the fear of being hurt again. Bucky was the same way when he liked Sam, but Sam and everyone else showed him that he deserved love. 

“How do you feel about the kiss?” Bucky asks softly.

“I enjoyed it. I have never felt that type of feeling with anyone before. It was like... It’s hard to put into words” Stiles replies, sitting up.

“I know. I felt the same way with Sam” Bucky empathises knowing exactly how the teen feels. 

“I like him, Bubba. I’ve never felt like this before” Stiles says, biting his lip and looking down at his hands. His shoulders tighten, and his voice lowers to a whisper when he says “I want to do it again, but I’m scared that Steve’s disgusted by me now.” 

Bucky puts two fingers under the teen’s chin and gently lifts his head so that he’s remaining eye contact. Fear, insecurity, sadness, love and self-pity are some of the emotions expressed in Stiles’ eyes. Bucky’s face softens. 

“Stiles, Steve likes you. He has for a while. You should talk to him about all this” Bucky says softly.

Stile's eyes start to water, and Bucky pulls the teen into his arms, running his hand through the boy’s hair while giving the teen time to cry and gather his thoughts. Just providing him comfort to let him know he’s there and not going anywhere.

“I’m scared. The last time I trusted someone with my heart, it ended badly, really, really badly” Stiles speaks in a hushed tone, self-pity seeping through his tone and body language.

“If it helps, I can talk to Steve” Bucky replies softly kissing the teen’s hairline.

Stiles nods and sits up before wiping his eyes with his hoodie sleeve. “...would you?” Stiles asks in a quiet voice and covers his hands with his hoodie sleeves.

“Stiles, what happened last time?” Bucky asks, not liking how vulnerable Stiles looks.

The teen’s avoiding eye contact, holding his elbows tightly at his sides, covering his wrists and his muscles tense.

Stiles takes a deep breath before answering.

“It was a bet. She made a bet with her friends that she could get me to fall in love with her in two months. I found out about it when I overheard her and her friends discussing it at her locker. I went to surprise her with flowers. We had a date that night, so I asked her about it, and she admitted it. She said she’d never date a Loser-Freak like me. I was devastated. That's when my depression got worse. I did something I’m not proud of” Stiles says before pulling up his sleeves, removing his bracelets from both wrists and showing Bucky his wrists.

“No?” Bucky gasps in disbelief, looking at the teen’s wrists. There are many white lines. Some look deep. 

“It’s not something that I’m proud of, and I ended up hospitalised for trying to commit suicide... twice” Stiles confesses crying and puts his bracelets back on feeling exposed and quietly asks, “You think I’m a Loser-Freak too now? Don’t you?” 

“No Stiles. What happened to you wasn’t right. I’d never think you’re a Loser-Freak and whoever said you are is wrong, in so many ways. I think that you are courageous and have overcome your demons. It’s not easy to overcome your demons, and your scars are to show for the bad that you were able to overcome” Bucky says softly but firmly.

Stiles hugs Bucky in relief. The Super-Soldier kisses the teens hairline. 

“Let’s get you to bed. Would you like me to stay with you?” Bucky asks.

Stiles nods not being able to say anything. 

Bucky picks the teen that he sees as a little brother, up in his arms and carries him to the teen’s bedroom. He places him on the bed and takes off the teen’s trainers, socks and hoodie before Bucky tucks him into bed and gets in by the side of him, pulling the shaken teen into his arms. 

The Super-Soldier makes a vow to himself to always be there for and protect Stiles. The teen has been through too much for one lifetime that no adult or child should ever have to go through ever, and he’s only 18.


	5. Supportive Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky looks after Stiles

The next morning, Sam finds Bucky sitting in Stiles bed, with a sleeping Stiles protectively wrapped in his arms. Stiles has dried tear marks down his face.

“Hey” Bucky whispers while he runs his fingers through Stiles dark brown hair. 

“Hey. I got worried when you weren't in bed this morning” Sam whispers. 

“Stiles needed me,” Bucky explains, still whispering. Worry flashing through his eyes as he looks at the teen in his arms. There are bags under his eyes. 

“It’s ok. Steve explained everything when I went to get him for our run. He’s mostly worried about Stiles, so we skipped our run today” Sam answers before kissing his boyfriend’s cheek “Honestly, I’m worried about them both.”

He walks to Stiles' desk and sits in the chair. The couple sits in silence for half an hour until Stiles wakes.

“Bubba?” Stiles whimpers scared, making the older men frown.

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere” Bucky soothes the teen, running a hand through his hair.

Sam watches as his boyfriend soothes the teen feeling concerned. Whatever happened last night, has shaken the Geen. Sam’s never seen him sound or look so scared and depressed. 

“Sam’s also here. He came to see you” Sam hears Bucky say, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Sam looks up at his boyfriend, who sends him a small smile.

“Hey Bambi,” Sam says softly and watches as Stiles muscles tense before relaxing again when he realises it's only Sam.

Sam sends Bucky a worried look who has the same look on his face.  
\--------------------------------  
“We need to talk,” Bucky demands while storming into Steve’s apartment. Where his best friend is sitting on his couch reading a book he borrowed from Stiles. 

Bucky’s taken the opportunity to talk to his best friend, while Stiles’ fallen asleep and Sam stays to watch over him. They haven’t left the teens floor all day.

“What’s going on?” Steve answers, putting his book down and turning to face his best friend with his head tilted. 

“I have a teenager that will not get out of bed because he’s scared that you find him disgusting because he kissed you and that you’re going to break his heart” Bucky rants “You need to go and talk to him. Stiles has been through so much shit, that I still can’t fully wrap my head around. He spent the early hours of the morning crying before falling asleep in my arms. He’s so scared he hasn’t let me leave his side all day. The only reason I’m down here right now is that he’s fallen asleep.” 

Steve nods and gets up off his couch but before he could say anything Bucky’s phone pings. Bucky pulls it out to find a text from Sam.

He’s asking for you; I can’t get him to calm down. It looks like he had a nightmare xx  
\- Sammie 

Bucky rushes out of Steve’s apartment and up to Stiles' floor, with Steve following, to find the teen sobbing, shaking and repeating Bucky’s name. 

Bucky gets on the bed and pulls the hysterical teen in his arms, and Sam moves out of the way.

“Shh. I’m here. You’re safe” Bucky repeats running a hand through the teen’s hair, calming him down.

Once Stiles’ calm again, Bucky kisses him on the forehead. “I have someone that wants to talk to you. I’ll only be in the other room, ok? I’m not going far” Bucky says signalling with a nod for Steve to come over to them.

“Stiles?” Steve says softly. 

The teen picks his head up and looks at the blonde Super-Soldier with his eyes widened in fear. His shoulders tighten, and his heartbeat races, causing pain in his chest.

Bucky and Sam retreat out of the room to give them privacy.

“Stiles, Bucky told me that you think that I’m going to be disgusted by you for kissing me, but I’m not. I liked it and you. You’re one of the funniest, most sarcastic, gorgeous, generous, kindest, loyalist, bravest, talented and smartest men I’ve ever met. I’m falling for you more every day” Steve says slowly walking closer to the teen with every word before he’s sitting on the edge of the bed near to where Stiles’ sitting “I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not comfortable with. Still, when you’re ready and only when you’re ready, I want to take you out on a date. I’ve never had a connection like this with anyone else before, and I’ve never found someone who has similar experiences and the same hobbies as me before either.” 

“Really?” Stiles says in a small shaky voice, “You want to take me out?”

“I do,” Steve says truthfully with a small smile.

“Ok. I’ll go on a date with you. On one condition, that it’s not at a fancy restaurant. I hate those places” Stiles says. 

“Don’t worry. I hate those places too” Steve chuckles. 

Stiles smiles before pulling Steve by the shirt into a gentle kiss. Steve kisses back, not being able to hold back a smile.

Stiles gets out of bed with the help of Steve, and they make their way into Stiles' living room. Stiles walks up to Bucky and pulls him into a hug. 

“Thank you, Bubba,” Stiles says.

“No problem Bratushka. I hate seeing you like that” Bucky says, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Please don’t cry. I’m sorry I dumped all that stuff on you last night” Stiles replies wiping Bucky’s tears away.

“You didn’t dump it on me, Stiles. I’ll always be here if you ever need to talk, and so will Steve and Sam. Hell anyone in this Tower will. Remember, past scars make us stronger” Bucky says. 

Stiles nods “By the way, you got me a date.” 

“That’s great. I told you it would work out” Bucky replies. 

“Let's go out all four of us” Sam speaks up, smiling at the sight of Stiles' smile.

“Ok, let me change first,” Stiles says, looking down at his pyjamas.

Before Stiles goes back to his room to change, he pulls Sam into a hug.

“Thanks, Chłopiec Ptak (Bird Boy)” Stiles whispers. 

“No problem Bambi” Sam whispers back. 

Stiles puts on a pair of skinny black jeans, a grey Adidas sweater and his black Vans before grabbing his phone and wallet and putting them in his pocket. 

He passes the others and goes to his bathroom to brush his hair and style it quickly before joining the guys in his living room.

“Ready!” Stiles announces.

“Let’s go,” Bucky says, taking Sam’s hand.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Stiles go on their date.

Stiles gets up and does his usual morning routine (shower, put his bracelets back on, style hair, take meds, brush teeth) before putting on a white and grey short button-up shirt, skinny black jeans, white Converse and a black bomber jacket with leather sleeves.

Stiles walks out of his closet and grabs his backpack, stuffing in his homework and school supplies. 

Stiles makes his way to his bedside table and puts his phone, wallet and earbuds into his pocket. 

Stiles walks out of his apartment, gets into the elevator and goes to the communal floor.

“Morning” Stiles greets Steve, Bucky and Sam walking into the communal kitchen. They're the only ones there, back from their morning run. 

“Morning, Stiles” Steve replies. 

“Ready for school, Bratushka?” Bucky asks.

Bucky’s currently looking after Stiles while Phil’s on a mission.

“Yep,” Stiles replies. 

“I made your lunch. It’s in the fridge,” Sam says. 

“That’s quite domestic of you Chłopiec Ptak (Bird Boy), but thank you” Stiles teases, hugging him.

“No problem. I know you don’t like the school’s lunch” Sam replies, hugging the teen back. Stiles makes a face at the thought of the school’s food making Bucky and Steve laugh. 

“You look very nice” Steve compliments, making them both blush. 

“Thank you, Handsome” Stiles replies, kissing the blonde Super-Soldier on his left red cheek. 

“Aww,” Sam and Bucky coo.

“Shut it,” Stiles says before going to the fridge and grabbing the lunch Sam made him, putting it in his backpack and taking a seat next to Bucky at the breakfast bar.

“Did you pick up your homework and ID?” Bucky asks knowing the teen forgot both last week.

“Got them in my bag,” Stiles says before Steve hands him a plate of chocolate chip pancakes “Thanks Handsome.” 

Steve blushes again making Sam and Bucky laugh. 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing at Steve. You two are worse than us” Stiles defends his crush making the couple blush before turning to Steve “We still on for our date?” 

“Of course” Steve replies with a smile.

Stiles finishes his pancakes before rinsing his plate and putting it in the dishwasher. 

“See you all later,” Stiles says, picking up his backpack. 

“Have a good day and say ‘hi’ to Pete for me!” Sam says. 

“Ok, Mom” Stiles teases.

“Bye Bratushka, stay safe and any problems you call me,” Bucky says.

“Ok Bubba” Stiles replies, making Bucky laugh.

“Bye,” Steve calls.

“Bye Handsome” Stiles calls back as he walks down the stairs.  
\--------------------------------------  
Stiles was standing at his locker when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turns his head to find Peter. 

“Hey, Piotr (Peter),” Stiles says.

“Hey, how was your weekend?” Peter asks. 

“Emotional” Stiles replies.

“How so?” Peter asks. 

“I’ll tell you when you come over later. It’s not something I want the whole school to know” Stiles says “Sam says hi by the way.” 

“Is Happy picking us up or is someone else?” Peter asks. 

“Either Happy or Bucky. He’s watching me this week” Stiles explains before shutting his locker and Peter nods.

They make their way to class and take a seat. 

“How was your weekend?” Stiles asks.

Stiles knows that Peter is Spider-Man but hasn’t told him he knows yet. Peter doesn’t hide it very well, and it surprises Stiles that no one other than him, Ned and MJ know. He’s waiting for Peter to tell him on his own as it’s his secret to share.

“Good. Took MJ out and spent Sunday watching movies with May as she finally had a day off” Peter answers.

Before Stiles could reply, their teacher Mr Harrington walked in and started the lesson.   
\----------------------  
Stiles sat in the canteen with MJ, Peter and Ned. He pulls out his lunch to see that Sam packed him a PB&J, Cookies, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, a Twinkie and a Hershey. There was even a note.

After the weekend you had.  
I thought you deserved a treat.  
-Sam x

“Enough sweets?” Peter asks. 

“Sam packed my lunch. There’s a note” Stiles says, passing them the note.

“What happened this weekend?” Ned asks.

“Come over after school, and I’ll tell you. I just have to text Bucky and ask” Stiles says, pulling out his phone.

“Why, Bucky?” MJ asks.

“He’s looking after me until my uncle comes back from a mission. My father announced him, my second guardian, while I’m in New York as he’s like a brother to me. They signed the paperwork and everything. They’re all co-parenting” Stiles explains before texting Bucky.

Hey Bubba, can MJ and Ned come over? I want to tell them about this weekend. x  
\- Bratushka (Stiles)

Stiles gets a reply straight away. 

Of course. I’ll bake cookies. x  
\- Bubba (Bucky)

“Bucky said it’s ok and he’s making us cookies” Stiles replies before texting Bucky asking him if he can make his peanut butter cookies.  
\------------------------------------------  
The four friends walk out of school and get into the black car in the pickup and drop off lane where Happy is waiting for them.

“Hey Hap,” Stiles says as he settles into his seat. 

“Hey, Sti” Happy replies “How was school?” 

“Same as usual” Stiles answers. 

Happy drives them to the Tower, where Stiles leads the group into the elevator and up to the communal floor. Bucky’s waiting for them as the elevator opens.

“Hey, Bratushka,” Bucky says, pulling Stiles into a hug “Was everything ok today?”

“Hey Bubba, Everything was ok. No breakdowns” Stiles replies. 

“Breakdowns?” Peter asks, concerned. A frown on his face.

“Let's have a snack and then I’ll explain my weekend to you. Bubba, can you stay for this?” Stiles says, putting his bag on the couch with everyone following his lead.

“Of course. Cookies, as requested, are on the table. It’s hard to keep Clint and Sammie away from them” Bucky explains, chuckling.

The four teenagers and Bucky sit at the kitchen table eating cookies and drinking milk (or Coffee in Bucky’s case) while Stiles explains why he left Beacon Hills to his friends.

“I’m so sorry, Sti. They’re assholes” MJ answers. 

“Steve doesn’t like that type of language” Stiles comments laughing along with Bucky at the running joke including the blonde Super-Soldier.

“Well, he can shove it where the sun doesn’t shine” MJ comments also laughing along with Stiles and Bucky. 

Luckily for them, Steve is currently on a small mission with Sam, or he’d kick their asses.

“Peter, Ned, you haven’t said anything,” Bucky says worried about their reaction. 

“I’m still trying to process that everything Stiles said is real” Ned replies. 

“I can’t believe they did that to you. But it’s their loss because we got a new friend that we love and appreciate,” Peter says, and the others nod in reply making Stiles cry.

Bucky wraps Stiles in his arms and runs a hand through his hair, soothing the teen.

“Did we say something wrong?” Ned panics. 

“No. talking about Beacon Hills is hard for Stiles, and when he has talked about it in the past. People haven’t believed him” Bucky replies, making Ned and Peter sigh in relief.

After Stiles’ calmed down, the four teens spend the rest of the night playing video games in the entertainment room before watching movies until dinner.   
\-----------------------------------  
Friday night

Stiles looks through his closet with Bucky looking for something to wear for his date with Steve.

They put together an outfit of a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a black and red button-up, red boots and a back bomber jacket. 

Once the outfit is complete, Stiles takes a shower and styles his hair before getting dressed.

While Stiles is getting ready, Bucky sits on the couch watching tv and texting Sam about Steve freaking out.

“Stiles, I’ll be back in a bit. Sam needs me for a moment” Bucky shouts while Stiles is in the bathroom.

“Ok” Stiles shouts back then goes back to his hair.  
\----------------------------------  
Bucky walks onto Steve’s apartment and laughs. 

Steve is pacing the room while Sam is trying to get him in the shower.

“Stephen Grant Rogers get into the shower. Stiles is halfway ready,” Bucky says making Steve run into the bathroom before Bucky shouts “And listen to Sam.” 

He walks up to Sam and pecks him on the lips “Want to watch a movie and cuddle tonight? Have our own little date night?” 

“Sounds good” Sam replies with a smile on his face.

Bucky kisses Sam once more before going back to Stiles' floor to see the bathroom door open, and Stiles bedroom door closed.

“Stiles I’m back” Bucky announces loud enough to be heard through the closed door.

“Ok be out soon” Stiles shouts.

—————-——  
While Bucky is gone, Stiles leaves the bathroom and goes up the stairs to his room, where he gets dressed. As Stiles is putting on his boots, Bucky calls out to him to let him know he’s back. 

“Bratushka, you ok?” Bucky says, knocking on the door twenty minutes later “You’ve been in there a while.” 

“Come in” Stiles replies, and Bucky opens the door before Stiles carries on talking. “I just got lost in thought.” 

Bucky walks into the room and sits on the bed next to Stiles. 

“What’s on your mind?” Bucky asks. 

“Just wondering about what is going to happen on this date. Steve won’t tell me what we’re doing but reassures me that we are not going to a fancy restaurant” Stiles says “Also I’m nervous. You know what happened the last time I dated” 

“Steve’s a gentleman, and if he hurts you, I’ll kick his ass. It doesn’t matter if he’s my best friend or not. I think the others would join me as you’re our little brother and they’re very protective of you” Bucky says making Stiles laugh. 

“I can imagine you all ganging up on Steve with you leading them” Stiles laughs falling back on the bed making Bucky smile seeing him so happy.

There’s a knock on the door and Stiles starts to panic as he’s not ready.

“I’ll go and answer the door while you finish getting ready,” Bucky says, walking out of the room, leaving no room for an argument.

Stiles laces up his boots, stands up, puts on his jacket and takes deep breaths in and out to calm his nerves.

He pockets his phone and wallet and grabs his sunglasses before walking out of his room to find Bucky, giving Steve a list of rules.

“.....and you have him home by 10:30, respect him, be a gentleman, don’t break his heart or I will be your worst nightmare, Don’t-” Bucky lists. 

“Ok, Bubba. Don’t scare the poor guy. He is your best friend,” Stiles interrupts, making his presence known while walking down the steps. 

“I’m not talking as his best friend; I’m talking as your big brother and guardian” Bucky replies. 

“Stiles, you look handsome” Steve compliments snapping out of his trance.

“So do you” Stiles replies “Love the jacket.”

Steve’s dressed in a plain white tee, a brown jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes and sunglasses.

“Let me get a picture of you both,” Bucky says, pulling out his phone. 

Once Bucky got his pictures, Steve laces his fingers with Stiles and leads him to the elevator as they laugh at how much Bucky acted like an excited mother taking a photo of her child and date going to Prom.  
———-------------------  
Phil Coulson walks into the communal kitchen where everyone is eating pizza.

“Where’s Stiles?” Phil asks, noticing his nephew isn’t there.

“On a date,” Bucky says with a proud smile on his face. Everyone at the table looks at him except Sam.

“A date? With who?” Phil asks again. 

“A guy he met. I can’t tell anyone yet who it is; it’s a secret” Bucky replies.

“Stiles is Gay?” Tony asks. 

Pepper cuffs her fiance across the back of the head “Weren’t you listening when he announced he was Bisexual last week. The poor boy was close to a panic attack from being so nervous.” 

“For a Genius, you can be an idiot at times” Natasha speaks up.

“Wait! Where’s Steve?” Clint asks only realising the blonde Super-Soldier was missing. 

“Out” Sam shrugs. 

“With who?” Clint asks.

“Can we get back to my nephew being on a date!” Phil exclaims “Bucky with me.” 

Bucky gets up and follows Phil to his office. 

“Ohh someone’s in trouble,” Clint says in a sing-song voice. 

“Clint. Shut up” Sam says in the same sing-song voice.  
\--------------------------------------------  
The whole cab ride Steve wouldn’t tell Stiles where they were going much to his frustration. He doesn't like surprises, especially after everything that's happened in the last two years. The cab pulls up to The Metropolitan Museum of Art.

They get out of the cab after Steve pays the driver and steps onto the sidewalk.

“We’re going to The Met?” Stiles asks, his face lighting up with excitement.

“Of course. When I saw you sketching the other night on the balcony, I thought maybe you’d love to go” Steve chuckles as Stiles grins.

Steve takes Stiles' hand and leads him into the entrance of the Museum. When they get there, Steve pulls out two tickets from his jacket pocket and hands them over to the guards. 

The guard reads the tickets before looking at Steve, handing them back to the Super-Soldier and nods at the Soldier and teen before letting them in. 

“It’s empty” Stiles comments while looking around, making Steve chuckle. 

“It’s after hours. I had them stay open for us to enjoy ourselves without me being recognised if we came when it’s packed” Steve says. 

“Aww that’s so sweet,” Stiles says before kissing Steve on the cheek making the Super-Soldier blush.

Steve leads them to the beginning, and they go around the Museum, pointing out paintings and pretending to be Art Critics making each other laugh. Stiles even used different accents.   
\------------------------------------------  
Bucky follows Phil into his office and takes a seat in front of the man’s desk.

“Want to tell me why wasn't I notified that my nephew was going on a date?” Phil asks “And who is he on a date with?”

“Steve,” Bucky replies “You should have seen him, Phil. He kissed Steve at three in the morning last week and freaked out. He called me to his room, where I found him pacing and stressing. I asked him what’s going on and he cried out ‘I kissed Steve’ and then started to hyperventilate. I got him to calm down before sitting him on the couch and having him explain what happened calmly. He started talking about how he liked Steve and was worried he'd find him disgusting for kissing him. He then told me about the last person he dated, how it was a bet and how it led him to depression and self-harm.”

“What happened after?” Phil asks. 

“I got him to go to bed, but I had to stay with him, and he clung to me the whole night crying himself to sleep. The next day, I couldn’t go further than the door without him breaking down. I couldn’t get him to eat or get out of bed. So while he fell asleep, I had Sam watch him while I went to talk to Steve and get him to go and talk to Stiles. While I was with Steve, Sam texted me to say that he couldn't get Stiles to calm down and he was calling my name so I ran with Steve up to Stiles floor and calmed him down before I told him Steve was there to talk to him and that I would be in the next room. When they came out, he was happy and thanked me, telling me he had a date with Steve, but they hadn’t set a date at that point, and then we all went out where I got him to eat” Bucky says. 

“I’m so glad you were here with him, Bucky,” Phil says.

“Phil, you should see him and Steve. They’re so cute together and make each other so happy. When they were getting ready tonight, I had to calm them both down as they were so nervous but excited. While I was helping Stiles pick out his outfit, he kept going on about how Steve makes him feel and how happy he is when Steve’s around” Bucky explains while pulling out his phone and unlocking it before going to his photo app “I took this picture of them before they left” 

Phil looks at the picture, smiling at how happy and comfortable Steve and Stiles look with each other. It’s like they’re made for each other.

“Don’t worry, I give Steve a list of rules to follow and Stiles is to be home by 10:30,” Bucky says before sending Phil and Noah the picture “Noah knows about the date. Stiles told him, and he wanted to tell you, but he couldn’t get hold of you. The receptionist didn’t believe that he was your nephew when he called SHIELD.” 

“Ok, thanks Bucky,” Phil says, picking up his phone “Go and spend time with Sam.”

Bucky nods before walking out of the office and texts Sam to meet him in the entertainment room for their date.   
\----------------------------  
Steve and Stiles sat in a Diner called Joe’s Diner eating burgers and fries (curly for Stiles) and drinking malt shakes, after spending an hour and a half in the Museum. 

“Thanks for tonight, Steve. It’s been amazing” Stiles says after he’s finished laughing at one of the stories about The Howling Commandos.

“My pleasure, I’ve had a great time too,” Steve replies. 

Steve pays the bill while Stiles finishes his shake. When he’s finished, Steve takes his hand, and they walk back to the Tower, talking and laughing, swapping stories.

“Stiles?” Steve says, stopping to look at the teen. 

“Yea?” Stiles replies. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Steve asks. 

“Yes!” Stiles exclaims, making Steve smile.

Steve pulls the teen closer to him and tilts his head down to capture his lips, making the teen smile into the kiss and wraps his arms around the Super-Soldier and kisses him back. 

They pull back, out of breath and smiling. Steve rests his forehead on Stiles. 

“We should get back before Bucky kills you,” Stiles says once he gets his breath back. 

“Right,” Steve says, getting lost in Stiles’ eyes. 

The Super-Soldier retakes the teen's hand, and they walk half a block until they get back to the Tower and Steve lets them in.

When they get to Stiles' floor, Bucky and Phil are sitting on Stiles' couch, not that the couple notice in the dark. 

“Thanks again for an amazing night, Steve. See you in the morning?” Stiles says, standing in the doorway.

“I had a great time too” Steve replies “See you in the morning. Sleep well”

Stiles kisses Steve one last time before watching as Steve gets in the elevator, not being able to stop smiling. He then proceeds to walk into his room.

“J. Lights please,” Stiles says as he walks to his bedroom to change.

“Nice of you to join us,” Bucky says, making Stiles jump and scream. 

“Bubba!” Stiles shouts. 

“What?” Bucky asks too innocently. 

“You know what. What are you two doing here? Wujek (Uncle), aren't you meant to be on a mission until Monday?” Stiles asks. 

“We wanted to know how the date went,” Phil replies. 

“Can we do this tomorrow? I’m tired and want to go to bed” Stiles asks. 

Bucky gives him a pointed look as to say ‘Really?’.

“Ok, What do you want to know?” Stiles asks, sitting on the couch.


	7. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a call from Scott.

“Hey Handsome,” Stiles says before kissing Steve. 

“Hey Baby” Steve replies, pulling back with a smile.

All The Avengers and Pepper watch shocked at what they’re seeing, except Sam as Bucky filled him in last night.

“WHAT?” Tony screeches.

Steve and Stiles look at Tony confused before looking at the other Avengers and then each other before laughing.

“Stiles and I are together,” Steve says, still laughing.

“When did this happen?” Natasha asks. 

“Last night” Steve shrugs, before smiling at Stiles who wraps his arms around Steve’s waist smiling up at him.

“Aww,” Bucky says walking into the communal kitchen seeing the new couple hugging. 

“I’m going to train,” Stiles says before going back to his room and getting dressed in navy shorts, a green sports top and black running trainers. 

\---------------------------------------  
Stiles walks into the running track and puts his grey and black gym bag containing two water bottles, a towel, a can of deodorant, energy bars, and his StarkPhone down on the bleachers.

“J, Can you play my running playlist?” Stiles asks the AI. 

“Of course Stiles.” 

Stiles thanks the AI and gets to the start of the track, stretching. He does twenty push-ups, twenty lunges and twenty sit-ups in sets of ten to warm up before getting in a running starting position, going through the checklist of information Steve told him to achieve a proper running form in his head. 

The teen counts backwards from three before setting off around the track when he’s ready.

Stiles starts off slow before gradually increasing his speed.   
\-------------------------------------------  
Stiles finishes his training, proud of himself, before taking a seat and drinking a bottle of water slowly catching his breath and wiping himself down with his towel. 

“How did I do J?” Stiles asks the AI. 

“You beat your record by running a full four hours.”

“Well done” Stiles hears behind him, startling him. 

Stiles turns to find Peter standing in the doorway.

“Hey Piotr (Peter)” Stiles smiles. 

“Still training I see,” Peter says.

“Yea, the marathon is in a month, and I didn’t train last weekend,” Stiles replies. 

“Well, you’re doing great. I’m so proud of you. I love watching you train” Peter compliments.

“Thanks, Piotr (Peter),” Stiles replies.

“Want to take a break?” Peter asks. 

“Yea. I was going to, and train more later” Stiles answers, gathering his stuff and putting them in his bag “Want to hang out?” 

“I have to work with Mr Stark, but you’re welcome to join us once you’ve showered” Peter replies as Stiles gets up off the bench, putting his bag on his shoulder. 

“Yea, I’ll be down in about an hour,” Stiles says before walking to the elevator.

They get in and get off on different floors.

\---------------------------------------------  
After showering, Stiles puts on grey sweats, a black long sleeve top and an old pair of grey leather shoes.

He picks up his phone and texts his father.

Hey Tata (Dad). Hope you’re ok? I’m doing great by the way. I was wondering if we could Skype later? I have news x  
\- Stiles 

He then texts Steve. 

Going to spend some time with Peter and Tony in the Workshop. I’m also going to Skype my dad about our relationship later, and officially announce it to him if you want to join? x  
\- Stiles

Stiles puts his ID in his pocket and makes his way to the elevator when he gets a reply from Steve and his dad.

Yea I’m free to Skype later. It’s my day off x  
\- Tata (Dad)

Ok, have fun. Just let me know what time and I’ll be there x  
\- Steve

Stiles gets in the elevator and tells Jarvis to take him to the Workshop while texting them back.  
\---------------------------------------  
Stiles sat in the Workshop, helping Peter attach wires to some circuit boards for Tony’s new project. He was having a whale of a time with Tony and Peter laughing about stupid stuff when his phone rings and the person who calls dampens the mood.

Stiles puts down the tools he’s using and picks up his phone, and checks the Caller ID.

Unknown. 

“Jello” Stiles answers with a smile. 

“Stiles?” The too familiar voice says on the other end, making the smile on Stiles’ face drop, alarming Tony and Peter.

“How did you get this number?” Stiles practically growls into the phone. 

“Danny” Scott McCall, Stiles' ex-best friend replies.

“What do you want?” Stiles growls again.

“We need your help,” Scott answers. 

“No” Stiles replies bluntly “Absolutely not.”

“Please Stiles?” Scott begs.

“Piss off and lose this number,” Stiles says before hanging up with a sigh.

He looks down at his lock screen of him and Steve from their date and starts hyperventilating before Tony or Peter can ask what’s going on.

“Stiles? Stiles, Kid, I need you to inhale and exhale with me, ok? Copy me” Tony instructs “J, Get Steve, Bucky and Phil, now.”   
\---------------------------  
Steve, Bucky, Sam, Phil, Clint and Natasha were all sitting in the communal living room watching a random movie when Jarvis speaks up.

“Captain, Agent Coulson, Sergeant Barnes, Stiles is having a panic attack in Sir’s Workshop.” 

All three along with Sam get up and rush to the Workshop where Tony is trying to calm Stiles down, and Peter watches the scene in front of him worried for his best friend.

“Stiles, count with me,” Phil says, crouching in front of his nephew putting his hands up. Tony moves out of the Agent’s way.

“1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10” Stiles counts his uncle’s fingers slowly. 

Stiles looks at everyone with teary eyes. Steve sits down on the chair next to the teen which Peter was previously occupying and pulls Stiles onto his lap, running his fingers through the teen’s hair.

“What happened, Baby?” Steve asks the teen softly.

“Sc-Scott called needing m-my help” Stiles stutters out, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

“The little bastard. After everything he did to you, he has the nerve to call asking for your help” Bucky rants angrily starting to pace the Workshop, and Sam steps in to calm him down.

“How’d Scott get your number?” Phil asks. 

“Danny. Scott must have lied to him to get my number. He’s the only one I still talk to in Beacon other than dad and Parrish. I’m not mad at Danny for it” Stiles explains much calmer now but still cuddling up in Steve’s arms with his head on the blonde Super-Soldiers chest listening to the soldiers heartbeat and shaking.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Steve says, seeing how tired the teen is after his panic attack “We’ll talk about this later.”

Steve picks Stiles up and carries him to Stiles floor. When he gets there, he lays Stiles down on the bed and takes off the teen’s shoes and his own before settling next to Stiles on the bed and pulling Stiles into his side.

“Thank you, Handsome” Stiles murmurs. 

“Always” Steve replies, kissing the teen’s forehead.

\------------------------------------------  
Stiles wakes up to find Steve still sleeping; a smile breaks out on his face. Stiles kisses Steve’s forehead, and the Super-Soldiers eyes flutter open.

“Hey” Steve whispers, smiling at his boyfriend. 

“Hey” Stiles whispers back, matching Steve’s smile.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asks. 

“Better. Thank you” Stiles replies. 

“Always” Steve replies before kissing Stiles, who kisses the Super-Soldier back.

They pull back when there’s a knock on Stiles apartment door.

“No” Stiles pouts when Steve goes to get out of the bed, grabbing his boyfriend's tee to stop him. He then looks up at the ceiling “J, who’s at my door?” 

“It’s your uncle.” 

“Can you tell him that I’m not in the mood to talk right now?” Stiles responds.

“Of course.”

Stiles grins at Steve, who chuckles, and thanks’ the AI.

“Want to Skype my father now?” Stiles asks, lacing his fingers with Steve’s. 

“If you want to. We can always do it another day” Steve replies, caressing his thumb across Stiles’ thumb.

“I want to. I want to talk to dad” Stiles says. He wants to hear his father’s voice. It’s calming after a panic attack.

They lay there for a while just enjoying each other's company until Stiles asks for his phone.

Steve rolls over and grabs Stiles phone off the bedside table before passing it to the teen. While Steve was getting Stiles' phone, Stiles sits up in his bed and smoothes his hair, getting rid of his bedhead.

Steve sits up while Stiles texts his dad.

Skype? X  
\- Stiles 

He receives a reply straight away.

Of course x  
\- Tata (Dad)

Steve hands Stiles the StarkPad off the bedside table, and Stiles calls his dad.

“Hey Kiddo,” Noah says, answering the call.

“Hey, Tata (Dad). I have someone I want you to meet,” Stiles replies before repositioning the StarkPad to fit himself and Steve in the frame “Meet my boyfriend, Steve Rogers.”

“Hello, Mr Stilinski,” Steve greets. 

“Please, Steve, call me Noah” Noah replies. 

“Of course, Noah” Steve answers. 

“How long have you been together?” Noah asks. 

“Steve asked me out last night on the way home from our date” Stiles replies with a broad smile on his face, making his father chuckle. 

“As long as he treats you right then I don’t have a problem with it. I just want to see you happy” Noah says before giving Steve a stern look.

“Of course, Noah. Stiles is one of a kind” Steve replies, making father and son smile.

“What is this I heard from your uncle that you had a panic attack today?” Noah asks, getting down to business. 

“Yea, Scott called which caused me to have a panic attack” Stiles replies, looking down. Steve runs his fingers through the teen's hair and pulls him closer to his side.

“That little shit. I’m going to fill that bastard full of Wolfsbane” Noah growls before asking “What did he want?” 

“His help,” Steve answers.

“He can’t just push you away and then come running back to you when he needs something,” Noah says. 

“Tata (Dad), you can talk about The Supernatural. Steve knows along with The Avengers. I told them” Stiles says, noticing his father trying to avoid talking about it.

They talked for an hour before hanging up.

“Bye Tata (Dad), love you,” Stiles says. 

“Bye, Son, love you too. Bye, Steve” Noah replies. 

“Bye Noah,” Steve says as Stiles hangs up and puts the StarkPad down next to him. 

Steve runs his hand through Stiles hair, who looks at him smiling, before pulling the teen into a kiss.

“They can’t get to you without going through me first” Steve comforts his boyfriend.

“Thank you” Stiles replies with a smile. 

“Dinner’s ready.”

Stiles and Steve get out of Stiles bed and walk to the communal kitchen hand in hand.

As soon as they get there, Phil pulls Stiles into a hug.

“Are you ok?” Phil asks.

“Yea I’m fine. Can we drop the subject now before you give me another panic attack?” Stiles replies.

Phil nods. Steve and Stiles take their seats at the table. 

“So what have you two been up to?” Bucky asks with a raised eyebrow.

“After Steve brought me to my room, we fell asleep and then when we woke up we Skyped my dad” Stiles replies. 

“Ohhh Capsicle met the parents, and they haven’t been together a day yet” Tony comments earning a whack on the forearm from Pepper, causing him to squeal. 

“How did it go?” Bucky asks, trying and failing to hide his smirk.

“It went great. Dad was on board the moment we told him” Stiles replies. 

“Parents love me” Steve jokes.

“Because you’re Captain America,” Tony says. 

“Shut up, Tony,” Stiles says “I like Steve, not Captain America.”

Steve smiles at his boyfriend, fondly.

“I like you too,” Steve replies, making Stiles smile. Steve kisses Stiles cheek.

“Aww” Sam coos before turning to his boyfriend “Bucky, why aren't you sweet to me like that?”

“Because I don’t want to get a toothache,” Bucky replies. 

“Touche,” Sam replies, smiling. 

“How was everyone’s day?” Stiles asks, getting the attention away from himself and Steve.

“Beat my high score on Mario Kart,” Clint announces. 

“Stiles is still on the top of the scoreboard” Natasha reminds him.

“How are you so good?” Clint asks the teen.

“Chłopiec Ze Strzalka (Arrow Boy), I’m a nerd,” Stiles replies.

Clint even calls him ’My Little Nerd’.

“Oh right,” Clint replies, making the others laugh. 

“Peter and I finished the circuit boards,” Tony announces.

“I’m so sorry about that, by the way,” Stiles says.

“It’s fine. It wasn’t your fault” Tony says, dismissing the teen’s apology because it was his ex-best friends fault.

After dinner, everyone moves to the entertainment room to watch a movie. 

Stiles sits curled up against Steve while Steve runs his hand through the teen’s hair. 

That’s how Stiles falls asleep, nights of no sleep finally catching up to him.


	8. Sheriff in New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah arrives in New York to see his son run the NY marathon.

Stiles gets dressed in a plain white tee, a navy flannel, skinny navy jeans and black and white All-Stars. 

He picks up his backpack, phone, wallet and earbuds on his way out of his apartment and makes his way down to the communal kitchen.

The smile that's been resting on his face since he woke up never wavering once.

“What’s got you so happy?” Sam asks the teen as he walks into the kitchen.

“My dad’s coming today” Stiles smiles widens, if possible.

It’s been a month since he started dating Steve and he couldn’t be happier, and his dads flying in tonight to come and watch Stiles run the marathon that weekend.

“Why?” Tony asks.

“The marathon” Steve replies watching his boyfriend frown, thinking they forgot.

“We didn’t forget except Tony, Sweetie,” Pepper says glaring at her fiance noticing the same thing as Steve “We’re so proud of the work you have put into training for this marathon and can’t wait to see you run.”

“Thanks, Pieprz (Pepper),” Stiles says, giving her a hug and kissing her forehead. (She’s shorter than Stiles) Pepper’s like a mom to him.

“What time’s your dad’s flight?” Steve asks. 

“He lands at five. Pepper sent a Jet for him” Stiles replies, picking up a glass of OJ from the island. ”Thanks again, Pieprz (Pepper).”

“No problem Sweetie” Pepper answers. 

“I can’t wait to meet the man who raised you” Tony comments.

“My dad’s a saint. It’s been hard, especially after mom died. We became a team” Stiles says, sadness laced in his tone talking about his mom.

“Oh, I’m sorry. How did she die?” Tony asks softly.

“Frontotemporal Dementia when I was ten” Stiles replies with a sad expression on his face.

Steve pulls his boyfriend into his side and runs a hand through his hair “Want pancakes?” 

“No thanks,” Stiles says, pecking Steve on the lips before going to make his lunch.

“All done. Made it this morning” Steve says, knowing what Stiles was going to do.

“Thanks, Handsome,” Stiles says, grabbing the bag out of the fridge and the others aww from the table, making the couple blush.

Stiles puts his lunch in his bag before checking the time.

“Shit, got to go or I’m going to be late,” Stiles says.

Stiles pecks Steve on the lips before picking up his backpack and runs out of the kitchen before anyone can reply, but catches the apple Bucky threw at him. (Allison and Chris taught him a few tricks as well as Bucky, Sam and Steve)

Bucky is like a Mother Hen to the ones he loves (Especially Steve, Stiles and Sam). It can be annoying at times, but everyone knows he does it out of love. 

Stiles phone pings and he looks down at his phone, smiling to see a text from Steve. The teen stops walking and sends a reply. Stiles has learnt not to walk and text at the same time on the busy streets of New York, not a pretty story.

Have a good day. I’ll see you later when I pick you up. Xx  
\- Steve

See you later! xx  
\- Stiles

He presses play on his song and carries on walking to school. 

“I miss my Jeep,” He thinks to himself as he walks to school.

Stiles walks through the school doors when Peter pops up beside him, startling him.

“Don’t do that,” Stiles says, taking out his earbuds.

“You're happy today,” Peter observes. 

‘Can’t a guy be happy?’ Stiles thinks. 

“Dad’s coming today” Stiles replies as they get to Peter’s locker. 

“Can’t wait to see you run this weekend” Ned greets.

“We’ll be there cheering you on,” MJ says before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

“Thanks, guys. You can finally meet my dad” Stiles says “He’s going to love you all.”

“Can’t wait,” Peter replies, opening his locker.  
\------------------------------------  
Stiles opens his lunch to find that Steve packed him a healthy lunch. It consists of a chicken salad sandwich, a container of diced fruit and strawberry yoghurt. There’s also a note. 

I’m so proud of you baby! Can’t wait to see you run this weekend, you’re incredible. You have worked so hard and haven’t given up no matter how hard it’s gotten.  
-Steve xx

Stiles smiles at the note before slipping it in his pocket and taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Hey,” Peter says, sitting opposite him and putting his lunch on the table in front of him.

“Hey, Where’s Ned and MJ?” Stiles asks. 

“Ned’s buying his lunch and MJ went to her locker” Peter answers, opening his lunch bag.

When Ned and MJ get there, they spend their lunchtime laughing about silly things and Ned fanboys over stories of The Avengers. 

Their regular lunchtime activities.  
\----------------------------------------  
Stiles gets into the black BMW X6 and greets his boyfriend.

“Hey Handsome” Stiles flirts leaning over to kiss Steve.

“Hey Baby, how was school?” Steve asks before pulling out of the parking lot.

“It was school. Went to classes, had lunch, went to more classes and came home with homework” Stiles summarises. 

Steve chuckles at his boyfriend’s bluntness of school and takes a left turning.

“Are we going to the Airport?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes. We won’t be late, so don’t panic. We have plenty of time, it's only three, and your dad doesn’t get in until five” Steve replies.

“I don’t want him to be stranded,” Stiles says.

“He won’t. Tony checked the road traffic before I left and it’s all clear. Now relax” Steve replies.

Stiles brings his hand up from where it was resting on his knee and laces his fingers with Steve’s glad his boyfriend has an automatic car. Steve guides Stiles hand up to his lips and lays a kiss on the back, Stiles smiles.  
—------------------------------

Stiles stands next to Steve on the private runway, watching as his dad walks down the steps of the SI Private Jet.

“Tata! (Dad!)” Stiles says, running to him and hugging him as soon as both of his feet hit the runway.

“Hey Son,” Noah says, hugging him back “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Stiles replies. 

While Stiles and Noah were greeting each other, Steve put Noah’s bags in the car.

“Let’s go to the Tower. You’re going to love it” Stiles says excited, making Steve and Noah laugh.

“Hey Steve,” Noah greets, pulling the Super-Soldier into a hug. 

“Hey, Noah” Steve replies hugging back “I take it Stilinski's are huggers.”

“You betcha” Stiles replies. 

“Why would you say that?” Noah asks the Super-Soldier.

“Because Stiles hugs everyone” Steve replies.

Noah laughs “Nothing’s changed there then.”

They get in the car—Steve in the driver’s seat, Stiles in the passenger seat and Noah in the back.  
———————-----------  
When they get to the Tower, Stiles drags his father into the elevator while Steve follows behind them with Noah’s luggage. (Not that he minds)

“Stiles calm down. I’ve got a whole week here” Noah says trying to stop his son from dragging him at a fast pace.

“No way! I thought you could only stay for the weekend?” Stiles replies. 

“I needed a getaway. A weekend’s not enough time to spend with you and get to know your friends and boyfriend” Noah answers.

“Who’s in charge while you’re gone?” Stiles asks. 

“Parrish,” Noah says.

“He’d make a great Sheriff one day” Stiles comments. 

“Couldn’t agree more” Noah replies. 

The elevator opens to show everyone lounging around the communal living room.

“Phil!” Noah says, pulling his brother-in-Law into a hug. 

“Hey, Noah. Long time no see” Phil replies. 

“How’ve you been?” Noah asks.

“I’ve been great. How about you?” Phil replies. 

“Good. I’ve been keeping myself busy with work. House is too quiet without Stiles” Noah says. 

“Dad, you remember Sam and Bucky, right?” Stiles asks, pointing at the two men who are sitting together on the loveseat. 

“Yes. My co-parents” Noah jokes “Good to see you boys, again, that’s not over a computer screen.”

“And you,” Bucky replies. 

“Pleasure,” Sam says. 

“Dad, this is Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Rhodey.” Stiles says introducing everyone, and Noah nods his head towards them “Everyone this is my father, Sheriff Noah Stilinski.” 

After introductions and Coffee (Tea for Stiles), Stiles shows his dad where he is staying before giving him a tour of the Tower. 

“Nice place you’ve got here Stark,” Noah says when they get back to the communal living room.

“Thank you” Pepper answered before Tony could say something snarky.

“No, thank you. You all took in Stiles and have brought my baby boy back when I was starting to lose hope of ever getting the old Stiles back” Noah addresses the room.

“It’s our pleasure. We love Stiles and are glad he’s here” Natasha says before hugging Stiles from where he is sitting in between her and Steve.

Stiles smiles at her and kisses her cheek before relaxing into Steve’s side.   
———----------------------  
Stiles runs around the track training while his dad gets to know Steve, Bucky and Sam more while watching him train.

“So, how’s Stiles doing around here? He isn’t causing trouble, is he?” Noah asks.

“No, no trouble at all. Stiles tries to keep himself busy, to keep the ADHD at bay” Bucky replies. 

“He woke me up at four in the morning the other day to do puzzles because his brain wouldn’t switch off” Steve replies laughing at the memory.

“I went to get Steve for our morning run, and they were sitting in Stiles' living room with half a puzzle completed” Sam laughs “Although Steve was asleep on the couch.”

“We had to call in Bucky so that Sam and I could go running just to make sure Stiles got some sleep” Steve chuckles. 

“Had to pick the teen up to get him to get some sleep and sit in the bed with him running a hand through his hair to get him to sleep,” Bucky says shaking his head fondly “Not that I mind. Love the little punk.” 

“I’m just glad that he’s keeping out of trouble because, in Beacon, I couldn’t keep him out of it no matter how hard I tried” Noah laughs “And believe me I tried.”

“The only incident we’ve had was the self-defence on his first day of school. He’s got friends that keep him out of trouble” Steve says watching his boyfriend running without stopping once, everyone follows his lead sitting in silence for a while.

“He’s worked hard for this marathon. Especially in the last month” Sam tells Noah “He wants everyone to be proud of him. Even though we tell him that every day.” 

“I’m so proud of him. He’s grown into a very mature man since moving here. New York was a good move, even if I do miss him at home. He’s thriving here with no Supernatural disaster to hold him down even with his high IQ” Noah replies close to tears “His ex-best friend, on the other hand, is a pain in the ass. Even his mother is struggling to handle him.” 

“Stiles has Peter, Ned and MJ and they’re all nerds and nerds don’t exactly get into trouble,” Sam says.

“Not those nerds anyway” Bucky chuckles. 

“Jarvis, stop the music” Steve commands suddenly making the men look at him confused.

The music stops, and so does Stiles looking annoyed.

“Time to stop now. You need to keep that energy for tomorrow” Steve says to the glaring teen ”No need to overwork yourself.”

Stiles nods seeing Steves logic before drinking his water and wiping his face with a towel.

“How’s men bonding?” Stiles asks.

The four men laugh.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Next Day 

Stiles stood in his closet, looking down at his outfit. He has on a pair of black gym shorts, a thin grey running hoodie, grey Nike running trainers, his phone strap on his arm and his Bluetooth earbuds around his neck that Tony made him and has built-in coms so that he can talk to the team at any time and they can talk to him. 

He walks out of his room and to the communal floor where everyone is waiting for him. Even Peter, Ned and MJ are there. 

They all have matching blue hoodies with white writing that says, Go, Stiles!

“Who’s idea were the hoodies?” Stiles asks. 

“Tony’s” Natasha answers.

“Should have guessed” Stiles comments. 

“Ordered them when you announced that you were going to be running the marathon. Forgot about them until this week when they arrived” Tony replies. 

“Let’s go,” Stiles says, walking towards the elevator.   
\-----------------------------------------  
When they get to the starting line, Stiles takes a picture with everyone together and some with everyone individually (Pepper insists) before stretching. 

He gets down on the ground and does twenty push-ups, twenty pull-ups and a few other exercises while his dad looks at him in shock.

Once Stiles finished with his warm-up, Noah turned to his son.

“When? How?” Noah asks. 

“Bucky and Steve taught me” Stiles beams proudly. 

“Can all runners get to the starting line please” A voice announces. 

“Good luck, Stiles!” The team, Pepper, MJ, Peter and Ned say together. 

“Good luck, Baby!” Steve says before giving Stiles a good luck kiss. 

“So proud of you,” Noah and Phil say before pulling Stiles into a family hug.

\----------------------------------  
Stiles was halfway through his run when he heard a voice in his ear. 

“Stiles, can you hear me?” The voice asks.

“Tony?” Stiles pants, confused. 

“Yea. Just wanted to say you are doing a great job, Kid. Keep it up” Tony answers.

“Thanks” Stiles replies.

Throughout his run, Stiles talks to every member of The Avengers, his friends and family.   
\----------------------------------------  
Stiles runs past the finish line, and his friends and family cheer loudly, causing Stiles to smile. 

“Here you go Mr Stilinski,” A worker says reading his running number and name clipped to his jumper while passing him a bottle of water, towel, energy bar and a medal in a drawstring bag.

“Thank you,” Stiles says, trying to get his breath back.

Stiles pauses his running app to see that he completed the marathon in seven hours with only five water stops.

Stiles drinks the water, wipes himself down and eats the energy bar while his family walks towards him.

“I’m so proud Son,” Noah says with tears in his eyes “So would your mother.” 

“Thanks, Tata (Dad),” Stiles replies before pulling him into a hug not caring that he’s sweaty and smells terrible.

“Let’s go and celebrate,” Tony announces, clapping his hands together. 

“Tony, no offence, but the only thing I want to do right now is a shower and relax, and maybe eat. I’m starving” Stiles replies, making everyone laugh. 

“Oh, yes, of course. You must be tired; you just ran for seven hours” Tony says, scratching the back of his neck making everyone chuckle. 

“Jump on,” Steve says, turning around and leaning down so that Stiles can get on his back.

“You sure?” Stiles asks. 

“You just ran a marathon. I think you deserve a piggyback ride” Steve replies. 

Stiles gets on, and Steve holds on to Stiles’s ankles while Stiles wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and rests his head on top of Steve’s shoulder.

“You did great today, Kiddo. I can’t get over that months ago you couldn’t run around the Lacrosse Field, and now you just ran The New York Marathon” Noah says. 

“I’m proud of myself, I’ve come a long way since Beacon” Stiles replies. 

“As you should be. You’ve worked hard” Bucky says. 

“This will also look great on your College Application” Pepper replies. 

That’s the last thing Stiles hears before he falls asleep.  
\-------------------------------  
Stiles wakes up to Steve calling his name.

“Stiles. Baby. We’re back at the Tower,” Steve says. 

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Stiles says, noticing they were in the lobby and everyone is watching them.

“Don’t apologise you just ran a marathon you deserve to sleep” Steve replies, putting him down and pulling him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

“Thanks, Steve” Stiles mumbles into his hoodie. 

Stiles pulls back and takes Steve’s hand leading him to the elevator, the others following behind them.

“J, communal floor please,” Stiles says. 

“Did you just call my AI J?” Tony asks. 

“Certainly Stiles and congratulations on the marathon.” 

“Thanks, J” Stiles replies, ignoring Tony’s comments.

When they get to the communal floor, Stiles makes his way to the bar fridge and pulls out a bottle of water chugging it down.

“What? I’m thirsty,” Stiles says to everyone who’s staring at him. 

“Not surprised,” Bruce replies “I want to give you a check-up when you have showered and changed to make sure that everything is ok.”

“Of course Doc,” Stiles says “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to shower before I make myself sick from my own smell.” 

The others chuckle and let him go. Stiles gets in the elevator and Jarvis takes him to his floor where he heads straight to the bathroom and strips off and gets in the shower which Jarvis had ready for him.   
\--------------------------------------------  
After spending almost an hour in the shower soothing his sore muscles, Stiles puts on khaki shorts, grey running trainers and grabs a white Adidas tee and heads out to his living room where his dad sits on the couch waiting for him.

“Dad?” Stiles says, adjusting his bracelets.

Noah turns around, and his jaw drops.

“Wow Stiles, this running surely has changed you,” Noah says looking his son up and down, not being able to get over how muscular his son is now and not the skinny and boney Stiles he knew back in Beacon.

“Yea I’ve put on some muscle” Stiles shrugs. 

“Some? Stiles, you have abs which you never had before” Noah says. 

“Ok, I’ve got to go and see Bruce. You coming?” Stiles asks blushing. 

“Yea but you have to put your shirt on first,” Noah says. 

“I’m warm at the moment” Stiles answers.

Noah nods and they walk to the elevator together going to the Medical floor where Steve, Bruce, Phil and Bucky are waiting for them in the Medbay.

They all look Stiles up and down when he walks in.

“Damn Bratushka!” Bucky comments “Steve’s one lucky guy.”

Everyone looks over at Steve, who turns red.

“Don’t let Sam hear you say that Bubba” Stiles teases.

“Ok Stiles, jump on the bed” Bruce instructs.

Stiles passes his tee to his dad and sits on the Medical bed.

“Jarvis, full-body and vitals scan please” Bruce orders the AI. 

“Results are on your StarkPad” 

“Wait, that is it?” Noah asks, surprised. 

“Yep. I love it, no needles needed” Stiles replies, making everyone chuckle, knowing about his fear of needles.

“Everything seems to be fine. You just have to drink more fluids and eat” Bruce announces.

“Steve’s been teaching me to eat healthier, and the protein shakes he showed me helped a lot, and they don't taste as bad as I thought” Stiles replies, smiling at Steve who can’t help but smile back. 

“I’ll make you one after lunch,” Steve says, taking the subtle hint, getting a thank you in reply.

Stiles puts on his tee and adjusts it so that it’s comfortable before getting off the bed.

“Now let’s go and eat. I’m starving” Stiles says before walking out of the room with the others following.

When they got to the communal kitchen, Pepper had ordered pizza which she was trying to stop Tony and Clint from eating.

“You’re not starting without me are you?” Stiles asks, making his presence known.

“Of course not, Sweetie. You know what Tony and Clint are like around food” Pepper replies. 

Stiles laughs before kissing her on the cheek “Thanks Pieprz (Pepper).” 

“You deserve it,” Pepper replies.

“Stiles, you better not be hitting on my fiance,” Tony says. 

“Why would I do that? I have a hottie already, and I see Pieprz (Pepper) as a mom figure anyway” Stiles says before hugging Tony from behind and then ruffling his hair. 

“Hey!” Tony says with no heat behind it trying to smooth his hair back down making Stiles chuckle and smirk.

“Did he just call Steve hottie?” Clint ‘whispers’ to Natasha. 

“It’s true,” Stiles says, making Steve who is standing next to him blush and kisses the Super-Soldier on the cheek.

Everyone sits at the table and eats their pizza while talking and generally having a good time. 

“Now this is family,” Stiles thinks to himself.  
\----------------------------------------  
Everyone is sitting around the communal living room having celebratory drinks as well as Stiles; his dad let him have one. 

Stiles is leaning on Steve while they’re sat on the loveseat together, listening to the other Avengers, his friends and family talking and messing around with one another. They are so carefree, which is nice.

He was appreciating the atmosphere when Tony pipes up.

“Ok Stiles, because Pep and I are so proud of you, we have a surprise for you. Follow me” Tony says. 

Stiles looks at Steve who looks just as confused as him before grabbing Steve’s hand and dragging Steve along with him as he follows Tony.

They get in the elevator and Jarvis takes them to the garage. When they get there, Tony walks up to a box.

“Press this button,” Tony instructs, giving Stiles a remote with a red button.

Stiles presses the button, and the box comes down to reveal;

“Roscoe!” Stiles shrieks hugging his beloved Jeep.

“I know you love and miss your Jeep so with the help of your dad, I was able to get it to New York where I fixed the engine and added some extra interior inside” Tony explains. 

“Thanks, Tony. You also got all the dents out and repainted it,” Stiles says inspecting the outside before opening the door to see that Tony had recovered the leather of the seats, added a screen for parking and reversing, GPS, Bluetooth and...

“Hello Stiles”

“J!” Stiles exclaims. 

“Jarvis is linked with your phone and the Tower and can drive the car for you if needed, and he can pull the car over in emergencies,” Tony says, standing in the open window. ”You two seem rather fond of each other. He’s quite attached to you.”

Steve watches with a smile on his face as his boyfriend gets excited over his Jeep. He knows how much the Jeep means to Stiles. They’ve had many conversations and stories involving the Jeep.

After nosing around his Jeep, Stiles joins the others, along with Steve who stayed with him, back in the communal living room.

“Thanks, Pieprz (Pepper),” Stiles says hugging her. 

“No problem Sweetie” Pepper replies, hugging him back. 

“Thanks, Tata (Dad),” Stiles says, hugging him too.

“No problem Kiddo. I know how much it means to you” Noah says.

“What ‘you get Bratushka?” Bucky asks. 

“My Roscoe,” Stiles says. 

“What?” Sam asks, confused. 

“His Jeep. It was his mothers before his father gave it to him when he was sixteen” Steve replies as Stiles sits back next to him on the loveseat curling into his side. 

Steve kisses Stiles temple.

“I also got you something,” Steve says, looking down at Stiles who looks up at him before pulling a box out of his pocket.

Stiles looks at the box while Steve hands it to him before opening it and gasps.

“Are these what I think they are?” Stiles asks.

“They are,” Steve replies, smiling at his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Stiles says, tearing up. 

“I love you too,” Steve says before pulling the teen into a kiss.

“What did you get?” Clint asks.

“Steve’s dog tags,” Stiles says, pulling them out of the box and putting them around his neck.

“Aww, that is adorable” Pepper coos.

“I can’t believe he parted with them. He never takes them off” Bucky says in disbelief.

“Well, Stiles is special to me, and I want him to know that” Steve blushes.

“You are special to me too, Steve. Thank you” Stiles says, hugging his boyfriend who kisses the top of his hair as a reply. 

“The things you do for love” Tony comments. 

“Yeh, like buying your girlfriend a giant bunny that is almost the size of a house” Natasha retorts, making Tony spit out his beer.

“How did you know?” Tony asks.

“Girls talk” Natasha replies. 

Tony gapes at her. 

The Avengers and Co spend another hour or two relaxing together before heading to bed. 

Stiles puts his pyjamas bottoms on and slips into bed next to Steve. 

“I’m so proud of you. What you did today was amazing. I don’t think I would ever be able to do what you did; also, it would be cheating because of the Serum. You trained for months on end and completed the marathon in seven hours, and it was your first one too” Steve says, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

“I couldn’t have done it without everyone’s support, and encouragement, even Tony’s, in his own unique, weird way” Stiles replies, putting his ear on Steve’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

“Well I think that you did most of the work yourself, you never gave up no matter how hard it got down the road,” Steve says kissing Stiles forehead. 

“Thank you” Stiles mumbles tiredly. 

“Night Baby,” Steve says. 

“Night” Stiles gets out before falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Father & Son Adventures in NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Noah go sightseeing.

Stiles wakes up the next morning sore all over. He puts on grey Adidas sweats, a white Adidas tee and a pair of socks before walking to the communal kitchen.

“Stiles, you okay?” Sam asks, seeing him struggling to walk.

“Yea. Just sore all over today” Stiles says, stopping to sit at the breakfast bar not being able to walk any further.

“You need to go in the Hot Tub and loosen those muscles. It's what all Professional Athletes do” Pepper says. 

“After breakfast,” Stiles promises “Just got to find my swim shorts. Don’t know where I put them or if I even packed them”

“You normally put them in your underwear drawer,” Noah says. 

“Thanks, Tata (Dad),” Stiles replies.

“Here Baby,” Steve says, handing Stiles a glass of water and two Tylenol pills, which the teen takes.

“Thanks” Stiles replies before taking the pills and washing them down with the water.

Steve smiles and kisses his boyfriend on the forehead before Bucky passes the teen a plate of waffles with bacon on the side. Bucky’s waffles are incredible.

“Are those Captain America Socks?” Tony asks, embarrassing the teen. 

“Yea” Stiles blushes looking down at his socks while everyone else glares at Tony. 

“I hope you have an Iron Man pair or me and you will be having words...” Tony rambles on unaware of the glares he’s receiving or noticing Stiles discomfort.  
\---------------------------  
After breakfast, as he promised, Stiles puts on his pair of blue swim shorts that were in his underwear draw just like his father said they were and grabs his robe before going to the indoor pool to find Steve there in grey-ish swim shorts and a towel draped over his arm.

“Thought that I’d keep you company,” Steve explains. 

“Of course” Stiles smiles.

“And us,” Bucky says, walking in with Sam by his side. 

“The more, the merrier” Stiles replies. 

“Can I join?” Tony asks over the speaker making Stiles fidget.

“There’s no more room” Sam says, noticing Stiles' discomfort after Tony’s twenty-minute ramble this morning about the teen’s socks and how Iron Man merch is better than the others before Pepper had to stop him. 

That woman is a saint.

“I’m coming in so make room,” Tony says before Pepper can be heard in the background “No, Tony. They are helping Stiles to relax and after what you did to him this morning you don’t deserve to go in the Hot Tub.” 

“But Pep” Tony whines. 

“We can hear you,” Stiles says. 

“Sorry Sweetie, enjoy” Pepper replies before everything goes quiet. 

They get in the tub and Stiles can’t help the noise that comes out of his mouth.

“Ahh” Stiles moans when the water starts to loosen his muscles “This tub is awesome.” 

The older men chuckle at the teen’s antics.   
\-------------------------------  
After the Hot Tub, Stiles is no longer sore which he’s happy about. He showers and puts on the clothes from that morning before going to join his father and uncle on the communal floor.

“Hey Tata (Dad), wanna have a Father-Son Day? I can show you the sights?” Stiles asks. 

“Sounds good. I’ll just go and change and meet you in half an hour here” Noah replies. 

“Of course” Stiles replies.   
\--------------------  
Stiles goes to his closet and changes into a navy short-sleeve button-up, skinny navy jeans and red Nike trainers. He also slips on his sunglasses before going to his room for his phone and wallet to find Steve on his bed.

“You look nice” Steve comments.

“Thanks. Dad and I are going to have a Father-Son Day. I’m going to show him the sights” Stiles replies “Maybe you can join us for dinner?”

“That sounds nice, but I don’t want to intrude on your time with your dad” Steve answers.

“Nonsense. We would love for you to join us for dinner. I’ll text you the time and place” Stiles says, putting his phone and wallet in each of his pockets and picking up his keys, he missed the feel of his keys in his hand.

“Alright,” Steve agrees, knowing that when Stiles has his mindset on something, there is no changing it.

Stiles smiles at his boyfriend before leaning down and capturing his lips, pulling the Super-Soldier into a passionate kiss. “I love you” 

Steve chuckles affectionately “I love you too, Stiles.” 

Stiles gives Steve one last kiss before he walks out of his room and meets his dad in the communal kitchen. 

“Ready?” Stiles asks. 

“I just got deja vu,” Noah says. 

Stiles chuckles and leads his dad down to his Jeep.

“Steve’s going to meet us for dinner,” Stiles says. 

“Sounds good. I look forward to getting to know my future son-in-law” Noah replies. 

“Too early for that, ain’t it Tata (Dad)?” Stiles asks. 

“I see the way you two look at each other. It’s the way your mother and I looked at each other” Noah says as they walk to Stiles' Jeep.

“Jump in,” Stiles says patting his Jeep. 

Stiles gets in and pats his Jeep again “I missed you, Roscoe.” 

Noah chuckles from the passenger side at his son’s love and affection for his Jeep. 

“Just like his mother,” He thinks. 

Stiles puts the key in the ignition and smiles as the Jeep purrs to life. 

“Tony went all out, didn’t he?” Noah says, looking around the Jeep.

“Yea. It’s the way he shows affection. He’s not Tony unless he’s throwing money at anything and everything, especially for the ones he loves and cares about” Stiles replies driving out of the garage and onto the roads of New York. 

Steve taught him a few weeks ago how to drive in New York as it is different to driving in Beacon Hills, way, way different.   
\---------------------------------------------  
Noah looks out at the city with an awed expression on his face. The view of New York from The Empire State Building is incredible. He can see everything. He thought the view from the Tower was terrific; this beats it.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Stiles comments beside him “Steve brought me here for our third date, and I came back the next day to draw the view in my sketchbook.”

“You still draw?” Noah asks. 

“Yea. Steve and I like to draw together, and it helps when I have nightmares and things. But since coming here, they have died down and don’t get as many as I used to” Stiles explains playing with the dog tags around his neck at the thought of his boyfriend.

“I’m glad the nightmares are going away, watching your son scream himself awake is one of the most frightening things for a parent to see,” Noah says. 

“When I first got to New York, I couldn’t sleep much, but since I started dating Steve, and he wraps me in his arms, I feel safe and can sleep without no problem, and he sleeps better too” Stiles explains looking out to the view and Noah watches his son’s expressions.

“You two are perfect for each other, I love seeing you so happy like this,” Noah says, pulling his Son into his arms and kissing his forehead. “Claudia would be so proud of the man you’ve become.”  
————-------------------------  
Stiles stood there taking pictures of his father in front of The Statue of Liberty when Noah starts making funny faces making Stiles laugh, forgetting how carefree his father can be when he’s not swamped with work. 

“Stiles, you ok?” Noah asks, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Stiles startles, not realising he got lost in his head again.

“Yea. Just trying to remember the last time we were so carefree with one another” Stiles replies, smiling at his father. 

“Well I’ve got no work to focus on, just my son who’s growing up too fast,” Noah says. 

“Come on we’re turning into girls talking about our feelings all the time” Stiles laughs.

“It’s ok to talk about your emotions and problems Stiles. Your mother and I taught you that” Noah says sternly.

“I know, but I want to go through one day without having to deal with my problems,” Stiles sighs. 

“Ok. Where to next?” Noah asks.   
——————------------------------  
Stiles pulls up to Sparks Steakhouse to find Steve standing near the entrance waiting for them on his phone. Stiles has been teaching the Super-Soldier how to use his phone better, and Steve has become a little addicted to Social Media much to Tony’s displeasure as Steve has more followers than him.

Noah and Stiles get out of the Jeep, and Steve looks up at them smiling while pocketing his phone.

“Hey. How was your day?” Steve greets them and gives Stiles a peck on the cheek.

“So much fun” Stiles replies “Right Tata (Dad)?”

“Yea, let’s head inside. I’m starving” Noah replies making Steve and Stiles laugh. 

They walk in, and the hostess leads them to their table at the back of the restaurant where people can't recognise or bother Steve. She hands them their menus before telling them their waiter will be with them shortly and then walks away.

“Tata (Dad), this is the best Steakhouse in New York. I thought you deserved a treat” Stiles says “Sam, Bucky, Steve and I come here all the time.” 

“Thanks, Son. I have been keeping up with the healthy eating back home, knowing if you can do it then so can I” Noah replies.

When the waiter came, they all ordered Steak with whatever sides they wanted and a drink before falling into a rhythm.

“So Stiles, have you picked what College you want to go to, yet?” Noah asks. 

“I was thinking about MIT or maybe Columbia. Pete is also applying to MIT, and Tony said he could give us letters of recommendation” Stiles says “But I have a couple more months before I have to think about College and that stuff.”

“True” Noah replies before turning his attention to the Super-Soldier “Steve, do you like any sports?” 

“I like Baseball. There’s a game this week if you and Stiles want to go? Tony can get us tickets” Steve answers.

“Sounds good,” Noah says “Always wanted to go to a Baseball Game.”

“Do you remember when I was five and Uncle Phil took me and he caught a foul ball?” Stiles asks.

“Phil likes Baseball?” Steve asks. 

“Yea. Didn’t you know that?” Stiles asks. 

“No. He keeps that a secret no one knows” Steve replies.

“Yea, Wujek (uncle) gets nasty when it involves Baseball. He broke his tv once while watching a game. I still don’t know how though” Stiles explains. 

“Your uncle is ruthless when it comes to Baseball. We told him no Baseball when you were around because after that incident, for months, whenever Baseball was on you were scared that someone was going to break the tv” Noah says. 

“I don’t remember that,” Stiles shrugs. 

“Wow,” Steve says, trying to picture Phil watching a Baseball Game.

“Stiles tells me you like to draw,” Noah says to Steve.

“Yea. When I have something in my head, I like to draw it” Steve replies “Stiles is a brilliant artist too.” 

“He sends me pictures of his drawings all the time and some in the mail” Noah replies “He also painted a portrait of his mother which I put on the wall.”

“Tata (Dad),” Stiles says, getting embarrassed for the second time that day “What is this ‘Embarrass Stiles’ day or something?” 

“Sorry, Son,” Noah says.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Steve, Stiles and Noah walked into the communal living room laughing at a story of Stiles when he was younger. 

“Did you have a nice time?” Pepper asks. 

“Yea. This one is perfect for my son” Noah says, putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder making the older man blush.

“Tata (Dad), you’re embarrassing my boyfriend,” Stiles says. 

“It’s fine Stiles,” Steve says, taking his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Yea, Stevie has never been good at taking compliments” Bucky speaks up “Should have seen him back in the day” Bucky laughs like he’s reliving a memory in his mind.

“It must be ‘let’s embarrass Steve and Stiles day’,” Steve says, turning to his boyfriend.

“I agree” Stiles replies with a giggle. 

Stiles walks up the stairs to the kitchen; He grabs the milk out of the fridge along with a pan from the cupboard.

“What ‘you doing?” Steve asks, leaning against the counter. 

“Making Hot Chocolate. Want some?” Stiles replies. 

“Yes, please. Your Hot Chocolate is the best” Steve replies before pulling Stiles into a kiss, making Stiles squeal in surprise.

“You two better not be fonduing up there” Tony’s voice comes up the stairs to the kitchen causing the couple to break apart. 

“Tiny, if you don’t shut up. I’m going to reprogram your Suits” Stiles shouts.

“Did he just call me Tiny? And threaten my Suits’?” They hear Tony yell, making the couple laugh.

Stiles makes everyone Hot Chocolate before taking his, to his room to get on with homework for school the next day. “Night all.” 

Stiles gets a few night’s, goodnight’s and sleep well’s in reply, and one don’t stay up too late.


	10. Surprises & Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Stiles go supply shopping.

Stiles stands on the private runway again. 

“It’s ok, Stiles. We will see each other soon, and I know that you have a family that loves you. Don’t worry about me; I have Melissa and Parrish to keep me in check” Noah says making Stiles laugh.

“It’s been fun having you here this week and seeing you get along with my extended family. It makes me happy knowing that our family has been extended” Stiles replies, tears running down his pale, mole dotted cheeks. 

“I’m happy about that too. Now be good for your uncle and don’t let that one over there go” Noah says nodding his head towards Steve who stepped away to give them privacy.

“I won’t,” Stiles says, hugging his father. 

“I love you, Stiles,” Noah says.

“I love you too, Tata (dad),” Stiles says. 

They pull back from the hug before Noah goes to Steve.

“It was nice meeting and getting to know you. Look out for my boy please” Noah says to the Super-Soldier. 

“I will” Steve answers “It was nice to meet and get to know you too.”

Noah pulls the Super-Soldier into a hug before taking a step back, “Welcome to the Stilinski family” Noah then walks up the steps of the Private Jet, and Steve grabs Stiles hand.

“You got the Stilinski seal of approval I see,” Stiles says making his boyfriend look at him confused “Welcome to the family.” 

Steve nods and squeezes his boyfriend's hand.

Stiles waves at his father who turns to look at the couple before he walks into the Jet and the steps lift and the door shuts.

Steve and Stiles walk back to the Jeep where they watch as the Jet takes off.   
\-------------------  
Stiles sits curled up in his reading area, reading The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien, feeling homesick since his father left that morning. Stiles doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’d been spending all his free time with his father. He completed all his homework, baked cookies and brownies and ran the track, trying to distract himself.

“Captain has requested your assistance in the communal kitchen.” 

Stiles thanks Jarvis before putting his book down, after marking his page, and making his way to the communal kitchen.

“What’s up?” Stiles asks as he walks into the kitchen. 

“I made dinner. I know you’ve been feeling homesick since your dad left this morning so I wanted to cheer you up” Steve replies.

“Aww. You are so sweet. Thank you” Stiles says, wrapping his arms around the Super-Soldiers neck and Steve puts his hands on his boyfriend’s waist.

“I don’t like seeing you sad,” Steve says before bending down to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Feelings mutual” Stiles mumbles against Steves’s lips.

“Come on, let's eat,” Steve says, leading Stiles to the table.

Steve had made Stiles favourite; double bacon cheeseburger, curly fries and onion rings’ with a chocolate malt shake. 

“I love you,” Stiles says. 

“I love you too,” Steve replies. 

“Oh, this is awkward. I was talking to my curly fries” Stiles chuckles “But I do love you. More than curly fries, and you know how much I love them.” 

“I do,” Steve says, chuckling with a smile on his face making Stiles smile.

Steve and Stiles eat while chatting and making each other laugh before Steve leads them to the entertainment room after cleaning up, where Steve has Star Wars set up ready for them. 

“You’re the best,” Stiles says before kissing his boyfriend.

Steve smiles in reply and leads Stiles to the red couch and wraps a blanket over them both. Stiles curls up at his boyfriend’s side and sighs in content. 

That’s how they fall asleep wrapped up in one another's arms. 

Tony has the pictures as evidence even though the boys don’t mind. Stiles had Jarvis send the pictures to him and set one as his lock screen wallpaper. 

\------------------

A week later 

Stiles gets up and gets dressed in skinny black jeans, a plain white tee, a jean shirt and white trainers. 

He grabs his keys, wallet and phone before going to the communal kitchen where everyone is having breakfast.

“Morning Sweetie,” Pepper says, kissing the teen’s forehead on her way to the Coffee Pot. 

“Morning Pieprz (Pepper)” Stiles replies. 

Pepper hands him a glass of OJ. Stiles thanks her before sitting at the table next to Steve and Bucky. 

“You hungry Baby?” Steve asks.

“Not at the moment. I’m happy with my OJ” Stiles replies before taking a sip from his glass, making Bucky laugh. 

“What?” Stiles asks him. 

“Someone check him over. He's not hungry,” Bucky says, putting the back of his flesh hand on Stiles’ forehead. 

“I don’t always eat breakfast. I never really ate it in Beacon, only when I moved here, I started eating breakfast more” Stiles snaps at the brunette Super-Soldier, pushing his hand away.

“What ‘you going to do today?” Sam asks the teen.

“I’m going to Target this morning. I have to pick up some supplies and make a start on my Science Fair Project” Stiles replies. 

“Can I come?” Steve asks. 

“If you want to” Stiles replies “Anybody want anything while I’m there?”

Stiles gets sent a shopping list on his phone from everyone making him laugh. “Tiny, I’m going to need your card.” 

“Here,” Tony says, passing it over.

“Wow, that worked” Stiles laughs.

“Just don’t buy stupid shit like Clint, who is now band from using the card,” Tony says. 

“Of course. Steve will tell me off anyway. Wouldn't be the first time” Stiles laughs. 

“You wanted to buy a monkey from a guy on the street” Steve argues.

“What?” Phil speaks up.

“There was a guy who said he could get me a monkey and I found that exciting, but Steve told me no. Party popper. He knows I’ve always wanted a monkey” Stiles pouts.

“The guy was trying to scam you” Steve argues. 

“I’m not going to have this argument again,” Stiles says, before getting up and making himself a cup of Tea.

“What happened last time?” Tony asks as Stiles pours milk into his mug and stirs it.

“We didn’t talk for a few hours. I was mad at him. We said some stupid things, but we got through our first argument” Stiles replies before sipping his Tea.

“How much sleep did you get last night?” Steve asks, noticing how calm his boyfriend is. Stiles usually is hyper and talking someone’s ear off by now. 

“Not much,” Stiles mutters that only Steve and Bucky can hear.

“Why didn’t you come to me, Bucky, Sam or Phil or ask Jarvis to get us?” Steve asks the teen softly.

“I didn’t want to disturb your sleep,” Stiles says, louder this time. 

“Tell us the truth. Did you have another nightmare?” Bucky asks this time. 

Stiles looks down at his feet and tears fall down his cheeks. “Yes,” He whispers.

“Was it the same one or a different one?” Sam asks. 

“The same one” Stiles sobs falling to the floor.

Steve and Bucky get out of their seats and squish him in a Super-Soldier Sandwich.

“I had to watch as my hands were being used to kill her over and over again and I couldn’t wake myself up without screaming” Stiles sobs, causing everyone's heart to ache for the teen.

“Shh, it’s ok. You didn't do it” Steve says, running a hand through the sobbing teen's hair.

“Bratushka. You have got to come and tell someone next time. It’s not healthy to keep this bottled up. Everyone in this room is here for you and will listen to what you have to say” Bucky tells the teen. 

“I know Bubba. I just don't want to be a burden on anyone” Stiles admits as his sobs die down.

”Bratushka. I am telling you now that you are not a burden to anyone in this room” Bucky states sternly, giving no room for argument, causing Stiles to nod his head in agreement.

“How about we get cleaned up and go to Target just like you planned?” Steve suggests.

Stiles nods while Steve picks the teen up off the floor and puts him down on his feet. Phil gets out of his seat and pulls his nephew into a hug.

“I’m always here if you need to talk,” Phil promises. 

“Thanks, Wujek (uncle),” Stiles says and pulls back “Now, no more chick flick moments.” 

“Did you just quote Supernatural?” Sam asks. 

“Yes. I love that show” Stiles replies. 

“Good show. Destiel for life” Tony replies making everyone turn to look at him, “What?” 

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Stiles thinks. 

“Do you realise what you just said?” Natasha asks. 

“I said it out loud, didn't I?” Tony asks, horrified. 

“Yes,” Pepper says, patting her fiance on the shoulder in sympathy.  
\---------------------  
Stiles and Steve get out of the Jeep and into Target picking up a trolley each knowing everything is not going to fit into one trolley.

“What’s first?” Steve asks. 

“I want to get all my project stuff first since that’s what I came for” Stiles answers. 

“Ok, lead the way,” Steve replies. 

Stiles picks up paint, a paint palette, brushes, paper, a project board, and other bits he needs.

They then pick up all the other bits the team asked for before paying. 

Steve carries the bags while Stiles puts the trolleys back and then helps Steve put the bags in the boot before they both get in the Jeep again.

“I need to go to the Hardware Store first before we go home. Is that ok?” Stiles asks as they’re on the road, driving.

“Of course. What are you making anyway?” Steve asks, looking over at his boyfriend who’s concentrating on the road. 

“A Medbot. I’ve been working on the plans for years, but my school never had Science fairs so I’m grateful to be able to do this” Stiles replies pulling up to the Hardware Store. “And Tony has all the technology I need too”

Steve nods before they get out of the Jeep. Steve grabs his boyfriend’s hand and they make their way into the store.

Stiles buys all the supplies he needs for now before helping Steve carry them to the Jeep and putting them in. Most of the bigger materials are being delivered to the Tower.

When they get back to the Tower, Bucky and Sam help them with the bags and help to put the shopping away, before Stiles and Steve go to take Stiles supplies to his floor when Tony stops them.

“Wait! Come with me,” Tony says, leading them to his Workshop floor and to a door. “J, open up”

“Of course Sir” 

The door opens to reveal an empty Workshop.

“I thought you could do with a place to work that doesn’t take over your room. This room is now yours” Tony explains.

“Thanks, Tony,” Stiles says.

“No problem. I’ll leave you to it” Tony replies before walking to his Workshop.

Steve helps Stiles put away his supplies in his new space before Stiles shows Steve his plans after running up to his room to grab his laptop and notebooks full of projects.

“You did this?” Steve asked, shocked, going through the blueprints and plans on the computer and Stiles notebooks. “This is amazing Stiles. You’re a Genius” 

Stiles blushes at the comment.

“I’ll leave you to it. Don’t stay here too long though” Steve replies before kissing Stiles.

“You’re welcome here anytime,” Stiles says before turning his attention to Jarvis. “Hey J. Steve, Bucky, Sam, Uncle Phil, Peter, Pepper and Tony are allowed access to this room unless I say otherwise, oh and Banner.” 

“Noted” 

Steve leaves Stiles to work and makes his way back to the communal floor where Sam and Bucky are watching tv and cuddling.

“Hey, where’s Stiles?” Bucky asks. 

“In his new Workshop working on his Science Project, which I have got to say is so cool” Steve replies as he takes a seat on the couch. 

“Workshop?” Sam asks, confused. 

“Tony gave Stiles his very own Workshop on his and Bruce floor to work on projects” Steve replies “He’s given you two access to the Workshop, just got to swipe your ID to get in or ask Jarvis.” 

“We should go and see it later,” Bucky says going into his protective older brother/ guardian mode “To make sure it’s safe.”

“Bucky, Tony’s not going to give Stiles a Workshop that’s unsafe. He’s not stupid to risk Stiles safety. Especially with his dad being a Cop, his uncle a SHIELD Agent, his boyfriend, is Captain America, and we are his guardians as well as his older brothers. Not to mention Pepper and the rest of the team” Sam replies, trying to comfort Bucky.

“Just want to make sure” Bucky answers, not budging.

“Ok. Let’s go and see it now before you worry too much” Sam sighs and gets up “See you later, Steve.”

Steve nods and goes to his room to get on with some sketching.


	11. Finding a Family

"I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right"

Steve listens from the living room where he’s watching tv as Stiles sings his heart out in the shower. There’s so much emotion in his voice.

"Catch my breath, no one can hold me back  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down  
It's all so simple now..."

Stiles gets out of the shower and into his customised bathrobe (courtesy of Tony Stark) before putting his bracelets back on and turning off his music, then making his way out of his bathroom. 

He smiles at the view of his boyfriend sitting on his couch, watching the News. A very domestic but nice view. Everyone seems to forget that The Avengers are human too and do the same things as other people, but they also fight to save the world from something they’ll never understand.

“Anything exciting?” Stiles asks, leaning on the railing.

“Nothing,” Steve replies.

Stiles makes his way to his room, laughing at Steve’s tone of boredom, disappointed that nothing exciting is going on in the world.

He walks to his wardrobe and puts on a pair of boxers before putting blue jeans, a plain black tee and white trainers.

Once he’s dressed, Stiles leaves his bedroom, drying his hair with a towel before putting the towel to dry in his bathroom.

”Breakfast?” Stiles asks when he gets back to the living room.

Steve nods, getting up and Jarvis turns off the tv.

Steve grabs Stiles hand and leads him to the elevator while Stiles smiles at Steve's excitement at the thought of food.

They walk into the communal kitchen (or more like Steve walks while dragging Stiles along with him), and Steve pulls Stiles to his seat before going to make a Coffee for himself and a Tea for Stiles.

When he has made their drinks, he puts Stiles’ on the table next to him before kissing the teen’s head and taking his seat.

He sits down and takes a sip of his Coffee before realising that everyone is watching him.

He smiles shyly before grabbing a plate of pancakes and offers them to Stiles.

Stiles takes some before Steve sets them down on the table again after putting some on his plate.

Everyone eats in comfortable silence before Stiles phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket before going to the living room to answer it after seeing who it is, not showing any emotions.

“What do you want?” He snaps while answering the phone. 

“Stiles, please, I’m begging you. I need your help” Scott McCall answers 

“No. You hurt me. You left me to deal with my trauma on my own. You pushed me away when I needed my best friend, my brother, the most. You isolated me from my friends. You made me feel uncomfortable in my Hometown, where my dad is and my life, that I had to leave. But now that I’m happy, now that I’ve made a life for myself you want me back, that's only because you need my help and use me again like some toy that is there for your own convenience. You, Scott McCall, used to be my brother in all but blood but realistically, you're just the boy who used me until something better came along. I love Ally like a sister and you using her death against me hurt especially with you knowing how much I was drowning in my own guilt, grief and self-blame. I was depressed and you could smell it on me in school but you just ignored it. A-” Stiles shouts into the phone while pacing around the room. He takes a deep breath before carrying on. “-I’ve found a family and friends that care about me and love me for who I am. I’m happy where I am, and nothing you can say can change that. You had your chance, and you blew it”

“I know, and I’m so, so sorry, Stiles. I want my brother back. Life isn’t the same without you, Man. mom can’t even look at me in the eye” Scott says with sadness laced in his voice.

“And who’s fault is that?” Stiles snaps.

“Is anything I say going to get you to forgive me?” Scott asks the sadness still laced in his voice.

Everyone sitting at the kitchen table looks at each other worried. Steve gets up to investigate what’s going happening, only to stop in his tracks at the bottom of the steps at the words that Stiles says next.

“No. You hurt me to the extent that I was close to committing suicide for the 3rd time. 3rd time Scott!. But if it weren’t for the new people in my life and my dad, I would be six feet under by now. Now stop calling me” Stiles says hanging up the phone and leaning up against the bar, his back facing the steps to the kitchen, not aware Steve is standing behind him, as tears run down his cheeks and trying to control the sobs and the panic attack threatening to rise. 

“Why is it as soon as I’m happy, something fucks it up. Why God?” Stiles thinks to himself.

Steve stands at the bottom of the steps gaping at the wall not being able to believe what he heard come out of his boyfriend’s mouth, but hearing Stiles cry snaps him out of his shock.

“Stiles?” Steve asks cautiously, walking up to his boyfriend slowly. He doesn’t get a reply, not that he was expecting one if he was honest with himself. “Stiles, I’m not going to ask if you are ok because I know that you’re not'' Steve adds as he gets closer to his boyfriend, his heart aching seeing his boyfriend so upset and close to another panic attack.

“Why won’t he leave me alone? He was the one who abandoned me and called me a murderer, pathetic, worthless and weak” Stiles asks, tears lacing his voice. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we should talk to your dad and see if there is anything he can do?” Steve suggests speaking truthfully while feeling so helpless.

Stiles turns around and buries his face in Steve’s chest and finally lets out the sobs he’s holding back. Steve wraps his arms around his boyfriend and holds him with a frown as Stiles lets out all of his emotions. 

Steve kisses the top of Stiles’ head and runs a hand through Stiles’ hair. That's all he can do, comfort his boyfriend—hating feeling so helpless in his boyfriend’s time of need.

Bucky walks up to them with a sad smile, not knowing what to do either, other than watch as the teen he sees as a little brother sobs his heart out. Because of someone, he thought, was his brother really, hurt him. 

When Stiles calms down, and his sobs turn into sniffs with tears still running down his pale, mole dotted face, he pulls back from his boyfriend and leans against the bar, Steve’s hands resting on his waist. Bucky hands the teen a tissue and Stiles blows his nose and wipes away the remaining tears. 

“Why is it that, when something is finally going my way, something happens to mess it all up?” Stiles asks “The Gods have it out for me. They like to see me suffer.” 

“Don’t think like that, Bratushka” Bucky replies, lightly shoving the teen’s shoulder, “They’re just ungrateful dicks and are not worth the time or tears.” 

Stiles laughs, making Steve and Bucky laugh along with him. 

“Let’s go and finish breakfast,” Steve suggests before kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

“I’m not hungry anymore but go ahead. I’m going to get some fresh air” Stiles replies before making his way to the balcony and opening the door. 

He sits in his usual spot and lets out a scream. One that was very much needed.

The scream makes Steve and Bucky jump, and the rest of the team, Pepper and Phil run into the room.

“What was that?” Pepper asks.

“That would be Stiles,” Bucky replies. 

“Where is my nephew?” Phil asks. 

“On the balcony, screaming” Steve replies, before going to check on his boyfriend.

Steve stepped out on the balcony to see Stiles curled up in himself. His head is resting on his knees and hands wrapped around his ankles with his eyes closed. “Baby?” 

“Yea?” Stiles whispers in a shaky tone, not looking up or opening his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling again.

Steve sits next to his boyfriend and pulls the teen into his arms. Stiles relaxes and leans into his boyfriend’s silent but appreciated support. He can get through anything with Steve by his side.  
\------------  
Stiles pulls up his designs on the hoverboard table and gets to work.

“Stiles your dad’s calling. Shall I patch him through?”

“Go ahead J” Stiles replies, his voice hoarse from all the screaming he did that morning.

“Hey, Kiddo. Heard you’ve had a bit of a rough morning” Noah greets. 

“Hey, Tata (dad). You could call it that” Stiles sighs, happy to hear his father’s voice.

“Well, this should cheer you up. I’ve put out a Restraining Order on Scott and the rest of The Pack. If he or the others contact you again in person or through technology. I can arrest them for Harassment” Noah says which Stiles’ sure he’s smiling about the restraining order knowing that one mistake and he can arrest The Pack. 

“That’s great, Tata (dad). His constant calling was driving me insane. What does Melissa think about all this?” Stiles asks 

“She’s not pleased. But she isn’t happy about anything Scott does lately. He’s failing school again which cost him his Scholarship to College, and he got kicked off the Lacrosse team. He also bit his first Beta and then kidnapped him” Noah replies “Melissa’s thinking about coming to join you or coming to visit with me next time. She was even talking about shipping him off to DC.” 

“She’s always welcome to come. I miss her. She was like a mother to me too, especially after mom passed” Stiles replies.

“I’ll let her know,” Noah says before changing the subject “So, how are things going with Steve?” 

“Everything’s great. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. He’s very considerate of my needs, treats me like a human being and not as he owns me or like I’m an object that can be had, and he supports my decisions. He even helps keep Bucky at bay when he’s being a Mother Hen” Stiles rambles happily. 

“That’s great, Son. I’m so happy for you” Noah replies “Bucky’s still protective of you, huh?” 

“Yea. He’s like that to everyone he cares for and loves. You should see him with Steve” Stiles laughs “The other night, Steve only coughed, and Bucky made him go to the Medbay to get checked out to make sure he wasn’t coming down with anything, which is impossible with the Serum as it attacks any illness as soon as it hits.” 

“Sounds eventful” Noah laughs. 

“Yea. It took Sam, Bruce and I to get him to understand that Steve can’t get ill with the Serum. However, he was still insistent that Steve was coming down with something, so Bruce had to take the tests anyway and then Bucky couldn’t understand why Steve and Sam wouldn’t talk to him” Stiles laughs “Sam eventually forgave him. I convinced Steve to forgive him as he was only looking out for him.” 

“The voice of reason” Noah laughs.

“That’s me” Stiles grins.

“Stiles, I would love to chat more, but an emergency has come up. I’ll call you later if I have the chance” Noah says “And call Parrish, he misses you.”

“Ok, Tata (dad). Don’t work too much. Love you and give Melissa my number and tell her to text me whenever she wants” Stiles replies. 

“Will do. Love you too Son,” Noah says before Jarvis makes a click sound indicating that his father had hung up.

“Hey J, can you call Parrish, please?” Stiles asks the AI. 

“Hello?” A voice says over the speaker.

“Hey Jord,” Stiles says.

“Stiles!” Parrish says excitedly, making Stiles laugh.   
\-----------  
“Bratushka!” Bucky says, walking into the Workshop with Sam and Steve behind him.

“Yes, Bubba?” Stiles asks looking up from where he’s working on his coding on his computer screen.

“What ‘you doing?” Bucky replies with a grin.

“Coding” Stiles replies while Bucky nods even though he doesn’t understand what that is.

“Heard from your father?” Steve asks, sitting in his usual spot on the couch with the perfect view to watch Stiles work.

“Two hours ago. dad said he got a Restraining Order on the whole Pack, and we talked about regular stuff. I also talked to Parrish” Stiles replies.

“That’s great. They can’t contact you anymore” Sam says, taking a seat next to Steve while Bucky looks around the place as usual.

“Bubba, stop looking for danger every time you come in here. Go and sit down” Stiles says “I’m going to ban you if you carry on.” 

“Fine” Bucky yields and takes a seat opposite his boyfriend. 

“And Chłopiec Ptak (Bird Boy), in the words of Kelly Clarkson, ‘What doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger’,” Stiles says. 

“That’s the spirit!” Sam replies, laughing.

Stiles grins while Bucky and Steve look at them confused.

“Kelly Clarkson?” Steve asks.

“Kelly Clarkson is a singer and one of her songs is called Stronger” Sam answers. 

“J, play the song from my playlist” Stiles announces. 

“Certainly” 

As the song comes through the speakers, Sam and Stiles sing along making Steve and Bucky laugh at their boyfriends.


	12. Science Fair & Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Peter and Ned participate in the Science Fair and Steve and Stiles celebrate their Six-Month Anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polish translations 
> 
> Tata= Dad  
> Pieprz= Pepper  
> Piotr= Peter
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and likes. It really means a lot to me and gives me the courage to carry on posting knowing that you like my fanfic.

Stiles stood within the school gymnasium with his Medbot and the information about his Medbot on two poster boards as well as information sheets and test results on the table. 

He’s so excited as his father flew in the day before to come and see his son in his school Science Fair and all The Avengers, Pepper and Phil are coming along to see him, Peter and Ned (MJ is coming to support them too). 

Stiles watches as his father and family walk through the door, and everything goes silent. Stiles, Peter, MJ and Ned laugh from where they’re standing.

“Stiles!” Noah says, walking towards his son with a smile on his face with The Avengers and Co. behind him.

“Hey Tata,” Stiles says. 

“Hey,” Sam, Bucky and Clint say at the same time.

“Hi, guys” Stiles replies. 

“What do we have here?” One of the Judges asks. 

“I’ve made a Medbot for the Children’s Ward or for people with disabilities such as Autism to help make them feel at ease about getting tests done. It has built-in MRI, Cat Scan, X-Ray. It can also check their heart rate, breathing patterns and blood pressure without having to touch the patient. Everything the Doctor may have to do that scares the patient can be done using The Medbot, and it also talks” Stiles explains before turning to his Medbot “Leo?” 

“Hello, I’m Leo. A Medical Robot to help ease children created by Stiles Stilinski. How can I be of assistance today?” Leo asks. 

“Leo, could you check my vitals please?” Stiles asks the Medbot. 

The Medbot then displays information on the screen “Done. Your heart rate is elevated, which I have diagnosed is due to Anxiety, and your blood pressure and breathing pattern are normal.” 

“Thank you, Leo. That is all for now” Stiles replies. 

“Amazing. I’ve never seen anything like this before. Well done Mr Stilinski” One of the Judges says before they walk away.

“Awesome Dude” Ned squeals. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Noah says before pulling his son into a hug.

“This is amazing, and you come up with this all by yourself?” Tony asks, not taking his eyes off the robot. 

“Yea. I’ve been designing it since I was eleven” Stiles replies as Tony finally looks at him. 

“Do you want a job?” Tony asks.

“What?” Stiles squeaks out, surprised.

“If you came up with this at eleven. I would love to see what else you have come up with. We could do with someone with a brain like yours at Stark Industries, and we’ll even pay for your College Degree” Tony says. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Stiles replies. 

“Think about it, Sweetie. You don’t have to give us an answer right now,” Pepper says “Now let's go and see Peter. He’s up next.”

Stiles follows his family, and Leo follows behind him.

“It moves on its own?” Tony asks, fascinated. 

“You would be surprised at what Leo can do,” Steve replies. 

“How do you know?” Tony asks. 

“He was my test subject,” Stiles says “Thanks again by the way.” 

“No problem. I’m just so proud of you” Steve answers before taking his boyfriend’s hand.

“Thanks” Stiles flushes. 

“What else can it do?” Tony asks. 

“Let’s go and see Peter, and I’ll tell you about it when we go home, and you can ask as many questions as you want” Stiles answers. 

They stand by Peter and listen to him discuss his anti-allergy pets, and Stiles wraps himself in Steve’s arms not caring about what others think. Steve kisses him on his crown, making Stiles smile.

“Anyone who is allergic to pet hair can have one of these in their homes, and the hair feels just like real fur without making anyone sneeze when they’re around. They can be walked but not fed or bathed…” Peter explains while Stiles smiles proudly at his best friend.  
\---------------------------  
It was time to announce the winner, and Stiles squeezed both his father and Steve’s hand while Bucky and Sam put a hand on both of his shoulders.

“In fourth place, we have Flash Tompson, well-done Flash,” The Judge says, and Flash walks on the stage to collect his medal. 

“In third place, we have Ned Leeds. Well done, Ned” and Ned goes to collect his trophy. 

“In Second place we have Peter Parker. Well done, Peter” Peter goes up to get his trophy and prize after Tony and Pepper have finished prepping him with hugs, kisses and praise.

“And finally, in first place, we have Stiles Stilinski for his Medbot. Congratulations Stiles” 

Stiles stands there shocked before Steve pulls him out of it by squeezing his hand.

Stiles smiles before going to collect his trophy and prize, a check for $10,000.

The four teens have their pictures taken together. Most of the photographs are of Peter, Ned and Stiles.

“I’m so proud of you Stiles. This move to New York was the best thing for you ever to do” Noah says, pulling his son into another hug. 

“Thanks, Tata. I’m happy I moved here too,” Stiles says before pulling away. 

“Well done Baby,” Steve says before pulling him into a kiss, neither of them caring about the audience.

“Thanks, Steve,” Stiles says as tears roll down his pale, mole dotted cheeks. 

“Why are you crying?” Steve asks worriedly. 

“I’m just so happy. I haven't been this happy in a long time” Stiles replies while Steve wipes the teen’s tears.

“I love you,” Steve says. 

“I love you too, and Happy Six Months” Stiles replies. 

“Happy Six Months” Steve repeats.   
\-------------------------  
Stiles puts his Medbot and information in his Workshop with the help of Steve, Bucky and Sam before everyone meets in the communal living room.

“Let’s celebrate Stiles, Peter and Ned’s win,” Tony says holding up Champagne.

Ned goes to protest, but Pepper cuts him off.

“I talked to your mom, and she said you could have one glass with Peter and Stiles,” Pepper says while Ned nods. 

Tony passes around glasses of Champagne to everyone before holding his in the air.

“To Stiles, Peter and Ned on winning The Science Fair and making us all so proud every day” Tony toasts. 

“To Stiles, Peter and Ned,” Everyone says, putting their glasses in the air while Stiles, Peter and Ned say “To us” and tap their glasses together making the adults laugh.

Stiles goes to sit down at the bar with Peter and Ned following his lead. 

“Hey, did you see Flash’s face when Steve kissed Stiles?” Ned asks.

“No, because I was kind of busy kissing my boyfriend,” Stiles says, making Peter and Ned laugh. 

“MJ took a picture” Peter replies. 

“Where is MJ?” Stiles asks. 

“She had to go to a family thing” Peter answers. 

“Stiles?” Steve calls an hour later as Ned, Peter and Stiles are talking about Star Wars (more like arguing and discussing theories). 

“Yea?” Stiles replies. 

“Do you want to go out for our Anniversary?” Steve asks. 

“I’d love to. What do you have in mind?” Stiles replies.

“It’s a surprise,” Steve replies, the same response he gave about their first date. 

“Ok” Stiles smiles “What time?” 

“Seven” Steve replies. 

Stiles looks at his watch.

“I have to go and pick something to wear,” Stiles says before running out of the room, signalling for Peter and Ned to follow him and the adults laugh at his antics.

Stiles gets to his apartment with his friends in tow and makes his way to his closet and goes to the back of the closet and pulls out a box.

“What’s that?” Ned asks when Stiles walks back into his bedroom.

“Steve’s present” Stiles replies with a knowing grin. 

“You did it,” Peter asks, surprised as he didn’t think that his friend was serious about the idea.

“I did” Stiles smiles and shows his friends.  
\----------------------  
6:50pm 

Stiles walks into the communal floor, and everyone’s jaw drops.

“Do I look bad?” Stiles panics looking down at his baby blue button-up, skinny dark blue jeans and white leather trainers.

“No, Son. You look so grown-up” Noah says getting up to have a closer look at his son. “Your mother would be so proud of the man you’ve become.” 

“Thanks, Tata,” Stiles says, tearing up “You’re going to make me cry. I’ve cried enough this week.” 

Stiles pats his pocket and lets out a sigh of relief. 

“You ok Bratushka?” Bucky asks, noticing.

“Yea Bubba. I was making sure I picked up Steve’s present” Stiles replies.

“What did you get him?” Pepper asks. 

“I made it,” Stiles says, pulling the box out of his pocket. 

“What did you make?” Clint asks. 

“You will have to wait to find out,” Stiles winks before giving a pointed look at Peter. 

Ned had to go home an hour ago. 

Before anyone can answer, Steve, walks out of the elevator dressed in a black button-up, beige chinos and white trainers with a black leather strap watch on his wrist. Stiles quickly puts the box back in his pocket while Steve isn’t looking.

“Look at our boys,” Bucky says to Sam, tearing up “They’re growing up so fast.” 

“Bucky, leave them alone. You’re embarrassing them” Sam answers watching as Bucky takes pictures of them, trying to get the phone out of his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Ready to go, Baby?” Steve asks Stiles. 

“Yep,” Stiles replies.

“Bye, guys. Have a nice evening,” Pepper says. 

“Thanks, Pieprz,” Stiles replies. 

Steve takes Stiles' hand, and they make their way to the elevator where Jarvis takes them to the garage.

Steve leads Stiles to his car and opens the passenger door for him and helps him in before closing the door and going to the driver’s side.  
\------------------------------------------  
The car ride is filled with small talk and laughter before Steve pulls up to Brooklyn’s Botanical Gardens.

“Have you been nosing at my list of places I want to go to in New York?” Stiles asks. 

“No, I remembered you talking about wanting to come here after one of our all-night chats” Steve replies. 

When they both struggle to sleep, they spend the night talking and cuddling. Sometimes they watch movies or a new tv show together. Stiles also teaches Steve to bake, well he tries.

“You’re the best,” Stiles says before kissing Steve.   
\---------------------------------------------  
While in the park they take a walk through The Shakespeare Garden of English Plants and Poetry. Stiles smiles while looking at the rose bush.

“My mistress’ eyes are nothing like the sun” Stiles quotes still looking at the roses.

“What's that from?” Steve asks. 

“Sonnet 130” Stiles replies “We learnt about Shakespeare in school.”

Steve smiles before they make their way to Cranford Rose Garden of Fragrant Roses, Lovely Wildflowers and Classic Sculptures. 

As they walk through the garden, they come across a statue.

“The rose of yesterday, a bronze figure statue of a young woman holding a butterfly” Stiles informs Steve while reading the sign.

“What does it say?” Steve asks, pointing to the writing in Latin on the butterfly.

“Dilectio Sine Fine. It means Endless Love” Stiles smiles while reading the inscription on the butterfly.

“You can read Latin?” Steve asks, surprised. 

“Yea, when you hang around Supernatural’s you need it to be able to read books, and I took it in school to be closer to Lydia” Stiles replies with a sad frown “Not much good that did me.”

Steve squeezes Stiles' shoulder in sympathy.  
\-----------------------------------  
8:30 

After the gardens and taking a walk through The Cherry Walk, they go back to the car where Steve drives them to their next destination.

They pull up to a restaurant, and Stiles looks at Steve.

“I know you said that you don’t like fancy restaurants, but I want to do something special for our Anniversary, and this is the least fancy but still romantic restaurant I could find. I even asked Pepper for help” Steve replies. 

“You’ve been planning this for a while, haven't you?” Stiles asks fondly.

“Yea” Steve admits, blushing a little.

“Have I ever told you, you’re the best?” Stiles asks, pretending to think.

“I don’t think so?” Steve plays along. 

“Well, you’re the best,” Stiles states with a grin. Steve kisses the teen lovingly.

They get out of the car, and Steve guides Stiles into the restaurant where a woman is waiting to get them seated.

“Welcome to Manatta. Do you have a reservation?” The hostess asks. 

“Steve Rogers” The Super-Soldier replies. 

“Right this way,” The hostess says after finding their name and picking up menus. 

She leads them to a table by the window with a gorgeous view of Brooklyn.

“Thank you,” Steve says before she walks away.

“Steve, this place is gorgeous, I’m glad you picked it,” Stiles says. 

“I’m happy you like it,” Steve replies, looking relieved. 

They look over the menu to decide what they want when their waiter comes over. 

They order oysters to share and two glasses of water before their waiter goes to give in their order.

Stiles phone goes off, and he checks it to see Peter had sent him a news article.

Avengers Captain America spotted out on a date with another male.

Steve Rogers, well known as The Avengers, Captain America and The First American Hero, was spotted tonight strolling through The Brooklyn Botanical Gardens hand in hand with another male. Our source also spotted them kissing within The Cherry Walk...

That is all Stiles reads before putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Everything ok?” Steve asks. 

Stiles pulls up the article again and shows Steve.

“I’m not bothered about it to be honest,” Stiles says as Steve reads the article.

Steve hands Stiles' phone back to him just as their food arrives.

They spend the rest of dinner talking and laughing with one another not thinking about the news article once. Not that Steve and Stiles care about it anyway.

Stiles got pork chops; Steve got roasted chicken. They had a side of skinny potatoes (fries) each and apple pie for dessert with ice cream. Lucky Steve was able to get triple the portion to satisfy his metabolism. 

After dinner, Steve drives them to their last destination: The Brooklyn Bridge.

“I love you,” Stiles says as they stroll across the bridge in comfortable silence just enjoying being together.

“I love you too” Steve replies before kissing Stiles.

“I have something for you. I made it, to show my love for you and only you,” Stiles says after pulling back from the kiss and pulling the box out of his pocket and hands it to Steve.

Steve opens the box to find two identical rings.

A silver ring with a blue band around the middle. Inside the ring is the engraving ‘Zawsze.’ 

“I used the Polish word for ‘Always’ as it’s close to my heart, and you don’t judge me for using my first language. The language that makes me closer to my mother and my uncle,” Stiles explains. 

“Stiles, they’re beautiful,” Steve says, trying not to cry. No one has ever done anything like this for him before.

“Steven Grant Rogers, 

I give you this ring   
as a promise to you,   
a promise that I’ll be here   
and I’ll always be true. 

I promise that I’ll hold you   
when your day isn’t going right   
and I will comfort you   
through the long cold night.

I promise that I’ll make you smile   
when you feel like dying   
I promise that I’ll be here   
when you feel like crying.

I promise that I will guide you   
when the future isn’t clear   
I promise I will be there   
to wipe your every tear.

I promise that no matter what   
we will make it through   
I give you this ring as a promise.   
A promise that I will always love you.” Stiles promises before he takes one of the rings out of the box and slips it on Steve’s middle finger right next to his ring finger and then does the same on his finger with the other ring. 

“Peter and Ned were the only one who knew about these. Not even Bucky knows” Stiles comments. 

“I love it, and I promise all the same to you too. I love you, Mieczysław Stilinski. Always.” Steve replies before putting his boyfriend into a kiss.

When they pull back, Steve pulls an envelope from his back pocket and hands it to Stiles.

Stiles puts the ring box back in his pocket before grasping the envelope from the Super-Soldier and opens it gently.

“No way?” Stiles says, looking at the tickets in his hand “We’re going to Paris?”

“The first week of summer vacation, when school’s over for the year” Steve replies, smiling at the broad grin of excitement on his boyfriends face, which lights up his beautiful whiskey brown eyes making them sparkle and look lighter. 

“Thank you” Stiles replies before attacking his boyfriend with hugs and kisses.

“I love you,” Steve says. 

“I love you too,” Stiles replies. 

They walk on the bridge hand in hand for a while longer before going back to Steve’s car, and Steve drives them back to the Tower.  
\---------------------------  
When they get back, it’s 10 pm, and everyone is sitting in the living room watching a movie.

“Your back. How was your date ?” Pepper asks.

“Amazing. Steve’s the best boyfriend ever” Stiles grins “He’s taking me to Paris!”

“Sounds exciting. What did you get Steve?” Sam asks. 

“Stiles made us promise rings,” Steve says, holding up his left hand. 

“Can I have a look?” Bucky asks. 

Steve takes off his ring, carefully and hands it to his best friend who examines it. 

“What does it say?” Bucky asks, looking at the inscription inside. 

“Always in Polish” Stiles replies, “That's what Steve always says to me but in English.”

“So sweet” Pepper squeals. 

“Piotr?” Stiles says, turning around to look at his best friend who’s sat on his right. 

“Yea?” Peter replies, looking over the couch at his best friend.

“Word of advice: Don’t send me news articles when I’m on a date. It can put a damper on the mood. You're lucky it didn’t bother us,” Stiles says. 

“Sorry” Peter sheepishly replies, scratching the back of his neck. 

“What article?” Noah asks, worried. 

Stiles pulls up the article and hands his phone over to his father to read. Phil reads it over Noah’s shoulder.

“We’re not bothered by it. We knew this day would come eventually. We’ve gone six months without the press finding out. I’m not ashamed to hide my relationship with Steve from others. What they think doesn’t matter anyway as our relationship is none of their business except Steve and I’s” Stiles explains. 

“What he said” Steve agrees, hugging his boyfriend from behind and resting his head on the teen’s shoulder. Bucky takes a picture, not that anyone notices, too busy passing the article around. 

“You do know that you’re never going to have a normal life after this, right?” Tony asks.

“When has my life ever been normal?” Stiles replies. 

“Are you sure you're ok with this, Sweetie?” Pepper asks using her concerned mother voice and expression that she only uses with Peter and Stiles.

“Yea, I’m not going to let others come between Steve and me. They can say all they want about me; it won’t be anything I haven’t heard before” Stiles shrugs. 

“You have always been stubborn,” Noah laughs. 

“He got it from Claudia” Phil agrees with his brother-in-law.

“What do you mean, nothing you haven’t heard before?” Steve asks, concerned.

“I was bullied for years and was still being bullied by my friends” Stiles replies, leaning into Steve’s embrace.

“Stiles, why didn’t you ever tell me?” Noah asks. 

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Stiles replies. 

“I always worry about you. It’s a parent's job to worry about their child. That’s how you know you’re doing a good job” Noah replies “You were always too quick at taking on responsibility even when you don’t need to.”

“Got that from Claudia too,” Phil says, smiling sadly at the thought of his late older sister. Clint hugs the SHIELD Agent.

“Ok,” Stiles replies, studying the look in the SHIELD Agent and Archer’s eyes.

“Why can’t they get together already? Everyone knows they love each other” Stiles thinks. 

Steve joins everyone to watch the movie while Stiles goes to get changed.

He walks into his closet and gets into a pair of black and white plaid pyjama bottoms. 

He decides not to put on a top and sits on his bed. He picks up his phone and pulls up the article again. At the bottom, he finds one about himself that was published an hour ago.

Who is Steve Rogers' new boyfriend? Is it serious or just a fling?

Early this evening, Steve Rogers, mostly known as Captain America, first-ever hero and one of The Avengers, was seen on a date with another man. 

It turns out Steve Rogers' new man is Stiles Stilinski, an eighteen-year-old from Beacon Hills, a small town in California who moved to New York last September. Stiles was born to Noah and Claudia Stilinski. 

The question is, why did Stiles move to New York? How did Captain America and Stiles meet? Is this serious or a fling?

What do you think? Leave a comment below.

“You ok?” Noah says, standing in his son’s bedroom doorway, startling Stiles. 

“I have an article about myself,” Stiles says, waving his phone in the air.

Noah sits next to the teen and takes the phone out of Stiles’ hand.

“Stiles, I don’t want you listening to anything the news says. I know you will become obsessed, and then it will only make you upset” Noah demands “Do you hear me?” 

“Yes Tata,” Stiles says, laying his head on Noah's shoulder. 

“Good” Noah replies. 

“I’m going to go to bed. It has been a busy day, and I bet tomorrow is going to be even busier” Stiles says, dreading going to school.

“It’ll be ok Son,” Noah says, knowing what his son is thinking and kisses his hairline.


	13. Social Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the chances to his social status in school and in society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper  
> ETA= Estimated Time of Arrival

Stiles gets it off his Jeep and into the elevator where he goes straight to his floor not wanting to see everyone after the day he has had.

All-day he’s been the centre of attention. 

Everyone wants to be his friend because he knows The Avengers and is dating Captain America. Flash is the worst of them all.

Stiles opens his door, steps inside, closes the door, drops his bag on the floor, toes off his shoes, takes off his jacket and falls face-first onto the couch.

Meanwhile, Steve and Noah were sitting in the communal kitchen with a cup of coffee, waiting for Stiles to come home and rummage around for a snack as he does every day.

“He should be here by now,” Noah says worried after looking at the time.

“Jarvis, what is Stiles ETA?” Steve asks.

“Stiles is currently on his floor. He looks upset” 

Noah and Steve look at each other worried before getting up, making their way to the elevator and up to Stiles floor.

“Stiles?” Noah says in a worried tone when he finds his son’s bag, jacket and shoes leaving a trail to the couch, where his son was lying face down. “Is everything ok, Kiddo?” 

“Long day” Stiles sighs.

“What happened, Baby?” Steve asks, sitting next to his boyfriends head and runs his fingers through his hair.

“So much attention, two panic attacks, people won't leave me alone, had to turn my phone off at the amount of social media notifications and I’m getting phone calls from media channels wanting an interview or comment” Stiles lists.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Noah asks. 

“Everyone who didn’t even acknowledge I existed suddenly wants to be my friend because I’m dating Captain America and know The Avengers and the teachers... don't even get me started on the teachers. Everyone was crowding me too much which caused me to have a panic attack, I also had one when I walked into school and everyone looked at me, everyone went silent. They watched my every move all day” Stiles sighs. 

“I’m so sorry Baby. If I hadn’t kissed you at school this wouldn’t be happening” Steve says guiltily.

“Don’t be sorry it wasn’t your fault. Even if you didn’t kiss me, they would have found out on the news. They also knew that I knew you all because you all hung around me, Peter, Ned and MJ at the fair” Stiles says curling up against Steve’s side “It’s just something I’m going to have to get used to and hopefully it will blow over soon. At least I have Peter, Ned and MJ who like me for who I am not who I know, and I cuddled up to you first anyway”

“Do you want to skip school tomorrow?” Noah asks.

“No. If I skip school it’s never going to get better because I’m running away from my problems. I promised myself I wouldn’t do that here. A fresh start, remember?” Stiles answers. 

“Of course. Let’s watch Star Wars and get your mind off it all” Noah says taking a seat next to his son.

“J,” Stiles says and Star Wars starts playing on the tv in front of them.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Stiles stood in front of the mirror looking over his outfit of washed blue skinny jeans, a plain black tee, white trainers and a black leather bomber jacket.

Stiles sighs closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in and out before opening his eyes again, letting out all the nerves he’s feeling.

“You can do this Stiles” He whispers to himself in the mirror before walking out of his closet and to his bed.

Stiles picks up his backpack, phone, keys, wallet, earbuds and sunglasses before walking out of his apartment and makes his way to the communal kitchen.

Steve watches as his boyfriend walks into the kitchen, body full of nerves. His hands were twitching and tapping at the side of his thigh, his breathing is quick, and is biting his lip. Also, his focus is all over the place, worse than usual.

“Are you sure you’re ok with going in today, Baby?” Steve asks.

“Huh?” Stiles asks, confused as he was lost in thought. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with going to school today?” Steve repeats with a worried frown in his brow. 

“Yea. If everything gets too much for me I’ll call and come home” Stiles replies tone taut. 

“Ok...,” Steve says reluctantly, while Bucky puts his hand on his best friend's shoulder. 

“He’ll be ok Steve. He has Peter, Ned and MJ to look out for him and Peter will text or call us if something’s wrong” Bucky says trying to reassure his best friend. 

“Ok, who are you? And what have you done with the real Bucky?” Sam asks. 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asks his boyfriend, confused.

“You’re the most protective one of us all when it comes to Stiles and you seem very calm with everything that’s going on” Sam replies matter-of-factly. 

“I’m not calm, but I know there’s not much I can do other than support Stiles through this” Bucky answers. 

Stiles picks up his lunch and puts it in his bag before making himself a cup of tea and going to sit on the couch in the communal living room. Putting his bag on the armchair.

Everyone at the kitchen table looks at each other worried before Noah and Phil get up to check on the teen. 

“You ok, Kiddo?” Noah asks. 

“Yea. I just need to get away from everyone’s worried looks. It doesn’t help” Stiles replies looking down at his tea.

“Ok, Mischief. We’ll give you some space” Phil answers.

“Thanks” Stiles replies quietly. 

“Is he ok?” Pepper asks when they walk back into the kitchen.

“Yea, he just wants some space. He says the worried looks everyone is giving him doesn’t help with the way he’s feeling” Noah answers.   
\----------------------------------------------------   
Stiles parks his Jeep before looking at the building in front of him. 

“You can do this Stiles,” He says to himself. 

Stiles puts on his sunglasses and gets out of his Jeep, picking up his backpack on the way and locks the door behind him. He takes a deep breath before walking towards the building with his head held high. 

He keeps his head held high, ignoring the stares he’s receiving while walking down the corridors towards his locker. Where his friends are waiting for him, making him smile as he knows he can always count on the three teens in front of him.

“Morning” Stiles says as he opens his locker.

“How are you?” Peter asks. 

“Trying to get through the day,” Stiles replies, grabbing his books and closing his locker.

The others nod and walk with him to class.

“Morning Mr Stilinski, Mr Parker, Mr Leeds” Their AP Math teacher greets them. 

“Morning” They reply before taking their seats.  
\--------------------------------------------  
“Thank Thor. I don’t think that I would be able to last any longer” Stiles says as they walk out of their fourth period.

“Let’s go to lunch,” Peter says. 

“That's going to be worse,” Stiles groans.

The four teens walk into the canteen and all conversation stops. Everyone looks at the four friends. Flash gets up out of his seat and walks up to them.

“Stiles, come and sit with the cool kids. You don’t need to hang out with those losers anymore” Flash says.

“Those ‘losers’ are my best friends and after everything you’ve done to me and my friends, why do you think that I would sit with you?” Stiles spits before turning around and walking out.

Stiles walks out of the building and into his Jeep. He sits there with his head leaning on his steering wheel when his friends get in the Jeep and his phone rings.

Steve.

He answers but doesn’t say anything, putting his phone on speaker.

“Stiles. Baby. Are you ok? Peter said you walked out of school” Steve asks. 

“I’m sitting in my Jeep, in the school parking lot,” Stiles says tone wobbly. 

“Come back to the Tower. Tony got you all out of school” Steve replies. 

“Ok, meet me in the garage,” Stiles says before hanging up and starting his Jeep.

No one speaks on the journey to the Tower. When the teen’s get to the Tower, Steve is leaning against the wall of the garage next to the elevator. 

Everyone gets out of the Jeep and walks to the elevator. 

“Hey” Stiles whispers to Steve.

“Hey” Steve whispers back.

They get in the elevator and Jarvis takes them to Stiles' floor. When they get there, Stiles strips to just his boxers and gets into his bed and under the covers not caring that his friends and boyfriend have seen him almost naked. 

The other three teens and super-soldier look at each other before following Stiles into his room where they find him crying quietly, his body shaking.

Steve gets into bed next to his boyfriend and pulls him into his arms. 

“Shh Baby, it’s ok,” Steve says, running his hand up and down Stiles back.

“I thought I could do it,” Stiles cries. 

“It’s not easy. I know how you feel; after the serum, I had so much attention on me; I almost went into hiding. What you did today was very brave, and we’re all so proud of you as you didn’t give up” Steve confesses. No one knows about him wanting to hide before his talk with Peggy.

“The worst part about today is, Flash seems to forget all the horrible things he’s done to us just to be my friend to get to you and the team. All-day he’s made comments about my friends” Stiles says trying to hold back sobs.

Peter, Ned and MJ back out of the room to leave the couple to talk and into the communal floor where everyone is sitting around the living room. Even Pepper.

“Where’s Stiles and Steve?” Bucky asks, worried. 

“Stiles' floor. Poor guy is balling his eyes out while Steve tries his hardest to comfort him” MJ replies.

“Yea, I haven’t seen him this upset since he told us about Beacon Hills” Peter comments worried about his best friend.

“We need to do something about this” Noah sighs “But what?”

“I have a plan,” Tony says while everyone looks at him waiting for him to talk.

Meanwhile, Steve sits on the bed, running a hand through Stiles’ hair while the teen sleeps. 

If you need me, I’m in Stiles' room. He’s cried himself to sleep x  
-Steve 

Steve finishes texting the group chat and puts his phone on the bedside table.  
\--------------------------------------------  
“I can feel you staring,” Steve says without looking up from his view of watching his boyfriend sleep.

“We just wanted to see how Stiles’ doing” Sam replies. 

“It made my heart ache to watch him cry from the anxiety of having people watching his every move and wanting to be his friend just to meet us. I never want to meet that Flash, ever, or I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from doing something to him” Steve sighs finally looking up from where he was admiring his brave boyfriend to find his best friends, Noah and Phil in the doorway. 

“Ugh, we have a problem,” Bucky says, looking up from his phone.

“What now?” Noah sighs, not liking the sound of Bucky’s tone of voice. 

“The Pack have been talking to the press pretending that they’re still best friends with Stiles,” Bucky says. 

Steve picks up his phone and types in Stiles Stilinski on the Google search bar, finding the article at the top and clicks on it.

Who is Stiles Stilinski? What do his friends have to say about him?

We meet up with some friends of Captain America’s Steve Rogers boyfriend Stiles Stilinski from his Hometown Beacon Hills to find out who Stiles is.

“Stiles and I have been best friends since we were born. Our mothers are best friends. He’s my brother from another mother. I’m so happy for him and Steve, even if I do miss him. Stiles is one of the most loyal and selfless people I’ve ever met and will do anything for the ones he loves to ensure that they are happy, even if that means putting his needs aside” - Scott McCall, 18 years old, Beacon Hills, CA.

Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall at a High School party their Freshman Year (July 2015)

Steve doesn’t read the rest but puts his phone back on the bedside table angrily.

“Those assholes are not his best friends. They’re the people that belittled and abandoned him when he needed them most,” Steve growls.

“Excuse me,” Noah says before walking into the living room to calm down.

“We’ll leave you be and come back when Stiles’ feeling better,” Sam says.

“Thanks, Sam,” Steve replies, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend again. 

A couple of minutes after everyone left, Steve fell asleep hugging his boyfriend tightly against his chest.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Today Stiles is going back to school after a week off. 

Over the last week, The Avengers have been teaching Stiles and his friends how to embrace their newfound popularity.

Pepper took them shopping for some new outfits, and last night everyone slept at the Tower to arrive at school together.

Stiles gets dressed and ready for the day before he walks with his friends who he met in the elevator to the communal kitchen where everyone looks at them.

“Looking trendy” Tony comments.

Stiles has on a red and blue flannel that shows off his muscles, blue ripped skinny jeans and white trainers. 

Peter has on a grey sweater that also shows off his muscles, skinny black jeans, black boots and a necklace and a watch to finish off the look. 

Ned has on a white tee, beige trousers, a black jacket and black leather trainers. 

MJ has on khaki ripped skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder top, a jean jacket and black high top Converse.

“Looking good, Bratushka,” Bucky says patting Stiles on the shoulder on his way to the table with his coffee in his hand. 

“Thanks, Bubba” Stiles replies. 

“Come and sit down and have some breakfast,” Pepper says. 

Stiles sits in his regular seat in between Bucky and Steve. 

“Hey,” Stiles says with a flirty smile to Steve. 

“Hey yourself” Steve replies before kissing Stiles and whispering “You look hot by the way.”

Bucky chokes on his coffee having heard what Steve said, and Sam pats his back, asking worried if he’s okay.

“Thank you, Handsome. I feel so much more confident about going to school today” Stiles says quietly to the blonde super-soldier before addressing the whole table “Thanks, guys.”

“Your welcome Sweetie. Go and show them what they’ve been missing” Pepper replies. 

“I love this new confidence that you have. It suits you, Son” Noah says. 

“Me too” Bucky agrees along with everyone else, having recovered from his coughing fit.

After breakfast, Steve passes each teen their lunch (that he made that morning) and walks with them down to the garage along with Tony.

“Here you go,” Tony says, handing Stiles a set of keys.

“What are these for?” Stiles asks.

“You are taking one of my cars” Tony replies. 

“Why can’t I take my Jeep?” Stiles asks. 

“Baby, there’s no point in arguing with him,” Steve buts in knowing this can go on forever as both Tony and Stiles are stubborn.

“Ok,” Stiles says, looking at the keys.

They get out of the elevator to see Tony’s new white Audi A5 Cabriolet waiting for them with the roof down.

“No way. I get to drive that?” Stiles asks, shocked and excited at the same time.

“Yes,” Tony replies. 

Stiles gets in the driver's side with Peter in the passenger seat and Ned and MJ in the back.

“Drive safe, ok?” Steve says, leaning over the driver side door.

“I will. I love you” Stiles replies.

“I love you too,” Steve says before capturing Stiles lips with his own.

Stiles pulls back smiling.

“Let’s go and make people jealous,” Stiles announces, rubbing his hands together with a grin. 

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Tony asks Steve when he moves to stand next to the engineer.

“Tony, you have made him feel more comfortable in his skin, so don’t doubt yourself now. He would be a nervous wreck that wouldn’t come out of his room if it wasn't for you” Steve says with his ‘Cap’ face on and a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Stiles drives out of the garage before Tony and Steve make their way back to the communal kitchen.

“How did it go?” Noah asks, nervously. 

“His face lit up like a Christmas Tree. I did have to talk Tony down though” Steve chuckles before retaking his seat.

“Pep, did I do the right thing?” Tony asks.

“Yes, Tony. You have made that boy so happy and gave him the confidence he needed, especially after everything that happened in Beacon Hills. I’m so proud of you” Pepper says to her fiance before pecking him on the lips. “I have a meeting, so I’ll see you later.”

“See you later” Tony replies.   
\------------------------------------------  
Stiles drives up to the school parking lot, and everyone turns their heads to watch the car drive past.

After parking the car and putting the roof up, Stiles, Peter, Ned and MJ get out of the car and walk into the building with their sunglasses on, side by side, just like Natasha, Tony and Pepper taught them.

“Did you see their car?”

“Stiles looks so hot.”

“I would tap that.” 

“I agree, too bad he’s off the market.”

“Wouldn’t want to mess with Captain America just to tap that though.”

Those were some of the things they heard walking down the corridor and towards their class. They all have English together.

As they walk into class, their teacher seems to be taken aback by their newfound confidence.

“Good Morning,” Their teacher Mrs Garcia says. She’s one of the teachers that still treats Stiles just like everyone else.

“Morning” Stiles smiles.   
—————  
The four friends walk into the communal living room, and Stiles drops the keys in Tony’s lap.

“That car is awesome,” Stiles comments.

“How was school?” Steve asks.

“Amazing. Everyone was shocked at the new us” Stiles replies “Thanks again, guys.”

“No problem. It was Tony’s idea” Sam replies. 

“I had a feeling that it was either Tony or Nat’s idea,” Stiles says “We’re going to watch movies. Want to join?”

Everyone agrees.  
\-------------------------------------  
“Dinners ready.”

“Thanks, J,” Stiles says, finishing his last Math question. 

He gets up from his desk, walks out of his apartment and walks to the communal kitchen.

“Holy shit!” Nat exclaims with her jaw, dropped looking at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asks before looking down “Oh, I forgot to put on my top.”

Stiles' abs and muscles were on display, forgetting that he didn’t put on a top when he got dressed in his shorts as he was alone in his room.

“Lil' Hawk’s got better abs than I do,” Clint says. 

“Jealous Uszyca?” Stiles asks the archer.

“Hate to admit it, but I am,” Clint replies. 

“Here,” Steve says, passing his boyfriend his hoodie. 

“Thanks,” Stiles says, taking Steve’s hoodie.

“No problem” Steve nods.

“Ohh Capsicle is getting jealous of everyone looking at his boyfriend’s abs,” Tony says.

“No, you’re looking at him like a piece of meat” Steve argues. 

“Steve’s right” Pepper backs him up.

Stiles laughs at his family 's antics before putting on the hoodie (which was soft and warm), zipping it up and joining his family at the table.

“How was everyone’s day?” Stiles asks.

“Boring. Pepper dragged me to meetings all day” Tony complains. 

“Tiny, you should really keep in mind that Pepper sits through about three or more meetings a day, five sometimes six days a week, and you complain about sitting through three once a week,” Stiles says.

“Oh, I never thought about it, that way,” Tony says before turning to his fiance “Sorry Baby.”

“It’s ok. Meetings are boring” Pepper answers. 

“I had a meeting with Fury today, and we have some new missions, so team meeting tomorrow afternoon,” Phil says, adding veg to his plate.

“Do you have any Wujek?” Stiles asks. 

“I have a three-day mission next week, so Bucky and Sam will be looking after you” Phil replies. 

“Back to making lunches,” Sam says sarcastically. 

“Don't know why you are complaining seeing how I make Stiles lunch every morning” Steve replies.

“Which you don't have to, I can make it myself the night before. But I appreciate the gesture, one less thing I have to remember to do for school” Stiles replies.

“I love making your lunch. I think of it as a way of showing my support and love” Steve says.

“Yea and I have a collection of notes” Stiles smiles. 

“You write him notes?” Tony asks, laughing. 

“Yea. Some can be about how proud of him I am and how much I love him, some can be reminders of things he has to do, stuff like that” Steve explains with a proud smile on his face.

“He even asks me on dates sometimes using the notes with yes or no tick boxes, that I then leave in his mailbox or slip them under his door” Stiles adds. 

“Speaking of dates, your Homecoming’s coming up, isn't it? Have you decided if you are going to go?” Noah asks. 

“Yea, haven’t decided if I’m going yet. Especially with everything going on at the moment” Stiles replies “Now, Uszyca, beat my score yet?” 

“No, it’s impossible no matter how much I play, every time I log on your score is higher” The archer whines. 

“I watched him play for three hours yesterday. It was so funny” Bucky says. 

“Want to verse me after dinner?” Stiles asks the archer. 

“Of course,” Clint says before a smirk makes its way onto his face.

“No cheating. Anyone want to be ref?” Stiles replies. 

“I will” Sam answers “I know Clint has something planned.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says while Clint swears under his breath.

“Doing anything exciting in school Stiles?” Tony asks. 

“Not really” Stiles replies. 

“Have you thought about the job offer to work for Pepper?” Noah asks. 

“I have. I’ve been thinking it over for a while, and I would love to work for SI. I have so many great ideas” Stiles replies.

“Great! I’ll have Legal write up your contract and have it to you by the end of the week, for you to have a look over with your dad before he leaves” Pepper replies and Stiles nods.

After dinner, everyone helps clean up before they go their separate ways. Clint, Sam, Stiles, Steve, Natasha and Bucky make their way to the entertainment room to watch Clint and Stiles play Mario Kart.

“Ready to get your butt handed to you on a silver platter?” Clint asks. 

“Keep telling yourself that, Uszyca” Stiles replies. 

“Ok, get ready. After three you can start. 1...2...3” Sam says, and everyone watches as Stiles speeds around the track.

“Wow, he’s good,” Bucky comments to his best friend.

“He and Scott used to have game night every Friday and sleepover the other house. It stopped around about the time Scott got bit and got a girlfriend” Noah explains walking into the room “I should have guessed something was up then. Especially since they were so dedicated to their game nights.”

“Stiles told me he’s always loved the game and liked to play it every day” Steve comments. 

“He used to play for hours. Couldn’t get him off the damn thing” Noah replies “In the end, we made a deal, he could play for two hours after dinner, but his homework and chores had to be completed first.” 

“YES!!” Stiles cheers throwing his hands in the air.

“You’re cheating,” Clint replies. 

“You’re just a sore loser” Natasha comments. 

Stiles and Clint play a few more rounds, Stiles winning them all before they put on a movie for the rest of the night and Noah sends Stiles to bed.


	14. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and The Avengers take part in a press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles looks down fidgeting with his suit jacket. 

Stiles and The Avengers are doing a press conference to address most of the rumours going around. 

“Everything’s going to be alright. Bucky and I will be on either side of you and if it gets too much for you, just tap one of us on the arm, and we can get Pepper to wrap the conference up,” Steve says, taking the teen’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together and Stiles nods.

“You look so handsome, Mischief,” Phil says.

Stiles wishes his dad was there, but he had to go back to Beacon early as there was an emergency.

“Thanks, Wujek,” Stiles says, looking at his all-black suit, black dress shoes, tie and shirt in the mirror on the wall in front of them.

“We’re ready,” Pepper announces. 

Stiles takes Steve’s hand and squeezes it before walking onto the stage with Bucky in front of him and Steve behind him. 

“You’re doing great,” Steve whispers in his ear and squeezes his hand, making Stiles relax a bit more.

Stiles and The Avengers sit behind a long table with microphones in front of each seat with red cushioned chairs. 

Starting from the bottom right it goes Tony, Bruce, Sam, Bucky, Stiles, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Rhodey on the end of the table on the left.

Pepper stood to the right of the table, behind a wooden podium (lectern) with The Avengers logo on the front. 

Stiles brings his hand up to his face to shield himself from the bright lights of the flashes, and Steve hands him a pair of sunglasses. Stiles squeezes his hand to say thank you.

“Welcome everyone. We have called this press conference today to address some of the rumours about Stiles and The Avengers. But first, The Avengers and Stiles family would like you to respect Stiles privacy after today as he’s still only eighteen and is still trying to live a semi-normal life as much as he possibly can” Pepper starts “If you have any questions, please raise your hand.”

Everyone in the crowd raises their hands.

“Women in the red pencil skirt in the front row,” Pepper says. 

“Stiles, why did you leave Beacon Hills?” 

“One of my best friends, who I saw as a sister, got mugged and killed and my friends blamed me, calling me a murderer, and I couldn’t stay there as I felt like I was drowning, so I moved here to live with my uncle. Who I didn’t know lives with The Avengers” Stiles replies, gripping Steve’s hand under the table to calm his nerves and Steve runs his thumb over the back of his hand.

Pepper chooses someone from the crowd, and Stiles and The Avengers answer the question, if appropriate.

“Stiles, why did your friends blame you?”

“I was there but couldn’t do anything to stop it,” Stiles answers.

Stiles looks down at the table, tears pooling in his eyes at the thought of Allison.

“It’s ok” Steve whispers “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Avengers, what’s it like having Stiles living with you?” 

“We love it. Stiles is like a little brother to us, except Steve obviously” Sam replies with a chuckle. 

“He’s amazing at Mario Kart. He has the highest score that I can not beat for the life of me” Clint adds.

“Stiles, what’s it like dating Captain America?”

“He’s not Captain America to me. To me, he’s Steve, the sweetest guy that blushes when you compliment him, calms me down from panic attacks and listens to my rambles. Steve’s one of the best people to come into my life. I don’t know if I could have made it this far without him. He brought me out of one of the worst moments in my life and helped me find who I am, without pretending to be someone else” Stiles rants hating how people just see Steve as Captain America when he’s more than that. 

Bucky leans over to whisper in the teen’s ear “It’s okay. We love Steve for who he is and not for being Captain America. Don’t let them get under your skin” Noticing the teen’s frustration at how the world sees Steve when he is more than just a soldier and National Hero. 

Stiles relaxes and sends Bucky a grateful smile. 

“How long have you and Captain America been together?” 

“Just over six months. Someone caught us on our Anniversary” Steve replies.

“Stiles, who are you closest to other than Captain America?”

“I’m closest to Bucky. He’s been like a brother to me from the first week I’ve been here and is my second legal guardian here in New York along with Sam and my uncle” Stiles replies. 

“His dad trusts me to make sure he’s safe, and I take that very seriously,” Bucky states. 

“And he does. Trust me” Tony backs him up “Learnt that the hard way.” 

“Tony’s like the annoying brother or uncle that you love but want to kill every time he opens his mouth. He has no tact.” Stiles laughs, making the room laugh.

“Stiles, what do you miss about Beacon Hills?” 

“My father, but he does come and visit as often as he can. Jordan Parrish, my father’s Deputy, he’s like a brother to me too. My mother's grave. Melissa, who’s a second mother to me. I’ve known her since I was born and my friend Danny,” Stiles says with a sad smile. “Danny-boy, if you’re watching this, I miss and love you, Man.” 

“Stiles, you said you miss your mother's grave, what happened?”

Stiles looks at Steve, not wanting to talk about it.

“That question is too personal for Stiles, sorry” Bucky replies seeing Stiles panic.

“Thanks” Stiles whispers to Bucky. 

“I got your back Boo” Bucky replies while patting the teen’s shoulder, making Stiles laugh. 

They answer a few more questions. 

“That’s all we have time for today. Thank you for coming” Pepper announces.

The team and Stiles get up and make their way backstage where Stiles sits down on the floor against the wall with his head in his hands. 

“Mischief, you ok?” Phil asks.

Stiles nods, blinking back tears. “Talking about mom and Allie is hard.”

“I know, Mischief. Your mom would be so proud of you for getting through that” Phil says.

“I felt a panic attack come on but feeling Steve run his thumb over the back of my hand the whole time calmed me down” Stiles admits.

“Let’s go back to the Tower,” Pepper announces. 

Steve holds his hand out for Stiles, which Stiles takes and Steve helps the teen up off the floor, before pulling him into his arms and kissing the top of his head. “You did amazing out there, Baby.”

Stiles smiles and takes Steve’s hand while the rest of The Avengers, Happy and Phil shield them and Pepper from the cameras and reporters outside the door. 

They get in the limo when Stiles speaks up.

“Why couldn’t we have done this at the Tower?” Stiles asks.

“I forgot we built a press room” Tony replies. 

“Tony just likes showing up in the limo” Sam answers. 

They ride back to the Tower in comfortable silence.

It’s interrupted when Stiles phone pings. He pulls it out of his suit's inner jacket pocket to find a text from Danny.

Watched you on tv in class today. Should’ve seen The Pack’s faces when you called them out on live tv. Thanks for the shout out by the way! x  
-Danny-Boy. 

Danny’s text makes Stiles laugh.

Ungrateful dicks as Bucky calls them. X  
-Stiles. 

Best thing I have heard all day! X  
-Danny-Boy. 

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asks, watching Stiles smile at his phone.

“Danny,” Stiles replies, keeping his eyes on his screen, while also responding to Danny at the same time.

You should come to New York sometime. I miss hanging out with you. X  
-Stiles. 

The summer holidays start in a few weeks. I could come then. X  
-Danny-Boy.

Yea! Steve is taking me to Paris the first week, but after that, you can come and stay the whole summer maybe. X  
-Stiles. 

Sounds like a plan. Skype later?. I have to go to Finstock’s class. X  
-Danny-Boy.

Skype later! Tell coach I say hi! X  
-Stiles. 

They get back to the Tower, and all go to change out of their press outfits while Pepper goes back to work. A CEO’s job is never done.

Stiles puts on a pair of grey Champion shorts, a plain blue shirt and Adidas grey running trainers before grabbing his phone and earbuds.

He gets in the elevator and makes his way to the track, needing to clear his head and get rid of some energy.  
\---------------------------------------  
Steve was sitting on his couch, reading a book when Bucky walked into his apartment with Sam behind him.

“What’s up, Buck?” Steve asks.

“Thought Stiles was with you,” Bucky says looking around.

“Stiles is running the track.”

“Leave him be. He often runs when he needs to clear his head or has too much pent up energy” Steve replies noticing Bucky going to go and rush to Stiles “And after today’s events I think he needs it”

“He did well today,” Sam says.

“Yea. I’m so proud of him” Steve says, putting his book down, and his best friends take a seat around his living room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles paused his music and put his phone and earbuds on his bed before going to the bathroom to take a shower. 

“Hey J, can you order me a pizza please?” Stiles asks.

“The usual?”

“Yeh. Thanks, J” Stiles replies before stepping into the shower.

After his shower, Stiles gets dressed in plaid pyjama bottoms before going into his living room.

“Pizza is in the lift.” 

“Thanks, J” Stiles replies.

Tony fit small lifts in all the rooms for deliveries. 

Stiles grabs a soda from his fridge and sits on the couch, his pizza on the coffee table and turns on Supernatural.


	15. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Steve's trip to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Steve smiles down at his phone before pressing the post button, posting the picture of Stiles on Instagram with the caption ‘Waiting in the VIP lounge waiting for our flight.’

Stiles and Steve are currently waiting for their flight to board. Tony said that they could take the Jet, but Steve wants to make this a proper vacation.

“Flight 256 to Paris now boarding. Flight 256 to Paris now boarding” A female voice announces over the intercom.

Stiles and Steve get up from their seats and grab their carry-ons before making their way to gate seven, hand in hand.

“I’m so excited,” Stiles says. 

“Me too, Just us for a week without interruptions from anyone” Steve smiles.

They show the Flight Attendant their Passport and Boarding Passes before being let through the Terminal and onto the Plane.

“Wow,” Stiles says, looking around the First-Class Area of the Plane.

The First-Class Seats are connected. The seats have a small wall in the middle with little tables attached and a tv on the wall in front of each chair with a small lamp.

Steve and Stiles take their seats with Steve on the left and Stiles on the right, putting their bags down on the floor and settling in for a long flight. 

“This place is nice, and the seats are comfy too” Stiles comments looking around.

“Only the best for you” Steve sweet talks.

“Such a sweet talker” Stiles giggles.

“Only for you, Baby” Steve takes Stiles hand and smiles at him while Stiles blushes. 

“Cheesy” Stiles giggles even though he loves it.   
\---------------------------------  
Stiles and Steve step off of the plane after a seven-hour and thirty-five-minute journey.

They collect their luggage, before leaving the Airport, where Steve calls them a taxi. 

“Hotel Parisianer please,” Steve says once they’re both in the taxi.

The whole ride to the hotel, Stiles looks out of the window in awe, pointing out landmarks making Steve smile, happy with his choice of destination. 

It was a toss-up between Paris and Hawaii, but a call to Noah with him explaining his son always wanted to go to Paris, it was a no brainer, and he booked the flights and hotel rooms right there and then with the help of Pepper. 

When they get to the hotel, Steve pays the taxi driver before grabbing their luggage and making their way into the Hotel. While Steve goes to check them in, Stiles looks after the bags and has a look around.

The lobby has shiny and clean marble floors, three wooden reception desks facing the door. To the left, there is a seating area with white cushioned chairs, and there are a few plants dotted around here and there. On the right, there are three elevators. 

‘It’s like somewhere Tony would stay. Steve went all out” Stiles thinks to himself.

While Stiles has a look around the lobby, Steve checks them in.

“How may I help you?” The receptionist asks.

“I’m here to check in,” Steve replies. 

“Name please?” The man asks.

“Steve Rogers” Steve replies.

The man clicks some keys on the keyboard before turning around and picking up an envelope behind him.

“You are in room 456 on the 11th floor; key cards are in the envelope. Would you still like your reservation for the restaurant tomorrow night?” The man explains.

“Yes, please,” Steve replies.

“Alright. Enjoy your stay and if there's anything we can do for you don't hesitate to ask” The man says. 

“Thank you,” Steve replies, picking up the envelope and going back to his boyfriend “Ready to see our room?” 

“Let’s go,” Stiles smiles, grabbing his suitcase while Steve grabs his. 

When they get to the room, Stiles puts his suitcase next to the bed before looking around. It's a nice and cosy room, not too small and not too big with a double bed, a white stool at the end of the bed, two wooden bedside tables at each side of the bed, a bathroom, wardrobe and a large balcony with grey chairs with a gorgeous view of Paris.

While Stiles was enjoying the view of Paris in front of him, Steve stands next to him.

“Thank you,” Stiles says.

“For what?” Steve asks.

“Everything. This trip and everything you do for me” Stiles replies, putting his head on Steve’s shoulder “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve replies before kissing Stiles' temple. “Come on, let's get dressed and head out and explore the city.” 

They walk back into their room and unpack their clothes before changing out of the clothes they wore on the plane.

Stiles puts on a pair of blue ripped jean shorts, a white top and white trainers with his sunglasses. At the same time, Steve puts on a plain white tee, beige chino shorts and navy suede shoes.

\--------------------------------  
Stiles and Steve are on the River Seine Cruise that goes down the middle of the city. 

“Paris is so beautiful,” Stiles says to Steve, who he’s sitting next to holding his hand.

Steve hums in agreement enjoying the comfortable silence between him and Stiles.

That's one of the things he loves about his relationship with Stiles; they can sit in comfortable silence for hours just cuddling with each other. Without getting bored or forcing conversation with one another. They spend hours sketching in comfortable silence.  
\-------------------------------------------  
After their boat ride, they take a romantic walk through Pont Neuf before going to have a snack at A Lacroix Patissier.

“What would you like?” Steve asks. 

“Could I get a macaroon and a coffee please?” Stiles replies. 

“Of course. Be right back,” Steve says before getting up and giving their orders at the counter.

Stiles checks his phone to find a few texts from the team, Pepper and his dad.

Glad you got there safe. Have a fantastic time, can’t wait to hear all about it. X  
-Tata. 

Enjoy Sweetie and stay safe. X  
-Pepper.

Miss having you around here, Kid. Enjoy your trip and tell Capsicle I say hello. X  
-Tony.

Enjoy! x  
-Sam.

Are you ok? Have you got there safe? X  
-Bucky.

Stiles, answer me! X  
-Bucky.

Glad you’re ok! X  
-Bucky.

Bucky’s texts make him laugh. 

“What's so funny?” Steve asks, retaking his seat opposite Stiles with their treats.

“Bucky’s text chain” Stiles replies “He’s panicking about my safety again.”

“I don't know what he thinks is going to happen; I’m not going to let anything happen to you” Steve replies. 

“I have never met someone so protective of the ones he loves. It's nice to know people care about me” Stiles replies. 

“He’s always been protective. You should have seen him back in the day especially with his sisters” Steve says “He scared off every date they had so they stopped letting Bucky meet them unless it was serious.” 

“I can imagine if he and Sam have children” Stiles laughs. 

“I already feel sorry for them, but I know he does it out of love and with everything he’s gone through, I think it’s his way of staying in control” Steve replies while Stiles nods in agreement.

After their snack, they go across the street to the Arc de Triomphe. 

Stiles gets out his phone and takes a picture before putting his phone back in his pocket and grabbing Steve’s hand. 

When they are finished looking at the Arc de Triomphe and have taken enough pictures, they take a taxi back to their hotel.

They walk into the hotel room, and Stiles jumps on the bed, making Steve laugh.

“This thing’s so comfy and soft,” Stiles says. 

Steve sits down on the white seat on the bottom of the bed while Stiles sits in the corner with the biggest smile on his face, laughing.

Steve takes out his phone and snaps a photo before posting it on Instagram.

\-------------------------------------  
Stiles wakes up to the sound of cars, making him confused for a moment since his windows are soundproof before remembering he’s in Paris with Steve. He turns around in the bed to find Steve sitting on the balcony.

Stiles gets out of bed and throws on a pair of sweats and goes to join his boyfriend.

“Morning Handsome,” Stiles says, pecking Steve on the lips and sitting down on the chair next to him.

“Morning, Baby. Sleep well?” Steve asks, passing Stiles a cup of coffee.

“I did. Did you?” Stiles asks.

“Yea” Steve replies.

“How long have you been up?” Stiles asks. 

“Since six. I went to the gym and then sat here. I drew this” Steve says, passing Stiles his sketchpad with a drawing of the Eiffel Tower from their view of their balcony.

“It’s amazing” Stiles replies, “What’s the plan for today?” 

“I made reservations for the hotel restaurant tonight and was thinking about a trip to the Eiffel Tower, Love Lock Bridge and a balloon ride” Steve replies. 

“Sounds lovely” Stiles replies. 

They ate breakfast that Steve had ordered, consisting of pancakes (Stiles favourite), bacon and fruit before Stiles got dressed.

Stiles puts on blue jean shorts, white tee, white trainers and sunglasses.

\---------------------------  
They get out of the taxi and Steve takes Stiles' hand before leading his boyfriend to The Eiffel Tower where he pays for them to go up. 

They take the lift up to the middle of the Tower and Stiles goes to the railing and looks over, Steve following behind him.

“I could stay here forever, this place is so gorgeous” Stiles states when he knows Steve is behind him. 

“What about your dad and the team?” Steve asks. 

“They can come and visit. Tony has enough money” Stiles replies, making Steve laugh. 

Steve wraps his boyfriend in his arms, making the teen smile, and they admire the view together. Steve kisses Stiles' crown.  
————---------------  
After a balloon ride in Parc Andre- Citroen, Steve leads Stiles to Love Lock Bridge. 

“I’ve heard of this place, but I never thought that I would ever see it. My mom always wanted to come and see this” Stiles says, looking at all the locks on the bridge fence.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Steve says. 

Stiles does as asked and Steve pulls out a lock from his pocket and puts it in Stiles’s hand. Stiles squeaks at the cold feeling on his hands, and Steve instructs him to open his eyes.

Stiles looks down at the lock in his hand to find SR & SS= Always engraved on it in a heart.

“I had Tony do it before we left and if you turn it around…” Steve trails off. 

“NS & CS” Stiles reads “Noah Stilinski and Claudia Stilinski.” 

After passing Stiles the key, Steve nods on a chain to open the lock and Stiles puts the lock on the bridge.

Steve takes the key and clips the chain around Stiles’s neck.

“So that you’ll always remember this moment for our love and your parents' love” Steve explains.

“I love you,” Stiles replies.

“I love you too,” Steve says before pulling Stiles into a kiss.  
\-----------------------------  
Stiles stands in the bathroom mirror looking over his outfit of light blue ripped jeans, a navy button-up and navy shoes.

“Stiles, you ok?” Steve asks through the door.

“Yea,” Stiles says, opening the door. 

“You look amazing as always” Steve replies. 

“Thank you” Stiles replies kissing Steve on the cheek “You look amazing too” Stiles winks making his boyfriend laugh and takes in the view of the super-soldier in a white shirt, beige chinos and white trainers.

“Thank you,” Steve replies. 

Stiles grabs his phone and puts it in his pocket after checking for messages and turns around to Steve.

They make their way out of the room and into the elevator down to the first floor. They get out and walk into the restaurant.

“Name?” The hostess asks.

“Steve Rogers” Steve replies.

“Right this way,” The hostess says.

She leads them to a table towards the back of the room. 

The table consists of a small round table with big blue cushioned chairs. 

“Thank you,” Steve says to the hostess before pulling out Stiles' chair for him.

“This place is nice,” Stiles replies.

“Dinner’s on Tony. Pepper gave me his card” Steve smiles. 

“I love Pep” Stiles laughs “It’s not like Tony will notice anyway.”

“That’s true,” Steve agrees.

“What can I get you to drink?” The waiter asks. 

“Your best bottle of Champagne please,” Steve says. 

“Of course” The waiter nods and walks away.

“Champagne?” Stiles asks. 

“We’re celebrating” Steve replies “It’s our Anniversary. Also, you can legally drink in France. I got permission from your dad, Bucky, Sam and Phil before we left” 

“Bucky and Sam?” Stiles asks. 

“You know Bucky wouldn't let me hear at the end of it if I didn't ask them for permission too,” Steve replies.

“That’s true. Bucky’s a mother hen” Stiles comments laughing.

The waiter comes back with their Champagne, and they order their food before he goes back to the kitchen.

“Danny, still coming next week?” Steve asks.

“Yea. I can’t wait” Stiles smiles “You’re going to love him.” 

“Is he the one you got to hack the email?” Steve asks.

“Yea. He stopped doing that now, though. He wants to go to MIT too” Stiles replies.

“You got any plans?” Steve asks. 

“I was going to show him my favourite places, he wants to see a few things, and I’m going to introduce him to Peter, MJ and Ned” Stiles replies. 

Before Steve could reply, their food arrived. 

They spend the rest of the evening talking about anything and everything before calling it a night and heading to their room after two glasses of Champagne and dessert—all courtesy of Tony Stark.

“Thank you for a lovely day,” Stiles says, getting into bed.

“Always” Steve replies. 

Stiles kisses Steve before putting his head on said man’s chest and falling into a deep sleep.


	16. "Everyone meet Danny" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets The Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles stands in the Airport bouncing on his heels, while Steve sits on the seats next to him, watching the door for Danny to come through it. 

Steve smiles, watching as his boyfriend gets excited, the more time gets closer to his friend’s arrival. 

“Danny!” Stiles suddenly shouts when he sees his friend, making Steve jump, and walks towards his friend.

“Stiles!” Danny shouts back walking faster to the teen and pulling him into a hug.

They walk up to Steve, who stands. 

“Steve, this is Danny. Danny, this is my boyfriend Steve” Stiles introduces them.

“Nice to meet you,” Danny says, holding his hand out. 

“Nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you” Steve replies, shaking Danny’s hand.

“Likewise,” Danny says. 

“You hungry?” Stiles asks his friend.

“Starving” Danny replies. 

“Steve and I know this great Diner. We can go there before the Tower?” Stiles says before they walk out of the Airport and to Stiles Jeep.

“See you’re still driving Roscoe,” Danny says as Steve puts Danny’s bags in the boot “Thanks, Steve.”

“No problem” Steve replies. 

“I could never give my baby up,” Stiles says, patting his Jeep fondly before talking to the Jeep “Isn’t that right, Baby?”

This makes Steve and Danny chuckle, and Steve shakes his head fondly at his boyfriend's behaviour, and Stiles grins at his companions. 

They get in the Jeep, Stiles and Danny in the front and Steve in the back.

“You ok back there?” Stiles asks his boyfriend. 

“All good,” Steve replies.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Stiles pulls up outside Joe’s Diner and parks the Jeep before they all get out. They walk into the Diner and take a seat in the back, sliding in the light blue booth. 

When they sit down, Danny looks at the menu before deciding what he would like. Stiles and Steve know what they want.

“Hey, Stiles. Hey, Steve” Abigail the waitress greets. 

“Hey, Abby. This is my friend Danny from back home. You may see him a lot as he’s staying for the summer” Stiles says. 

“Nice to meet you, Danny. What can I get you today?” Abigail asks him. 

“Could I get pancakes with a side of bacon and a black coffee please?” Danny replies. 

“Just like Stiles” Abigail laughs before turning to the couple “The usual boys?” 

“Yes please, Abby” Stiles replies. 

Abigail nods before taking off to give in their orders and make their coffee and tea.

“So Danny, are you excited to be in New York?” Steve asks.

“Yea. It’s just nice to see Stiles again. I got so used to having him around that it doesn’t feel right when he isn’t, and the others are driving me crazy” Danny replies. 

“I know what you mean. I go on week-long missions and hate it when I can’t just turn to the side and have a conversation with Stiles. Some of the others are too serious when we’re on missions even when we’re on a break in between” Steve replies, making Stiles blush at his boyfriends’ and friends' conversation.

“How’s my dad doing?” Stiles asks knowing his father’s been busy lately. 

“He seems to be ok. He sent me over with those books and stuff you wanted and paid for the extra suitcase to be flown over with me” Danny replies.

“I hope he isn’t too stressed. I would have gone back for the summer, but I have a life here now, and there isn’t anything for me there anymore except you, dad, Parrish and Melissa. Dad comes when he can. Melissa is planning to come with him next time, hopefully anyway” Stiles says.

“He misses having you around. He talks about you all the time, and since you’ve gone the group has been driving all the adults mad,” Danny says. 

“You can say Pack. Steve and the others know all about the Supernatural” Stiles informs him, noticing he is avoiding saying the word Pack or talking about the Supernatural in general.

“I meant to tell you that Coach admitted to our Economics class that he missed you and that you were one of his favourites as you made things interesting,” Danny says. 

“I do miss Coach and playing Lacrosse with you,” Stiles replies “Maybe we can play sometime this summer?” 

“Sounds good,” Danny replies. 

Abigail comes up to them with two mugs and one glass and pours Danny and Steve coffee and slides Stiles a tea “I’ll be back in a second with your breakfast.”

Seconds later, she came back with two plates of pancakes with bacon and a fry up.

“Two pancakes,” she says putting them in front of Stiles and Danny “, and one fry up” She then puts it in front of Steve “Enjoy and anything you need just shout.”

“Thanks, Abby,” Steve smiles before she walks away and he turns to Danny, “Stiles tells me your good with computers.”

“Yea. It started when I was eleven. It’s got me into some trouble” He says turning to look at Stiles briefly “But I’ve been using it for good. I want to study programming at MIT.” 

“That’s good. Stiles and Peter are applying to MIT, and I’m sure by the end of the summer, Tony will give you a reference” Steve replies “Especially seeing as you are important to Stiles.”

They eat their breakfast and pay (Steve’s treat. He wouldn’t take no for an answer) before getting back in the Jeep and Stiles drives them to the Tower.

When they get there, Stiles parks the Jeep before they all grab one of Danny’s bags and Stiles lets them into the elevator.

“After we get you settled, we’ll have to get you an ID Badge and your biometrics into the system so that you can access the floors you need” Stiles explains while Danny nods.

The doors open to find all The Avengers sitting around the communal living room along with Phil.

“Hey guys, I’d like you to meet my friend Danny,” Stiles says, “Danny this is Sam, Bucky, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Rhodey, Clint, Natasha and my Uncle Phil.” 

“Nice to meet you all” Danny replies “I feel like I already know you all since Stiles never shuts up about you.” 

After introductions, Stiles leads Danny to the floor below his, where he will be staying in one of the guest rooms.

“Thanks so much for letting me stay,” Danny says.

“No problem. Pep wouldn’t let you stay at a hotel even if you tried” Stiles states.

Stiles helps Danny put his things away in the closet and around the room.

“Got to say, Stiles, nice to see you wearing something non-plaid,” Danny says as they sort out his clothes.

“I thought it was time for a change. I still wear plaid, but not as much as I used to. When you live with Tony and Pepper, they drag you shopping” Stiles laughs.

Danny looks over Stiles blue ripped, frayed skinny jeans, plain dark red tee, black Vans and dog tag necklace.

After they had everything packed away, Stiles directs Danny to Happy’s office.

“Hey, Hap. This is my friend Danny. He’s staying for the summer” Stiles says.

“Pepper emailed me to say that he needs his ID Badge, fingerprints and biometrics” Happy replies, “If you could stand at that wall, please for Jarvis to scan you.”

Danny follows all of Happy’s directions before filling in the paperwork for his ID and any NDAs before Stiles and Danny are free to go.

“I have this week off from work, but then for the rest of the summer, I’m working three days a week” Stiles explains in the elevator on the way up to The Avenger’s floors “So we have all week to do what you want. We can go sightseeing. But I do want to introduce you to Peter, Ned and MJ too.”

“Sounds good. How is work going by the way?” Danny asks. 

“I love it. I’m the youngest employee in history, but that doesn’t matter to anyone” Stiles replies. 

“That’s good as you were quite worried that no one would take you seriously because of your age,” Danny says before yawning “I’m going to go take a nap as it was a long flight. Could you wake me in two hours?”

“Yea,” Stiles says before Danny gets out and onto his floor “J, Pepper’s office, please.”

“Of course Stiles.”

Jarvis drops Stiles off on the CEO floor, and Stiles walks into Pepper’s office.

“Hey Sweetie, what can I do for you?” Pepper asks. 

“You know how my friend Danny is staying with us? Well, I was wondering if he could have a summer Internship with SI? It would help him to get into MIT and give him something to do while I’m working” Stiles asks. 

“That sounds like a good idea” Pepper says before pressing the button on her phone “Aubree could you get Mike from Legal down here please?”

“Right away, Miss Potts” Aubree answers. 

“Thank you” Pepper replies. 

“Is there anything I need to do? Danny has gone to take a nap, so I have two hours free” Stiles asks. 

“The presentation for the board meeting you have next week needs to be done for your Medbot” Pepper replies.

“That’s a week today, right?” Stiles asks. 

“Yea at ten” Pepper replies. 

“Ok, I will go and make a start on it. See you later Pep” Stiles says.

“See you later, Sweetie,” Pepper replies. 

Stiles kisses her on the cheek before walking out of Peppers office just as Mike walks in. Stiles gets in the elevator and asks Jarvis to take him to his Workshop.

While he is in the lift, he texts Steve.

Danny went to take a nap. Going to the Workshop to make a start on my presentation for the board meeting next week. Xx  
-Stiles. 

As Stiles sends the text, the doors open to show Bruce.

“Hey, Stiles, where ‘you off too?” Bruce asks.

“My Workshop,” Stiles replies, as he steps out of the lift and makes his way to his Workshop, just as Steve replies.

Ok Baby. Don’t stay down there too long. Xx  
-Steve.

Stiles replies while asking Jarvis to turn on his systems before getting to work on his presentation.

\---------------------------------------------

“Danny is asking for permission to enter.” 

“Let him in J” Stiles replies “Danny has full access from now on J.”

“Noted”

Danny walks in and takes a look around.

“This space is awesome, and it’s all yours?” Danny says.

“All mine,” Stiles grins looking up from his computer screens.

“What ‘you up to?” Danny asks. 

“I have to make a presentation for a board meeting next Friday” Stiles replies “I was looking for something to do while I waited for you to wake up and Steve is training with the others.”

Danny nods while Stiles saves his presentation and turns off his systems.

“Want to go and play video games?” Stiles asks.

“Of course” Danny smiles, some things never change.

They make their way to the entertainment room, and Danny couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. 

“Amazing right. Jarvis can play any movie or tv show you want in here and on all tv’s on The Avengers designated floors, my Workshop and Tony’s Workshop” Stiles explains “Tony also has every game and ones that are not on the market yet. We play a lot of Mario Kart here.”

“Is Clint still trying to beat your score?” Danny asks. 

“Yes he is, and he complains all the time about it,” Bucky says, walking into the room “Your uncle wants to see you.” 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Stiles says to Danny before jogging out of the room.

“You wanted to see me, Wujek?” Stiles asks, walking down the steps that lead to the communal living room.

“I have to go on a mission for two weeks with The BUS team” Phil replies. 

“That’s ok. Bucky and Sam will be looking after me then?” Stiles replies.

“Yea. Hopefully, I will be back sooner” Phil replies.

“Ok, Wujek. Stay safe” Stiles says before hugging his uncle. 

“I love you, Mischief” Phil replies.

“I love you too, Wujek” Stiles answers. 

They separate, and Stiles goes back to the entertainment room to find Bucky and Danny talking.

“So you look after Stiles when his uncle and dad aren’t here?” Danny asks.

“Yea. Noah made me Stiles second legal guardian when they’re not around” Bucky replies.

“Duty starts now. Uncle Phil’s going to be gone for two weeks” Stiles says, making himself known.

Bucky nods.

“Anyone want hot chocolate?” Stiles asks before walking out of the room again with Bucky and Danny following.

They walk into the communal kitchen, and Stiles goes to get the ingredients while Bucky and Danny sit at the table.

“What ‘you doing?” Sam asks, walking into the kitchen with Steve trailing behind him.

“Stiles is making his hot chocolate,” Bucky says excitedly. 

“Would you like some?” Stiles asks while they nod in excitement, making Stiles laugh “Go and sit at the table.”

Steve kisses Stiles before joining Sam, Bucky and Danny at the table. 

Stiles pours milk in a pan and let it heat up; he then puts cocoa powder in the pan of milk stirring it all for five minutes before pouring it into five mugs and adding whipped cream and marshmallows. He puts them on a tray and carries them to the table setting it in the middle.

Everyone grabs a mug while Stiles sits next to Steve and Danny. They spend most of the afternoon sitting at the table swapping stories, mostly about Stiles.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
“Steve, Sam and Bucky are cool and seem to care about you a lot. I’m so glad you are happy here in New York. I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time” Danny says while they make their way into Stiles apartment.

“I’m happy here. I feel more like myself here, and I can be myself without being judged. We’re a family of misfits. That’s how they describe it, anyway” Stiles replies.

“That’s great,” Danny comments.

“Let’s watch a movie. What haven’t we seen on our list of movies to watch together?” Stiles suggests.

“Groundhog Day?” Danny replies. 

“J,” Stiles says to the ceiling.

“On the screen for you.”

“Thanks, J and can you order us pizza my usual and…” Stiles trails off.

“And I will have a meat feast,” Danny replies.

“Of course, anything else?” 

“A cheesy pizza, two large french fries and two cannolis, thanks J,” Stiles says, Danny smiles at the comfort that Stiles appetite hasn’t changed. 

Stiles grabs out coke and snacks, putting them on the coffee table while Danny goes to put on sweats. Stiles puts on his pyjamas bottoms and leaves on his tee before going back to the living room where Danny is sitting on the couch.


	17. "Everyone meet Danny" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets Peter, Ned and MJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles pads into the communal kitchen still dressed in his pyjamas and barefooted to find everyone, plus Danny, sitting at the table. Well, Steve is at the stove, making breakfast as usual.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Sam teases. 

“Aww, Sam that’s so sweet of you. You think I’m beautiful” Stiles replies playfully putting his hand on his heart with a fake touched expression on his face.

Everyone around the kitchen laughs while Sam blushes.

“Sam, will you ever learn?” Bucky says to his boyfriend “You know he’s just going to reply with a sarcastic comment or tease you.” 

“I don’t think I ever will” Sam mumbles.

“Thanks, Handsome,” Stiles says, taking the plate of pancakes from Steve and going to take his usual seat at the table. “Hey Danny, would you like to meet Peter, Ned and MJ today?” 

“Yeah sounds good” Danny replies. 

“Is it ok if we go out Bubba?” Stiles asks his guardian. 

“Yea just be careful and call if there aren’t any problems” Bucky replies. 

“The same procedure as normal, got it” Stiles nods.

After breakfast, Stiles goes to his room and texts the group chat with his friends.

Meet at the Diner? I want you to meet Danny. X  
-Sti 

He puts his phone down and goes to his closet. He picks out grey shorts, a white Comme Des Garcons Play tee and white leather trainers.

He picks up his sunglasses before going back to his room. He grabs his wallet, ID and phone off his bedside table and his car keys off the coffee table on the way to the elevator.

He then takes out his phone while in the elevator and texts Danny.

Meet you on the communal floor x  
-Sti 

He walks out of the elevator to find only Steve sitting on the couch watching tv.

“Hey,” Stiles says, sitting on his boyfriend's lap.

“Hey Baby,” Steve replies, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist so that he doesn’t fall.

“What ‘you watching?” Stiles asks.

“Don’t know. It was on when I got here” Steve replies, smiling.

“Do you think Danny, Peter, MJ and Ned will like each other?” Stiles blurts out.

Steve's smile drops and a worried expression makes its way onto his face.

“Has this been playing on your mind all morning?” Steve asks. Stiles nods in reply before Steve continues “They’re going to love each other. You know why?” 

Stiles shakes his head no.

“Because they all love you” Steve replies. 

Stiles smiles before kissing his boyfriend. They pull back smiling, and Stiles rests his forehead on Steve’s.

“You always make me feel better. How do you do that?” Stiles asks.

“Because I love you and when you love someone you know just how to make them feel better about themselves and take their worries away” Steve smiles.

“I love you too,” Stiles replies. 

The elevator dings, pulling them out of their moment, and Danny steps out.

“Thanks,” Stiles says to his boyfriend. 

“Always” Steve replies before pecking Stiles on the lips and unwrapping his arms.

Stiles gets up smiling and walks to Danny.

“Ready Danny-Boy?” Stiles asks. 

“That nickname again?” Danny groans even though he had missed Stiles calling him that, not that he’ll ever tell him.

“Come on, let’s go. Bye Steve, love you” Stiles says, walking towards the elevator.

“Bye, love you too” Steve replies as the elevator doors shut.  
\-----------------  
Stiles pulls up at the Diner and parks his Jeep.

“Where are we?” Danny asks.

“Queens. Everyone lives here, so it’s easier for me to drive here since I’m the only one that drives and doesn’t live in Queens” Stiles explains.

Danny nods before they get out of the Jeep and into the Diner. 

They walk up to the back booth (Stiles, MJ, Ned and Peter’s usual seats) to find MJ, Ned and Peter waiting for them.

“Hey guys, this is my friend Danny from Beacon. He’s staying with us for the summer” Stiles greets his friends “Danny, this is Peter, Ned and MJ, my best friends.” 

“Nice to meet you all. I have heard so much about you from Stiles” Danny replies.

Stiles takes a seat next to Ned, and Danny sits next to him. 

“We’ve heard a lot about you too,” MJ replies. 

“Now that introductions are over. MJ, Ned, how were your vacations?” Stiles asks.

“Could ask you the same thing? Paris with Steve” MJ replies. 

“Same old MJ, no straight answer” Stiles laughs “And my vacation was very romantic. Steve’s the best.”

“You two are adorable together” Danny comments and Stiles smiles back at him.

“Ned, how was Florida?” Stiles asks.

“Family reunions are boring” Ned replies bluntly making the table laugh. 

“Wouldn’t know never been to one” Stiles answers.

“Same” Peter replies.

They order milkshakes and spend most of the morning catching up, and everyone gets to know Danny. 

“I’d love to stay, but I have to go to my Stark Internship. Mr Stark doesn’t like it when I’m late” Peter says. 

“As if Tiny can ever be mad at you” Stiles scoffs. 

“I agree with Stiles on this one” MJ agrees.

“And me” Ned also agrees. 

“Come on. MJ you're supposed to be on my side” Peter whines to his girlfriend.

“Come on. I’ll give you a lift. We’re going back to the Tower anyway” Stiles says before getting up followed by Danny. 

They all walk out of the Diner together, leaving money on the table before going separate ways. Stiles, Danny and Peter get in Stiles' Jeep while Ned and MJ walk to the bus stop.   
\-----------------------------------------  
“See you later Sti, Danny,” Peter says as they get out of the elevator on the communal floor, laughing.

“Bye, Pete” They reply. 

“Good day?” Natasha asks, smiling at the teens.

“I missed them,” Stiles says “I didn’t realise how much with everything that has been going on.”

“Well, you did see them five days a week, and now you are lucky if you’re able to see them once a week, with your busy schedule” Natasha replies. 

“True” Stiles shrugs before turning to Danny “Want a drink?”

“No thanks,” Danny says before taking a seat while Stiles walks up to the kitchen to get some tea.


	18. Meetings and Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has his fist board meeting and helps Bucky with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles walks into the communal kitchen and everyone whistles.

“Looking good Bambi” Sam comments. 

Stiles blushes at the attention.

Steve looks at his boyfriend admiring him in his navy suit trousers with a matching suit jacket, a white shirt, a black tie and black dress shoes.

Pepper took the teen suit shopping this week and also took him to get clothes to wear to work.

“Why are you so dressed up, Lil' Hawk?” Clint asks. 

“I have my first board meeting today,” Stiles replies, biting his lip out of nerves.

“I forgot that was today” Tony comments.

“You would forget your own head if it wasn’t screwed on” Stiles snarks before fidgeting with his bracelets, “Now can we shut up about my meeting?” 

Steve walks up to Stiles and cups his face in his hands softly with a loving and sincere expression.

“You are going to do great. Tony and Pepper are going to be in the room with you and won’t let anything happen to you. You have to believe in yourself” Steve says looking Stiles in the eyes the whole time, “I believe in you. Everyone in this room believes in you” 

Steve then kisses Stiles on the forehead lovingly.

“Thank you,” Stiles replies, tears coming to his eyes.

“Aww,” Danny says out loud without meaning to. 

Stiles and Steve don’t hear him as they were busy silently communicating with one another.

“I do believe in myself it’s just…” Stiles trails off.

“Just what?” Steve prompts softly while rubbing his thumb over his boyfriends’ cheek.

“It’s just, what if they don’t like my idea or you know I make a fool of myself like usual…” Stiles starts, listing off things that can go wrong.

“Baby!” Steve interrupts softly but firmly, “You can’t think like that. You’re going to give yourself a panic attack. Why don’t we practice your presentation?” 

“Can we cuddle instead?” Stiles asks shyly.

“Of course, and we can watch some Supernatural” Steve smiles before taking Stiles hand and leading him to the communal living room. 

“He’s good at calming Stiles down. The only people who can do that is his dad and Mama McCall” Danny speaks up watching the couple leave. Stiles looking more relaxed. Danny picked up early in his stay not to talk about The Pack around Stiles as it has negative effects on him.

“Stiles knows Steve loves him, that he’ll do anything for him and will always tell him the truth. Steve has talked him out of many panic attacks and will drop whatever he is doing to help Stiles” Bucky replies “That’s one of the things I love about my best friend, he’s so loyal and will do anything for the ones he loves” 

“Sounds like Stiles” Danny replies “Too bad The Pack couldn’t see that” 

“Ungrateful dicks,” Bucky says, making Danny laugh. 

“Stiles was right,” Danny laughs.

“About what?” Sam asks.

“He says that Bucky always calls The Pack…” Danny starts. 

“....ungrateful dicks” Bucky finishes.

“That” Danny replies pointing his finger to prove a point.

Meanwhile.

“You feel better, Baby?” Steve asks his boyfriend, who is curled up in his arms with Supernatural playing on the tv. Sam and Dean are driving in the Impala talking about another case before Cas pops up in the backseat.

“Yea. Wish I could take you to the meeting with me” Stiles replies.

“I’ll come and see you after the meeting is over. We can cuddle and you can tell me all about it” Steve promises.

“Thank you” Stiles answers.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Stiles walks into his Workshop and takes a deep breath. He takes off his tie throwing it on the coffee table and shrugs off his jacket hanging it on the back of the couch before taking a seat on the couch, resting his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing. 

“That bad?” Steve asks, walking into the Workshop seeing his boyfriend looking tense and overwhelmed.

“No, it went well. It was just long, a lot of attention on me and a lot more questions than I was expecting and could ever prepare for” Stiles replies turning his head to look at Steve.

“What did they say?” Steve asks, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. 

“They loved the idea and think that it’ll be popular with Hospitals and Medical Centres as well as making a lot of money for the company. I want it to do well but I’m not really in it for the money like they are” Stiles replies cuddling into his boyfriend’s side. 

“That's what makes you different to them. You want to help people not make a quick buck” Steve states while running his hand through his boyfriend's hair.

“I have to work with the Marketing and Finance Teams, D&R, Engineers and other teams over the year” Stiles explains. 

“You’re going to be busy,” Steve comments. 

“Yea, I start on Monday but Pepper told me to take the rest of the day off” Stiles replies.

“Why don’t you go and hang out with Danny?” Steve suggests. 

“Danny’s out on a date ” Stiles replies.

“A date ?” Steve asks, surprised.

“Yea, he met this guy when we went to the park. Literally ran right into him” Stiles replies laughing at the surprised look on Steve’s face. “Zak, I think his name is”

“Hey Stiles, get changed, we’re going out” Bucky demands walking into the Workshop and puts clothes and a pair of shoes on the table.

“What?” Stiles asks confused and dazed.

“You and I are going out. We haven't had Stiles and Bucky time in a while without our boyfriends being there” Bucky explains.

“You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?” Stiles asks even though he already knows the answer.

“No” Bucky smirks. 

Stiles gets up with a sigh and looks through the clothes Bucky picked out for him and makes his way to the bathroom attached to his Workshop.

He puts on a blue short sleeve jean button-up shirt, black shorts and black and black Nike trainers.

Stiles walks out of the bathroom to find Steve and Bucky sitting on the couch bickering with each other.

“Ok children. I’m ready” Stiles says before asking “Why are you bickering?”

“He can’t just demand you to do things,” Steve replies. 

“Actually I can. I’m Stiles' guardian” Bucky states.

“That doesn’t give you the right to boss me about. I still have rights and independence” Stiles argues.

Bucky laughs “You have been spending too much time with Steve”

“Hey!” Steve says offended.

“Let’s go before you piss my boyfriend off even more” Stiles replies.

Stiles kisses Steve “See you later?”

“Always” Steve replies before kissing Stiles again.

Bucky drags Stiles out of the Workshop, down to the garage and into his car. 

Bucky recently bought himself an Audi R8L in silver.

“Where ‘we going?” Stiles asks.

“It’s a surprise,” Bucky says, not taking his focus off the road.

“You know I hate surprises” Stiles replies. 

“You love Steve's,” Bucky argues.

“Because there Steve’s. For all, I know you could be taking me to the woods to kill me” Stiles argues.

“Steve and the others would kill me if I did, not to mention your father” Bucky replies before parking the car in a street of shops.

Stiles looks out of the window to see they are at Morganstern’s Finest Ice Cream. Stiles and Bucky’s place.

“Come on, out you get,” Bucky says before opening his car door and getting out. 

They walk into the Ice Cream Shop and take a seat at the very back so that they’re not recognised by fans of Bucky. 

They pick up a menu off the table and look over it before Stiles finally looks up at Bucky.

“Why did you really want to take me out today?” Stiles asks. 

“I knew I wouldn't have been able to keep it from you for long” Bucky laughs before sobering up and looking at Stiles with a serious expression “I want to propose to Sam and I want your help. I love Steve but I know he will blurt it out to someone in excitement and The Avengers are gossips” 

Stiles laughs at Bucky’s words about his boyfriend knowing that when he is excited about something he has to tell someone, and about The Avengers being a bunch of gossips, especially Tony and Clint. 

“That’s great. I’m so happy for you Bubba and I’d love to help” Stiles replies “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well, we need to go ring shopping first. But right now, I want ice cream” Bucky answers before getting up and making his way to the counter.

Bucky orders their ice creams before making his way back to the table.

They talk and joke around for ten minutes before their ice cream arrives.

When their ice cream arrives, Stiles takes a picture of Bucky and posts it on Instagram.

\------------------------------------------  
When they are finished at the Ice Cream Shop, Bucky drives them to a small Jewellery Shop in a quiet area of New York. 

“This place is cute,” Stiles says looking up at the store.

“Come on, let’s go and find a ring for Sam,” Bucky says before guiding Stiles into the shop.

“Hello, what can I help you gentlemen with today?” A man in his early 40s asks standing behind one of the counters.

“Hi, I’m looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend,” Bucky replies before having a conversation with the man while Stiles looks around. 

After half an hour of looking at rings, Bucky found the perfect ring.

“What do you think, Bratushka?” Bucky asks, showing it to Stiles.

“It’s perfect, Bubba. It's simple and classy” Stiles replies “Sam’s going to love it”

Bucky pays for the ring before they leave the store and get in the car again.

“I have some ideas for your proposal but I’m going to need help from others,” Stiles says as they drive along the road.

“What is it?” Bucky asks, throwing him a curious glance before looking back at the road.

Stiles explains his idea, making Bucky smile.

“That's a perfect idea. Who will you need help from?” Bucky answers. 

“Steve and Danny” Stiles replies “And I’ll make sure that Steve keeps his mouth shut”

“Ok. Text them and have them meet us at Target” Bucky replies. 

“Danny might not be able to because he’s on a date but Steve should,” Stiles says before pulling out his phone.

Steve, meet me and Bucky in the Target car park. The one closest to the Tower xx  
-Sti 

Danny, are you free? x  
-Sti 

Stiles gets a reply straight away from both males. Stiles reads and replies to Steve first.

Is everything ok? Do I need to bring Sam? xx  
-Steve 

Do not bring Sam! We’ll explain when you get here xx  
-Sti 

Before he moves on to read and reply to Danny.

I’m free. Date ended an hour ago x  
-Danny-Boy 

Good, can you meet Bucky and me at Target? Steve will give you a lift x  
-Sti 

Stiles texts Steve again so that his boyfriend doesn't leave before Danny can find him.

Steve, bring Danny with you. He should be looking for you xx  
-Sti 

“They’re on their way. Though Steve’s worried that we’re in trouble” Stiles informs Bucky. 

“We should be there soon. They’re closer than we are” Bucky replies.   
\-------------------------------  
When they got to Target, Danny and Steve stood next to Steve’s black BMW X6. Bucky parks next to Steve’s car and tells them to get in the car.

“What’s up?” Steve asks as they get in the back of the car.

“Whatever we tell you, you can’t tell anyone, got it?” Stiles replies with a stern look on his face.

“Got it,” Danny and Steve say in unison.

“I want to propose to Sam, and we need your help. We’ve bought the ring; now we just need to get the other supplies” Bucky answers. 

“So happy for you, Jerk” Steve replies happily, making Bucky smile. He knew he’d have his best friend's support, but a small part of him was worried that he wouldn’t. 

“What supplies?” Danny asks before Bucky can reply. 

Stiles tells them his idea.

“I like the sound of that,” Steve says while Danny nods in reply.

They get out of the car and into Target where they split up into different sections of the store to grab the supplies before meeting back in the middle to pay for it all.   
\------------------------------  
Two weeks later

Stiles looks around the rooftop with a smile on his face.

All-day Stiles, Steve, Danny and Bucky have been setting up the rooftop while the other Avengers are on a “mission” (set by Pepper and no one argues with Pepper) and Sam’s at work at the VA.

Steve made a big heart in the middle of the rooftop with flower petals while Stiles and Danny set up a metal arch and wrapped the whole thing with white fairy lights and flowers. Bucky helped Steve wrap fairy lights along the railings and also spent most of the day picking out outfits for him and Sam while also practising his speech. 

They have been planning the proposal for just under two weeks in secret. Managing to not alert anyone that something’s going on.

“It looks great,” Bucky says, coming back on the roof. “Thanks for helping”

“You ready?” Steve asks him.

“I’m nervous,” Bucky admits. 

“Don’t be Bubba. Sam loves you, and I know he will say yes” Stiles comforts his guardian/brother. “I’ve got a gut feeling.”

Bucky nods before taking another look around smiling at how great it looks.

“Does everyone know the plan?” Stiles asks. 

“Yea. I help Sam get ready while you help Bucky and Danny stays here ready to play the music before meeting us in your room” Steve replies. 

“Let’s go. Sam should be home at any moment” Bucky says. 

Bucky follows Stiles to Stiles' room where he has a shower and gets changed.  
\------------------------------------------  
“Hey Cap,” Sam says, seeing his friend sitting on his and Bucky’s couch. 

“Hey, Sam. Bucky said to let you know to put on the outfit on your bed and jump in the shower. No questions asked” Steve replies.

“Ok” Sam nods before going to his and Bucky’s room to find his purple-ish suit jacket and trousers, a white shirt, a tie and brown dress shoes.

“Of course he picks his favourite suit” Sam laughs to himself before going to the bathroom.  
\-------------------------  
Bucky walks into Stiles' living room, where the teen is sitting watching tv, dressed in all black, shirt, tie, jacket, trousers and shoes. His hair styled into a quiff. 

“Looking good Bratushka,” Stiles whistles.

“Have you got the ring?” Bucky asks, nervously adjusting his sleeves.

“Yea,” Stiles says, pulling it out of his jean shorts pocket. 

Bucky had asked Stiles to keep it safe. He would have asked Steve, but he knows he would forget where he put it. He loses his phone a lot.

“Thanks” Bucky replies.

Stiles nods “Let’s get you to the roof. Steve said Sam is almost ready.” 

They make their way to the roof and Bucky goes over his speech in his head again.  
\--------------------  
Sam walks out of his room, and Steve smiles at him.

“You look great Sam” Steve compliments him.

“Thanks,” Sam says “Now what’s Bucky up to?”

“Why don’t we go and find out?” Steve says before walking out of the room with Sam following him.

They get in the elevator, and Steve asks for Jarvis to take them to the roof. 

“Why the roof?” Sam asks. 

Steve doesn’t say anything, just shrugs his shoulders.

They walk out of the elevator and Sam gasps. 

Bucky smiles at the surprised look on Sam’s face letting him know he made the right choice asking Stiles for help.

Sam walks closer to Bucky while Danny plays Amazed by Lonestar before slipping away.

As Sam gets closer, Bucky starts his speech.

“Sam, You pulled me out of the darkest place and into the light. You always make me laugh, always know when I’m sad and always try to cheer me up. I never thought after everything I’d done as The Winter Solider that I deserved to be loved, but you showed me that it wasn’t true and that I deserved to find love and happiness after HYDRA ripped it away from me. I found that in you. Sam, I love you so much That it’s difficult to express with just words. So Samual Thomas Wilson..” Bucky gets on one knee “Will You Marry Me?”

Sam’s hand flies to his mouth, and all he can do is nod as tears roll down his cheeks. 

Bucky gets to his feet with a smile and slips the ring on Sam’s finger before pulling his fiance into a kiss.  
\------------------------------------------  
Steve, Stiles and Danny look at each other on Stiles' couch where Danny had his laptop open which was connected to a camera recording the whole proposal (at Bucky’s request). They had changed into their suits. 

“Let’s go and meet them on the communal floor,” Steve says, watching as Sam and Bucky walk to the elevator and Danny turns off the fairy lights, music and the camera, saving the video, remotely. 

When they get to the communal floor, they pull Sam and Bucky into a group hug. 

“Congratulations,” Stiles says when they pull apart and kisses both his brothers/guardians on the cheek. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Steve says.

“Congratulations,” Danny says.

“Let’s go. Happy is waiting downstairs for us” Stiles says, entwining his fingers with Steve’s.

They go down to the garage where Happy is waiting with a limo for them to take them to the party Stiles was throwing them with the help of Pepper.

“So, I’ve thrown you a party with the help of Pepper. The others didn’t know what the party was about until they were on their way there and Pepper informed them” Stiles explains. 

“You didn’t have to do that Bratushka” Bucky replies. 

“I wanted to. I’m so happy for you, and we should celebrate this moment as a family ” Stiles answers before Bucky pulls him into a hug.

“I love you Bratushka,” Bucky says. 

“I love you too Bubba” Stiles replies before hugging Sam “I love you, Chłopiec Ptak,” 

“I love you too, Bambi,” Sam replies.


	19. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles teaches Steve to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles drives back to the Tower with Steve in the passenger seat coming back from spending a few hours playing mini-golf and having lunch when his favourite song comes on the radio, and he can’t help but sing along.

**“I've cussed on a Sunday.**

**I've cheated, and I've lied.**

**I've fallen from done grace.**

**A few too many times**

**But I find holy redemption.**

**When I put this car in drive**

**Roll the windows down and turn up the dial**

**Can I get a hallelujah**

**Can I get an amen**

**Feels like the Holy Ghost running through ya**

**When I play the highway FM**

**I find my soul revival.**

**Singing every single verse.**

**Yeah I guess that's my church…”**

“I didn’t know you liked country music” Steve comments when Stiles has finished singing.

“I used to listen to it with my mom, and she taught me how to line dance” Stiles smiles thinking of those days he spent dancing around the house with his mom before she got sick.

“I can’t dance. Bucky always jokes about that” Steve replies.

“I don’t tell people I can line dance or dance in general. My mom loved to dance. The only other people who know are Uncle Phil, dad and Melissa since she’s my parent’s best friend and now you” Stiles confesses. 

“Well thank you for trusting me with this secret” Steve replies. 

Stiles nods before they go back to listening to the radio. 

One thing about their relationship is that they can sit in silence and enjoy the presence of the other without having to fill the silence with words. 

\------------------------------

“J, Maximum privacy” Stiles announces before turning to his boyfriend “You ready?” 

“Yes,” Steve replies “Let's do this.”

Steve asked Stiles to teach him to line dance which was a surprise to Stiles. 

When they got home, they changed into gym clothes before meeting in the empty gym. They get into position standing next to each other with a gap in between them.

“Ok put your weight on your left foot so that your right is available for movement” Stiles instructs while Steve listens and follows “Ok good. Now you’re going to make a wave motion with your right foot, putting weight on your left heel, and move out, in, out, in”

Stiles demonstrates and Steve copies.

“Good! Then you're going to do two heels forward with your right heel and then two toes back” Stiles explains before demonstrating “Heel, heel, toe, toe.”

Steve watches before following Stiles lead. 

“You're good at this” Stiles comments before carrying on with the lesson “Now you’re going to alternate these two steps by going heel, toe, heel, toe” Stiles demonstrates as he talks and Steve follows his lead. “We’re going to put all of these steps together.”

They get into position and Stiles goes through the steps as they go. “Out, in, out, in, heel, heel, toe, toe, heel, toe, heel, toe.” 

They go through the rest of the steps, and Steve picks it up very quickly. 

“Now let’s try the whole thing with music,” Stiles says before looking at the ceiling “J.”

Then the music starts and Stiles counts down before they start dancing.

[ ht ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Li-aM8fCWcY&list=PL5FuWzF3nAmLoCcjrBOn__0R6sXI15Ipp&index=4) tps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Li-aM8fCWcY&list=PL5FuWzF3nAmLoCcjrBOn__0R6sXI15Ipp&index=4

“You picked that up very quickly. Maybe you were born to line dance, not swing dancing” Stiles comments. 

“Or maybe it’s because I have two left feet,” Steve replies, making Stiles laugh.

“Want to go again?” Stiles asks. 

“Yea” Steve replies.

Then Jarvis plays the music again.

\--------------------------------

**A week later**

“Meet you in ten?” Stiles asks Steve quietly as they put their dishes in the dishwasher.

“Yea can’t wait” Steve quietly replies with a smile.

“Where ‘you going?” Bucky asks being the only one that can hear their hushed tone. 

“Bucky! Private conversation” Stiles says.

“You two are hiding something. You have been very secretive this past week” Bucky replies, ignoring Stiles answer.

“Leave it, Buck” Steve warns in his 'Cap' voice “It’s private.”

Bucky gives them ‘the’ look. 

“We’re fine. It’s just not something I want to share yet” Stiles sighs. 

Bucky nods not wanting to push the subject any further, noticing that Stiles is starting to get angry and an angry Stiles is not good.

Stiles walks out of the kitchen with Steve following to calm him down.

“Really, Bucky?” Sam says, looking at his fiance “You couldn't have just stayed out of it? They’ll tell us when they’re ready.” 

“Are you mad at me?” Bucky asks in disbelief.

“Yes,” Sam replies “You know that if Stiles wants us to know something he will tell us. You know that better than anyone.” 

“I know” Bucky sighs “I’m just worried about him. He never keeps secrets from me.”

“Remember that at the end of the day he’s still a teenager,” Sam says before getting up with his plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

\--------------------------------------------

**“Sorry to disturb you but Sir is standing outside the door.”**

“Let him in,” Stiles says.

“Kid, Capsicle” Tony greets walking into the room. 

“What do you want, Tiny?” Stiles asks.

“Romanoff and Barton would like to use the gym,” Tony replies. 

“That’s fine we are done for the day anyway. I want to see how Danny’s date went today” Stiles says. 

“What have you been doing anyway?” Tony asks. 

“Exercising. I like to do it in private” Stiles replies.

It’s half true as dancing is exercising.

“Okay…” Tony replies, not fully believing him.

“Bye Tiny,” Stiles says, dragging Steve out of the gym.

“That was fun,” Steve laughs as they get into the elevator. 

“Yea, you are so good at it. No way are you a beginner” Stiles replies. 

After kissing Stiles, Steve smiles at him before getting off the elevator and replies “Maybe I just have a good teacher”, and the doors close before Stiles can reply.

Stiles gets into his apartment and goes to the bathroom. When he gets there, he finds the shower already on.

“Thanks, J,” Stiles says. 

**“No problem Stiles.”**

\-------------------------------------

Stiles gets off the elevator and walks up to Danny’s room.

“Yo, Danny,” Stiles says, knocking on the door. 

He waits a minute before Danny opens the door. 

“Hey Stiles,” Danny says, letting him in.

“How was your date?” Stiles asks, taking a seat on the couch with Danny.

“Stiles, I really like Zak. We have this rule not to fall in love with each other, but I think I’m falling in love with him” Danny sighs, worry laced in his voice.

“Danny, if you love Zak then you should tell him. I bet that he feels the same way about you. You can’t help who you fall in love with. Do you think I asked to fall in love with Steve after only having been in New York a month? No, I didn’t. But it’s one of the best things to happen to me, and I dread to think what would have happened if we didn’t act on our feelings” Stiles says “You should tell him and if he doesn’t feel the same way then it’s his loss because you are an amazing guy and anyone would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend.” 

“Thanks, Stiles” Danny smiles “You have matured a lot since being here. Moving to New York was one of the best decisions you’ve ever made.”

“My dad says the same thing. I love being here as I can be myself and everyone supports, loves and cares for me, unlike some people I know. I have made a life for myself here and wouldn’t change it for the world” Stiles answers truthfully.

“I can see it. You have a lot more confidence and self-esteem since moving here, which I love seeing” Danny says. 

“Ok, enough chick flick moments before you make me cry and Bucky, Sam and Steve get worried” Stiles smiles “What would you like to do?” 


	20. McCall Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes back to Beacon Hills and runs into The Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles walks into the kitchen carrying a stack of papers, notebooks and folders dressed in a white shirt tucked into grey trousers and rolled up to his elbows showing off his bracelets, brown shoes and a brown belt. 

Everyone looks at Stiles like he’s gone mad.

“What?” Stiles asks just as Steve walks into the kitchen.

“Morning” Steve greets everyone before kissing Stiles “All ready for today I see.” 

“Yep, all prepared even if I’m nervous. I can do this. That talk last night helped” Stiles smiles before putting his pile down in the breakfast bar.

“Oh yea, today you start the team meetings for your Medbot,” Phil says 

“Yea, two meetings with two different teams. I can’t stop. I just came for some tea” Stiles replies and makes his way to the kettle.

“Take an apple with you” Bucky demands.

“Ok” Stiles nods.

\---------------------------------------------  
Stiles sat in his Workshop after all his meetings were over, emailing everyone involved in the project when his phone rings. He picks it up and checks the caller.

Tata

“Hey, Tata” Stiles answers with a smile, thinking he’s calling about the meetings like always.

“Stiles, its Melissa” Stiles' smile drops as well as his stomach. 

“Melissa?” Stiles replies.

“Stiles, Honey. It’s your dad. He’s been brought in after being shot on duty and is currently in surgery” Melissa breaks the news.

Stiles' breath gets caught in his throat, and the phone slips out of his hand, hitting the desk. His vision goes blurry and hears faint voices in the background but can’t focus on what they’re saying.   
\------------------------------------------  
Steve was sitting on the communal floor, going over information for a mission and making notes when Jarvis speaks up.

“Captain, Stiles is having a panic attack in his Workshop.”

Stiles shoots straight out of his seat before rushing down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. 

He bursts into Stiles' Workshop (Jarvis opened the door when he was at the end of the corridor) and crouches down in front of his boyfriend. 

“Stiles. Calm down, Baby. I need you to breathe. Come on, Baby” Steve encourages softly, smoothing Stiles’ cheek.

“Steve?” Stiles asks, causing Steve to sigh in relief and his body relaxes.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Stiles vision comes into focus and his breath returns, to find Steve crouched in front of his seat looking worried.

“Steve?” Stiles asks and watches as Steve relaxes with relief.

“What happened, Baby?” Steve asks softly as the tears well up in Stiles’ eyes again.

“Mel called. Tata got shot” Stiles sobs. 

“Oh, Baby. I’m so sorry,” Steve says, standing up and pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

“I can’t lose him Steve” Stiles sobs clutching onto his boyfriend's plain light blue tee tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

“I know Baby,” Steve replies, running a hand through the teen’s hair and kissing his temple.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Steve walks into the communal floor and rubs a hand down his face before sinking into the closest seat he could find. 

He had just come from putting Stiles to bed after the teen cried himself to sleep.

“You ok Stevie?” Steve hears, startling him not noticing anyone was there. 

Steve looks up and shakes his head before sighing.

“Noah got shot,” Steve announces before running his hands over his face again.

Bucky, Sam, Clint, Nat, Danny and Tony look at him in shock.

“Noah got shot?” Bucky repeats making sure he heard right

Steve nods in conformation. 

“I’m going to take leave and go to Beacon with Stiles. I’m not letting him go to that place on his own” Steve replies. 

“Poor Stiles,” Sam says “Is he ok?”

“Jarvis called me when he had a panic attack, and when I calmed him down, he told me Melissa had called him, and his dad had been shot and was in surgery and then cried himself to sleep. I just come from putting him to bed” Steve explains, worry and sadness laced in his voice.

“We’re coming with you,” Bucky says, referring to himself, Danny and Sam.

“Ok,” Steve says, not wanting to argue with him “We leave tonight.” 

Bucky nods. 

“You can take the Jet,” Tony says, “I’ll have Happy take you.”

Steve nods his gratitude.

“I have to go and call Phil,” Steve says before adding “Oh God, how am I meant to tell him?” and puts his face in his hands again.

“I’ll do it,” Clint offers, seeing how much this news is affecting the super-soldier too. “You go and be with Stiles. He needs you more right now.” 

“Thanks,” Steve says, looking up at his teammate with a sad but thankful smile.

“No problem” Clint replies “Stiles and Noah are family .”  
\-------------------------------------  
Agent Phil Coulson was in a meeting with Director Fury, The BUS team and Agent Hill when his phone rings.

“Coulson” Phil answers.

“Phil, it’s Clint,” The person on the other end says. 

“What’s he done now?” Phil sighs.

“No, Phil, It’s me, Clint,” Clint replies. 

“What have you done now?” Phil asks. 

“Nothing. This isn’t about me. This is about Stiles. Phil, Noah’s been shot” Clint replies, knowing there is no point in beating around the bush. 

“WHAT?” Phil shouts, standing up making everyone in the room jump at his outburst “Is Stiles ok?” 

“Caps with him. Cap, Bucky, Danny and Sam are taking him to Beacon tonight” Clint replies 

“How did it happen?” Phil asks, starting to pace the room. 

“I don’t know. Cap didn’t say, but Noah was in surgery the last they heard” Clint replies.

“Ok, I’ll be there as soon as I can” Phil sighs. 

“Ok,” Clint says before they hang up and Phil sighs again. 

“What’s wrong, Phil?” Agent Hill asks.

“My brother-in-law has been shot. I need to go home to my nephew” Phil says “Also Steve, Bucky and Sam will be out of the field for a while. They’re taking Stiles to Beacon tonight.” 

Fury nods even though he doesn’t like three off his best men being off the field. “Do you need to take leave?” 

“Not at the moment. If anything changes, then I’ll let you know. I know that Sam, Steve and Bucky can handle it and keep Stiles safe while in that place” Phil replies before sighing and adds “I never wanted him to go back there again.”  
\---------------------------------  
Phil walks into the Tower and makes his way straight to his nephew’s floor not stopping until he gets there and finds Stiles sleeping in Steve’s arms and the blonde super-soldier running his fingers through Stiles hair looking lost in thought.

“Steve?” Phil says softly not to wake his nephew or startle the soldier.

“Hey Phil” Steve replies in the same tone.

“How’s he doing?” Phil asks, looking at his nephew. 

“I don’t know how to answer that, to be honest,” Steve replies “I’m taking him to Beacon tonight and Bucky, Danny and Sam are coming too.”

“Clint did say on the phone. I told Fury, even if he didn’t like it he knows not to argue with any of us when it comes to Stiles” Phil nods.

“He’s gone through so much that no kid or adults should ever have to go through in this era,” Steve says sadly looking down at his boyfriend’s tear-stained, red, blotchy and puffy face. 

“I know. If I knew what was happening, I would’ve gotten Stiles out of there a lot sooner” Phil replies “Do you need anything?” 

“No thanks, but thanks for asking. I’m just going to sit here with him. He’s clinging to my shirt in comfort, and I don’t want to take that away from him” Steve replies feeling useless as there’s not much he can do for his boyfriend, but at least he can provide him with comfort and support through this tough time.

“Ok, I’ll be in my office if you need me,” Phil says before walking out of the room after getting a nod from the soldier.

“God forbid anyone who hurts Stiles with The Avengers and Co. around,” Phil thinks to himself, laughing at how protective the team, Pepper and Happy are of his nephew.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Beacon Hills 

Stiles steps out of the Private Jet with his fingers laced with Steve’s needing the comfort to keep him calm and grounded, especially with all the memories and emotions that hit him being back in his Hometown. He can feel a panic attack building.

“Come on, Baby. Let’s go to the Hospital” Steve says softly, noticing the building panic attack. 

They walk to the SUV Tony had waiting for them (Jarvis drove it from the Malibu House) and put their luggage in the boot before getting in and driving to the hospital in silence. 

Stiles curls up between Steve and Bucky with the super-soldiers holding one of his hands while Sam drives and Danny sits in the passenger seat.

When they get to the hospital, they get out of the car, and Steve tucks his boyfriend into his side with his hand running up and down his arm as they walk into the Hospital. 

When they get through the doors, Stiles' breath hitches, memories of his mom, the Nogitsune and The Alpha Pack hit him like a ton of bricks.

“It’s ok, Baby. We’re here with you and won’t let anything happen to you” Steve says “Breath, take deep breaths, You’re ok. Your safe”

They walk up to the Nurse’s Station where Melissa is sitting giving Stiles space.

“Hey, Stiles” Melissa smiles softly when they get in front of her “Your dad is out of surgery and is going to be fine. It was touch and go at one point, but your dad is stubborn and fought back.”

“Can we see him?” Sam asks. 

“Of course. You must be Sam?” Melissa replies before walking around the desk “I’m Melissa McCall.”

“Yea. This is my fiance, Bucky. And this is Stiles boyfriend, Steve” Sam replies, introducing some of the most important men in Stiles life.

“Nice to meet you all. Noah talks about you a lot” Melissa says, shaking each of the men’s hands “Follow me.” 

They follow Melissa down the corridor before she stops outside of a private room. 

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Melissa says. 

The Three Avengers lead Stiles into the room (Danny has gone to see his parents and sister) and watch as his breath hitches again at the view of his dad lying on a Hospital bed with wires and tubes attached to him.

“Tata,” Stiles breathes. 

“Deep breaths, Bambi” Sam instructs him, exaggerating his breathing. 

Stiles follows Sam’s lead until he’s calm before walking to his dad’s side. 

“I can’t leave for long without you getting shot, can I?” Stiles says playfully before he sobers “I can’t lose you too, Tata. You’re my rock. I don’t know what I would do without you. Yea, I have Steve, Bucky Sam, Phil and everyone else in New York but I don’t think I would be able to survive without your constant love and support. And nagging. I love you, Tata. Please wake up. I can’t lose you too.” 

Stiles knees finally give out, and Steve catches the teen in his arms while Stiles sobs into the super-soldiers chest. 

“Shh, it's ok, Baby. Let it all out” Steve coaxes rubbing a hand up and down his boyfriend back.  
\------------------------------------  
Stiles sits at his dad’s bedside, holding his hand. 

“Hey, Tata….remember when I had a bad day, and you would wrap me up in your arms and tell me that everything’s going to be ok. I wish you would wake up and tell me everything’s going to be ok” Stiles cries “Please don’t leave me, Tata. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I want you to see me Graduate High School and College, get married and give you grandchildren. I want you to be able to retire and move to New York so that you can nag the life out of me, especially when I do something crazy and stupid...”  
——--------------------------------  
Steve listens, from where he was sitting outside the private room door, to Stiles talking to his dad about his future plans. Steve wants them to be with him. 

He looks over at Sam and Bucky to see them sleeping leaning up against one another, making him smile.

Steve gets up and walks into the private room to find Stiles wiping tears from his eyes.

“Ready to go?” Steve asks as Stiles looks between his dad and his boyfriend, conflicted, “We can come back tomorrow, I promise. Straight after breakfast, we’ll come and visit. But you need to sleep. Your dad wouldn’t be happy if you’re not looking after yourself”

Stiles nods and stands up, kissing Noah’s forehead and follows Steve out of the room where the super-soldier was waking Bucky and Sam.   
———-----------------------  
Stiles stands frozen in the doorway of his Childhood Home. The place he used to feel safe in until Werewolves happened (and started crawling through his bedroom window whenever they wanted). He closes his eyes and clenching his fists, trying not to let the memories (good and bad) overwhelm him, which isn’t working. 

“Come on, Bratushka. Let’s get you to bed” Bucky says, picking the frozen teen up and walks into the house.

Bucky walks up the stairs and opens the door covered in band logos. He steps into the room and puts Stiles down on the bed. 

He‘s so thankful Stiles’ wearing sweats already as he knows Stiles isn’t up to changing right now in his state.

Bucky sits on the side of the bed and looks down at Stiles.

“‘You going to be ok on your own, Bratushka?” He asks “I can stay if you want me too?” 

“Please,” Stiles says, his voice desperate, afraid and vulnerable.

“Of course, Bratushka. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me” Bucky says “Now scoot over.”

Stiles moves over, and Bucky lays down next to the teen who curls into him. Bucky pulls the covers over them, and the teen falls asleep straight away.

Bucky lays there running a hand through the teen’s hair when Sam and Steve make their way into the room after unloading the car. Sam puts Stiles duffle on the teen’s old, empty desk.

“I’ll take the first shift; you two get some sleep” Bucky instructs “Don’t argue with me, Rogers. You’ve barely left his side since he received the news. Take a break. You’re not going to be able to help him if you’re exhausted. You know Noah better than we do and have a connection with him too. You need to process what’s going on just as much as Stiles” Bucky adds when Steve goes to argue with him.

“Come on,” Sam says, dragging the blonde super-soldier out of the room “There’s no point in arguing with him as you know it‘s true.”

“Fine” Steve gives in knowing that his best friends are only looking out for him.  
——----------------------------------  
The Next Morning

Stiles wakes up in his room alone but knows he’s not alone in the house. 

He looks at the ceiling for a while just thinking before getting out of bed and putting on a black short-sleeve button-down, blue jean shorts and black leather trainers and readjusts his bracelets which had moved in his sleep.

After getting dressed, washing his face and brushing his teeth, Stiles goes downstairs, and into the kitchen where Bucky and Sam are eating at the table, and Steve is cooking at the stove.

“Good morning” Bucky greets.

“Morning” Stiles replies before grabbing his Batman cup (it was a gift from his uncle) and pouring himself some tea. “Bubba, thanks for packing my duffle.”

“No problem Bratushka” Bucky replies as Stiles kisses his cheek.

Stiles knows it was Bucky as he has the best style out of the three men in the room and knows Stiles’ style the best. He’s helped him get ready for every date with Steve since the first one. If Stiles needs fashion advice, he goes to Bucky, Tony, Pepper or Natasha.

Stiles sits at the table next to Bucky and Steve passes him a plate of pancakes, sausage and bacon. 

Stiles nods a thank you before tucking in. 

After five minutes of silent eating, Stiles speaks up.

“Can we go to the Cemetery before going to the Hospital?” Stiles asks. 

“Of course Bambi. Would you like to pick up some flowers too?” Sam replies.

Stiles nods. “Please”

After breakfast, everyone finishes getting ready before they pile into the car, and Sam drives them to the Florist on the way to the Cemetery.

They get out of the car and go to walk into the shop when someone speaks up behind them. The voice makes Stiles tense.

“Stiles?” 

Stiles turns around to find Scott and The Pack (Lydia, Malia, Kira, Mason and Liam) standing there looking at the teen in disbelief. Mason and Liam look confused not knowing who Stiles is.

“What ‘you doing here?” Scott asks rudely.

“Buying flowers,” Stiles answers bluntly. 

“What ‘you doing in Beacon?” Lydia asks “Thought you left?”

“That’s none of your business” Bucky answers, starting to get angry at the way they're treating his Bratushka, his little brother. 

Stiles looks down at the floor and Steve puts a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and steers him into the Florist, while Bucky and Sam deal with The Pack.

“What flowers would you like?” Steve asks when they're safely in the shop. 

“Lily’s, they were mom’s favourite and some Anemone’s for Allie” Stiles replies before Steve picks up the mentioned flowers and takes them to the counter to pay.

Stiles watches out of the shop window as Scott growls at Bucky and Bucky looks at him with a blank expression on his face making Stiles laugh. Sam’s stands next to his fiance with his arms crossed and glaring at The Pack, who glares back except Scott who’s still growling at Bucky who’s expression still hasn’t changed.

“What ‘you laughing at?” Steve asks, coming back with the paid flowers.

Stiles points to the scene in front of them, making Steve laugh when he sees it too. Steve takes hold of Stiles' hand, and they walk out of the shop and straight to the car. Steve kept himself between his boyfriend and The Pack. 

“Bucky. Sam. Car. Now” Steve demands in his ‘Cap’ voice interrupting the staring contest after making sure Stiles was safely in the car.

They drive to the Cemetery in silence and Stiles gets out, noticing his guardian’s and boyfriend haven’t moved.

“You coming?” Stiles asks, and the three men get out of the car.

Stiles leads his guardian’s and boyfriend to his mother's grave and takes a seat in front of it, the men following his lead. 

“Hey, Mom. Sorry, I haven’t been to visit for a while, but I moved to New York to live with Uncle Phil, who by the way lives with The Avengers. You remember me telling you about them, don’t you? Anyway, I’ve found a great family in The Avengers and, get this, found a boyfriend” Stiles says smiling, before putting the Lily's in the flower vase attached to his mother’s grave. “I actually would like you to meet my boyfriend, Steve Rogers, you know Captain America, and my big brothers and legal guardians, Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Bucannan Barnes also known as my Bubba and former US Air Force Pararescue Air Man Sam Wilson or as I like to call him, Chłopiec Ptak”

“Nice to meet you, Ma’am,” Steve expresses politely. 

“Pleasure. Your son is amazing and a little Punk” Bucky comments fondly making Stiles blush.

“Hello, Mrs Stilinski,” Sam says. 

“I wish you were here to meet them in person, but I know that you’re smiling down at us right now, and if you were here, you’d be offering to bake your special brownies. I also know you’d knock some sense into Scott along with Mel, like when we were kids” Stiles talks to his mother’s grave with tears running down his pale, mole dotted face and wipes them away. 

Steve grasps his boyfriend’s hand and gives it a light squeeze to show his support and comfort. Letting Stiles know he isn’t alone. 

“I wish this were a happy visit to Beacon to show my family where I grew up, but our visit to Beacon isn’t a pleasant one as dad got himself shot yesterday and we’re here to see him. I know that if you were here, you’d be shouting at him for getting himself shot” Stiles laughs fiddling with his bracelets.

Stiles talks to his mother’s grave about his life in New York for half an hour before moving on to Allison’s.

“Hey guys, I’ll meet you by the car. I need to do this one on my own” Stiles tells the three quiet (and worried) Avengers. 

“You sure Bratushka?” Bucky asks, putting his flesh hand on the teen’s left shoulder.

Stiles nods. 

They give him a hug (and a kiss in Steve’s case) before making their way back to the car.

“Hey, Allie..” Stiles talks, putting flowers in the vase.

5 minutes later  
When Stiles gets back to the car, the tears are streaming down his face, and he curls into Steve’s waiting arms.

“It’s ok, Baby,” Steve soothes while running a hand through Stiles’ hair.

Bucky was watching Stiles and Steve with a sad smile when he notices the Alpha in the corner of his eye hiding behind the trees and pulls out his phone to text Sam not wanting to let Scott know he can see him. Stiles told them about Werewolves' advanced hearing and knew Scott was listening to them.

Don’t look, but the Alpha is watching us from the trees on my left. Xx  
-Blue Eyes (Bucky)

Sam looks down at his phone before texting back.

What should we do? xx  
-Sammie 

We will just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he nor The Pack go anywhere near Stiles. Xx  
-Blue Eyes (Bucky) 

Roger that! Xx  
-Sammie 

Once Stiles is calm again, they get in the car, and Sam drives them to the Hospital.   
—————————  
Two days later  
Stiles walks into his dad’s Hospital room to find Scott sitting on one of the chairs next to his dad’s bed that he and Steve sit in. 

“For God’s Sake, I’m in no mood to deal with Scott’s shit today,” Stiles thinks while a plan forms in his head.

“Where’s your bodyguards?” Scott mocks like Stiles, can’t look after himself.

“You mean my family ?” Stiles replies, leaning up against the wall and puts his hands in his pockets, pressing a button on the side of his phone. 

“You know they don’t love you, right? They just feel sorry for you. Why would anyone love someone like you? You’re just pathetic and a hyperactive spaz who can’t do anything right” Scott says, walking closer to him trying to get a reaction out of Stiles.

Stiles just leans against the wall silently, not going to play Scott’s childish games. Stiles silence raises Stiles anger knowing his tactic isn’t working as he hoped it would.

Scott scrapes his claws across Stiles’ chest in anger, making Stiles bleed.

“SCOTT RAFAEL MCCALL!!” Melissa shouts from the doorway with Steve, Bucky and Sam behind her “Step away from Stiles right now young man.”

Scott steps back, and Steve rushes to Stiles' side. 

“Are you ok?” Steve asks, looking at Stiles bleeding chest. 

“Yea. I’ve had worse” Stiles replies looking down. Steve flinches at the reminder of what his boyfriend’s been through.

“Stiles. Honey. Let’s get that stitched,” Melissa says, stepping back into the room, holding the equipment she needs. Stiles didn’t even notice she left.

While Melissa stitches up Stiles chest (who’s sat by his father's side on the chair), Steve sits by his side holding his hand while Sam and Bucky watch Scott, who’s standing in the corner glaring at Stiles (Bucky glaring back, no one messes with his Bratushka).

“Are you in pain?” Melissa asks the teen she sees as a second son.

Stiles nods.

“I’ll get you some painkillers,” Melissa says after finishing the last stitch and tapping a gaze to Stiles’ chest.

Melissa gets up, taking the equipment with her, and signals for Scott to follow her. 

Steve hands Stiles his short sleeve button up that he took off as he was warm, just leaving him in his thin white tank top and Stiles puts it on and buttoning it up before Steve takes over, seeing how much the movement is making his boyfriend wince in pain.

“Thanks, Handsome,” Stiles says once the blonde super-soldiers’ done.

“No problem” Steve replies before giving Stiles a quick peck on the lips. 

Stiles looks over at his father and takes his father’s hand with his spare hand that Steve isn’t holding. “Please wake up” Stiles whispers as tears fall out of his dark brown doe eyes and down his pale, mole dotted face.

“The bastard isn’t getting away with this,” Bucky growls watching the pain his Batushka's in. 

“I already called Jordan,” Melissa says, standing in the doorway with a cup of water, jello, a spoon and painkillers.

“Why?” Stiles asks. 

“Restraining Order,” Sam says “This breaks that”

“I forgot about that,” Stiles laughs. 

Before anyone can say anything else, Beacon Hills Deputy Jordan Parrish walks into the room.

“Stiles are you ok? I heard what happened” Parrish asks, worried. 

“I’m fine,” Stiles replies before taking the painkillers and water from Melissa and swallows them.

“Deputy Haigh has taken him to the station but Stiles, I’m going to need a full statement and the same for the rest of you” Parrish informs them.

“I hate this town,” Stiles sighs putting his head in his hands “We haven’t even been here a week, and they haven’t left me alone.”

“They?” Parrish asks, worried.

“The Pack. They’ve been following me around this whole time and not subtly either. It’s like they forgot who my family is. They’ve taught me a thing or two such as being aware of my surroundings” Stiles explains “They're probably following Scott’s orders. The two boys are not quiet.”   
—————————  
Stiles was sleeping in the chair at his father’s bedside when Steve walked into the room, making him smile. 

“Steve why…” Bucky starts, but Steve turns to him with his finger on his lips, silencing him.

“Shh, he’s asleep. He hasn’t slept in almost three days, especially with the pain in his chest” Steve whispers and Bucky nods. 

“Would you like coffee?” Bucky whispers. 

“No, thank you, I'm fine,” Steve whispers going back to watching his boyfriend, who looks like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders.

Steve steps further into the room quietly and takes a seat on the couch in the corner of the private room. 

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Bucky take a seat next to Steve. Bucky rests his hand on Steve’s shoulder, seeing the worried look on his best friend's face. 

“He’s fine, Steve. He has us, and Parrish is looking into The Pack” Bucky whispers.

Before Steve or Sam can reply, Noah twitches, jolting Stiles awake (who was holding his father's hand the whole time).

“Dad, can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand” Stiles says.

Noah squeezes Stiles hand, and his eyes fly open before closing again from the bright light and open again, slower this time. 

“Hey” Stiles whispers.

“Stiles?” Noah croaks out, making Stiles smile as he missed that voice. 

“I’m here,” Stiles replies.

Bucky gets up to get Melissa while Sam passes Stiles water which Stiles gives to his father and helps him sip it from the straw. Steve stands next to Stiles with a hand on his back and smiles at Noah.

“Welcome back to the land of the living” Melissa jokes, walking into the room with Bucky trailing behind her, both with smiles on their faces.

While Melissa checks over Noah, Sam and Bucky phone the Tower to let everyone know Noah’s awake.

“Stiles, I have to re-bandage your chest,” Melissa says. Stiles’ head snaps up from where he’s watching his father with a smile on his face, to the Nurse.

“Why do you have to bandage Stiles’ chest?” Noah asks, voice rough.

“Because my idiot of a son thought it would be ok to attack Stiles in this room when three of The Avengers and I were a few feet away. Steve got an alert on his phone, and we got here just in time to prevent anything else happening” Melissa explains. 

“Don’t worry sir, I arrested him and The Pack,” Parrish says from the doorway.

“Tony added a panic button to the side of my phone that sends a signal to everyone’s phone and the camera and microphone records everything it's hearing and seeing while also sending my location to everyone for them to be able to find me quicker” Stiles explains to his father, Parrish and Melissa.

“Peter has the same feature” Sam adds.

Melissa orders Stiles to take off his tee who hands it to Steve before she takes off the gauze.

“son of a bitch!” Noah says, looking at his son’s chest. 

Melissa cleans the deep scratches before putting on antiseptic cream to stop infections and help speed the healing process. Stiles is still going to have scars though, adding to the one’s he already has.

“I’m ok” Stiles smiles before taking Steve’s hand.

“You’re so brave, Baby. It’s okay not to be okay all the time” Steve replies before kissing Stiles’ forehead.

“I know, but they’ve taken too much from me already. I’m not going to let them affect my life any longer. I’m doing great without them, and I’ve worked too hard to get to where I am today to give up and let them affect my life again” Stiles says watching Melissa change his gauze. 

Everyone in the room smiles at Stiles' words. He’s matured a lot since moving to New York. 

“Damn Stiles, where did you get the muscles?” Parrish asks, seeing that Stiles wants to change the subject.

“Running a marathon will give you muscles apparently” Stiles laughs.

“Well, they suit you,” Parrish says. 

“Thanks, Jord” Stiles smiles. 

“Parrish, what’s happening with The Pack?” Noah asks, getting back on topic. 

“Scott, Lydia, Liam, Mason, Malia and Kira are all at the station facing charges of Harassment, Assault and Stalking,” Parrish says “Most have lawyered up, but Tony Stark’s lawyers showed up yesterday to go over the legal proceedings. Never imagined myself ever saying that sentence or being in the same room as three Avengers.” 

“Why are Tony’s lawyers here?” Stiles asks in confusion. 

“Pepper sent them after Phil told the team what happened to you” Sam answers.

Stiles nods “How is Uncle Phil?” Stiles asks. 

“He’ll be here tomorrow” Bucky answers, and Stiles nods again. 

Stiles puts his tee back on, and thanks’ Melissa before Dr Geyer walks into the room to check on Noah.

“Sheriff, you’re going to be fine. Your surgery went well, and you should be back in work in a month or two” Dr Geyer says after the check-up “And I would just like to apologise for my stepson. Ever since he’s been hanging out with those kids, he’s been getting himself into a lot of trouble.”

“Who?” Stiles asks. 

“Liam Dunbar” Dr Geyer answers. 

“I don’t know who he is, sorry” Stiles replies honestly. 

“I’m still sorry,” Dr Greyer says before walking out of the room.   
\----------------------------------------——  
Stiles and Noah are sitting in the private Hospital room talking when Phil walks into the room.

“Wujek” Stiles smiles.

“How ‘re my two soldiers?” Phil asks. 

“In the wars” Stiles jokes with a grin, making his dad and uncle smile. 

“Where are Steve, Sam and Bucky?” Phil asks, noticing the three Avengers are missing. 

“I sent them home to sleep. They haven’t slept much, too worried about Stiles” Noah replies.

“The Avengers and Pepper are very protective of Stiles. Same goes for Jarvis and Happy too” Phil replies. 

“Yea, Bucky was ready to tear The Pack apart the minute we bumped into them at the florist,” Stiles says. 

“He’s the most protective. Has been since the day he met you. He could see that you had been through hell like him” Phil replies. 

The little family spent the morning catching up before Bucky, Sam, Steve and Danny show up around noon. 

They’re moving Noah to the Tower for him to recover and be with his son.

Steve hands Stiles his duffle bag to change into a fresh set of clothes (as he stayed the night with his father) and Stiles kisses him on the lips as a thank you before going to the private attached bathroom to change. 

Stiles puts on a black tee, blue ripped skinny jeans and black Vans before putting his dirty clothes into his duffle. 

“Your fashion sense is definitely so much better since moving to New York” Danny comments as Stiles walks back into the Hospital room.

“Thanks, Danny-boy” Stiles smiles with a blush still not used to positive comments about himself.

“You also have this new confidence and higher self-esteem” Melissa comments.

Stiles smiles at her before looking at the floor blushing bright red.

They say their goodbyes to Melissa and Parrish before they get on the Quinjet and fly to New York.   
———————————————————  
They land at the Tower and Stiles puts his sketchbook back in his backpack along with his pencil. Sam and Bucky thought of everything when they packed his and Steve’s bags while they were sleeping. 

“You ok?” Bucky asks, worried about the teen.

“Yea. I just needed time to process everything that has been going on over the past week” Stiles replies “It’s been one thing after another.”

“I know Bratushka. We’re here if you want to talk” Bucky answers sincerely.

Stiles nods and Bucky kisses the teen on the forehead. 

Stiles and Bucky walk out of the Quinjet and onto the Helipad, to see Bruce, Tony and Phil taking Noah into the elevator. Phil flew a bed from the Medbay over to Beacon with him so that they could transport Noah easier and Beacon Memorial hasn’t got many beds, so it was best not to take one and leave them one less bed shorter than they are. 

“Why don’t you go shower and nap, and then we’ll go and check on your dad once he’s settled?” Bucky suggests. “It’s going to be a while, and Bruce has to check your dad over after flying him across the country.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Stiles says tiredly, before making his way to the elevator.  
\-------------------------------------  
Steve walks into Stiles’ bedroom to find the teen flat out on his bed. The blonde super-soldier smiles before sitting on the edge of the bed gently and runs his fingers through the teen’s damp hair.

Stiles stirs awake and looks at his boyfriend. 

“Hey Sleepyhead” Steve whispers with a smile. 

Stiles smiles and sits up. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Three hours.”

“Thanks, J” Stiles replies before picking up his sketchpad from the side of him.

“What ‘you got there?” Steve asks. 

Stiles shows Steve his sketchpad, showing him the sketch he made of his father, that he’s been working on the past week while sitting in the Hospital room waiting for his dad to wake up.

“Stiles, this is amazing,” Steve says, staring at the sketch. 

“Thanks,” Stiles says blushing at the compliment. 

“Do you want to go and see him now?” Steve asks. 

“Will you come with me? You’ve been my anchor. I don’t think I’d have been able to get through this without you” Stiles confesses. 

“Of course. I’m always here when you need me, Baby” Steve says seriously.

Stiles smiles before pulling Steve into a deep kiss full of emotions (appreciation, love, happiness). Steve kisses back with the same amount of emotions (love, happiness).

When they pull back, they’re panting trying to catch their breath but have big smiles on their faces. 

“I love you,” Stiles says.

“I love you too, Baby” Steve replies before pecking Stiles’ lips.

“Let’s go see my dad,” Stiles says, not being able to stop smiling which is a nice change with everything that’s been going on.


	21. SHILED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles visits SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

A Month later  
Stiles stood next to his uncle, watching The Avengers training in the shooting range. He watches Bucky and Clint compete with each other to see who can empty their clip the fastest. 

As they’re all finished, he looks at his uncle, “May I?” 

His uncle makes a go-ahead gesture with his hand and a smile on his face. 

Stiles picks up a Glock 17 off the table and stands in a booth. He puts on the glasses and readjusts his noise-cancelling headphones before placing the clip in the gun, taking it off the safety and gets in position. 

He takes a deep breath and focuses all his concentration on the target, blocking everyone and everything out before unloading the whole clip in under a minute, making The Avengers jaws drop. 

Once the clip is empty, Stiles unloads the gun, clipping the safety back on and putting it on the table in front of him along with the glasses and headphones, and presses the button next to him, bringing his target towards him to show that he unloaded his clip into the targets chest with two headshots (because you know... Zombies) and one in the heart. 

Phil pats Stiles on the shoulder with a proud smile on his face. “Someone’s been practising.”

“Dad let me shoot on the weekends if we weren’t busy,” Stiles explains. 

“HOLY SHIT!!” Clint speaks up first behind them. 

Uncle and nephew turn around to be faced with a group of stunned looking Avengers, causing Stiles to blush, forgetting they were there. 

“When..? How..? What..? Huh?” Tony stumbles not knowing what to ask first. He has so many questions. 

“I’ve been training Stiles since he was eleven. It was a way for us to bond as he got older. Also, his father and I wanted him to have a way of defending himself if he ever needed it” Phil explains. 

“That was hot” Steve blurts out without meaning to before blushing.

Stiles smiles before crossing the room to kiss his boyfriend while the others stare at Steve in disbelief. 

“Bet you won’t be able to shoot an arrow” Clint challenges Stiles, who raises an eyebrow at him as to say ‘Wanna bet’.

Stiles picks up Clint’s bow and two arrows before going to the target and shooting the both of them together, both landing on the bullseye at the same time. 

“W-W-What?” Phil asks in disbelief, his eyes wide “That’s new.” 

“Allison taught me before… you know” Stiles replies with a sad smile.

“You’re full of surprises, ain’t you?” Bucky comments before chuckling as Stiles sends a wink his way. 

“Kid, you could give Barton a run for his money” Tony comments. 

“Already has,” Sam says, pointing his thumb at Clint, who’s still standing there speechless, pointing at the target, Stiles and his bow over and over.

“Well, I’m going now, got homework to crack on with,” Stiles announces before walking out of the shooting range. 

School started back up a week ago, and Stiles is officially a Senior. He can’t wait for High School to be over. Also, three weeks ago, Pepper and Tony got married in Malibu.

He gets to his room and makes his way to his desk where his Math and Science homework awaits him.   
\----------------—————  
“What just happened?” Bucky asks after Stiles left the range. 

“That’s my man,” Steve says with pride and a smile.

Steve knew Stiles could use a gun and bow but has never seen it in person, until now. He never realised how hot it was going to be seeing his boyfriend using a gun. The concentration face he pulled didn’t help.

“How did we not know that Stiles could shoot?” Natasha asks. 

“I thought he told you all and it wasn’t my information to tell if he hadn’t. You can see why he was weary, though. He's had guns trained on him and almost shot, more than once in the last two years” Phil replies. 

“I knew. Stiles told me when we first started dating. I was worried that being with me could put him in danger” Steve confesses “But I’ve never seen him use a gun or bow until now.”

Bucky looks at him, but Steve can’t work out what the look on his face meant, but it doesn’t look great, and Steve is dreading the talk they’re going to have later. Hopefully, Sam will be able to help. It’s hard to get through to Bucky when he’s in protective mode.

“Can we please talk about the fact that Steve called Stiles hot?” Tony asks, pulling Steve back to reality.

“What about it?” Steve challenges, with a raised brow. 

He’s been spending way too much time with Stiles, not that he’s going to stop. Every second count in his line of work.

“It’s weird!” Tony exclaims. 

“Tony!” Pepper says in a warning tone while walking into the room, having heard most of the conversation.

“But it’s true, Mr polite and Well Mannered called someone hot!” Tony exclaims. 

“That someone is my boyfriend” Steve argues “Why can’t I call him hot?” 

“Can we get back to the fact that Stiles can shoot a gun and is good with a bow?” Clint asks, getting them back on track, finally coming out of his shock. 

“Pardon?” Pepper squeaks.

“J, play the footage” Tony instructs the AI. 

The security footage pops up on TV showing Stiles preparing himself before shooting the gun and then moves on to him using Clint’s bow. 

Pepper watches with her eyes bugged out, not believing what she’s seeing.

“How..? What...? When...? Huh?” Pepper asks when it is over, just like her husband. 

“So, it’s normal for couples to pick up each other’s mannerisms,” Steve thinks to himself.  
\----------------————  
The Next Morning   
Stiles gets out of bed, trying not to wake Steve and makes his way to the bathroom where he takes a shower, puts back on his bracelets and styles his hair. 

He has a new bracelet now. It’s Steve’s Shield. It was a joke from Clint, but Stiles loves it.

Stiles goes into his closet and picks out blue jeans, a white and red Baseball tee and white trainers. 

Stiles walks out of the closet with his backpack and walks into his room to find Steve up, dressed in a navy sweater, grey jeans and brown boots, and the bed has been made. 

“You look nice. Hot date ?” Stiles jokes. 

“Got a meeting with Fury” Steve answers. 

“You don’t seem happy about it,” Stiles says, picking up on his boyfriend’s unpleasant tone.

“Meetings with SHIELD are never fun or good. It’s like pulling teeth” Steve sighs sitting down on the bed. 

“You’ve never complained about meetings before. What’s so bad about this one?” Stiles asks, taking a seat next to his boyfriend and taking his hand entwining their fingers.

“Just have a bad feeling. Fury’s tone on the phone didn’t help” Steve sighs again, dreading this meeting.

“Everythings going to be fine. I have a gut feeling,” Stiles says before joking “Otherwise I’ll sick Uncle Phil and myself onto him,”

It makes Steve laugh. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“When you love someone you know just how to make them feel better about themselves and take their worries away” Stiles repeats his boyfriend’s words from the summer. 

“Where have I heard that before?” Steve teases with a smile. 

“I don’t know?” Stiles shrugs with a cheeky smile on his face. 

Steve kisses Stiles wiping the cheeky smile off his face. 

“Go finish getting ready,” Steve demands playfully.

“Yes Sir” Stiles salutes, and Steve playfully pushes him on the arm, making the teen land on the floor with a squeal and a laugh. 

“Jerk,” Stiles says playfully, getting up.

“Bitch” Steve answers in the same tone and a smile. 

“Stiles?” Bucky calls. 

“Way to ruin a moment,” Stiles mutters to Steve.

“In the bedroom” Steve replies to Bucky.

“Are you decent?” Bucky asks. 

“Really, Bubba?” Stiles replies.

“Had to ask,” Bucky says, walking through the open bedroom door.

“What‘s up?” Stiles asks.

“Wanted to make sure you were up and ready. You’re usually at breakfast by now” Bucky says before turning to his best friend “And you..”

“What about me?” While Stiles goes to pick up his books from his desk, Steve asks while putting them in his backpack. 

“You’ve got a meeting today, right?” Bucky asks as Stiles puts his phone in his pocket along with his earbuds.

“Yea” Steve sighs. 

“It’s going to be fine” Stiles reassures his boyfriend “If things are as bad as you think, I’m one phone call or text away.” 

“What’s going on?” Bucky asks with a worried frown in his brow.

“Steve’s worried about his meeting, and I have to get to school. I’ll pick up breakfast and lunch on the way. See you later” Stiles replies.

He kisses Steve on the lips and pecks Bucky on the cheek. 

“Have a good day,” Steve says. 

“And you. That meeting is going to go great, or you know what I’ll do,” Stiles says walking out of the room laughing and out of his apartment picking up his keys, wallet and jacket on the way.

“Bye, Bratushka” Bucky calls. 

“Bye, Bubba” Stiles calls back.   
————-----------------------------------  
Stiles stops at the Bakery and picks up a sandwich, tea, bottled water and Pastries before making his way to school. 

When he gets there, Peter is waiting for him out front. Stiles eats his muffin and drinks his tea while walking towards his friend.

“Rough morning?” Peter asks, noticing the breakfast on the go.

“Steve and I ended up having a heart to heart, and I missed breakfast. So I stopped at my favourite Bakery” Stiles replies, “Let’s go before we’re late; that's all I need today.”

“What happened with Steve this morning?” Peter asks as they start walking to the entrance. 

“Steve’s worried about a meeting, which is unusual because he’s normally calm when it comes to these things” Stiles replies pushing the school door open “It must be bad if it worries Captain America.”

“Hey, Stupid” Flash calls as they walk past and stop in their tracks.

“Is that right? And what exactly have you accomplished in your life that makes you Einstein?” Stiles calls back, making everyone around laugh. 

“Whatever” Flash replies before walking off down the corridor. 

Peter and Stiles watch him go before laughing at how easy he gave up.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Stiles was sitting at lunch with Peter, Ned and MJ when his phone rings. 

Stiles walks into the corridor and answers the call seeing an unknown number “Hello.”

“Hey Mischief,” Phil says. 

“Hey, Wujek. What can I do for you?” Stiles asks, smiling at the sound of his uncle's voice. 

“Could you bring the paperwork from my desk over to SHIELD Headquarters when you finish later, please? There’s an access Badge and the address in the top draw of my desk so that you can get into the building. Steve’s going to be here all day; the others are on a mission and Tony’s with Pepper at a meeting. Not that he’d bring it anyway” Phil rambles. 

“Of course Wujek” Stiles laughs at his uncle's rambling. 

Stiles gets his rambling from his uncle and mother as well as his ADHD.

“Thanks, Mischief. I owe you one” Phil replies.

“I should be there in two hours or so. I have no classes this afternoon” Stiles says. 

“Ok, see you then” Phil answers before hanging up.

Stiles walks back into the canteen and joins his friends at the table again. 

“Everything ok?” Peter asks. 

“Yea. Just Uncle Phil” Stiles replies “Forgot some paperwork so I have to go and take them to him. Everyone else is out.”   
\---------------————————  
After lunch, Stiles says goodbye to his friends and gets in his Jeep, making his way to the Tower.

When he gets to the Tower, Stiles goes to his apartment and changes into a white dress shirt, skinny navy slacks and brown dress shoes. 

Luckily Pepper and Tony let Stiles keep his bracelets on knowing why he never takes them off unless to shower. The Avengers and Co, and his friends are aware of why Stiles wears them.

He picks up his phone, wallet, keys, ID, his jacket from his morning and a snack before making his way to his uncle’s office on the SHIELD designated floor of the Tower. (It’s mostly just Phil’s office and a conference room).

He picks up the file, access card and the sticky note with the address.

“Why have I got a feeling that he planned this?” Stiles asks himself as he closes the desk draw. 

Stiles shakes the feeling away, not wanting to think about it right now and makes his way back to his Jeep. It will be nice to see where his family works.  
\-------------------------—————-  
S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, New York.

Stiles parks his Jeep and gets out. He pulls out his phone and texts his uncle.

Here! Where am I going? x  
-Mischief 

Stiles waits for the text before walking towards the building.

Meet you in the lobby x  
-Wujek 

Stiles sends an ok back and walks into the building after scanning the card, to see his uncle already waiting for him.

“Here you go Wujek,” Stiles says, handing his uncle the file “Why do I feel like you planned this?”

“Come on, while you're here, there are some people I want you to meet,” Phil says, taking the file and tucking it under his arm, ignoring his nephew's question.

Stiles nods and follows his uncle into the elevator, going along with his plan.

The view is incredible. The elevator is all glass so Stiles can see everything outside. A lot of people in suits or black tactical, full-body suits.

“You work here?” Stiles asks, amazed.

“Some of the time” Phil replies “I travel around the bases a lot. But I mostly work from the Tower as I’m The Avengers Liaison.”

They get out of the elevator and Phil leads them into a corridor full of doors. On the door next to Stiles right it reads ‘Conference Room 1’. 

Phil leads them down the corridor to the last door on the right and opens it.

As they walk in, thirteen people are sitting around the room. Stiles recognizes one as his boyfriend; Steve Rogers.

“Baby?” Steve asks, surprised.

“Hey Handsome,” Stiles' voice cracks, not appreciating all the people watching at him, analysing him.

“What ‘you doing here?” Steve asks with a confused frown.

“Ask Uncle Phil,” Stiles replies, pointing at his uncle with his thumb. 

“Stiles is here to drop off paperwork that I forgot this morning, and I thought I would show him around while he’s here instead of having to spend the rest of the day in an empty Tower,” Phil tells Steve.

“I could have just gone to work early. I’ve got enough to do” Stiles comments which Phil ignores. Steve sends the teen a loving smile (which calms Stiles’ nerves a little) knowing how much his boyfriend’s Anxiety is affected when in a room full of people he doesn’t know and they're paying attention to him.

“Stiles meet Director Nick Fury, Agent Maria Hill. Agent Sharon Carter, Agent Daisy Johnson, Agent Grant Ward. Agent Melinda May, Agent Al Mackenzie, Agent Lance Hunter. Agent Lincon Campbell, Agent Bobbi Morse. Our Biochemist Agent Jemma Simmons and Engineer Agent Leo Fitz” Phil names everyone while pointing at them.

“N-N-Nice to meet you all. I’m Stiles Stilinski, Phil's Nephew” Stiles introduces himself.

“So this is the teen that has The Avengers wrapped around his little finger” Agent Hunter comments. 

“Hunter!” Agent Morse exclaims before turning to Stiles, “Sorry about my husband.”

“No problem. I get it. I don’t know how I did it either” Stiles chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. All the attention is messing with his anxiety. 

“By being yourself,” Steve says from where he’s sitting close to Stiles right and taking Stiles hand in his own and squeezing it in comfort causing Stiles to relax a little.

“Phil says you work for Stark Industries. Are you an Engineer? Scientist? How old are you? What’s your position? Do you like it there? Do they have cool toys and equipment?..” Fitzsimmons starts asking a lot of questions making Stiles' head spin. It's clear to everyone by the look on his face.

“Fitz, Simmons” Fury orders while Stiles blinks trying to clear his head.

“I thought I could talk” Stiles comments with a nervous laugh “I’m still in High School, but I have a high position at SI.”

“What’s your IQ?” Agent Johnson asks. 

“280” Stiles replies. 

“That’s higher than Stark,” Director Fury says shocked. 

“Is it?” Stiles gapes at him.

“How are you still in High School?” Agent Hill asks.

“Because I’m a teenager and it’s the law,” Stiles replies. 

“Another smartass. You Avengers like bringing them in don’t you?” Fury says to Steve “And you're dating this one.”

“Yes, I am,” Steve says proudly before standing up and turning to Stiles “Let’s go for that tour.”

Stiles follows his boyfriend out of the room before he hears his uncle and Fury ‘talking’.

“Will he be alright?” Stiles asks worriedly.

“He’ll be ok; they do it all the time” Steve assures. 

“Why are you in your Suit?” Stiles asks.

“I was meant to be doing some training to test out some new equipment, but Fury cancelled it. Let’s go to the armoury first so that I can change” Steve answers.

“Of course” Stiles replies. 

Steve and Stiles walk into the elevator, and Stiles then pulls out his phone to take a picture of Steve. Once he’s taken the picture, he smiles down at his phone. 

They get out of the elevator and Steve takes Stiles hand, not caring that he’s at work, leading him to the armoury. 

“Nice,” Stiles says, looking around. 

“I’m just going to change and will be right back” Steve informs him while pointing to a door.

“Ok” Stiles nods.

Stiles sits down on the floor, pulling out his phone and posts the picture he took on his Instagram post and lock screen.

Stiles goes through his Instagram feed and comes across one that Sam posts making him laugh.

“They’re adorable together,” Stiles giggles to himself. 

“Who are?” Steve asks, coming out of the room.

“SamBucky,” Stiles says, showing Steve the post.

“If you say so. They’re a pain in my ass” Steve replies, smiling the whole time. 

“That’s because they’re your best friends, it’s their job” Stiles answers. 

“Come on, let’s go on that tour,” Steve says, helping Stiles up off the floor.  
————————  
Steve leads Stiles into a room full of computers.

“...and this is the control room, where SHIELD Agents follow missions and communicate with the team out on the field and also find information for Field Agents who don’t have access to a computer” Steve explains. 

“This whole place is amazing” Stiles comments. 

“Thank you” They hear from the doorway. 

They turn around to find Fury and Phil standing there. 

“Took a lot of work to build it back up after the HYDRA incident,” Fury says.

“And Starks money and resources, and maybe his image to get people to trust you again” Stiles comments. 

“Phil, your nephew’s a real smartass. It must run in the family ” Fury says glaring at Stiles. 

“Got it from my sister and his father,” Phil replies. 

“The glare isn't going to work. I’m the son of a Cop. Hasn't worked on me since I was six” Stiles says glaring at Fury with his arms crossed and leaning on his right side.

Every Agent in the room goes silent, watching the exchange, not believing that someone was back chatting and glaring at the Director. 

“Smartass” Fury comments “How would you like to be an Agent of SHIELD?” 

“No, thank you. I like my job” Stiles says politely “Speaking off, I have a meeting, so I better get going” 

“I’ll walk you out,” Steve says.

“See you tonight Wujek,” Stiles says, kissing his cheek and walking out of the room with Steve behind him.   
—————---------------------------------  
Stiles walks into the communal kitchen muttering to himself and takes his seat at the table.

“How was your meeting?” Steve asks.

“Stressful. Finance is driving me insane” Stiles sighs. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve says sympathetically.

“If they talk about budgets one more time I’m going to put a pencil through someone's eye,” Stiles says. 

“Hey, Stiles?” Tony calls from the other side of the table. 

“Yea?” Stiles asks. 

“Heard you glared at, and back chatted Fury and turned down a job offer,” Tony says. 

“No way. Have you got a death wish?” Sam asks. 

“Chłopiec Ptak, I hung out with Werewolves. Nick Fury doesn’t scare me. Also, I’m the son of a Cop and nephew of a Spy. I can cope with law Enforcement. Grew up using a Police Station as my playground” Stiles replies.

“Why did you turn down the job offer?” Natasha asks.

“A. I’m still in High School, B. I already have a job, C. I love my job, and D. I have had enough fighting and running for my life. Maybe one day” Stiles lists “Also Nick Fury is untrustworthy.”

“How was the meeting Stiles?” Pepper asks, walking into the kitchen.

“Stressful. Finance is driving me insane. If I hear about budgets again, it will be too soon. They want to change the materials so that it’ll cost Stark Industries less money to build the Medbot when I made it on my allowance” Stiles rants. Steve and Bucky grab his flailing arms.

“I’ll have a word with them,” Pepper says before walking to the teen and kissing him on the forehead “You’re doing a brilliant job, Sweetie. Most employees can't even sit through meetings nevermind manage one.”

“Well, I’ve had practice,” Stiles replies with a sad frown at the thought of The Pack.

“Let’s eat,” Sam says, noticing the distant look in the teen’s eyes.

Everyone eats the Chinese that Clint ordered not being bothered to cook after his mission. 

Everyone takes turns to provide food for everyone and get on with the chores; there’s a system that Jarvis updates every morning like clockwork.

“How was everyone else’s day?” Stiles asks. 

“Sam and I did a stakeout today. It was fun” Bucky replies.

“I did see. Sam’s Insta made me laugh” Stiles replies. 

“We also saw yours, Steve “My life is a photoshoot” Rogers” Sam replies. 

“What?” Steve asks since he hasn’t had time to go on Social Media today.

Stiles pulls out his phone and shows Steve the post. 

“It’s a good picture, the lighting and the angle are perfect” Steve comments looking at Stiles post.

“I know that’s one of the reasons I took it. I also set it as my lock screen” Stiles smiles. 

“That’s adorable” Pepper comments, making both men blush.

“How did you find your tour of SHIELD?” Natasha asks. 

“It’s good, but it’s no Stark Industries, and my tour guide wasn’t half bad either” Stiles replies.

“Hey!” Steve says playfully. 

“Joking. You were an excellent tour guide. Easy on the eyes too” Stiles replies with his ‘I’m too cute you can’t be mad at me’ smile.

“That's how it is, is it?” Steve asks, trying to suppress a smile.

“That’s how it is” Stiles replies with a playful smirk.

“Ok leave the flirting for your own time” Tony replies. 

“Jealous?” Stiles asks. 

“Of what?” Tony asks. 

“That we have a better flirt game than you” Stiles replies. 

“Burn” Clint comments. 

Tony gapes at the teen.

“Cat got your tongue?” Stiles asks. 

“You broke him, Lil’ Hawk,” Clint laughs. 

Stiles laughs, and the others laugh along with him.

“The great Tony Stark is speechless. Never thought I would see the day” Stiles laughs.

“You just wait,” Tony remarks. 

“Are you threatening me?” Stiles asks, glaring at the Engineer. 

“No? Yes? Maybe? Don’t know?” Tony says squirming under Stiles glare. 

Stiles smirks before tucking into his food, ignoring all the looks he’s receiving.


	22. The Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bumps into Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles walked out of the elevator shocked, putting The Avengers, Pepper and Phil on high alert. 

“Mischief. What happened?” Phil asks, walking up to his nephew.

Stiles mumbles something no one can understand. 

“Say that again Bambi,” Sam says coming up beside Phil.

“Sourwolf,” Stiles says while still in shock. 

“He bumped into someone he knows” Tony answers, not looking up from his tablet, Jarvis put the footage on the tv for everyone to see. 

Stiles walks down the street with a coffee cup in hand and a smile on his face.

Suddenly, he bumps into someone and drops his cup.

The man says something while Stiles stares at him in shock before running into the Tower.

Sam leads Stiles to an armchair and carefully sits him down. 

“Stiles?” Phil says seeing Stiles going into a panic attack. 

Ever since the incident with Scott, anytime Stiles sees someone from Beacon other than his dad, Parrish, Danny and Melissa, it causes him to panic. He bumped into Issac a month ago, and it wasn’t pretty.

While Steve calms his boyfriend down, Stiles phone rings and Phil answers it. 

“Hello,” Phil says. 

“Stiles?” The voice, on the other end, replies. 

“This is his uncle, who’s this?” Phil asks, putting the phone on speaker.

“Derek Hale” 

“Why are you calling? And how did you get this number?” Phil demands. 

“I wanted to make sure he’s ok. He took off suddenly after seeing me” Derek says “and I called the Sheriff.”

“I thought you were in Beacon?” Stiles says once he’s calm again, clutching Steve’s hand.

“I left after everything that happened. I couldn’t deal with the town anymore” Derek replies “Are you ok?’ 

“Sorry about today. After Scott, I can’t see anyone from Beacon without having a panic attack” Stiles explains. 

“What did that idiot do now?” Derek asks. 

“Kicked me out of The Pack” Stiles replies. 

“And tore up his chest” Bucky adds. 

“I wish I never bit him” A new voice joins the conversation. 

“Zombiewolf?” Stiles asks in disbelief. 

“Hello, Sweetheart” Peter replies, Stiles can imagine his smirk in his mind.

“Why is Peter with you?” Stiles asks. 

“He moved with me, and we reconnected with Cora” Derek replies.

“Hey Sti” Cora greets.

“Hey, Core” Stiles replies. 

“How are you?” Cora asks. 

“I’m ok. How about you?” Stiles replies. 

“Stiles, why are you with The Avengers?’ Derek asks. 

“I live with them,” Stiles replies. 

“Derek, he’s dating Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America” Cora replies “You need to keep up with the news more.”

“Same old Sourwolf” Stiles laughs. 

The Avengers retake their seats, but Steve sits on the arm of Stiles' chair.

“...Your dating Captain America?” Derek asks slowly, making Stiles smile. 

“Have been for almost a year now,” Stiles shrugs “And his name’s Steve.” 

“Have you met Pepper Potts?” Cora asks. 

Pepper kept her name when she and Tony got married.

“Yea. She’s like a mother to me” Stiles replies, smiling at Pepper who smiles back.

“She's a badass” Cora comments. 

“Language Cora Hale” Peter scolds while Pepper smiles at Cora’s comment.

“You're one to talk” Stiles snarks.

“There he is! The Stiles we love” Peter replies, and Stiles can picture him smirking in his mind again. 

Steve smiles as Stiles banters with this Peter guy on the other side of the phone like it’s natural.

“See you then,” Stiles says “Bye guys.”

Stiles hangs up the phone before looking at Steve. 

“What?” Stiles smiles at his boyfriend who’s looking at him fondly. 

Steve smiles before kissing him, “You’re adorable.”

“Handsome” Stiles replies with a matching smile.

“Punks” Bucky comments. 

“Don’t wear it out” Stiles grins.

“You little shit” Bucky answers. 

“That I am Mr Barnes” Stiles bows and adds, “And proud.”

“Who’s Peter?” Clint asks. 

“Derek and Cora’s uncle. We’ve always had this banter between us. It comes naturally” Stiles answers. 

“Are you going to be ok going to meet up with them?” Phil asks. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll take Steve with me. If he wants to come” Stiles replies and looks at Steve.

“I’ll come. I want to meet these friends of yours” Steve confirms. 

“So it's settled, Steve will come with me,” Stiles says, clapping his hands together. 

“Where ‘you going?” Peter asks, walking into the room with a StarkPad in his hand and a Spiderman sticker on the back. Peter finally told him he’s Spiderman. He thought it was fair after Stiles shared his secret about Beacon Hills with him.

“To meet some old friends from Beacon,” Stiles replies. 

“Is that a good idea? You know... after what happened last time” Peter comments concerned about his best friend. 

“You can come with us if you want. The Hales have always been good to me, once we got past Derek’s grumpiness. He’s just a big softy that has been dealt too many bad experiences” Stiles comforts him seeing the worry.

“Ok,” Peter replies “When are we going?” 

“Saturday at Noon. We’re meeting for lunch” Stiles replies. 

“Mr Stark, can I stay over this Friday?” Peter asks. 

“Of course you can, Kid. As long as it’s ok with Aunt May first” Tony replies and Peter nods before pulling out his phone.  
\--------------------------———————  
Saturday (11:30)  
Stiles walks into the communal living room, dressed in a white tee, grey ripped jeans, white trainers and a jean jacket. 

He finds Steve and Peter there looking worried. Steve’s dressed in a grey tee, blue jeans, black boots and a grey bomber jacket while Peter’s wearing black wash jeans, black tee, brown bomber jacket and brown boots.

“Don’t look so worried. They won’t do anything to me” Stiles says “I’m a big boy and can look after myself. I trust The Hales, they’ve gone through so much heartbreak, especially Derek.”

“Ok. We’ll go in with an open mind. If you trust The Hales then we trust them too” Steve says before giving Peter a pointed look as to say “Don’t argue, it won’t help” when he goes to protest. They both know Stiles is stubborn when need be.

They get in the elevator and then into the Jeep. Stiles drives them to The Grey Dog (which made Stiles laugh for ages when Derek text him the meetup place. There were so many jokes he wanted to make). 

Stiles parks outside of the Restaurant and they all get out of the Jeep. They walk into the restaurant (Stiles and Steve hand in hand) to find Derek, Cora and Peter sitting at the back table.

As they get closer, The Werewolf Family stand up and Stiles notices Cora is wearing a plain white tee, grey zip-up hoodie, black jeans, black boots and a jacket with metal studs. Derek is wearing a plain white tee, black jeans, black high tops and a grey flannel while Peter was wearing skinny grey jeans, a plain white tee, a black jacket and black boots. 

Stiles chuckles when he notices a pattern in their outfits; they’re all wearing white, grey and black.

“Looking good, Sweetheart” Peter H greets.

“Hello, Zombiewolf” Stiles replies. 

“Hey Sti,” Cora greets before pulling the teen into a hug. 

“Hey, Cora” Stiles hugs back.

“Stiles” Derek greets. 

“Still working on greetings, I see Sourwolf” Stiles greets “Good to see you again when I’m not on the verge of a panic attack.” 

Derek smiles. He didn't realise how much he missed the teen. 

“Anyway Derek, Cora, Peter, this is my boyfriend Steve Rogers and my best friend, Peter Parker” Stiles introduces them “Steve, Piotr, this is The Hales. Peter, Cora, and Derek” 

“Nice to meet you,” Steve says, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

“And you,” Derek says, shaking Steve's hand as well as Peter’s “Nice to see Stiles has a good friend. McCall was never any good for him. It was always all about himself.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Peter P replies. 

“Let’s sit,” Cora says before they all take a seat.

It goes; Steve, Stiles and Peter P on one side and The Hales on the other side. 

A waiter comes and takes their order before they start to catch up.

“So Stiles what ‘you been up to?” Peter H asks “Other than dating America’s National Hero and living in Avengers Tower.”

“I go to school and work at Stark Industries, part-time” Stiles replies. 

“Stiles is the youngest employee ever in history to work at Stark Industries,” Peter P says “Mr Stark doesn’t count since he owns it”

“What’s your role?” Derek asks curiously. Secretly impressed. 

“I’m a team Leader” Stiles replies “I design and work on classified projects.”

“You’re a Senior now, right?” Cora asks before taking a sip of her coke.

“Yea, I can’t wait for High School to be over. If anyone tells me High School is the best time of my life one more time, I won't be held responsible for my actions” Stiles replies “High School is not fun.”

“I’m not surprised with the trauma you’ve gone through,” Steve says. 

“If I hadn't gone through all the trauma. I wouldn’t have met you, The Avengers, Pepper, Pete, MJ and Ned. I’m not saying I could have done without it, but you know” Stiles shrugs before turning to The Hales “So what have you three been up to?” 

Steve takes his boyfriend’s hand under the table and gives it a comforting squeeze. 

“I graduated law school and have a job at Shearman & Sterling, started as an Intern and made my way up” Cora replies wearing a proud smile.

“Congratulations Core” Stiles praises. 

“I’m opening my own bar,” Derek says shocking Stiles.

“Got to admit didn’t see that coming, but good for you” Stiles comments “Hopefully I’ll be able to see it before it opens as you know, too young to go to bars.”

“And I went back to being an Architect,” Peter H says “Where are you going to College?” 

“Danny and I are applying to Columbia and Piotr is applying to MIT” Stiles replies. 

“What ‘you going to study?” Cora asks. 

“I’m going to study Engineering, I’ve been taking online courses since Middle school, so I know most of it already,” Stiles replies. 

“How many?” Peter P asks about the courses.

“Twelve. Two of those are Bachelor Degrees and one Foundation Degree. I’m in the middle of a course on Computer Science and Mobile Apps from Harvard” Stiles replies with a shrug. 

Steve looks at his boyfriend in shock as well as the others around the table. The Hales knew the teen was smart, but they didn’t know he was a Genius.

“What’s your IQ?” Peter H asks curiously.

“280” Stiles replies with a shrug like it’s no big deal. 

“So you’re a Certified Genius?” Peter P asks, still shocked. 

“I am” Stiles nods “I have a higher IQ than Tony Stark himself, apparently.” 

“Holy Shit, Stiles. You really are full of surprises. Wait until Bucky hears about this” Steve says. 

“Bucky knows. He was informed when he became my guardian, but I swore him to secrecy as it’s not something I tell people as they treat me differently” Stiles says “Not even Scott knew”  
\-----------------------------------  
They finish up lunch at two and head back to the Tower after saying their goodbyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about me being a Certified Genius. I didn’t want you to treat me differently” Stiles apologises to Steve on the drive back. 

“It’s ok, I understand. And you’ve seen the way Tony flaunts his Genius and the way everyone treats him, so I understand why you hide it. Now I understand how you can keep up with Tony and Bruce, especially when they’re talking so fast. Not even Peter can keep up half the time” Steve replies, taking his boyfriend’s hand and laying a kiss to the back of it.

“My best friend’s a Genius,” Peter says “Now I know how you beat MJ on the top of the scoreboard in just your first week,” 

Stiles smiles and pulls into the Tower’s garage and parks in his designated spot. Tony even made a plaque that says ‘Stiles and Roscoe’.

They get out of the Jeep, into the elevator and Jarvis takes them to the communal living room where everyone is sitting around doing their own thing.

Sam and Bucky are on Sam’s laptop (it has a cartoon picture of himself and says all hail the bird prince. Bucky bought it as a joke, but Sam loves it). Pepper and Natasha are looking at the wedding photos. Tony and Bruce are talking about some project they have started. Clint and Thor are eating (as usual). Phil’s reading on his StarkPad and Rhodey’s reading a book (Stiles approves of his choice).

“How was lunch?” Bucky asks being the first to hear them coming. 

“It was enlightening,” Steve admits nodding to himself.

“I finally told him the big secret,” Stiles says knowing only Bucky and Phil will understand what he’s talking about.

“Shocking, right?” Bucky asks his best friend.

“You could say that” Steve nods. 

“What’s going on?” Sam asks no like being out of the loop when it comes to Stiles. 

“I might as well tell you all,” Stiles says. 

“You don’t have to” Bucky reminds him, knowing the reason why the teen keeps it a secret in the first place.

“I know, but their family ” Stiles states before addressing the whole room, “Whatever I’m about to tell you, you can’t treat me any differently after as that’s the reason why I’ve kept it a secret.”

Everyone nods and Pepper says “Of course Sweetie, whatever you want.” 

“I’m a Certified Genius with an IQ of 280” Stiles announces with a shy smile.

“That’s higher than Stark,” Sam says bug-eyed.

Everyone turns to look at Tony to see that he’s shocked and sad at the same time. 

“What’s wrong, Tony?” Pepper asks her husband in a worried tone.

“I’m no longer the smartest person in this Tower,” Tony says sadly. 

“I don’t want you to treat me differently. I want you to treat me how you always do because as far as you’re aware Tony is the smartest person you know” Stiles reminds them.

“Is there anything else?” Natasha asks knowing there is something else he’s holding back.

“I have twelve qualifications from MIT and Harvard; two of those are Bachelor Degrees and one Foundation Degree. I’m also in the middle of a course on Computer Science and Mobile Apps from Harvard” Stiles says like it's no big deal “I have been doing online courses since Middle school.”

“That’s how you can keep up with Bruce and Tony,” Clint comments. 

“Steve said the same thing in the Jeep” Stiles laughs.

“You're not holding back any more secrets, are you?” Tony asks. 

“If I don’t, I can’t catch you off guard, this and the best part about life is the mystery of not knowing. It keeps things entertaining and exciting” Stiles replies before taking a seat on the loveseat, pulling Steve along with him. 

Stiles kicks his shoes off and tucks his feet and legs under himself and curls into Steve’s side. Steve, his left arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him in as close as he can.


	23. Nightmares, Cleaning, Date Night and Workplace Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Steve walks into Stiles apartment and to his room to find the teen sat on the floor surrounded by papers, books and his laptop, furiously writing in a notebook with determination, also looking like he hasn’t slept all night. 

“Stiles?” Steve calls softly from the doorway, getting no response. He tries again, softly but a little louder this time, “Stiles?” 

Stiles’ head rises at the call of his name, to find his boyfriend standing in the doorway looking concerned.

“What ‘you doing?” Steve asks now that he has the teens attention. 

“Research” Stiles replies like it explains everything.

“About?” Steve asks, a little amused even if he is concerned about his boyfriend.

“Psychology. Once I started, I couldn’t stop” Stiles explains. 

“Have you slept at all?” Steve asks. 

“An hour or two and then I had a nightmare. So, I started to do some research for my essay for a little bit to get my mind off it when I got sucked into one research rabbit hole after another—this stuff’s interesting. I‘m glad I took it now” Stiles' speed talks.

Luckily Steve can keep up with the teen. Having had lots of practice being around Tony and Howard.

“Stiles, you need to sleep,” Steve says softly with worry laced in his voice and a soft smile on his face.

“I can’t, Steve. Every time I close my eyes, I see the people I love being killed over and over, in so many different ways. Not being able to do anything to stop it” Stiles confesses with his head hung low, looking at his laptop keys and fidgeting with the blue pen in his hand.

“Why didn’t you call me? I would have been here straight away” Steve asks softly walking towards his boyfriend.

“I didn’t want to bother you. I know you have trouble sleeping too, an-” Stiles starts to ramble.

“Stiles, I’ll always be here when you need me even if I am sleeping. Your well-being and health are more important than my sleep. I can always catch up on sleep” Steve says, cutting the rambling off before Stiles can come up with too many excuses and sits on the edge of Stiles' unmade bed.

Steve then reaches down and pulls Stiles up onto his lap (who drops his pen in surprise), and positions him so that they are facing each other. 

“Stiles, how long?” Steve asks, keeping his tone of voice soft and caring.

“Ever since dad got shot” Stiles answers knowing what Steve is asking; How long have you had, not these nightmares?

“Oh Stiles, why didn’t you tell me? I don’t want you to go through this alone, ever” Steve asks softly, taking his boyfriend’s face in his right hand softly and rubbing his thumb up and down his cheek. Not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend the whole time.

“I don’t want to bother you with my problems all the time; you have enough to deal with as it is. I don’t want to be a burden” Stiles whispers, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Stiles, listen to me carefully. You are not, and never will be, a burden to me. I love you so much and want to help you with all your problems. No matter how big or small they are. You are important to me, very important” Steve states wiping his boyfriend’s tears before carrying on “I can’t stand it when you are unhappy because that makes me unhappy. I love to see you smile, that smile brightens my day. When you are happy, you ramble about anything and everything that’s on your mind which makes my day even better as I love to hear your theories and the facts you have stored in that brilliant head of yours. Don’t ever, for one second, think that you are a burden, okay? Because you’re not. Not to me, anyone in this Tower, your dad, Melissa, Parrish, Peter, Ned, MJ, Danny and everyone else that loves and cares for you.” 

“Ok” Stiles whispers with a small smile.

“Ok” Steve repeats with a smile of his own “Now, let’s get you tucked into bed. You need to rest” 

“Will you stay?” Stiles asks shyly.

“I’m not going anywhere” Steve states honestly smiling at the teen, meaning it.  
——————  
Stiles and Steve are running around the running track in Central park laughing, racing one another, trying to see how many laps they can do each in thirty minutes when suddenly a gunshot is heard, and Steve falls to the ground.

“STEVE!!” Stiles shouts running to his boyfriend’s side “Steve, please. Please don’t leave me, Please. I love you” Stiles pleads, tears running down his cheeks.

“It’s ok. I love you too” Steve manages to get out through coughs.

Stiles pulls out his phone to call his uncle. Dialling his number in record time.

“Stiles?” Phil answers.

“I need Medical, at the park, at the running track. Steve’s been shot” Stiles says, panic and desperation could be heard in his tone.

“Tony will be there in minus two minutes” Phil informs “Keep him talking.”

“Ok,” Stiles says, hanging up “Steve. Handsome. Stay awake now. I love you. Don’t leave me.” 

“I’m sorry” Steve replies.

“No, don't you apologise. It’s not your fault some idiot tried to shoot Captain America-STEVE!” Stiles shouts as Steve’s eyes close.

“Stiles?” Tony says, landing next to the hysterical teen.

“Tony! Please save him. I can’t lose him” Stiles pleads with tears rolling down his face.

“Bucky and Sam are waiting at the gate for you,” Tony says before picking up Steve, his heart aching for the teen.

Stiles runs to the gate and into Bucky’s awaiting arms.

“I can’t lose him, Bubba. He’s the love of my life” Stiles cries while the older man rubs a hand up and down his back.  
\-----------------------------  
Steve had just finished cleaning up Stiles' room when he saw him thrashing around the bed, shouting his name over and over again.

“Steve! No! Steve!” Stiles shouts “No, I need to be with him! Let me go! Steve! STEVE!”

“Hey, Stiles. It’s me, Steve. It’s just a dream. You’re safe here in the Tower. We’re all safe. None of us is hurt” Steve soothes the teen out of his sleep while sitting on the edge of the bed close to Stiles’ head so that he can see that he’s fine when he wakes up.

Stiles opens his eyes and shoots into Steve’s arms sobbing.

“I watched… I watched as you got shot and…” Stiles sobs cutting himself off. 

“I’m right here, Baby. I’m ok. I can’t leave my baby now, can I?” Steve soothes rubbing a hand up and down Stiles back.

“You died. I couldn’t save you in time” Stiles cries. 

“I’m right here, Baby. I’m not going anywhere” Steve states. 

Once Stiles was calm again, he had a shower to wash away all the sweat and tears, before putting on a pair of black Adidas sweats and an AC/DC tee and his bracelets.

“Feeling better?” Steve asks. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed watching tv waiting for Stiles to finish getting ready.

“Yea” Stiles replies “Let's go and get food, I’m starving.”

“Ok, let’s go,” Steve says, turning off the tv. 

They go to the communal floor and into the kitchen where Steve pulls out the ingredients for pancakes.

“What would you like on your pancakes?” Steve asks. 

“Chocolate chips” Stiles answers like an excited child making Steve smile “Please.”

“Of course Baby,” Steve says before pulling the bag out of the pantry.

While Steve makes the pancakes, Stiles watches him trying not to think about his nightmare.

“What would you like to do today?” Steve asks like he can see Stiles' internal battle with himself.

“Movie day?” Stiles suggests.

“Movie day” Steve confirms.

Steve finishes the pancakes before stacking them onto two plates with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

“Pancakes for my baby,” Steve says, putting a plate down in front of Stiles before sitting next to him with his plate.

They eat their pancakes and talk about whatever is on their mind, or Stiles rambles about what he’s learnt about Psychology. Steve listens with a smile, adding a comment now and again. 

They clean up the kitchen before going to the entertainment room and taking a seat on the red couch. Stiles grabs the big blanket as they walk in, draping it around them when they get comfortable. Stiles tucked in Steve’s arms, safely.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Later that day 

“Where is it?” Stiles asks storming into the communal living room where all The Avengers were sitting around doing their own things.

“Where’s what?” Bucky asks, confused.

“I have it. I took it so that you’ll get some sleep. You can’t run on two hours of sleep every night. It's not healthy” Steve says, knowing what Stiles’ talking about.

“Why? I’ve been running off two hours of sleep for over a month” Stiles confesses “I’m fine.”

“That’s what worries me. I want you to come to me or someone when you get a nightmare instead of losing sleep and spending the night researching” Steve says getting up and walking up to his boyfriend. 

“Why?” Stiles asks not understanding what Steve’s getting at.

“Because as I said this morning, you're well- being and health are important to me. I want to help with your problems big or small as I love you and you’re very important to me. You wouldn’t believe how much and I don’t think I’d be able to cope if I lost you” Steve says, tears welling up in his eyes.

“You’re very important to me, too, so much. I feel exactly the same way as you’re feeling now every time you go on a mission. I’m scared that one day you’re going to get on that Jet and not come back. Or get killed like in my dreams” Stiles says, tears running down his cheeks.

“I guess we’re both scared, huh?” Steve replies, wiping Stiles tears and making Stiles laugh a little. 

“Guess so” Stiles answers “That must mean we’re doing something right, right?”

“Right” Steve confirms, pulling his boyfriend into a hug and kissing his forehead. 

“Can I have my laptop back now?” Stiles asks into Steve’s chest.

“As long as you promise me you’ll get some sleep,” Steve replies.

“I promise,” Stiles says “You could just join me. The nightmares are not so bad when you’re there with me.”

Steve replies by pulling Stiles into a kiss. 

“Aww,” Sam says, making both men blush, forgetting everyone was also in the room.

“I forgot they were there” Stiles comments, hiding his face in Steve’s tee.

“And me” Steve laughs. 

“Pete was right. We do get lost in our own world and block everyone else out” Stiles replies also laughing.

“Seems like it,” Steve smiles. 

“It’s cute. It shows that you really do love each other, that you listen and respect one another” Natasha comments. 

Both men blush even brighter. “Thanks,” They say in unison.

“Now, what is this about you not sleeping?” Bucky asks going into mother Hen mode.

“I‘ve been having nightmares of everyone getting killed since dad got shot. I didn’t want to burden anyone, so I kept it to myself until Steve caught me on one of my all-night research binges yesterday morning. I got caught up and lost track of time” Stiles explains while Steve his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind and rests his head on his shoulder. “I normally have everything packed away and am dressed ready for the day by the time everyone is up.” 

“Is that why there is sometimes food on the kitchen table when we come back from our morning run?” Sam asks.

“Yea, I make breakfast and then spend the morning in my room before leaving for school” Stiles replies “Unless Bucky drags me out.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
A week later   
Stiles puts the washing basket full of his washed and dry clothes in the white bench in his closet before pulling them out one by one, folding them or putting them on hangers before putting them away. 

“Sirens   
Are the sirens on the street or inside of me?  
Silence   
It sounds like a clock counting down and it’s deafening” Stiles sings along to the music playing through the speakers as he sorts through his jeans.

“My hearts like a war zone, landmines everywhere   
careful where you step, you could hurt someone   
Real good lairs putting fires out   
Using my love like a bullet in a loaded gun” Stiles carries on singing putting his folded jeans in the draw.

“I’m here; I’m alive.  
‘Cause I believe in a new Sunday sunrise   
If you look every time   
In the dark, it shines you can still find   
Love in the madness  
Love in the madness” Stiles dances to the up moving beat and continues to put his clothes away.

Tony has people who can do his chores for him, but Stiles is so used to doing it himself that he forgets to leave a list of jobs for the cleaners. Steve, Bucky and Sam do their own cleaning and laundry too. 

As Stiles always says “Why would me, a teenager, want someone snooping around my stuff?” anyway so he isn’t bothered. He’s been doing most of the housework since his mom died and his dad had to take on extra hours at work.

Stiles finishes putting his clothes away before going to the living room and picks up any scattered rubbish and crap laying around, putting them in a trash bag before putting furniture and items straighter (in the right place and organised). 

He picks up a picture of himself and his mom, and smiles, sadly.

“I love you, Mom. I hope I make you proud everyday” He says to the picture running a finger over his mom's face.

He puts the picture down in the right place after dusting it and picks up one of him and Steve from their trip to Paris standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Steve’s standing behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist and Stiles hands are resting on top of Steves. They're both smiling at the camera.

It was a fun trip. Stiles can’t believe their One Year Anniversaries coming up in two and a half months. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Stiles thinks. 

Stiles finishes tidying up his living room and kitchen before moving on to his bathroom. 

He tidies up all the products on the vanity before putting his towels in the washing pile and grabbing a fresh one out of the cupboard along with a fresh hand towel.

He restocks his toilet paper, cleans the toothpaste off the sink and cleans the walls of the shower and organises his wash products on the shelf in his shower. He also mops the floor and cleans the toilet with his special made spray that his mother taught him to make. 

When Claudia got sick, she spent as much time as she could teaching Stiles all her cleaning, baking and cooking skills and hacks. She even left him a journal for each describing what she taught him and more. Stiles still has them and uses them often. He knows them from memory now, but he loves pulling them out as it makes him feel closer to his mom each time he does. Her handwriting is beautiful. Cursive. 

“What do you think, J?’ Stiles asks the AI when he’s finished.

“The apartment looks nice Stiles.” 

Stiles smiles and says “Thanks” to the AI before making his way back to his living room.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Stiles had just finished putting the hoover away after hoovering his whole floor when Steve opened the door to his apartment. 

“Dirty shoes in the hallway” Stiles orders before the super-soldier can step inside. 

Steve blinks at the teen in surprise, at the request but does what he’s told. 

Steve raises his eyebrow in question at his boyfriend, wondering why he has to put his shoes in the hallway as he walks into the apartment and closer to his boyfriend.

“Just finished cleaning,” Stiles explains, pulling two bottles of water out of his fridge. 

“Catch” Stiles orders, then throws one over his shoulder to Steve who catches it with one hand. 

“Show off,” Stiles thinks.

“What ‘you been up to today?” Steve asks, opening his water and taking a sip. 

“Cleaned the apartment, did my laundry and also finished that Psychology essay and my homework,” Stiles says before kissing Steve and making his way to the glass coffee table in his living room. 

He sits down in front of the coffee table and picks up the paperwork Pepper handed him that morning. 

“You can sit, you know?” Stiles says to his boyfriend gesturing at the couch.

“What ‘you got there?” Steve asks, sitting on the floor next to the teen.

“Pepper handed me paperwork to look over for another meeting with the board this week” Stiles sighs before asking the super-soldier “What did you do today?” 

“We had training at SHIELD this morning, and some of the team got sent on missions” Steve answers. 

“Who’s gone?” Stiles asks. 

“Clint, Nat, Bucky and Sam. Tony has flown to Malibu for two days for something to do with Stark Industries” Steve replies. 

“That means that it’s just Bruce and us in the Tower tonight then, not that we’ll see him. He hasn’t left the Lab all day. Rhodey is off doing something for the Army, Thor is in Asgard, Uncle Phil is with The BUS team, and Pepper’s in Malibu too” Stiles says “She left this morning after handing me this paperwork.”

“How about we order in tonight, snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie?” Steve suggests “We haven’t had a date for a while.”

“Sounds good. We can watch the Men in Black trilogy. Will Smith’s the best, and you haven’t seen it yet” Stiles suggests.

“Of course and we can order Chinese, and from that ice cream place you love,” Steve replies, liking how fast their plans coming together. 

“Let’s do it. But first I want to shower” Stiles replies. 

“I want one too. How about we both shower, and I’ll meet you back here in an hour?” Steve suggests.

“Sounds like a plan” Stiles smiles. 

Steve pulls Stiles into a kiss before getting up with a smile and making his way out of the apartment.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Stiles gets out of the shower and puts on his bracelets, blue flannel pyjama bottoms and a blue short-sleeved pyjama tee and his brown Jedi slippers and makes his way to the kitchen.

“J put on Wish You Pain by Andy Grammer,” Stiles asks the AI. 

Jarvis plays Stiles' request, while Stiles makes popcorn and fills bowls with different snacks before putting them on the coffee table.

“‘Cause I love you more than you could know.  
And your heart, it grows every time it breaks.   
I know that it might sound strange.  
But I wish you pain   
Wish you pain   
It’s hard to say   
But I wish you pain” Stiles sings, not noticing his boyfriend leaning on the doorway smiling. 

Steve loves it when Stiles sings. He has an amazing voice.

Stiles looks up from where he’s watching the steps, so that he doesn’t fall down them again, to find his smiling boyfriend in the doorway, causing him to almost drop the glasses and soda in his hands.

“Don’t do that!” Stiles says panting, trying to catch his breath again “J, stop the music.”

“Sorry. I love hearing you sing” Steve replies with a smile as Jarvis stops the music.

“You ready to watch MIB?” Stiles asks, blushing at the compliment. 

“Yea. Jarvis ordered the food half an hour ago so it should be here soon” Steve replies as Jarvis pipes up.

“It’s here. In the lift.” 

Stiles walks to the little lift pulling out the delivery bags. He puts the ice cream in the freezer before grabbing plates and cutlery and joining Steve on the couch. 

Steve puts out the food while Stiles sets up the movie. They then settle into their seats and eat their food while watching the movie.

They were halfway through the movie when Stiles' phone rings in the other room.

He jumps out of his seat and runs to answer his phone, checking the caller before answering.

Bubba.

“Hey Bubba” Stiles greets with a smile walking back into the living room.

“Hey, Bratushka. How are you?” Bucky greets.

“I’m fine. You’re kind of interrupting my date though” Stiles replies. 

“Shit, Sorry. I just wanted to check to make sure everything was ok as we’re not going to be back until tomorrow night” Bucky explains. 

“That’s fine. I have Steve to keep me company and a meeting with the board to prepare for” Stiles replies, settling back into Steve’s side who an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Ok tell Stevie I say ‘Hello’” Bucky replies. 

“Hey, Jerk” Steve laughs. 

“I’m on speaker?” Bucky asks.

“No, enhanced hearing” Stiles replies and can imagine Bucky nodding his head on the other end.

“I got to go. Behave for Steve” Bucky orders. 

“Bye Bubba,” Stiles says before hanging up the phone.

Stiles puts his phone on the coffee table before snuggling into Steve again.

“Where were we?” Stiles asks, smiling at his boyfriend.

Steve smiles back and unpauses the movie. They carry on watching.

They fall asleep towards the end of the third film wrapped up in each other’s arms, lying on the couch and smiles on their faces.  
\------------------------------------   
Stiles wakes up the next morning to the smell of coffee. He sits up on the couch to find Steve at the little stove in his kitchen. 

“Morning Baby” Steve greets, noticing his boyfriend awake. 

“Morning Handsome” Stiles replies in his deep, raspy morning voice.

“I made your favourite” Steve smiles as he flips the pancake in the pan. 

Stiles clears his throat.

“Thank you,” Stiles says before looking at the coffee table, rubbing his eyes “You cleaned up.” 

“Had time to kill” Steve shrugs. 

Stiles smiles before getting up and folding the blanket, setting it on the end of the couch and making his way to the kitchen counter.

They eat breakfast together (chocolate chip pancakes, with whipped cream and a side of bacon) before going their separate ways to get dressed.

Stiles puts on black Adidas gym shorts and a black Adidas long sleeve workout top with a pair of black Adidas socks.

He walks back into his living room with his laptop and makes a start on the paperwork Pepper gave him. Settling on the floor opposite the couch with his laptop in front of him on the coffee table.

As he’s emailing with his team, Steve walks into the apartment with his sketchpad dressed in a grey Under Armour skin-tight t-shirt and blue sweats with grey and black socks.

“Looking good,” Stiles whistles, making Steve chuckle at his boyfriend’s antics.

Steve takes a seat on the couch, opening his sketchpad while Stiles goes back to work.  
\------------------------------------  
Steve watches as Stiles paces up and down in front of the tv while talking on the phone. 

“I don’t care! You were meant to send the report two days ago. The meetings on Monday” Stiles barks. 

There was a pause in the conversation and Stiles made his way to his laptop, typing a few keys with his phone in between his ear and shoulder. 

“This report better be worth it after all these excuses,” Stiles says, voice full of force, holding his phone in his hand again.

Stiles hangs up the phone and slams it on the table.

“Stupid Finance” Stiles mutters to himself before closing his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose before exhaling. His hands closing into tight fists to control the anger he feels flush through him.

“You okay, Baby?” Steve asks, cautiously. 

“Yeah...I just...I just hate Finance so much. They’ve been worse since Pepper had a word with them” Stiles sighs and runs his fingers through his hair “Because I know the Boss, I’m the bad guy” 

“Does Pepper know?” Steve asks, putting his sketchpad down and sitting up from his position of having his legs laid across the couch.

“Yea, but I told her not to get involved. I don’t want to hide behind the Boss. It’s the Manager who’s mostly the problem. He thinks because I’m a teenager I’m no one to be listened to. It makes my job ten times harder when it’s already hard enough as it is with me being a teenager, having a high position job, still being in High School and everything else going on in my life. Oh God, I need a vacation” Stiles rants with a groan at the end “I need to get away from reality, even if it’s only for a little while”

Stiles puts his head in his arms on the table.

“Stiles, you're doing an amazing job. Most teenagers your age don’t even have a quarter of the skills you have or know how to use them the way you do. But you do need to talk to Pepper before this gets too far out of hand. You're stressed now and I don’t want this to get worse. You are doing so well with your recovery after everything you have gone through. I’m worried that this will get worse and take a toll on you, which can leave you vulnerable. They can exploit that” Steve says pulling his boyfriend into his arms and running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t want to put more pressure on Pepper,” Stiles admits into Steve’s chest.

“When it comes to you, Pepper will drop everything. It’s not the first time and won’t be the last. Your family and we look out for family ” Steve states. 

“Your Cap sides showing” Stiles giggles. 

“Someone’s feeling better,” Steve teases. 

“I think I just needed to rant and talk to someone about it,” Stiles admits with a sigh. Steve can see the tension in Stiles’ shoulders. 

“I’m always here to talk anytime you need it. Always,” Steve says before kissing Stiles’ temple.

This gives Stiles the courage he needs to pick up his phone. He unlocks the device and goes through his contacts finding Pepper’s number.

“Stiles? Everything ok, Sweetie?” Pepper asks when she answers the call. 

“No. Pep, I need to talk to you about Brody Jones, Manager of the Finance Department,” Stiles says leaning further into Steve’s hold. 

“What’s the matter, Sweetie?” Pepper asks, worry laced in her voice. Stiles can imagine her frowning on the other side.

“Are you busy?” Stiles asks. 

“No Sweetie. Tony and I are at the Malibu House chatting before we go to the office. Let me put you on speaker” Pepper says. 

“Hey Kid,” Tony says as Stiles also puts his phone on speaker so that Steve can hear better “What’s up?” 

Stiles explains everything that's been going on in grave detail. He cries as he explains releasing his bottled up emotions. Steve runs a hand up and down Stiles right arm as the teen curls into the super-soldiers chest.

“Oh Sweetie, I’m so sorry. First thing I do when I get back is to have a word with him and the department. I wish you would have come to me sooner” Pepper says when he’s finished explaining. 

Stiles lets out a sob.

“Stiles, ‘you okay, Kid?” Tony asks, worried. 

“He’s ok, Tony” Steve speaks up after being quiet the whole time when he knows Stiles isn’t able to reply.

“Steve?” Tony asks, unsure.

“Yea it’s me. Stiles is just relieved. He’s been holding this in for a while” Steve answers while pulling his boyfriend closer to him. 

Stiles sniffs and wipes his tears away. 

“I’m fine. How are you two?’ Stiles asks Pepper and Tony, tears lacing his voice.

“We’re fine. meetings are boring” Tony replies. 

“I feel ya” Stiles agrees, making them all laugh.

“Sweetie, We have to go but I’ve postponed the board meeting so that we can sort out the New York Finance Department” Pepper speaks up.

“Ok, thanks both” Stiles replies. 

Once the call ends, Stiles puts his phone back down on the coffee table. 

“Thanks” He whispers into Steve’s chest. 

“Always” Steve replies before bending his neck down to give his boyfriend a kiss.

“I love you” Stiles whispers resting his forehead on Steve’s. 

“I love you too” Steve whispers back before pulling his boyfriend into another kiss.  
\----------------------------------  
Monday

Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, paces her office fuming at her employee’s over the way they treat Stiles. A bright teenager with a lot to offer to the world. Which is why they hired him. 

“Miss Potts, you wanted to see me?” Brody Jones asks stepping into the office.

“Mr Jones, please take a seat,” Pepper says firmly and goes to sit behind her desk. 

Brody follows her instructions seeing the serious expression and body language. There’s a wrinkle between her brows, her eyes are squinting a little and her posture is rigid.

Just as Pepper goes to speak, Tony walks through her office door and stands behind her. He gestures for his wife to carry on.

“Mr Jones, it has come to our attention that you have been mistreating Stiles Stilinski” Pepper starts “Is this true?”

“No Ma’am” Brody replies without hesitation.

“Well, I went to see your team this morning. What a talk that was. They said that you’ve been telling them to dismiss Stiles orders and have been changing the dates for deadlines so that Stiles will look bad. Hoping it will get him fired,” Tony interrupts “That is not even the half of what they told me”

“He’s a teenager. He has no place here and giving me orders” Brody growls.

Bad idea.

Tony and Pepper’s face hardens and Brody swallows thickly knowing he’s screwed.

“That teenager is a Certified Genius with a higher IQ than me and has better teamwork skills than you. I have found a lot of complaints about you on the system while I was doing my homework. You steal your team’s ideas, belittle them and there was one you assaulted resulting in her leaving because she stood up to you” Tony argues getting angry at the idiot in front of him. No one bad mouths or bullies Stiles.

“Mr Jones, as of now you are no longer an employee of Stark Industries. Please pack up your personal belongings and Mr Hogan will escort you out of the building” Pepper says in a professional manner. 

“And one more thing, you do anything to Stiles and you’ll have The Avengers and me to deal with, not to mention his Cop father and Government Agent, uncle. Don’t ever step foot in my Tower again” Tony says with a forceful voice.

“Are you threatening me?” Brody asks. 

“No, just telling you the truth” Tony replies “No one messes with my family ”

Brody walks out of the office where Happy is waiting for him. 

Happy love’s Stiles and is as protective of him as the others. He’s the same way with Peter, Ned and MJ too.

“That never gets easier” Pepper comments with a sigh, when Brody’s left her office.

“I know. Let’s go see Stiles and tell him the news” Tony says helping his wife up.  
\-----------------------------------  
Stiles is sitting in the communal kitchen having breakfast with the team and his uncle when Tony and Pepper walk in.

“Welcome back!” Stiles says in a cheery tone before noticing their serious expressions and his smile drops “What’s wrong?”

“Stiles..” Pepper starts but gets cut off.

“Wait, you’re not firing me are you?” Stiles asks nervously “I didn’t want to get him in trouble”

“No Sweetie, we came to tell you that we fired Brody this morning so he won't be bothering you anymore” Pepper replies. 

“Wow, that was fast,” Steve comments while Stiles sighs in relief that he’s not getting fired.

“Wait! What’s going on?” Bucky asks not liking being out of the loop. Something happened to Stiles while they were on their mission.

“We fired the Manager of the Finance Department this morning as he’s been belittling Stiles and disobeying his orders. He also assaulted an employee.” Tony explains before something dawns on him and he turns to Stiles and asks, “He didn’t assault you, did he?”

Stiles looks down at his breakfast.

“Stiles. Baby. What is it?” Steve asks softly, gently placing two fingers under the teen’s chin and gently lifting his head up to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“He attacked me in the conference room last week” Stiles admits with tears running down his pale, mole dotted cheeks thinking about that day.

Tony pulls out his phone dialling a number and putting it against his ear.

“Happy, keep Brody in integration and call the Police” Tony orders before hanging up.

“Kid, I need to know everything that happened,” Tony says to Stiles who looks nervous. 

“It’s ok Baby, we just want to help you” Steve soothes, taking Stiles hand in his. 

“After a meeting last week, I stayed back to clean up, as usual, and I didn’t notice that he had stayed behind until he started going on about how I’m an idiot, a charity case etc. When I wouldn’t react or reply, he slammed me against the wall by my throat and punched me in the face, hard, breaking my nose. The impact made me fall to the floor. While I was down he kicked me in the stomach and ribs” Stiles pauses and lifts his shirt up with his free hand revealing bruises before putting his shirt back down “I deleted all footage of the attack off of the system, swore Jarvis to secrecy and told you all that I tripped up the steps and broke my nose”

“Have you still got the footage?” Tony asks. 

Stiles points to his backpack and Natasha hands it to him. He goes into the front pocket and pulls out a USB stick handing it to Tony. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to be the guy that hides behind the Boss and the tattletale. It’s not easy being the youngest employee” Stiles apologies looking down at his and Steve’s entwined hands. 

Steve lifts the teens head up and looks into his eyes “It’s ok, Baby. But we want to protect you, especially in situations like this as you could have been seriously hurt” 

Stiles nods and Steve kisses him on the forehead, gently.

“You’re not going to school today. Not until we get all this sorted out. Steve, Bucky, I’ll cancel your meeting as I know you’re not going to leave Stiles at a time like this” Phil says vibrating with anger. 

“You have to tell dad, don’t you?” Stiles asks sadly.

“Sorry Kiddo,” Phil says “We have a deal”

“Tell him not to come, I’m fine” Stiles replies looking at his uncle with wide, pleading, tear-filled eyes “I know he’ll jump on the next flight out”

“Ok Kiddo,” Phil says before kissing his nephew’s temple and walks out the room to make some calls.

“I’m going to my room, I’ll be ok on my own” Stiles announces giving Steve, Bucky and Sam a pointed look.

Stiles gets up, picks up his backpack and goes to his apartment before breaking down, sliding down his door.

“J, don’t tell anyone, I need to be alone,” Stiles says. 

“Of course”  
\----------------------------------  
Tony, Pepper, Phil and Steve walked to the integration room where Happy is standing outside. 

“What’s going on Boss?” Happy asks.

“He assaulted Stiles last week” Pepper replies. 

“He did what?” Happy asks fuming as he sees Stiles as a nephew.

There’s something about the teen that makes him irresistible to anyone he comes in contact with. 

Tony walks into a room next to the interrogation room and plugs the USB in the port of the only computer in the room, the others following behind him. They could see Brody through the one way mirror.

Tony pulls up the video and they watch as Brody shouts at Stiles before pinning him to the wall by the throat, punching him in the nose, making him fall down and kicking him in the ribs and stomach, just like Stiles said it happened.

Pepper watches the video with a hand over her mouth, shaking and tears running down her cheeks. They're so glad they had Bucky stay behind or Brody would be dead. But they can’t say the same for Steve.

“Son of a Bitch!” Steve swears, “He’s dead!”

Steve paces the room angrily. No one has ever seen him this way before. 

“Cap, you ok?” Tony asks worried and shocked. Shocked at what he’s seen and worried about his friend and teammate. 

“Do I look ok? I just watched that son of a Bitch attack, my boyfriend. He’s lucky that I can’t lay a finger on him. How dare he hurt our intelligent, talented, beautiful Stiles” Steve rants. 

“Steve. Buddy. I need you to put those feelings aside for a while so that we can integrate him before the Police show up,” Tony says “I want answers and I want them now” 

Steve nods before closing his eyes, clenching his fists and takes deep breaths, opening his fists and eyes a minute later looking calmer. But everyone who knows him knows he’s not. Steve is good at hiding his emotions from others that are not family .

“Let's integrate this son of a Bitch before I do something I may or may not regret,” Steve says storming out of the room with Tony rushing behind him.

They walk into the integration room and Brody looks up at them smirking, stopping the drumming of his fingers on the edge of the desk.

“Ohh tag team, Captain America and Iron Man” Brody comments, the smirk never leaving his face.

“Shut it,” Steve snaps angrily “You don’t get to say anything unless it’s to explain why you assaulted Stiles last week.” 

Tony lays a hand on Steve’s bicep, grounding him before his emotions get the best of him. 

“I didn’t assault your boyfriend, Captain” Brody replies smugly. 

“Want to try that again? We have you on video” Tony asks as Steve growls with anger trying to control himself.

“Ok I did it, but the Bitch deserved it. I’m not taking orders from an eighteen-year-old. Just because he knows the Boss, he thinks he’s better than us” Brody says smirking again.

“He was following Peppers orders, and if you didn’t like his orders, you should have complained to Pepper not assault a teenager who has PTSD from being a victim of assault, more than once, and is just on the mend. You have pushed him back in his recovery so I very much hope you rot in Prison” Steve rants, getting angry again “You’re fortunate you have us asking questions because the others would not be this calm, as Stiles is family and no one messes with our family .”

“Barnes is his little brother and guardian, and he doesn’t like it when people hurt his little brother and Captain here would know as Barnes has been protecting him all his life” Tony adds. 

“The Police are here Boss” Happy announces poking his head through the door.

“Send them in,” Tony replies. 

“Right away, Boss” Happy nods.   
\-----------------------------------  
Meanwhile   
Stiles was hiding out in the library sitting in the window seat with his sketchpad on his lap and a pencil in his hand.

He looks down at his sketch of Steve leaning against the wall, and his arms crossed, looking to the left, Stiles remembers he was listening to Bucky.

(Credit to the artist)

He loves that everyone cares about him, but all this trouble they’re going through is making him feel guilty as he feels like he doesn’t deserve their help. They have more important issues to deal with. 

“So this is where you’re hiding” Bucky states walking into the room pulling Stiles out of his head.

“I needed to be alone with my thoughts. I love you all, but all this trouble you’re going through for me is making me feel guilty. You’re all cancelling your plans just for me” Stiles sighs looking out the window. 

“Stiles, we want you to be safe, especially in this building. This is your home and you were assaulted here while none of us knew. We don’t want you to bottle all this up. You’re important to us, so never feel guilty about us helping you” Bucky says after taking a seat opposite the teen.

Stiles looks over at the brunette super-soldier he calls his big brother.

“I’m worried, Bubba,” Stiles admits tentatively, biting his lip. 

“About what Bratushka?” Bucky asks softly. 

“Work” Stiles replies, looking down at his sketch again. “Everything’s going to be different now. People are going to see me differently, and I don’t want that, being the only teen employee is already hard enough.”

“Everything’s going to be alright, Bratushka. We’ll take it, one step at a time. Everyone’s here for you anytime you need it. After what you’ve been through, you’re one of the toughest, strongest young men I know. We all couldn’t be any prouder of you, but you somehow manage to prove us wrong. Now chin up and show me what you’ve sketched” Bucky says. 

Stiles smiles before passing Bucky his sketchpad. 

“This is amazing, Bratushka. You captured Steve’s essence. The punk that he is” Bucky compliments making Stiles laugh and blush.

“Thanks, Bubba,” Stiles says, hugging the brunette super-soldier “For everything. I’m so used to dealing with things on my own that I forget that I have a support system and family behind me now.”

“I love you, Bratushka” Bucky whispers.

“I love you too, Bubba” Stiles whispers before pulling back from the hug and Sam walks into the room.  
\-----------------------------------  
The Avengers, Pepper, Phil and Peter look at the live security feed in shock.

Stiles is sitting on the roof, playing the guitar and singing. Steve knows Stiles can sing but not that he can play the guitar. 

“...daddy, I'm afraid, won't you stay a little while?  
I never thought I'd see the day I had to say goodbye  
daddy, please don't go, I can't do this on my own  
There's no way that I can walk this road alone  
Well, daddy grabbed my hand and said” Stiles sings the last verse while tears fall down his cheeks. 

His father used to sing this song to him every day when he was younger before bed (if he wasn’t working the night shift) and it always made him feel better. 

“Just 'cause I'm leavin'  
It don't mean that I won't be right by your side.  
When you need me  
And you can't see me in the middle of the night  
Just close your eyes and say a prayer  
It's okay, boy, I ain't scared  
I won't be here, but I'll always be right there  
Even though I'm leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere  
I ain't goin' nowhere” Stiles finishes the song singing the last chorus.

“Wish you were here, Mom. Could do with one of your cuddles. Maybe I can go and find Steve. Maybe he’ll give me one and wrap me in his safe arms” Stiles says to the sky.

“Don’t have to look far,” Steve comments from where he’s leaning against the doorway. 

Steve takes a seat next to the crying teen and pulls him into his arms.

“Didn’t know you could play the guitar,” Steve comments. 

“I started playing when I was Twelve to help with my ADHD. The Doctor recommended me to do something to help with my constant fidgeting. I can sit on the couch and strum the guitar while watching tv” Stiles replies, cuddling further into Steve’s arms. 

“My boyfriend is very talented” Steve smiles before kissing Stiles temple. 

They sit there cuddled up with each other for a while before Stiles speaks up. “Let’s go for a walk. I want to get out of the Tower.” 

“Ok,” Steve agrees before kissing the teen’s temple again.


	24. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles spends his day off in the park and reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles sings along to the radio as he pulls up outside S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. 

He pulls out his phone and texts Steve. 

Outside! xx  
-Stiles 

Stiles waits for Steve to come out of the building, singing along to the radio and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel not caring about the looks he’s receiving from S.H.I.E.L.D employees from outside. 

He stops singing and tapping his fingers as Steve gets into the Jeep with a smile, having caught his boyfriend singing and jamming out to the radio. 

“Hey Baby” Steve greets before leaning over and pecking Stiles on the lips.

“Hey Handsome,” Stiles smiles, having missed his boyfriend.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Steve says, putting on his seatbelt. 

“No problem. I was on my way home anyway” Stiles replies, pulling away from the curb and onto the main road, making his way to the Tower.

“How was school?” Steve asks. 

“It was good. I got an A+ on my Psychology Essay. Another A+ on my Math Test” Stiles says, before pointing to the papers on the seat next to them.

“Well done Baby” Steve praises him looking through the papers.

“Thanks. Pete’s coming over later as we have a test for History to study for and he’s staying the night. He’s going somewhere with Tony and Pepper tomorrow, and they gave me the day off” Stiles informs him before asking “How was your mission? I missed you by the way.”

“Tiring and stressful. I miss missions with Nat as my partner. She knows my style, and I know she has my back” Steve says “And I missed you too. Was everything ok while I was away?” 

“Yea. I had a nightmare one night this week but had J call Bucky and felt better after he and Sam were there” Stiles says “You, Bucky and Sam always make me feel safe after a nightmare like my dad did. You all must be magic.”

“I’m glad you told someone and not bottled it up this time,” Steve says “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m ok. I talked about it with Bucky and Sam. It wasn’t anything serious. Just midterm stress” Stiles smiles. 

Steve nods just as Stiles parks his Jeep in his designated parking spot. 

They make their way into the elevator and Jarvis takes them up to the communal floor.

“We’re home!” Stiles shouts, putting his backpack down on the couch.

“We?” Bucky asks Stiles walking down the steps from the kitchen, drying his hands with a towel, making Stiles laugh at how domestic it looks before he notices Steve standing next to his boyfriend, “Stevie!”

“Hey, Buck” Steve laughs at his best friend's antics. 

“How was the mission?” Bucky asks, walking closer to them. 

“Good. How ‘you been?” Steve asks. 

“Good, been looking after this one” Bucky says, putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder with a smile. 

“I’m an Angel” Stiles comments with a smile.

“So was Satan” Bucky remarks with a smirk.

“Oh, that’s how it is, is it?” Stiles asks with a ‘hurt’ expression on his face. 

“Only kidding. You’re no problem at all” Bucky replies. 

“I missed this” Steve comments to no one in particular, with a big grin on his face.

“Did you get your grades back?” Bucky asks the teen.

“Yep! Here you go” Stiles says, passing Bucky the papers in his left hand.

“Stiles, this is amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Bucky exclaims pulling Stiles into a hug after seeing the big red A+ on the front of both papers. 

“Thanks, Buck” Stiles replies into the hug. 

“I’m going to put these up on the fridge” Bucky smiles before going back to the kitchen before anyone can reply.

Steve and Stiles follow the brunette super-soldier to find him putting Stiles papers on the fridge. 

“What ‘you doing Blue Eyes?” Sam asks his fiance, walking into the kitchen.

“Putting Stiles grades on the fridge. My Little Genius” Bucky replies with a proud tone.

“A+ again, well-done Bambi” Sam praises pulling Stiles into a hug before pulling back and hugging Steve “Welcome back Cap.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Steve replies, pulling back.

“I made cookies!” Bucky announces “Stiles; you need to eat. Come and sit at the table.”

“Mother Hen’s off again,” Stiles comments quietly to Steve and Sam before following Bucky’s orders.

Sam and Steve join him at the table laughing, leaving a confused Bucky.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asks, confused.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
The next morning   
Stiles gets out of bed and makes his way to his bathroom for a shower before putting back on his bracelets, styling his hair, taking his meds and brushing his teeth. 

He makes his way to his closet and picks out a grey Batman logo hoodie, black jeans, white trainers, grey Adidas snapback and black polaroid sunglasses. 

Once he’s dressed, he walks out of his apartment, grabbing his phone, wallet, backpack and earbuds, and makes his way to the communal floor.

“Morning all!” Stiles greets in a cheery mood.

“You’re up early” Sam comments.

“I thought I’d join you this morning” Stiles replies before going to the bookshelf and pushing back a stack of books, taking out a sketchpad and pencils (he hides them everywhere) and puts them in his empty backpack.

“Ok. Let’s go” Steve says.   
\----------------------------------  
As Bucky, Sam and Steve run around the park, Stiles sits against a tree with his earbuds in, sketching and drinking his tea he bought at the coffee cart on the way in, enjoying the relaxation.

Stiles is so caught up in his sketching that he jumps when Steve puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Steve asks after Stiles pauses his music.

“I’m fine. Go run” Stiles replies with a smile.

Steve nods, gives him a peck on the lips before taking off running laps around the park again with Sam and Bucky.

Stiles pressed play on his music before getting back to his sketching, picking his head up now and again to watch as Sam, Bucky and Steve pass by.

Thirty minutes later just as Stiles had finished his sketching, Sam joins him trying to get his breath back, while Steve and Bucky carry on running laps.

“You okay, Bambi?” Sam asks, taking a seat next to him.

“Yea. The park’s so peaceful this time in the morning” Stiles smiles. 

“What have you drawn there?” Sam asks curiously and nods his head towards Stiles sketchpad.

“A Rose” Stiles replies, showing Sam his sketchpad. 

(Credit to Artist)

“It’s amazing, Bambi” Sam praises looking at the sketch making Stiles blush. 

“What’s amazing?” Bucky asks, walking up next to them.

“Stiles sketch” Sam replies, passing the sketchpad to Bucky. Steve looks at the sketch over Bucky’s shoulder.

“Incredible” Steve comments with a proud smile on his face.

“It looks so life-like” Bucky states running his fingers up and down the page next to the sketch.

“Thanks,” Stiles replies, the blush on his face and neck getting brighter and more noticeable. He can feel the heat.

“Let’s go back to The tower and have some breakfast” Sam suggests noticing how flustered the teen was getting from all the positive comments and attention.

Even after just over a year of living with The Avengers and Co, Stiles still has trouble taking positive comments and attention. Not that they blame him after everything the teen has been through.

Bucky helps Sam up while Steve helps Stiles up, pulling him into a kiss in the process taking the teen by surprise.

“I love you,” Stiles says, pulling back.

“I love you too,” Steve smiles. He loves hearing those words from Stiles.

Steve grabs Stiles hand after he puts his backpack on, and they follow Bucky and Sam towards the Tower in comfortable silence.

“How do you feel about going out for breakfast instead of cooking? My treat” Stiles asks as they get closer to Stiles and Steve’s favourite Diner. Glad he picked up his wallet. 

“Sounds nice Bambi,” Sam says while the others agree not wanting to cook.

Stiles smiles before leading them into Joe’s Diner.

“Morning, Abby!” Stiles greets the young waitress, who he classes as a friend.

“Morning boys” Abigail replies “Bucky, Sam, nice to see you again; it’s been too long.”

“Nice to see you too, Abby” Bucky greets.

They take a seat in their usual booth. Stiles and Steve take a seat on the left side of the booth and Bucky, and Sam takes a seat on the right side of the booth.

“The usual boys?” Abigail asks, even though she knows the answer.

“Yes, please,” Stiles replies. 

“Coming right up” Abby announces with a smile before walking away. 

“This is a nice change” Sam comments. 

“Well, Steve always ends up cooking so I thought while we were out, we could eat out. You know Tony is only going to demand that Steve cook him pancakes” Stiles shrugs “And I’ve had enough of his demands this week.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you” Sam comments loving the young man he’s becoming.

“Steve only got back yesterday afternoon, and Tony hasn’t left him alone since,” Stiles says.

“How did you know?” Steve asks, surprised, turning to face his boyfriend.

Stiles turns to his boyfriend and replies, “Your body language. You try not to show it, but I can see it. You pick up the little things about the ones you love even if they try their best to hide it, and also he wouldn’t stop texting you last night, even if you did try to hide that it was bothering you.” 

“That’s so cute” Bucky gushes. 

Sam, Steve and Stiles burst out laughing at Bucky’s outburst, making the brunette super-soldier blush. 

“I know when something is bothering everyone I love and care about. You all try not to show it, but I notice. It must be the detective in me” Stiles confesses. 

“Here you go boys,” Abigail says, coming back to the table with their food before anyone can reply to Stiles' confession.

“Thanks, Abby,” Stiles says before tucking into his pancakes and bacon.

“No problem Sti” Abigail replies with a genuine smile. 

They tuck into their breakfast, enjoying the peace. Stiles loves the others, but there is only so much chaos he can take in the morning. It’s like recess meets feeding time at the Zoo.

Stiles laughs out loud at his thoughts, causing the three Avengers to look at him.

“You ok Bratushka?” Bucky asks, worried.

“Just a thought” Stiles replies, with a comforting smile.   
\------------------------------------  
That afternoon, Stiles is sitting in the library window reading when Phil walks up to the teen and takes a seat opposite his nephew.

“Hey Mischief, can we talk?” Phil asks. 

“Of course. What’s up, Wujek?” Stiles asks, putting his book down, marking his page with his fingers. 

“I want to talk about something with you before I do it as I want you to be comfortable with it. I don’t want to do anything to upset you or make you uncomfortable” Phil says, cryptically.

“Is everything ok, Wujek?” Stiles asks, concerned about his uncle’s behaviour. 

“I want to ask Clint out, but I want you to be comfortable with me dating him. I know he means a lot to you and I don’t want this to screw up your relationship with him,” Phil says. 

“You should do it. I just want you both to be happy, and we all know you both love each other but are too scared to act on it. It won’t screw up my relationship with him as I want you two to get together as I think you’re perfect for one another. You both make each other happy” Stiles replies. 

“Thanks, Mischief. You’ll let me know if any of this makes you uncomfortable?” Phil asks. 

“I promise” Stiles replies before hugging his uncle “I love you, Wujek and am so happy for you.”

“I love you too Mischief” Phil replies, pulling back and kissing Stiles on his temple.  
\------------------------------------  
Two hours later, Stiles walks into Steve’s apartment to find Steve sitting at his dining table, reading through files and making notes.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Stiles asks his boyfriend sitting opposite him, putting his book on the table.

“Of course. What’s wrong?” Steve asks, putting his pen down and closing his file, using the pen as a bookmark.

“Nothing’s wrong. Just, Uncle Phil came to see me in the library and asked if it was ok with me if he asked Clint out as he doesn’t want to make me uncomfortable or ruin my relationship with Clint” Stiles says.

“Really? Are they finally going to do something about their feelings? What did you say?” Steve asks.

“I said that it’s fine with me as I just want them to be happy” Stiles replies, smiling at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. 

“I’m happy for them,” Steve comments with a smile. 

“Me too. I’ll let you get back to work, and I’m going to get back to reading my book, on your couch” Stiles says getting up from the dining chair while picking up his book at the same time.

Stiles walks around the table to give Steve a peck on the lips before going to sit on the blonde super-soldiers couch. He kicks off his trainers, pushes a pillow against the arm of the couch before sitting down, leaning against the pillow and lays his feet across the couch, getting comfy and places a blanket from the back of Steve’s couch across his lap. Stiles curls up under the blanket and opens his book to where he last left off and got lost in the novel. 

Steve looks over at his boyfriend and smiles fondly at the teen’s relaxed position on the couch.


	25. First Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Stiles celebrate their first anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Steve wakes up to see Stiles carrying a tray onto the super-soldier’s bedroom with a grin plastered on his lips.

“Happy Anniversary!” Stiles says, walking to Steve’s bedside.

“Happy Anniversary” Steve replies in his raspy morning voice.

“I made pancakes with raspberries and syrup, and coffee,” Stiles says, stopping at the edge of Steve’s bed.

“How much coffee have you had this morning?” Steve asks, seeing how hyper his boyfriend is.

“One. Bucky wouldn’t let me have anymore after what happened last time” Stiles replies as Steve sits up in his bed. 

Steve laughs at the memory of Stiles bouncing around the communal living room annoying Bucky and of Bucky chasing Stiles around trying to get him to go to bed, clutching Stiles pyjamas in his hand and screaming at the teen. Bucky ended up staying up all night with Stiles waiting for the coffee to leave Stiles’ system so that he’d finally sleep. Stiles slept for 24 hours after, and so did Bucky, nothing could wake them up.

Stiles puts the tray on the bed and gets into the unoccupied side of the bed, under the covers.

“Bucky almost killed me, and I had a two-hour lecture from my dad and Uncle Phil on the dangers of coffee and ADHD,” Stiles says “I can still hear every word. Bucky’s been monitoring my Caffeine intake since. It was Tony’s fault anyway. He told me it was a malt shake!”

“Your lucky Bucky loves you” Steve comments “He almost had Bruce sedate you.”

“Bubba’s too much of a teddy bear to hurt me” Stiles smiles and Steve hums in agreement.

Steve looks down at the pancakes sitting on the tray in his lap to see that Stiles has made them into the shape of hearts, making Steve smile. 

“These look delicious, Baby. Thank you” Steve compliments before kissing his boyfriend. 

“They’re my mom’s secret recipe,” Stiles says, blushing at Steve’s compliment. 

Stiles and Steve eat their breakfast, talking about anything that comes to mind before going their separate ways to get ready for the day.

The couple decided that since it’s they’re Anniversary, they’re going to spend the whole day together, just the two of them. Stiles took the day off work, even though he knew Pepper would make him take the day off and Steve did the same, much to Fury’s displeasure but knew not to argue with the blonde super-soldier or any of The Avengers and Phil when it comes to Stiles.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles puts on one of his many plain white tees, a pair of skinny grey jeans, white trainers and a black bomber jacket with a gold stripe down the arms. He also puts on his watch and Steve’s dog tags. 

He only takes the dog tags off to sleep, shower and exercise; otherwise, they stay on unlike his bracelets that he only takes off to shower.

Stiles walks back into his bedroom where he picks up his phone, wallet, ID and keys before going to meet Steve in the garage. 

On the way, Stiles pulls out his phone and texts Bucky.

Steve and I are leaving now. Operation Anniversary surprise is a go. x  
-Stiles 

Stiles has Bucky and Sam working on a surprise for him on the roof of the Tower for Steve and has sworn them to secrecy. 

The elevator doors open and Stiles steps out to find Steve standing by his Jeep dressed in a navy short-sleeved button-up, chinos and white trainers and a black leather biker jacket (Stiles got it for the Super- Soldier for his Birthday, which he loves and wears all the time). 

Stiles whistles, gaining Steve’s attention, making Stiles laugh. The super-soldier caught up on his phone. 

Stiles’ phone pings from his pocket, he pulls it out to find a notification from Instagram telling him Steve has tagged him in a post. He opens the notification and reads the post.

Steverogers: Happy One Year Anniversary Baby!   
I love you always your the light of my life. My life wouldn’t be the same without you @Stilesstilinski24

Stiles smiles at the post and likes it before commenting “I love you too, Handsome. Always” Stiles made a post that morning before he made breakfast. 

Stilinski24: Happy One-Year Anniversary to my goofball of a boyfriend!  
So happy you came into my life. You’ve changed my life for the better. I was drowning until I met you. I love you, always @Steverogers

Stiles walks up to Steve and kisses him. Steve kisses back, not being able to hold back a smile. 

Steve rests his hands on Stiles’ waist, and Stiles his arms around Steve’s neck, running his fingers through the hair on the back of Steve’s neck.

They pull back panting for air, their foreheads touching, look right into each other’s eyes and can't help but smile.

“I love you, Handsome” Stiles says in a breathy tone.

“I love you too, Baby” Steve replies in the same tone.

They break apart with a small peck and get into the Jeep.  
\------------------------------  
Stiles pulls up to the Walker Theater in Brooklyn and Steve gasps.

“It’s still here?” Steve asks, getting excited.

“Yep. The theatre you got beat up behind a couple, dozen times. Steve Rogers never backed down from a fight” Stiles jokes. 

“Bucky told you?” Steve asks, surprised.

“No, you did,” Stiles replies, sending his boyfriend the softest smile the super-soldier’s ever seen. “Bucky did help me rent the place out for the morning though.” 

“What are we watching?” Steve asks not being able to hold back the smile seeing his boyfriend smile.

“Casablanca!” Stiles announces. 

“My favourite” Steve smiles.

The Super- Soldier remembers watching it with Bucky before everyone started to get drafted.

Stiles smiles back. 

They get out of the Jeep and walk into the theatre hand in hand, fingers entwined. 

While Steve observes the place, which hasn’t changed much since the ’40s, Stiles talks to the owner.

“Mr Stilinski, the movie’s all ready for you. Is there anything else we can do for you?” The owner, Marvin, asks. 

“Could we get two large butter popcorn and two lemonades please?” Stiles requests. 

“Of course” Marvin replies before making his way to the counter. 

“You ok, Handsome?” Stiles asks Steve as he joins the teen again.

“Yeah. This place brings back a lot of memories” Steve replies with a smile.

“Let’s go and watch our movie,” Stiles smiles, taking Steve’s hand.

The owner comes back and leads them into the screen room. Two workers walk in and hand them a large popcorn and lemonade each.

“Thank you,” Stiles says as Steve gets distracted, looking around again, not noticing the workers.

The owner leaves with the workers after telling Stiles he’s going to start the movie.

The movie starts as Stiles and Steve get settled into their seats. They watch the adverts with a smile on their faces. 

Half an hour into the movie, Steve takes Stiles hand, and Stiles cuddles up to his boyfriend’s side. Steve puts his arm around Stiles and rests his hand on his hip. Stiles looks up and kisses Steve’s cheek.   
\------------------------------------------  
Stiles and Steve walk out of the Theatre after thanking the owner and his workers and make their way to Stiles' Jeep.

“Thanks, Baby,” Steve says. 

“Always” Stiles replies, knowing he doesn't need to say anything else.

Steve kisses Stiles before they get in the Jeep and Stiles drives them to the next destination. 

Steve doesn’t know what’s happening as Stiles kept it all a surprise like Steve did for their Six Month Anniversary.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles pulls up to The Met, and Steve looks over at him.

“The Met?” Steve asks.

“We’re going to watch Baseball!” Stiles exclaims. 

“You’re the best,” Steve states. 

“I just got deja vu” Stiles comments, making Steve laugh.

They get out of the Jeep and Stiles leads them to the entrance, Steve following behind him happily.

Stiles shows the guards the tickets before they are let in and make their way into the stadium. 

They buy matching snapbacks, water and a hot dog each (Stiles pays. Steve wasn’t allowed to bring his wallet) before taking their seats. 

They are watching the Mets VS the Philadelphia 76ers.   
\---------------------------------------  
Steve and Stiles walked out of the stadium with a smile, hand in hand. The Mets won, and the couple ended up on the jumbo screen. 

They get in the Jeep again for the last time that day, and Stiles drives them back to the Tower seeing as it was 5:00 pm. Bucky had texted the teen while they were watching the game to tell him the surprise was ready.

“I’ve had an amazing time today Stiles. Thank you,” Steve says as they’re driving along through New York and listening to the radio. 

“It’s not over yet!” Stiles announces, making Steve look at him, confused. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asks. 

“You’ll see” Stiles replies with a smile before pulling into the garage and parking the Jeep. 

They get out of the Jeep and Stiles leads them to the roof, where Steve’s surprise is.

When they get out of the elevator, Steve looks around and gasps for the third time that day. 

Stiles had Sam and Bucky set up a tent with fairy lights on top wrapped around the poles, and inside the tent was filled with blankets and pillows. 

Stiles goes behind a plant pot and pulls out a cooler box and duffle bag, where he had stashed them there that morning, putting them next to the tent.

“Go on, get in,” Stiles says to Steve with a little giggle, noticing how much his boyfriend wants to get in the tent. Stiles loves when Steve’s inner child comes out. 

Steve pecks Stiles on the lips before climbing into the tent with a smile on his face. 

Stiles follows behind him and opens the cooler box while Steve makes himself comfortable. 

Stiles pulls out Alcohol-Free Rose Wine, a container of salad, a container of fruit salad, a bag of chips, wraps , chicken and bacon pasta (Stiles recipe), a container of cheeses and a container of crackers and places them in front of the two men. 

Steve watches as Stiles pulls out plates, bowls, two glasses, cutlery and his laptop from the duffle bag. 

“Need some help?” Steve asks. 

“I got it. You relax. Pour yourself a drink” Stiles replies. 

Once Stiles has all the food set up, he logs into his laptop and logs into Netflix. 

“What would you like to watch?” Stiles asks the super-soldier. 

“Let’s watch a comedy,” Steve suggests.

“Have you seen White Chicks?” Stiles asks. 

“No. Tony did suggest it though” Steve replies. 

“Then we’ll watch White Chicks,” Stiles says typing it into the search bar and clicking play.

They get comfortable curled up against one another and share a blanket, before watching the movie while eating their picnic and drinking their Non-Alcoholic Wine (which Stiles had to get Bucky to buy for him as he’s not twenty one yet. Having only turned nineteen just over two months ago).   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Once the movie finishes, Stiles shuts his laptop down and moves it out of the way. 

“Steve, I’ve got something important I want to talk to you about,” Stiles says, turning to face the Super- Soldier, who’s biting his lip with worry. “It’s nothing bad”

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks, concerned, placing his hand on top of his boyfriends.

“Well, we’ve been together a year, and this has been the best year of my life. You make me so happy every day and always support me. You love me for who I am and don’t try to change me, and I with you. I could go on forever. Steve, this is a big step for us, but I feel that we’re ready” Stiles says before pulling a white box out of the duffle bag and handing it to Steve.

“Stiles, what are you saying?” Steve asks, confused at his boyfriend’s cryptic behaviour. 

“Open the box” Stiles encourages. 

Steve opens the box and tears well up in his eyes at what he finds. 

“Are you serious?” Steve asks, looking at the uncut key lying in the box.

“I’m deadly serious. I want us to live together. I love waking up next to you. You spend a lot of nights in my room anyway. A quarter of my closet is yours anyway and a quarter of yours is mine. I love going to sleep with your arms wrapped around me and waking up to your smile. You make me feel safe, and I want to share my space with you. When you’re not around my apartment feels lonely like something’s missing” Stiles proposes “I talked to Pepper and she said we could move to the floor above mine as it’s big enough for the both of us and our rooms will be re-decorated and be used as guest rooms or something. So what do you say? Steven Grant Rogers, will you move in with me?”

“Yes, I’d love to move in with you. I love waking up with you in my arms every morning and feeling the weight of your head on my chest at night. It makes me feel safe and relaxed, especially knowing that you’re safe in my arms where no one can get you without a fight and trust me, they don’t want to try” Steve answers before pulling a smiling Stiles into a passionate and loving kiss. 

“I love you, Steven Rogers,” Stiles says, resting his forehead on Steve’s when they pull back for air.

“I love you too, Mieczyslaw Stilinski” Steve replies with a smile on his face.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
Stiles and Steve crawl into Stiles bed after putting on their pyjamas and brushing their teeth, curling up together under the covers. 

Steve opens the drawer of Stiles bedside table and pulls out a wrapped present. 

“I got you something,” Steve says, passing the gift to Stiles. 

Stiles tears open the wrapping to find a sketchbook. 

On the front of the book, engraved in gold is: 

My dear Stiles,   
You are my soulmate,   
My love, my peace, my life.  
You are my soft place to fall, my guiding light, my best friend.  
In you, I see our happy ever after.  
What a love I have found with you, my love, my peace,   
my life, my soulmate.

I will love you, always.   
-Steve xx

Reading the engravement brings tears to Stiles’ eyes. 

“You’re so sweet,” Stiles says, “I love you so much.”

“Open it up” Steve instructs softly with a smile. 

Stiles opens the book and flips through the pages to find portraits of himself and Roscoe drawn by Steve. 

“Steve, these are amazing. I love them and you. Thank you so much” Stiles thanks the blonde super-soldier before pulling Steve into a kiss. 

Steve pulls back from the kiss with a smile.

“I love you, always,” Steve says. 

“I love you too, Steve. Always” Stiles replies before putting the book on the bedside table. 

“I had a great day today. Happy Anniversary Baby” Steve says “Thanks for everything.”

“No problem. Me too, I love spending time with you. Happy Anniversary Handsome” Stiles replies.


	26. New Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Steve move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles stands in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, looking around his and Steve’s new apartment. 

There’s a white L shaped couch pushed up against the corner, by the window, a brown chair with a stool and a glass coffee table. 

There’s also a large brown interior kitchen with an island, plenty of storage, two ovens and a microwave. 

A little white dining table under the stairs for Stiles and Steve to have meals together. 

Through the door by the stairs is a bathroom. There’s also a small laundry room.

Upstairs leads to an Office for Stiles and Steve to share and a shelf for all Stiles and Steve’s books and sketch stuff. There’s also another bathroom.

Upstairs is also where their shared bedroom is with a brown and grey interior, a large bed with a tv on the wall across the room, bedside table on each side of the bed, a bench by the large wall to ceiling windows with a fantastic view of New York and large lights by each side of the bed. 

“Ready to go?” Steve asks, coming down the stairs.

“Yep,” Stiles says, popping the ‘p’ and with a smile coming out of his thoughts.

They’re off to Target to pick up the missing items they haven’t got yet for their new home. 

Steve takes Stiles’s hand, and they make their way to Steve’s BMW.  
\--------------------------------------------  
When they get to Target, they get out of the car and grab a trolly before making their way into the store.

“What first?” Steve asks. 

“Let’s get all the household items first such as lamps” Stiles suggests looking at the list on his phone. 

“Lead the way” Steve replies. 

They pick up three lamps (two-floor lamps and one desk light), a key hook with a letter rack to go by the door, lots of clothes hangers, alarm clock (Stiles needs a new one as he threw his against the wall in annoyance), wall clock, extension cords, and placemats along with a few other items.

They then move on to the cleaning and laundry items. They pick up a mop and bucket, dustpan and brush set, broom, iron, ironing board, laundry baskets and bins, towels, etc.

While at Target, they also pick up batteries, toilet paper, containers, garbage bags, dish soap, food, and other items before checking out.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Stiles and Steve walk into their new apartment with their arms full. 

“That was a good shopping trip” Stiles comments. 

“Yes, it was. We got everything we need for our apartment” Steve says. 

They both smile when he says our apartment.

“Let’s finish unpacking,” Stiles suggests.

Steve nods with a smile.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Stiles pulls his jeans out of the box and puts them on the shelf. 

The walk-in closet is enormous with brown shelving and hanging space with a side each for Stiles and Steve. There’s also a chair in the middle and a full-body mirror. 

As Stiles was unpacking his clothes, he shook his hips back and forth to the beat of his music.

Steve stands leaning against the closet door with his arms and legs crossed, smiling at his boyfriend’s antics. 

Stiles doesn’t know he’s there as he has his earbuds in which Steve’s thankful for, to be able to see Stiles in his natural state when he’s alone, (or thinks he’s alone). 

“JEEZ!” Stiles shouts, putting his hand over his heart, finding Steve behind him. 

Steve smiles. “I’m going to order Chinese.”

“Ok,” Stiles replies before going back to unpacking his and Steve’s clothes.  
\--------------------------  
The couple sits at their dining table eating Chinese, drinking coke and looking around their fully decorated home. 

“To our new home!” Stiles says, holding his glass up.

“To our new home!” Steve toasts, tapping his glass with Stiles. 

They both take a sip with smiles on their faces.


	27. A day out in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Steve, Bucky and Sam spend the day exploring New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

December 

Stiles walks out of his and Steve’s closet dressed in a grey hoodie, light blue jeans, white trainers and a jean jacket with fur. He grabs his phone and his wallet along with his gloves, hat and scarf before going to the communal living room to meet up with Steve, Bucky, and Sam. 

Today the three Avengers and teen are going out for the day around New York. They all have the day off and want to spend it out of the Tower.

Stiles gets to the communal floor to find only Steve there, leaning against the wall dressed in a navy tee, navy leather jacket, beige khakis, and white trainers. He held a scarf, gloves and hat in his hands. 

New York winters are brutally cold but still beautiful. Stiles grew up in California, and it is sunny all year round even though the temperature does drop, but it’s still warm. 

Stiles learnt last year when he moved to New York that he loves snow. Tony teases him all the time about when he first saw snow. To be fair he had only seen snow in movies so he can’t be blamed for acting excited like a child when he saw the snow fall. He stayed up all night and watched it fall all night (Steve, Sam, Bucky, Thor and Clint stayed up with him and listened to him spew fact after fact about snow). 

“Hey,” Stiles says in a husky tone walking up to his boyfriend and stopping in front of him.

“Hey Baby,” Steve replies, pushing himself off the wall and resting his hands on Stiles’ hips with a smile. 

Stiles smiles before pulling Steve into a kiss.

Steve's lips are warm and soft which still surprises Stiles no matter how long they’ve been together. Steve’s kisses are gentle but passionate and make Stiles feel safe and loved. It’s like Steve is conveying a promise to keep him safe in a way he can’t explain in words. 

“Get in there Stevie-boy” Bucky whistles walking into the room causing Sam to cuff him on the back of the head for the comment. 

“Bucky!” Sam exclaims while cuffing his fiance on the back of the head.

Stiles and Steve pull apart blushing but with soft smiles. 

Stiles looks at Bucky to see him in a navy tee, black and teal leather jacket with fur inside, light blue skinny jeans, and suede boots before looking at Sam to find him in a grey hoodie, black coat, dark blue skinny jeans, and white trainers. They're both wearing hats, scarfs and gloves.

“Ready to go?” Sam asks. 

“Yea, let’s go” Steve replies grabbing Stiles gloved hand in his.   
\------------------------------------  
Stiles walks hand in hand with Steve down Times Square with Bucky and Sam walking behind them also holding hands. 

Stiles stops in front of a giant snow globe of Wicked. 

“What is Wicked?” Steve asks.

“Wicked tells the incredible untold story of an unlikely but profound friendship between two young women who first meet as sorcery students at Shiz University: the blonde and very popular Glinda and a misunderstood green girl named Elphaba. Following an encounter with The Wonderful Wizard, their friendship reaches a crossroads, and their lives take very different paths. Glinda's unflinching desire for popularity sees her seduced by power while Elphaba's determination to remain true to herself, and those around her, will have unexpected and shocking consequences for her future. Their extraordinary adventures in Oz will ultimately see them fulfil their destinies as Glinda, The Good and the Wicked Witch of the West.” Stiles answers.

Stiles loves Musicals. He gets it from his mom and uncle. He and Phil used to go whenever he visited. 

“Sounds fascinating” Steve replies.

“We should go one day. You’ll love it” Stiles suggests excitedly. 

“Of course. I’d love to go with you” Steve answers. 

They move on to The Lion King snow globe. 

“I love this film,” Bucky comments.

“I know. You’ve made me watch it over fifty times,” Sam says. 

“It always makes me cry” Stiles admits admiring the snow globe. 

The third snow globe they look at is Ain’t Too Proud- The Life and Times of the Temptations. 

“What’s this one about?” Sam asks Stiles. 

“It’s a new electrifying musical that follows The Temptations Extraordinary journey from the streets of Detroit to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame” Stiles explains. 

“Cool,” Sam replies nodding. He likes the sound of it.

“Hey Stiles, what’s Dear Evan Hansen?” Bucky shouts from the last snow globe. 

Stiles and Sam make their way to their boyfriends before Stiles replies; 

“Dear Evan Hansen tells the story of a young man with a Social Anxiety Disorder who yearns to make a connection with his peers that he fabricates a relationship with a deceased student to become closer to the boy's family . I also like this one.”

“We’ll go and see this one too. How about this, once a month we go and see a Musical?” Steve suggests “And the others can join us if they want to.” 

“I would love to go and see them, especially The Lion King,” Bucky says. 

“Of course you would Blue Eyes” Sam chuckles curling further into Bucky’s arms. 

“I love the idea,” Stiles says, getting excited, his eyes lighting up in excitement. 

Steve smiles before pecking his boyfriend on the lips, calming him down. 

“Let's go to The Wishing Wall” Stiles suggests pulling his hat down to cover his cold ears. 

“Of course Bratushka,” Bucky replies, ruffling his hair.

Stiles grabs Steve’s hand and drags him to The Wishing Wall with Sam and Bucky following behind laughing as Steve tries to keep up with Stiles and not bump into other people at the same time. 

“Let’s add something to the wall,” Stiles says. 

“What would you like to add?” Steve asks with a smile.

“That I can save as many lives as I can while working for SI” Stiles answers. 

“You are amazing,” Steve says before pecking his boyfriend’s lips “Let’s go and write that.”   
\---------------------------------------------------  
After Times Square, they went for Chinese food at Red Peony and made their way to Central park. 

“What are we going to do?” Sam asks. 

“How about The Zoo? We have time to kill” Bucky suggests. 

“Lego,” Stiles says. 

They make their way to The Zoo, and Steve pays for the tickets. 

Stiles picks up a map and has a look.

“Do you want to go right or straight?” Stiles asks. 

“Let’s go straight,” Bucky says, laughing. 

“Why’s that funny?” Sam asks. 

“None of us here are straight” Bucky laughs. 

“That’s not funny, James,” Stiles says before walking off, and the others follow.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Steve watches from the side, leaning against the wall, as Stiles glides across the ice with ease. The usually clumsy teenager that often struggles to control his limbs looks like he belongs skating on the ice with grace. His nose red from the cold and his cheeks flushed. There’s a grin resting on Stiles lips and a gleeful laugh leaves his lips.

“Come skate with me,” Stiles demands, gliding towards Steve with his hand stretched out “You can’t stand there all evening.” 

Steve chuckles as he takes Stiles’ hand, letting his boyfriend lead him away from the wall while trying to keep his balance. 

Stiles looks over at Sam and Bucky, just as Bucky trips and falls, making Stiles laugh, while Sam also laughs at his fiance while helping him up. 

“I feel like I’m not doing this right,” Steve comments, drawing Stiles attention back to his boyfriend.

“You're doing better than Bucky,” Stiles replies.

“You Little Punk” Bucky calls to Stiles hearing his comment, not being able to swear with children around.

Stiles smiles at Bucky in reply before turning his attention back to Steve.

Stiles links his arm with Steve’s and guides him across the ice, helping him develop his rhythm, loving the smile that spreads across Steve’s face as he gets the hang of skating.   
\-------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Bucky watch with matching smiles as Steve and Stiles laugh and glide across the ice together, looking like they haven’t got a care in the world. The Engaged couple loves how happy Stiles and Steve make each other. 

“They’re so good together” Sam comments about his friends/family .

“Yea. It’s like they were made for each other” Bucky agrees, smiling at the two men he calls his brothers.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
After another hour of skating, the four men trade in their skates for their shoes and go to buy hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows to warm up. Steve also buys Stiles a Gingerbread Man Cookie.

“New York’s so gorgeous at Christmas,” Stiles comments as they walk through the streets back to the Tower, looking up at the lights that sparkle over the streets of New York.

“It is amazing. No matter how long I have been living here. I still can’t get over it” Sam replies. 

“What’s Beacon Hills like at Christmas?” Bucky asks. 

“We have a Christmas Light Switch On Ceremony where all the town gets together to watch the Mayor turn the lights on in The town Square including a giant Christmas Tree. There are little stalls selling things and food huts with a Hot Chocolate Hut. After the switching of the lights, my dad would then take me out to the Diner before we would go home and watch a movie. The next day, we would decorate the house while listening to Christmas music and I would bake cookies before sitting down for a home-cooked meal and another movie before bed. These were some of our Traditions. We stopped doing most of them when mom died as it was too painful to do it without her” Stiles answers “I love Christmas in Beacon, but I wouldn’t trade all of this for the world. I like being in New York with you all. Beacon is my past, not my future and not my present.” 

“Is your dad coming for Christmas this year?” Steve asks. 

“Yea. I can’t wait. It’s been forever since I have seen him because of our busy schedules, but we still talk all the time” Stiles replies. “I can’t wait to show him New York at Christmas. I missed celebrating with him last year”

“Too bad he couldn't make it for Thanksgiving,” Sam says.

“He took the extra shift with Parrish so that his Deputies could be with their families. But he, Parrish and Melissa had dinner together that evening after their shifts. He said he enjoyed it” Stiles replies as they walk into the Tower.

“Welcome back,” Jarvis says as they step into the elevator. 

“Thank you, J,” Stiles says “Our floors please.”

“Certainly, how was your day out?” Jarvis asks as the elevator moves. 

“It was amazing and so much fun” Stiles replies. 

“Glad you all had a nice time. We’re at Sargent Barnes and Mr Wilson’s floor” Jarvis announces. 

“Thanks, Jarvis. Bye guys thanks for a fun day,” Bucky says before hugging Steve and Stiles and walking out. 

Sam also gives them a warm hug and says “Thank you and good night” before following his fiance. 

Stiles and Steve wave as the doors close and Jarvis takes them to their floor. 

“Today has been so much fun, we should do it again,” Stiles says as they walk into their apartment. 

“I agree. I had a great time too,” Steve replies as they make their way upstairs. 

They make their way to the closet to change. 

Stiles puts on a green pyjama tee with matching plaid pyjama bottoms while Steve puts on a grey tee with grey and blue plaid pyjama bottoms.

They make their way out of the closet and down to their kitchen where Stiles starts on making them dinner. 

He makes tacos which takes him half an hour while Steve helps as much as he can and sets the table. 

After eating and washing up, they brush their teeth before going to bed.

“I love you,” Stiles says as they curl up in bed. 

“I love you too” Steve replies, pulling Stiles into a kiss and pulling him closer in the process.


	28. Lazy Rainy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Stiles spend a lazy afternoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles walks into the apartment, shivering and soaked, leaving a trail of water behind him as he walks to his and Steve’s room.

Stiles walks into the room to find Steve sat on the bed reading Howl by Allen Ginsberg from Stiles’ extensive collection of books. 

Stiles loves to read books and make notes in the margins like Jess Mariano from Gilmore Girls (He’s not ashamed to admit that he likes that show and watches it often. Stiles even got Steve, Bucky, and Sam into it. He’s team Jess all the way). 

“Stiles!” Steve gasps at the sight of his boyfriend, finally looking up from the short novel before asking in a concerned and surprised manner, “What happened?” 

“I went out for a run, and as I was nearly at the end of my route it started to pour down, out of nowhere, and I had to run back in the rain for an hour” Stiles explains.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Stiles, I would suggest that you get in the shower before you get hyperthermia or ill. I’ve put it on all ready for you, and at the temperature you like.” 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Steve answers, getting off the bed, putting the book down flat open on the bed so that he doesn’t lose his spot, as Stiles makes his way to the bathroom.

While Stiles is in the shower, Steve gathers Stiles wet clothes and shoes into an empty plastic laundry basket (after ringing out most of the water into the sink). He takes them down to the laundry room in their apartment and throws them into the washing machine to get all the dirt out first before he puts them in the dryer. 

Meanwhile, Stiles finishes his shower and puts on a pair of blue plaid pyjama bottoms and a white with a blue long-sleeved pyjama top with fluffy socks (to warm his feet up). He towel dries his hair until it’s fully dry, before putting the towel into the laundry basket in the bathroom and gets into bed, snuggling under the covers.

He picks up his copy of The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemingway from his bedside table and wonders where Steve is. As if reading Stiles thoughts, Steve walks into the room carrying two cups.

“I put your clothes in the wash and made some hot chocolate,” Steve explains, noticing the smile on Stiles’ face because of his presence. 

“Thanks, Steve,” Stiles says.

Steve hands Stiles his cup and sets down his own on his bedside table before getting under the covers on his side of the bed. 

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, the only sounds that could be heard around the room were the occasional sound of pages turning, a pencil moving across the paper when Stiles makes a note in the margins and the ticking of the clock. 

Steve smiles to himself, seeing how peaceful and stress-free Stiles looks when he’s lost in the literature world of books. It's like the world around him doesn’t exist in that particular moment in time. 

Steve loves how Stiles makes notes in the margins and loves to read them when he borrows Stiles books. It makes him feel closer to Stiles like he’s letting him in on his personal and private thoughts and feelings at that particular time.

Stiles smiles, noticing his boyfriend deep in thought from the corner of his eye and goes back to his book, still smiling.


	29. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of Allison's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

“Ok Buckaroo, why are you calling this meeting?” Tony demands while taking a seat in the conference room.

“Something’s wrong with Stiles. He’s spent the whole morning out on the balcony and won’t talk to anyone, not even Steve” Bucky says. 

“Wait!... What’s the date today?” Steve asks, getting a thought about his boyfriend’s strange behaviour. 

“The 17th why?” Sam asks. 

“Shit! Why didn’t I realise that? Stupid me!” Steve says, slapping his hand on his forehead and jumping out of his seat.

“What?” Bucky asks, getting worried.

“It’s the Anniversary of Allison’s death, and he still blames himself” Steve replies before running out of the room. 

The Avengers stare at the door that the blonde super-soldier bolted out of, dazed.

Stiles was sketching in his sketchbook when Steve finds him, sitting in the same place he’d been all day.

“It’s not your fault, you know, right?” Steve says, making his presence known and taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

“I know. I still feel guilty though as I let the monster in,” Stiles says, looking down at his sketch of Allison laughing.

“Stiles, you held it off for as long as you could and only let him in to save Malia. I know that you would sacrifice yourself if it meant saving others. You almost have a handful of times. I know, as I would do the same thing, hell I did. I crashed a plane into the ocean to save New York” Steve replies softly. 

“Why couldn’t they see that? I know Allison would have been proud” Stiles says before looking at Steve. “Nous protègons Ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-měmes.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asks.

“We save those who can’t protect themselves” Stiles replies, smiling “Allison changed the Hunter’s code.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman” Steve smiles.

“She was. She had her faults, but she was like a sister to me. I never liked her at first as I thought she was trying to take Scott from me until I got to know her and we just become friends to best friends to siblings so fast” Stiles confesses “I want to do something here, in this Tower, to honour her memory and show others the amazing person she was” 

“How about a case in The Avengers Museum? She’s officially an Honorary Avenger just like you” Tony asks from the doorway. 

“You would do that?” Stiles asks, hopefully.

“Yes. We can put in your drawings, facts about Allison, the quote you told Steve and anything else you want to put in there” Tony answers.

“And we‘ll all help in any way we can, and tonight I’ll make Allison's favourite meal” Steve adds.

“And I’ll make her favourite dessert” Bucky pipes up stepping out on the balcony along with the other Avengers. 

“You would all do that for me?” Stiles asks.

“Your family Kid and we look after our family ” Tony replies. 

“Let’s do it,” Stiles says, smiling.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Stiles stands in front of the Allison Argent Case in The Avengers Museum, on the 5th- 12th floor of the Tower, smiling at how good it looks.

At the back of the case is a large drawing Stiles did months ago with Allison using her bow and arrow and around it are photographs and different drawings Stiles has done. There is also a little screen playing clips of Allison laughing, using weapons and smiling, taken from Stiles’ phone, laptop and social media pages that play on a loop. 

Tony made a replica of Allison’s bow as well as Allison’s knives that lay on the bottom of the case on red velvet material and a stand holding the knives up for a better look.

Stiles also put in the silver arrowhead he got off Chris before he left for France and a necklace he had made with the Argent Family Crest, silver bullets and an arrow. 

There is a plaque on the side of the case that says:

Allison Argent,  
Honorary Avenger  
Died protecting the ones she loved.  
“Nous protégeons Ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-měmes.”  
(“We protect those who can’t protect themselves.”)

“Thank you,” Stiles says to everyone, still facing the case.

Pepper walks into the Museum and pulls Stiles into a hug.

“It looks amazing Sweetie,” Pepper says before kissing his forehead. 

“Thanks, Pieprz,” Stiles says with tears in his eyes, not being able to believe that they did this for him. He kisses Pepper on the cheek.

Stiles takes a picture of the case and sends it to his dad and Chris.

She’ll always be remembered! x  
(Image)  
-Stiles 

He gets a reply straight away.

Looks amazing Kiddo x  
-Tata (dad)

She would have loved it. Remember, it wasn’t your fault. She died to save you. It was her choice. Hope you’re doing well!   
-Argent 

Stiles smiles down at his phone and wipes away the tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Come on. Let’s go and get started on dinner” Steve says, putting his arm around Stiles’s shoulders and kissing his temple.

“Chris doesn’t blame me, and he loves the case” Stiles smiles.

“He doesn’t blame you because it wasn’t your fault” Steve replies as they make their way to the elevator. 

“I know. It’s still hard” Stiles says. 

Steve kisses his boyfriend’s temple again in reply as to say ‘I’m here if you want to talk’.   
———————————  
Stiles pulls the lasagna out of the oven while Steve puts the big bowls of fries and salad on the table. 

Bucky stood on the other side of the kitchen, putting the final touches on the Oreo Cheesecake.

Stiles smiles at the two men that are important to him.

“You okay?” Steve asks, coming up beside him.

“Yea. The lasagna is ready to be put on the table” Stiles replies before kissing Steve on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Steve asks. 

“A thank you for everything you do for me. Especially today, it hasn’t been easy” Stiles replies. 

“I’m just sorry that it took me so long to realise what the day was” Steve answers.

“But you remembered and that’s what’s important,” Stiles says before walking to Bucky. 

He gets on his top toes and kisses Bucky on the cheek too.

“Thanks, Bubba,” Stiles says.

“Nothing to be thankful for, Bratushka. As Tony said, your family ” Bucky replies before ruffling Stiles's hair with a smile.

“Smells good,” Sam comments, walking into the kitchen. 

Everyone sits at the table in their usual seats.

“Everyone, thank you for everything you do for me, especially today. Now enjoy, Allie loved lasagna and fries, but Steve put out salad too for anyone who wants it” Stiles says. 

“Looks good,” Phil says “Took a stop to look at the Museum on my way up. It looks amazing. Sorry I wasn't here to help.”

“Thanks, Wujek. We spent all afternoon on it. It was fun telling stories about Allie, everybody I knew, knew her, so I didn’t have anyone to tell how badass and sweet she was as they already knew” Stiles replies. 

“Maybe you can tell me stories about her over hot chocolate later?” Phil asks.

“That sounds nice” Stiles replies as they haven’t spent much time together lately as Phil has been busy with work.


	30. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a surprise set up for Stiles when he comes home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Stiles walks into the apartment with a tired and fed up look on his face. 

It takes him a few minutes to notice the smell coming from the direction of the kitchen and the sound of someone moving around. 

Stiles hangs up his black bomber jacket on the coat rack before he puts down his messenger bag and makes his way to the kitchen, loosening the tie around his neck as he goes.

As Stiles gets to the kitchen, he freezes. 

Steve’s standing in the kitchen, in his pyjamas, cooking at the stove, and there are candles set up in the middle of the set table. 

“Bucky said that you have been extremely busy with Work this week and a lot’s happening in school. So I wanted to help you de-stress” Steve greets, noticing his boyfriend standing in the doorway frozen in shock. 

Steve doesn’t usually cook dinner as Stiles loves to cook. It makes him feel closer to his mom as they used to cook and bake together every day, and Steve loves Stiles cooking. 

“I don’t know what to say; this feels like a dream” Stiles admits.

“You don’t have to say anything. You deserve this after all you do for others” Steve says making his way to his boyfriend “Now, go and put on your sweats and get out of this suit and then come down and relax. Take your time, no rush.” 

“Thank you” Stiles replies, gratitude in his voice.

“No problem, now go” Steve playfully demands.

Stiles kisses Steve and makes his way upstairs, to their shared room. 

On the bed, Steve has laid out Stiles favourite pair of pyjamas, and his slippers on the ground.

Stiles smiles before stripping out of his suit and going to take a quick shower. 

Downstairs, Steve opens the Wine (which he got Phil and Noah’s permission for) and puts it into the ice bucket next to the table (he borrowed the ice bucket and table on wheels from Tony and Pepper).

He then pulls the chicken out of the oven, checking it before sticking it back in for a little longer. 

Upstairs, after Stiles showers, he puts on his pyjamas and fresh boxers before towel drying his hair. Stiles puts his dirty towel and Work clothes in the hamper right next to the door.

Stiles slides on his slippers and makes his way back to his boyfriend. 

When he gets downstairs, Steve has food laid out on the table and has slow but romantic music playing quietly in the background. Stiles recognises it from Steve’s record collection of the music he loved to listen to before the ice.

Stiles notices that Steve had made bacon-wrapped chicken, mash potatoes and mixed veg. 

“This looks delicious Steve” Stiles comments as he gets closer to his boyfriend. 

“Only the best for you Baby” Steve flirts before giving Stiles a peck on the lips. 

Steve pulls Stiles' chair out for him and pushes it back when Stiles is sitting comfortably, with a ‘Thank you’ from Stiles at Steve’s gesture.

Steve takes a seat opposite Stiles and picks up the Wine.

“Wine?” Steve asks.

“Umm,” Stiles says, not knowing how to answer.

“It’s ok. I got permission from Noah and Phil before I bought it” Steve reassures his boyfriend noticing his internal battle.

“Then, of course. I’m surprised they said yes” Stiles replies.

“I did have to promise that you didn’t have more than two glasses,” Steve explains. 

“I’m not much of a wine person anyway, so they have nothing to worry about. Wines nice to have with a meal like this, very romantic” Stiles comments.

Steve pours wine into their glasses with a fond smile, and they tuck into their food. 

“So, how was your mission?” Stiles asks. 

Steve has been away all week and wasn’t meant to be back until Monday, so it’s nice for Stiles to have him home and in one piece.

“It was ok. Got it done quicker than we thought. Nice to be home” Steve replies like he’s reading Stiles's mind.

“No casualties?” Stiles asks. 

“No casualties” Steve confirms. “So what’s got you so stressed? It’s worrying Bucky as you won’t talk to him about it.” 

“The deadline for the final plan for my Medbot is coming up, and there’s still a lot to do, for it to go into manufacture on time” Stiles replies. 

“And school?” Steve asks.

“It’s coming up to Finals, so there’s a lot of studying to do as well as homework and other projects and assignments I have to do,” Stiles says “They’re putting a lot of pressure on us since it is our Senior Year and all grades count towards our Graduation. So many kids have had breakdowns and panic attacks from all the stress they’re putting us through.”

“Have you talked to your dad about the school issue? And asked Pepper for extra help at Work?” Steve asks. 

“It’s too late to bring extra people in as they won’t be able to catch up with all the details on time and I talked to dad. It was just nice to have someone to talk to as you weren’t here and Bucky would have gone all mother Hen on me” Stiles answers. 

Steve nods.

They finish their meal while making conversation, mostly catching up on things going on in each other’s lives before Steve puts the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and grabs dessert.

Steve made Stiles favourite (with Bucky’s help as Steve is hopeless at baking): Individual chocolate melting cakes with a scoop of Vanilla Ice Cream on top and whipped cream on the side.

After dessert and Steve had cleaned up (refusing to let Stiles help). Steve leads Stiles to their room where he had Jarvis set up Star Wars: Episode IV- A New Hope on the TV.

He instructs Stiles to get comfy on the bed while he walks into the wardrobe where he had hidden a tray of snacks and drinks. 

When he walked back into the room, Stiles was sitting on his side of the bed on his phone.

“No phones tonight,” Steve says “Just you, me and a stress-free night.”

Stiles nods and turns off his phone, putting it back on his bedside table. 

Steve puts the snacks down and gets under the covers with Stiles, pulling Stiles closer so that he’s curled up in his arms.

“For the second portion of the evening, we are going to have a Star Wars Marathon with snacks and cuddles. And if we fall asleep at least we will be in bed” Steve explains “And you don’t have to worry about Work tomorrow as I got Pepper and Tony to give you the day off and they’re going to take over the Project for you tomorrow. No arguments” 

“Thanks, Steve” Stiles smiles, loving that he has done all this tonight for him and showing that he cares and loves him and cares for his well-being and health this much. 

Stiles pulls Steve into a loving kiss showing his gratitude and love through a simple action. 

“I care about you and love you so much, and you do so much for others no matter how it affects you. I love doing this for you because you deserve it and I’m so proud of you, the man you are and the man you are continuing to become every day” Steve says once he pulls back from the kiss.

Stiles gives him a small peck before snuggling into his chest, and Jarvis starts the movie.

“I love you” Stiles whispers.

“I love you too” Steve whispers before giving Stiles a loving kiss on the forehead. 

Stiles entwines their fingers, and both men smile at the action.


	31. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sick with the Flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Saturday   
Stiles gets out of bed and puts on blue plaid pyjama bottoms over his boxers and an old Star Wars graphic tee before making his way to breakfast.

Stiles walks into his and Steve’s kitchen rubbing his eyes sleepily, making Steve coo in his mind at how adorable his boyfriend looks.

“Morning Baby,” Steve greets from his place in front of the stove.

“Ranek (Morning),” Stiles mumbles making his way to the kettle in the corner next to the coffee machine. When sleepy Stiles speaks Polish without realising.

“How did you sleep?” Steve asks, flipping the pancakes with the spatula in his right hand.

“Dobrze a ty? (Fine. You?)” Stiles replies, tiredly picking up the kettle and pours boiling water into his mug. Steve had already put a teabag in Stiles' cup.

“Well with no nightmares,” Steve says, putting the cooked pancakes onto a plate and turning off the stove. 

Stiles smiles at his boyfriend over his shoulder before grabbing his mug (taking a sip, the heat waking him up) and making his way to the already set dining table. 

“That’s great Handsome,” Stiles replies on his way to the table, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek as he passes him.

Steve picks up the plate stacked with pancakes and joins Stiles at the table. 

They eat breakfast together, enjoying each other’s company before cleaning up together and getting ready for the day. 

Stiles puts on a blue button-up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of beige chinos and brown leather trainers. He’s glad he showered the night before as he hasn’t got the energy to have one this morning.

Stiles walks out of the closet and makes his way to his bedside table. He picks up his phone, keys, and wallet and puts them in his pocket before walking out of the bedroom and towards his and Steve’s shared office, picking up his laptop and paperwork and putting them in his brown leather messenger bag. 

It was a gift from Pepper.

“Steve, I’m leaving!” Stiles shouts, so that Steve can hear him from the bathroom, and feeling a sharp pain in his throat. Stiles clears his throat, trying to get rid of the tickling sensation.

“Ok! Good luck with your meeting” Steve shouts back. 

“Thanks, Handsome. Good luck with your mission. Stay safe. I love you” Stiles shouts feeling that sharp pain again.

“I love you too, Baby” Steve replies before Stiles walks down the stairs and out the door, and steps into the elevator, making his way to his Workshop.

“Good Morning, Stiles! Mrs Potts would like to see you in her office before your meeting.”

“Morning J. Please let her know that I’ll be there,” Stiles replies before stepping off the elevator and coughing into his hand.

Stiles makes his way into his Workshop (which Jarvis opens for him) and cleans his hands before he puts his bag down. 

While Jarvis turns on Stiles computers and machines, Stiles takes his paperwork and laptop out of his bag before walking back out of his Workshop and back into the elevator.

Stiles leans up against the wall with his eyes closed, feeling unusually tired as Jarvis takes him to Pepper’s office.

When Stiles gets to his destination, he thanks Jarvis and walks to Pepper’s office. 

“Morning Bree” Stiles greets Pepper’s Assistant before grabbing a tissue off the desk and coughing into it, causing him soreness in his chest. 

He disposes of the tissue into the bin next to the desk before washing his hand with hand sanitiser from the dispenser on the wall. 

Tony has them placed all around the building. 

“Morning Stiles, go right in” Aubree replies, smiling at the teen with sympathy. 

“Thanks, Bree,” Stiles says roughly before walking into Pepper’s office, clearing his throat.

“Stiles!” Pepper greets with a big smile. 

“Morning Pieprz. How are you?” Stiles greets with a big smile though it’s lacking the usual Stiles energy worrying the CEO.

“I’m good. How are you?” Pepper asks as Stiles takes a seat which soothes his aching muscles a little.

“I’m fine. You wanted to see me about something?” Stiles replies before rubbing his eyes.

Pepper eyes the teen with concern, making a mental note to have Jarvis keep an eye on him.

“I was going through the agenda for the meeting and there were a few things I wanted you to go over and change some areas. Tony agrees with me. Had to stop him from showing up to the meeting” Pepper says. 

“Tony volunteered to go to a meeting?” Stiles asks, shocked before coughing into his hand making his throat hurt and the soreness in his chest reappear.

Pepper gives the teen a bit of hand sanitizer and Stiles thanks her with a small smile.

“Yea. He said and I quote ‘Those idiots need a good talking to. I’ll go to this meeting myself if I have to’ I couldn’t believe what I heard. Jarvis had to confirm it” Pepper replies. 

They spend ten minutes going over the changes for the meeting before Jarvis reminds Stiles it’s almost time for his meeting to begin.

Stiles says goodbye to Pepper, goes back to his Workshop to collect his materials, washes his hands and makes his way to the conference room to begin his meeting, wanting the day to be over already. 

“Jarvis, keep an eye on Stiles, please. He doesn’t look or sound well” Pepper instructs the AI when the teen has left her office.

“Of course Mrs Potts”  
\------------------------------------------

3 pm  
Stiles walks into his and Steve’s apartment, walks up the stairs and puts his bag down on the office desk before going to his and Steve’s bedroom and into the closet to change. 

He puts on a pair of thin grey sweats, a thin blue sports long sleeve top and black Nike trainers, before leaving the closet. 

Stiles puts his phone in his pocket along with his earbuds and grabs his ID out of his wallet, putting it in his pocket.

Stiles leaves his and Steve’s shared bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door. He steps into the elevator and asks Jarvis to take him to the communal floor. 

“Hey, Bratushka” Bucky greets the teen as he walks out of the elevator.

“Hey Bubba” Stiles replies hoarsely stepping into the communal living room. 

“There are cookies on the counter” Bucky informs the teen, watching him carefully noticing his unusual behaviour and the slouch in his posture.

“Thanks,” Stiles says before slowly making his way up the stairs leading to the communal kitchen. 

Stiles goes to the cupboard above the coffee maker and grabs a ceramic mug before making himself a cup of tea. 

The teen eyes the cookies for a minute before deciding not to eat any, not feeling hungry. He decides to go back to his and Steve’s apartment with his tea and watch some Netflix.   
\---------------------------------------  
Monday   
Stiles opens his eyes and shuts them again straight after with a groan. 

His hand flys up to his forehead and moves his fingers in circles on his temple trying to soothe away the pounding in his head.

“Stiles?” Someone shouts making Stiles groan again at the noise.

“Stiles, you're gonna be late,” Someone says closer this time and Stiles groans in reply.

“Shh” Stiles whispers.

Before the person could reply, Stiles bolts to the bathroom, his muscles and joints sending sharp shooting pains through his body.

He bends over the toilet, the tiles hurting his knees. 

Bucky watches the direction Stiles ran in, stunned until he hears Stiles vomiting and his instincts kick in. 

Bucky speed walks into the bathroom to find Stiles sat on the tile floor leaning against the tub, sweat on his forehead, skin ashen, eyes closed and head tilted back.

“Stiles. Bratushka?” Bucky whispers softly crouching on the floor in front of the teen and feeling his forehead with the back of his flesh hand.

‘Oh shit! He’s burning up’ Bucky thinks. 

“Bubba, I don’t feel good,” Stiles replies quietly and weakly, finally opening his eyes, showing Bucky his dull and glassy eyes. 

“I know, Bratushka. I know. Let’s get you to bed” Bucky says softly before picking the teen up gently in his arms, bridal style, who whimpers in pain. 

Bucky carries the teen back to Stiles and Steve’s shared bedroom and places him on the bed before going to the closet. He picks out a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top from Stiles sports and leisure section and walks back into the bedroom.

“Bratushka, I need you to change into these” Bucky tells the teen softly. 

Stiles takes the clothes and Bucky goes back to the bathroom while Stiles changes. 

He opens the first aid kit and pulls out Tylenol and a thermometer. He puts the equipment away again before going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and going back to Stiles.

He places the items down on the teen’s bedside table and picks up the thermometer. He turns to Stiles who’s laying under the blankets with his eyes closed. 

“Open up” Bucky instructs softly.

Stiles opens his mouth and Bucky places the thermometer under his tongue gently before Stiles closes his mouth again.

A minute later, Bucky takes it out and reads it. 

100F

“Ok. Not too high. Just need to keep an eye on it and try to bring it down” Bucky mutters to himself. 

Bucky puts the thermometer down on the bedside table, grabs two Tylenol pills and opens the bottle of water. 

“Take these. I’ll be right back,” Bucky says, passing the teen the pills and bottle of water before leaving the room and going back to the kitchen.

“Jarvis, please inform Sam to call the school and let them know that Stiles won't be in this week as he has the Flu,” Bucky says as he rummages around the kitchen. 

“Of course Sergeant Barnes”..... “Mr Wilson is on it.” 

Bucky thanks the AI as he grabs a box of tissues and an ice pack that he in a tea towel. He then goes to get a thin, warm blanket from the cupboard in the laundry room, before picking up all the items and going back to Stiles and Steve’s bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Stiles puts the pills in his mouth and washes them down with the water before putting it back on the bedside table and lays back down, closing his eyes. The lights hurt his sore eyes. 

His phone pings loudly making him groan. 

“What’s wrong, Bratushka?” Bucky asks, walking into the room.

“Phone pinged. Hurt head” Stiles replies. 

Bucky puts the items down and picks up Stiles' phone.

“It’s from Pete asking where you are,” Bucky says before replying to Peter. 

Pete, it's Bucky. Stiles won't be in this week as he has the Flu. x

Once the message is sent, Bucky puts Stiles' phone back on the bedside table after putting it on silent and picks up the ice pack.

“This is going to be cold,” Bucky says before placing it on Stiles' head and the teen groans “I know Bratushka. But I need to control your fever.” 

“‘m tired,” Stiles mumbles groggily. 

“Go to sleep Bratushka” Bucky whispers as he changes Stiles and Steve’s quilt for the thin blanket. 

Stiles is asleep in seconds.

Bucky smiles at the teen before kissing his hairline and pulling his hair out of his face.

Bucky leaves the room and goes downstairs “Jarvis. Let me know if Stiles fever peaks, he’s sick or wakes up.”

“Yes Sergeant Barnes”

\--------------------------------------------  
3 hours later  
Bucky walks into Stiles and Steve’s room to find the teen shivering, sweating and his skin flushed. 

Bucky checks on the teen every hour.

Bucky places the back of his flesh hand on Stiles’s forehead and finds it warmer than it was when he last checked. 

“Jarvis, What’s Stiles’ temperature?” Bucky asks when he can’t find the thermometer. 

“104F. Stiles also has a small rash on his chest and is a little dehydrated.”

“What should I do?” Bucky asks, trying not to panic, his overprotective side fighting to take over.

“Dr Banner may be able to help.”

“Can you ask Bruce to meet me in the Medbay?” Bucky asks. 

“He says he’ll meet you there.” 

Bucky thanks the AI before carefully unwrapping the teen from his blanket cocoon and gently picking him up bridal style. Stiles whimpers in pain and snuggles into Bucky’s chest, trying to find warmth again. 

Bucky walks into the Medbay to find Bruce, Tony and Sam there waiting.

“Place him on the bed” Bruce instructs. 

Bucky gently places the teen down, and Stiles opens his eyes.

“Bubba,” He says groggily.

“It’s okay, Bratuska. We’re just going to get you better” Bucky smoothes noticing the panic in Stiles’ glassy whiskey brown eyes.

Stiles nods before whimpering at the pain it causes and lays his head on the pillow. 

“Jarvis, what’s Stiles temperature?” Bruce asks. 

“104F, Dr Banner.” 

“Anything else?” Bruce asks.

“He has a little rash on his chest, is a little dehydrated, sore throat, the typical Flu and fever symptoms, Dr.”

“Stiles, It’s Bruce. Can you hear me?” Bruce asks the teen softly. 

“‘uce” Stiles mumbles. 

“Stiles, can you tell me what hurts?” Bruce asks the teen. 

“Head. Pounding. Body. Ache. Cold. Warm. Sore. Eyes. Throat. Light. Bright. Sound. Loud. Weak. Talking. Hurt” Stiles says slowly like a robot. 

“Tony, grab the IV. We need to get fluids in him, and some Liquid Ofirmev” Bruce orders the Engineer. Tony nods and gets to work. 

“What’s that?” Sam asks, concerned. 

“Liquid Tylenol. It’s stronger than the pills. Since Stiles has a severe case of the Flu, the pills are ineffective” Bruce explains before Tony hands him the IV kit.

Bruce inserts one IV in Stiles’ left arm, after taking off his bracelets and handing them to Bucky, and one in the teen’s left hand while Tony hooks up the IV bags. 

“Sergeant Barnes, Noah’s calling Stiles’ phone.” 

“Patch it through here please” Bucky replies. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Noah. It’s Bucky” Bucky answers.

“Where’s Stiles?” 

“Noah, Stiles is currently in the Medbay. He has a severe case of the Flu” Bucky replies. 

“Is he okay?” 

“Noah, It’s Bruce. He’s fine. We’re just giving him fluids and are monitoring his progress closely” Bruce replies. 

“Do I need to come out to New York?” 

“We got it under control. If anything changes I’ll send the Jet to come and pick you up straight away” Tony replies as he hooks Stiles up to the heart monitor. 

“Is Phil there?” 

“Phil and Steve are on a mission. Steve will be back tonight, and Phil gets back in the week. I’ve got this Noah” Bucky replies.

“I know you do Bucky. I trust you completely. You’ve done so much for Stiles. It’s just that; it’s the first time he’s been ill, and I’ve not been there with him, taking care of him. I’m worried. I'm on the other side of the country.” 

“Understandable, Noah. We’re worried too. We’ll keep you updated” Sam replies, placing a hand on his fiance’s shoulder, grounding him, reminding him they’re all on the same side and are just as worried about Stiles as he is. 

“Ok. Thanks, boys.”

“No problem,” Sam says before they say goodbye. 

“Stiles is all hooked up. We just have to let the medication and fluid enter his system and go from there” Bruce explains to the engaged couple.

“How long?” Bucky asks, glancing between the teen, the IV and Bruce. 

“An hour or two. It’s hard to say since I’ve never had to treat Stiles like this before so it’s hard to gauge what will work and what won't” Bruce explains “I’ll have to look at his file.”

“Let’s go and get you some food and then we’ll come and check on Stiles. You haven’t eaten since breakfast. And you have to meet Steve at the Helipad since Stiles’ not going to be able to” Sam instructs his fiance.   
\--------------------------------------  
Steve walks out of the Quinjet with Natasha and Clint behind him, excited to see Stiles, to find Bucky standing on the Helipad bouncing on his feet worried.

“Buck? What’s going on?” Steve asks his best friend. 

“Stiles’ in the Medbay. He woke up with the Flu” Bucky answers. 

“How bad is it?” Steve asks. 

“Bruce said it’s severe” Bucky replies. 

“What’s happening now?” Steve asks as they walk to the elevator.

“He’s on fluids and liquid Tylenol,” Bucky says as they step into the elevator. 

They get to the Medbay, and Steve rushes to his boyfriend's side.

“Stiles. Baby” Steve whispers knowing fevers make Stiles sensitive to light and sound.

“‘eve?” Stiles whispers.

“I’m here, Baby. How ‘you feeling?” Steve whispers, running a hand through the teen’s hair.

“Tummy hurts” Stiles whispers like a five-year-old. 

“Do you feel sick?” Steve whispers. 

“No” Stiles whispers as Steve wipes Stiles sweaty forehead. 

“Are you hungry?” Steve whispers.

“No,” Stiles whispers before saying as awe filled as a sick person can, “Bubba took care of me.”

“Bucky’s the best Nurse, isn't he? He used to take care of me when I was sick too” Steve whispers before looking at Bucky who’s watching the exchange with a smile.

“Bubba best” Stiles whispers “Sleepy.”

“Go to sleep, Baby” Steve whispers and Stiles is asleep in seconds.

“How did you know he’s sensitive to sound?” Bucky whispers. 

“Not the first time I’ve taken care of a sick Stiles” Steve whispers. 

“When?” Bucky asks in a whisper.

“You were on a two-week mission, and Phil was on one too, so it was just me and Nat taking care of him. Nat mostly took care of me” Steve whispers. “I’m going to shower and get out of my Suit. I want to be here when he wakes up.”

Bucky nods. 

Steve pats Bucky on the shoulder and leaves the Medbay going to his and Stiles' apartment, where Sam was cleaning and changing the sheets. 

“You don’t have to do that, Sam,” Steve says. 

“I don’t mind. You go shower and be there for Stiles. He needs you right now” Sam instructs. 

“Ok. Thanks, Sam” Steve says, patting his friend on the shoulder and going to the closet.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Steve walks into the Medbay, where Bucky’s sitting watching Stiles sleep. 

“Does Noah know?” Steve whispers, sitting next to his best friend.

Bucky nods.

“How was your mission?” Bucky whispers. 

“Good. Simple, infiltrate and grab the intel and get out. Boring really” Steve whispers. 

Before Bucky can reply, Stiles says, “‘eve, sick.”

Steve grabs the bucket and helps Stiles sit up before putting the bucket in front of him, and Stiles hutches over and a cream liquid comes out of his mouth and into the bucket. 

Steve rubs circles on his boyfriend's upper back, who’s shaking. 

Once Stiles finished, Steve put the bucket down and wiped around Stiles’ mouth, chin and his cracked and dry lips, before gently laying him back down again. 

“Jarvis, inform Bruce that Stiles was sick please,” Bucky tells the AI while Steve grabs a clean towel and wipes his boyfriend’s flushed, sweaty face before tucking him into the sheets to help control the shivering. 

Stiles starts coughing, and Bucky helps Steve sit him up to prevent him from choking as he lets out a harsh dry cough making his face turn beet red. Steve rubs circles on the teen’s back and shares a worried look with Bucky over the teen’s head.

“Ring” Stiles whispers when he’s finished coughing and points to his ear.

“Jarvis, can you call Bruce, please,” Steve asks. 

“Dr Banners on his way.”

Two minutes later, Bruce walks through the door of the Medbay.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asks. 

“Stiles says his ears are ringing” Bucky replies as Steve helps Stiles lay back down and tucking him in.

“His Eustachian Tubes may be blocked, which is preventing the regulation of air and is stopping sound waves to travel through. I will just put Vicks on his chest, and once it absorbs into the skin, it should clear up his airways a little and let air through” Bruce explains before going to the counter in the far end of the room.

He grabs a pot out of the cupboard and a pair of disposable latex gloves before making his way back to the super-soldiers and sick teen. 

He puts on the gloves before opening the pot before asking the super-soldiers “Will one of you take off his tank top for me please and move the blanket.” 

Steve moves the blanket off his boyfriend who protests, and Bucky lifts the tank top from Stiles’ body, while Steve holds the teen up.

Once Stiles is laying back down, Bruce dips two fingers in the pot and rubs the gel on the teen’s chest. When Bruce is done, he takes off the gloves and disposes them into the bin next to Stiles bed and puts the lid back on the pot.

“Give that twenty minutes to soak in a little before putting Stiles top back on. He can go without it to help break the fever. He can have the blanket since it's thin and breathable” Bruce explains to the super-soldiers. “I’m gonna put Vaseline on his lips too before they get worse.” 

Bruce goes back to the counter and exchanges one pot for another and picks up another pair of gloves, before going back to Stiles. 

He puts the gloves on, dips a finger in the pot only putting a little on this time and applies the gel to Stiles’ lips. 

He disposes of the gloves again and puts the lid back on the pot.

“I’ll leave this out. If his lips get dry again, just apply a little. But wear gloves. I don’t care if you can’t get sick. We don't want to expose Stiles to more germs and make him worse. Got it?” Bruce explains giving a warning finger to both super-soldiers 

“Got it” Steve replies while Bucky nods. 

“Good. Don’t forget to wash your hands regularly. Especially after touching Stiles to prevent spreading the virus to others” Bruce says before going to wash his hands to be safe.   
\-------------------------------------  
Sam walks into the Medbay to find the super-soldiers asleep by Stiles bedside in their chairs, and the teen still sleeping. Sam quietly laughs at the position Bucky and Steve are in.

Bucky is slumped in the chair with his head tilted back and arms dangling at his sides, feet planted on the floor to prevent himself from slipping.

Steve is sitting up with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair and his head resting on his closed fist, his body tilted to the side a little. 

Sam takes a picture of the super-soldiers before going to tuck Stiles in, who is now shivering. He also pats down the teen’s sweaty forehead and pushes back the hair stuck to his forehead. 

His mouth is open for easy breathing that is prevented from his blocked nose. 

“He looks cute, small and helpless. Nothing like the Stiles we know” Sam thinks before taking two pictures of Stiles too and sending them to Noah along with the ones of the super-soldiers.

Came to check on Stiles to find the cutest scene. He looks so cute. He must have kept the Super Soldiers up late since they’re passed out in their chairs. He seems to be looking a little better than what he did yesterday afternoon. x  
-Sam 

After sending the pictures, Sam leaves the room and comes back twenty minutes later with a duffle bag and a tray. 

Sam puts the tray on the table at the bottom of Stiles bed, and duffle on the empty chair next to his fiance before he opens it. He pulls out fresh clothes for Steve and Bucky as well as Stiles. 

Sam sets the clothes out in piles before going to his fiance. “Bucky. Bucky” Sam says in a shouted whisper getting mumbles in reply “James Buchanan Barnes.” 

Bucky’s eyes open and he sits up “Ugh” He groans at the pain in his neck.

“Morning. Here are your clothes. Get dressed, have a shower and eat breakfast. Coffee is on the tray” Sam instructs not taking no for an answer, passing his fiance a pair of skinny black sweats, a plain black tee and white trainers before going to Steve.

“Steve. Cap. Wake up” Sam whispers and the super-soldier opens his eyes. Sam smiles “Morning. Fresh clothes for you. Shower, dress and eat breakfast. Coffee is on the tray. I’ve got Stiles.” 

Sam would make a good leader one day. He takes no shit from anyone. Sam knows how to give orders and looks after the people he is leading and caters for their needs, health, well-being, abilities and skills. He listens to others. He gets to know the people he’s working with.

“Thanks, Sam,” Steve says before getting up and stretching, popping his muscles from sitting in the chair too long and taking the clothes out of Sam’s hands. Sam gave him a pair of grey sweats, a plain black tee and white trainers. 

While the super-soldiers get dressed and shower, Sam goes to Stiles' side, and the teen open’s his eyes.

“‘am” Stiles mumbles. 

“Yea, Bambi?” Sam whispers. 

“‘ick” Stiles mumbles.

Sam helps the teen sit up before passing him the bucket and rubs circles on the teens upper back. 

“You okay Bambi” Sam whispers when Stiles finishes.

“Ache all over. Head. Drum” Stiles whispers.

“You have a headache and hurt all over?” Sam translates in a whisper. 

“Yes,” Stiles whispers. 

“Jarvis, can you call Bruce,” Sam asks the AI.

“Cold,” Stiles whispers.

Sam lays Stiles back down and tucks the teen in before going to clean the bucket out.

“You wanted to see me?” Bruce asks, walking into the Medbay. 

“Stiles has been sick again, he’s aching all over and has a headache” Sam replies. 

“Alright” Bruce nods before going to the cupboard.

While Bruce is hooking Stiles up to the IV again, Steve and Bucky walk back into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asks, panicking. 

“Stiles is fine, just in pain. I’m giving him some painkillers. Pain in the muscles and head is a common sign of the Flu” Bruce says. 

“Bucky, sit down, drink your coffee and eat your breakfast. Stiles is fine” Sam instructs pouring his fiance a cup of coffee from the flask and hands it to him. 

“I’m fine Bubba” Stiles reassures in a croaky voice. 

Bucky smiles at the teen and sits next to his bedside. 

Stiles coughs. Bruce sits him up and rubs circles in his back. “You okay Stiles?” 

“Yea. Thanks, Bruce” Stiles says “Can I sit up?” 

“Sam, could you help me?” Bruce asks the Ex-Air Force Pararescue Man.

Sam nods and pushes Stiles pillows up before helping Bruce gently sit Stiles against them. 

“Stiles, I’m going to try you with a Saltine. It’s okay if you can’t eat the whole thing in one go” Bruce explains to the teen. 

“Okay. I’ll try” Stiles replies.

“That’s all I ask” Bruce reassures with a smile before going to a cupboard and pulling out a pack of Saltines and hands them to Sam. “After he’s finished, he will need more Vaseline, and I’ll come back to put more Vicks on his chest in an hour.”

“Of course Doc” Sam replies. 

“Thanks, Bruce,” Steve says from his chair where he’s sipping his coffee next to his boyfriend’s bedside. 

“No problem Steve,” Bruce says before washing his hands and leaving the Medbay.

\-----------------------------------------------  
An hour later, Bruce walks back into the Medbay. 

Over the last hour, Stiles has eaten a quarter of the Saltine, Sam had put Vaseline on his lips, and the three Avengers had changed the teen into fresh clothes which weren’t an easy job with the IV in the teen’s hand. They ended up threading the IV bag through Stiles sleeve as he put his arms through.

“Hey, Stiles. How are you feeling?” Bruce asks.

“Nose. Blocked” Stiles replies.

“We can solve that,” Bruce says to the teen before turning to Steve “Would you be able to carry Stiles to the bathroom, please?”

“Of course. What’s going on?” Steve replies.

“I’m going to put Stiles in a steamy room to clear the blockage in his nose. Jarvis can you put the shower on to the highest setting please” Bruce explains. 

“Done, Dr” 

Steve picks up Stiles after Bruce takes out the IV and carries him to the bathroom. 

“Do you want to stay with him?” Bruce asks. 

“Yea” Steve replies.

“Jarvis set a timer for 15 minutes, please,” Bruce asks the AI before turning to the super-soldier “I’ll have Sam and Bucky get you new clothes.”

Steve nods and Bruce leaves the room. Steve sits on the floor with Stiles in his arms. 

Bruce walks back into the Medbay. 

“Steve and Stiles are going to need fresh clothes,” Bruce tells the engaged couple as he makes his way to Stiles bed and starts stripping it. 

“I’ll get them,” Bucky says, needing to do something and walks out of the Medbay. 

Fifteen minutes later, a wet Steve walks back into the Medbay with a wet Stiles in his arms.

Sam and Bucky change and dry off Stiles while Steve changes and dries himself off. 

When Stiles was dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts, Bucky props him up on the bed. 

“How are you feeling now, Stiles?” Bruce asks. 

“Better” Stiles says hoarsely while pointing to his nose.

“I’m going to put some Vicks on your chest to help keep your nose unblocked,” Bruce explains, putting on a pair of disposable latex gloves. 

Stiles nods. 

Bruce opens a green pot, drips two fingers in before rubbing the gel onto the teen’s chest. 

“All done. Drink some water and try to get some sleep. I’ll come and check on you in a while” Bruce says while disposing of the gloves and putting the lid back on the pot. 

“Ok” Stiles replies.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Three days later   
Steve smiles at his boyfriend as he sits up in the Medical bed chatting with Bucky.

Stiles is getting much better. He’s stopped being sick, his temperature decreased to 102 and Bruce thinks it may be gone in the next day or two, he can eat more than Saltines and no longer needs an IV. He can also stay awake longer. 

“Someone’s looking better,” Tony says, walking into the Medbay.

“What are you trying to suggest, Tiny? I always look beautiful” Stiles jokes, making Steve smile knowing they’re getting their Stiles back. 

“Someone’s feeling better. I know Peter misses you, he texts me twenty times a day asking about you” Tony replies.

“I miss him too” Stiles replies before turning to Steve “Have you talked to my dad?”

“This morning. He’s glad you're getting better and asked that you call him when you feel up to it” Steve answers.

Stiles nods.

“You have a lot of paperwork to catch up on” Tony comments, taking a seat next to Steve.

“Ugh” Stiles groans at the thought of paperwork and all the homework and assignments he’s missed. 

“Mrs Potts has taken care of most of the paperwork for you, Stiles. There isn’t much left for you to go through” 

“Thanks, J and thank Pepper for me please” Stiles replies.

“Mrs Potts says you're most welcome. Just focus on getting better. Sir, Mrs Potts told me to tell you to stop scaring Stiles, or you’ll have to do your own paperwork.” 

Stiles laughs at the face Tony pulls at the thought of doing his paperwork. 

“Sir, Peter is here.” 

“Send him here J. I want to see my best friend.” 

“Peter is on his way.”

\----------------------------------------------  
Stiles walks into the common kitchen freshly showered and dressed in a black Vans logo tee, skinny blue jeans and black Old Skool Vans. 

“Morning!” Stiles exclaims grinning.

“Why are you out of bed?” Bucky asks.

“Bruce gave me the all-clear,” Stiles replies.

“It’s true.” 

“Now, What’s for breakfast? I’m starving” Stiles asks, making all The Avengers and Pepper smile.


	32. Talent Show and Coney Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and friends enter the school talent show. Tony takes everyone to Coney Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper

Three months later

Stiles turns to Peter, Ned and MJ with a nervous look on his face and lets out a shaky breath.

“You’re going to be great. Go and show these idiots what you’ve got” MJ says.

Stiles nods and takes deep breaths.

“Thank you Flash,” Principal Morita says “Up next, Mr Stiles Stilinski.”

“You can do this Stiles. Remember if you get nervous, find Steve in the crowd” Peter encourages putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Thanks, Pete,” Stiles says before walking onto the stage.

The four friends had made a pact to all participate in the school Talent Show.

Stiles stood in the middle of the stage and nodded his head to the music teacher before waiting for his cue.   
\-------------------------------------------  
Steve watches nervously as his boyfriend waits for his cue, but turns to shock when he starts singing.

Stiles had so much emotion and passion in his voice.

“There were nights when the wind was so cold   
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it   
Right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel   
That all the tears turned to dust   
And I just knew my eyes were drying up forever (forever)  
I finished crying in the instant that you left   
And I can't remember where or when or how   
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this   
And you hold me like that   
I just have to admit   
That it's all coming back to me   
When I touch you like this   
And I hold you like that   
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me   
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)” Stiles sings.  
\------------------------------------  
All the Avengers, Pepper and Phil look at Stiles in awe at how the teen’s hitting every note while Noah looks proud of his son.

“There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light   
There were things I'd never do again   
But then they'd always seemed right   
There were nights of endless pleasure   
It was more than any laws allow   
Baby, baby

If I kiss you like this   
And if you whisper like that   
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me   
If you want me like this   
And if you need me like that   
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me   
It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me   
I can barely recall   
But it's all coming back to me now…” Stiles sings.   
\------------------------------------  
Stiles smiles as he finishes the song, panting heavily from all the high notes. 

The audience stands up and applauds the teen making his smile grow. 

He looks over at his family to find they have the biggest smiles on their faces full of pride and shock. 

“Wow! Thank you, Stiles, for that remarkable singing. I’m lost for words” Principal Morita says, as Stiles walks off the stage. “Now please welcome to the stage, Peter Parker and Michelle Jones.” 

“Good luck” Ned and Stiles say before making their way to the audience and stand in the back to watch Peter and MJ perform their dance.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5GXOfCkzFo 

Stiles is shocked. He never knew Peter and MJ could dance like that. The way they move together in sync takes months, even years of practice, and they’ve perfected it in three weeks.

Stiles and Ned run backstage, and Ned picks up his guitar before making his way on stage.

Peter, MJ and Stiles sneak back into the audience and watch Ned play the guitar with ease showing years of practice. His friends are so talented.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOp2u-74OYU   
\-------------------------------------  
Stiles, Ned, MJ and Peter stand on stage waiting for the results, holding each other's hands. 

They don’t care if they don’t win. They are doing this for fun, wanting to enjoy their Senior Year.

“The winner of this year's talent show is…. Stiles Stilinski” Principal Morita announces while Stiles stands there mouth agape. 

“You won! You won!” Peter says, pulling his best friend into a hug. 

“I won?” Stiles asks, still shocked before crying.

“Why are you crying?” Ned panics “Do we need Captain Rogers?” 

“No, their happy tears,” Stiles says before going to collect his trophy and prize, wiping his tears away.  
\------------------------------------------  
The Avengers, Noah, Pepper and Phil stand in the audience clapping with a proud smile on their faces as Stiles collects his trophy.

Steve frowns when he notices Stiles wiping his eyes and looks at Bucky and Sam, who is also frowning seeing the same thing.

“Do you think he’s ok?” Sam whispers to the two super-soldiers. 

“Remember, at the Science Fair when he cried happy tears after winning. Maybe this is the same thing?” Steve suggests. 

“Look! He’s smiling and laughing with his friends. He’s fine” Bucky says, pointing at Stiles.

“James Barnes, it’s rude to point” Sam scolds his fiance, making Bucky blush.

Steve laughs at his best friends before turning to watch as his boyfriend walks off the stage with his arm draped across Ned’s shoulders as they laugh at something Peter’s saying.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Stiles changes into a white tee, skinny black jeans, white trainers and sunglasses with his jean jacket before putting his talent show clothes and his water bottle in his gym bag and picking it up off the table.

He makes his way back onto the stage where his family is waiting still sitting in their seats, chatting.

“There he is! Our superstar” Tony comments.

“Hey Tiny” Stiles grins as he sits on the edge of the stage and slides off onto his feet, dropping his bag on the floor in the process.

“Amazing son! Your mom would have been so proud to hear you sing her favourite” Noah praises pulling his son onto a hug. 

“I did it for her” Stiles whispers into the hug “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, son” Noah replies before letting go of Stiles.

The teen turns to his uncle.

“Amazing Mischief. Spectacular performance. You are more and more like your mother every day. I’m so proud of you, and she would be too” Phil says. 

“I love you, Wujek” Stiles replies. 

“I love you too, Mischief” Phil responds before pulling his nephew into a hug.

“Let’s go out and celebrate!” Tony suggests. 

“Where?” Bruce asks. 

“Leave that to me…” Tony starts before being cut off with a cough “And Pepper.”

Steve walks up to Stiles and pulls him into a hug and gives him a small kiss.

“Congratulations Baby! So proud” Steve says. 

“Thanks, Handsome” Stiles replies before kissing him on the cheek.  
\---------------------------------  
The next day 

The Avengers, Pepper, Noah, Phil, Stiles, Peter, Ned, and MJ, sit in Tony’s limo with Happy driving them to Coney Island that Tony had shut down for the day. 

They were sitting there talking, well Stiles was texting Danny when Stiles started singing along to the radio. 

“Yeah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way” Stiles sings while still texting, and everyone stops and listens.

“But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way” Stiles sings, still texting. 

“Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way” Stiles, Peter, Ned and Clint sing. 

“Am I, your fire?  
Your one, desire  
Yes I know, it's too late  
But I want it that way” Stiles sings.

“Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way” Stiles, Clint, Ned, Peter, Ned, MJ and Tony sing. 

“Now I can see that we've fallen apart.  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me” Stiles sings.

“You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are (you are, you are, you are)” Stiles sings with Peter, Clint, Tony, Ned, MJ and Sam singing back up.

“Don't want to hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't want to hear you say)  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
(Never want to hear you say it)  
I want it that way” Stiles, Peter, Clint, Tony, Ned, MJ and Sam sing.

“'Cause I want it that way” Stiles finishes.

Everyone claps and Stiles finally looks up from his phone, blushing.

“We’re here” Happy announces. 

“CONEY ISLAND!” Peter, Ned and Stiles shout before high fiving. 

“Stiles, did you take your Adderall this morning?” Noah asks.

“Yes. I’m just excited” Stiles replies while vibrating in his seat.

Steve places a hand on his boyfriend's knee which calms his boyfriend down. 

“Let’s go,” Tony says, gesturing for everyone to get out of the limo. 

Everyone piles out of the limo, and Tony leads them to the entrance. 

Stiles swings his arms over Ned and Peter’s shoulders, and they look at each other with matching smirks scaring the others. 

“CYCLONE” They shout, making Steve groan.

“NO” Steve shouts, shaking his head and hands. 

“Come on Pal, it’ll be fun,” Bucky says.

“Please?” Stiles asks with puppy dog eyes which he’s perfected over the years since hanging out with Werewolves.

“Fine” Steve gives in not being able to resist his boyfriend's puppy dog eyes.

Stiles kisses him as a ‘Thank you’ before running off with Ned and Peter. 

The adults and MJ follow behind laughing as they run off and Peter flips over a bin to stop himself from running into it.

They get to the ride and pair off. 

Bucky and Sam  
Steve and Stiles   
Peter and MJ  
Pepper and Tony   
Phil and Clint  
Bruce and Thor  
Noah and Ned   
Rhodey and Nat 

The man checks their seatbelts before starting the ride. 

“This is so fun” Stiles shouts to Steve who looks nervous. He takes Steve’s hand and squeezes it before the ride drops, and he laughs while everyone screams. 

When the ride ends they get off and Peter, Stiles and Ned high five each other. 

“What’s next?” Peter asks. 

“Brooklyn flyer?” Stiles suggests. 

“Yes!” The boys agree before running off. 

“This is going to be a long day” Tony comments with a sigh.

“It was your idea” Natasha replies. 

“And I’m starting to regret it,” Tony says. 

“But look how happy they are,” Steve says gesturing at the laughing boys. 

“COME ON SLOW POKES” Stiles shouts before looking at Bucky with a smirk “OLD WOMAN, DO YOU NEED A WALKING STICK?”

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Bucky shouts before running towards Stiles who takes off running and Bucky chases him around a little before catching him around the waist and picking him up off the floor making Stiles laugh. 

Steve and Sam watch their other halves laughing while the others smile. 

“BUCKY PUT HIM DOWN NOW BEFORE YOU MAKE HIM SICK” Sam calls as Bucky shakes Stiles making the teen laugh even more.

Bucky puts the teen down, and Stiles kisses the brunette super-soldiers cheek.   
\-----------------------------------  
After five more rides, they sit down to have some food. 

“Thanks for this Tony, I’m having so much fun” Stiles thanks the billionaire.

“No problem Kid” Tony smiles. 

“You ok Old Woman?” Stiles asks Bucky. 

“Noah, your son’s a little shit” Bucky comments, looking at the Sheriff.

“I know,” Noah says before grinning “Gets it from me.”

“And his mother,” Phil adds.

“You love me” Stiles smiles at Bucky. 

“Unfortunately,” Bucky says with a fake sigh. 

“Love you too, Old Woman,” Stiles says before leaning over and kissing his cheek.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Stiles grabs Steve’s hand and entwines their fingers, cuddling into his side.

”You okay?” Steve asks. 

”Yeh. The view is beautiful from here.” Stiles replies, looking out at sunset.

They're currently on the Ferris Wheel. 

”Yeh” Steve agrees, looking at Stiles.

Stiles looks over at Steve to find him already looking at him with a loving smile, making him blush.

“Wha?” Stiles asks.

“Nothing” Steve replies with a fond smile and head shake before pulling Stiles into a kiss. 

Stiles squeals caught off guard before kissing back. Their lips move in sync, and both men have smiles on their faces. 

They pull back resting their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes, with a smile and breathing heavily. 

The ride moves again before they're on the ground, and Steve helps Stiles out.

”Everyone ready to go?” Tony asks. 

”Yea Thanks for a fantastic day, Tiny.” Stiles says, grabbing Steve’s hand. Steve entwines their fingers.

”Yea, thanks, Mr Stark.” Peter agrees as they make their way out of the park.

”No problem.” Tony replies before getting in the limo.


	33. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Friends graduate school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata= dad  
> Wujek= uncle (Phil)  
> Uszyca= Arrowhead (Clint)  
> Czerwony= Red (Nat)  
> Piotr= Peter  
> Chłopiec Ptak= Bird Boy (Sam)  
> Pieprz= Pepper
> 
> The last chapter, Enjoy and thanks for reading.

The Avengers, Phil, Noah, Pepper and May Parker make their way into the school’s auditorium and follow a female teacher with long brunette hair, dressed in a three-quarter sleeve dark grey dress that stops below the knees with black flats, to the front of the room where they have reserved seats. 

Steve sees that the students are already sitting in their seats though he can’t see Stiles. All the students look the same with the matching robes and hats. 

“Thank you,” Pepper tells the teacher as everyone sits down.

“I can’t believe this day has come already,” Noah comments to his brother-in-law.

“I know me neither. He’s come a long way” Phil agrees fondly. 

“Welcome Parents, Guardians, Families, students and Staff to Midtown School of Science and Technology’s Graduation Ceremony of 2018. I’m Principal Morita. I would like to congratulate our students and say how proud I am to have had these Young People in our school and to be sending them off to the next chapter in their lives. I am honoured to introduce our Valedictorian. Please welcome Mr Stiles Stilinski” Principal Morita says. 

The Avengers and Co. glance at each other shocked before paying attention to the stage as Stiles walks from behind the curtain at the side of the stage and up to the podium dressed in a black polo, grey chinos, white trainers and a light blue gown and hat with a gold stole resting on his shoulders and a gold medal with a blue ribbon around his neck. 

Stiles stands at the podium and pulls his speech out of his pocket, unfolding it and putting it on the podium in front of him. He takes a deep breath before looking at the crowd and beginning. 

“I moved to New York two years ago from a Small town in California to live with my uncle after going through some terrible trauma. Moving to New York was the best decision I’ve ever made. I have found a family and friends who love me for who I am and support me unconditionally. Thank you for showing me every day who I am, who I can be, and for teaching me to never give up, no matter how hard things get” Stiles starts, eyes wandering the crowd before landing on his family and smiles at them. The Avengers and Co. smile back.

“I’ve found a brother in a great man. I can go to him for anything, and he’ll always listen and help. He reassures me that I’m not alone, that I have people who love me and are there for me. He also helps comfort me after nightmares and always looks out for my health and wellbeing. Bucky, My Bubba, thank you for always being there for me, I wouldn’t be standing here today if it wasn’t for your love and support, and for you being a Mother Hen” Stiles says looking at Bucky, who wipes the tears from his eyes. The Avengers and Co, Stiles, MJ, Peter and Ned chuckle at the mother Hen joke being the only ones that understand.

“I’ve also found a group of friends who have become my family . I was afraid to make new friends and trust others so easily after what happened in my Hometown. I thought the same thing that happened there was going to happen here, but I was wrong. Peter, MJ and Ned have treated me like an equal, they consider my feelings and opinions, they don’t treat me like I’m worthless or only pay attention to me when they need or want something. They have become my best friends, my family , and have shown me that I’m worth something and that there are still genuine people in this world, which is rare to find these days” Stiles says finding his friends in the rows of students and smiles at each of them before finding his family again.

“Thank you, Tony, Pepper, Clint, Sam, Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Rhodey for all the love and support you’ve given me. You’ve helped me grow into the confident man I am today. You’ve shown me that I am so much more than what people in California said I was. I’m proud to call you my family ” Stiles says, smiling at each Avenger and Pepper. 

Stiles looks at his father and uncle.

“I would like to thank my dad and Uncle Phil for all they’ve done for me. Thank you, Tata, for letting me move to New York to live with Uncle Phil and Wujek, thank you for letting me come and live with you. If it weren’t for both of your support in this decision, I wouldn’t be standing here Graduating High School and going to Columbia in the fall with my best friends. I dread to think what would have happened to me if I had stayed in that town. Tata, I know I haven’t been the easiest child to raise, but you stuck by me through thick and thin, and I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me. I hope I’ve made you proud of the man I am today. Wujek, ever since I was a little, I’ve looked up to you. I love how you’re so strong, how you do everything in your power to care for and protect your family . You’re so caring and supportive. You’ve always stood by me and never doubted me for a second, no matter how idiotic my idea is. Thank you for being a magnificent role model. I hope I’ve made you proud to call me your nephew like I’m proud to call you my uncle” Stiles wipes his tears before looking over at Steve.

Noah and Phil wipe their eyes and smile at each other with pride for the man Stiles has become. 

“My biggest thank you is to my boyfriend, Steve. Steve Rogers, You’ve been my anchor. My support system. My rock. You saved me when I was drowning. You showed me that what happened wasn’t my fault but that I could still grieve for my friend without feeling guilty about what happened because I did everything I could under the circumstances. I love how you always make a bad day better, how you always make me laugh and smile, and how you make me feel safe. I love how you’re able to calm me down from a panic attack and how you comfort me. How you know something’s bugging me and will do anything to make me feel better, even if it’s just listening to my rambles and rants. I know that I can talk to you about anything and that you’ll listen. I love how you remember every detail of a story or a fact that I’ve told you. I love how if I do something embarrassing or weird, you just smile and shake your head fondly. But my favourite thing is that I can see a future with you. Thank you. I love you always” Stiles says, smiling through his tears. 

Steve wipes his eyes and beams at his boyfriend. Bucky lays a supportive hand on his best friend's shoulder while wiping his own eyes. 

Stiles wipes his eyes and clears his throat before carrying on.

“My fellow classmates, today we leave our safety net, known as High School, and into the real world where we have to be adults and take on responsibility, and deal with the consequences of our actions. We're going to make mistakes, but that’s ok because even our guardians still make mistakes, but the important thing is that we learn from those mistakes. It’s our time to find out who we are as individuals and not what others want us to be. It’s also our time to find our place in this big, scary world. We have achieved a lot within these walls and made fond memories. I will always treasure those memories and the lessons I’ve learnt inside and outside the classroom. Where we're going is a scary journey but remember that nothing can be as tough as High School and being a teenager. You are strong, and if you can survive High School, you can survive anywhere. Today, we close the door to the past, open the door to the future, take a deep breath and step on through and start a new chapter in our life. Remember, take pride in how far you’ve come. Have faith in how far you can go. But don’t forget to enjoy the journey” Stiles finishes and everyone applauds, there’s barely a dry eye in the whole room. 

Stiles leaves the stage and makes his way to his seat while Principal Morita retakes his place at the podium.   
\------------------------------  
“Michelle Jones” 

….

“Edward Leeds” 

….

“Peter parker”

….

“Stiles Stilinski” 

As each teen collects their Diploma and joins the rest of the Seniors on the stage, The Avengers and Co. cheer and clap for each teen wearing proud smiles.   
\----------------------  
“The Class of 2018” Principal Morita announces, and every Senior throws their hats in the air with a cheer before catching them again and turning to their friends and hugging them.

“We did it!” Stiles says, pulling his best friends into a group hug. 

“I loved your speech,” Peter replies.

“Thanks” Stiles blushes. 

“Come on, let's go and see our families,” Ned says. 

The four friends make their way off the stage to find their families waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. 

“Congratulations!” Everyone says making the four teens smile. 

Stiles hugs his father and uncle. 

“I’m so proud of you, son. I will always support you, and I’m proud of the man you’ve become and continue to become” Noah says. 

“I love you, Tata,” Stiles replies.

“I love you too, Stiles” Noah answers before kissing his son’s forehead.

“Mischief, I’m so proud to call you my nephew, you never have to worry about that. I just can’t believe my little Mischief just Graduated High School. I love you Mischief” Phil says before hugging his nephew again.

“I love you Wujek” Stiles replies, hugging his uncle back. 

Once Phil lets go Bucky picks the teen up and hugs him making a bubbly laugh leave Stiles mouth. 

“I love you, Bratushka, and I’m so proud of you. You’ve proved those people in Beacon wrong” Bucky says as he puts the teen down.

“I love you too, Bubba. Thank you for everything” Stiles replies.

“I love you Bambi, and I’m also proud of you,” Sam says, pulling the teen into a hug.

“I love you too, Chłopiec Ptak,” Stiles replies.

Stiles hugs and gets congratulations off the other Avengers and Pepper before finally getting to Steve. 

Stiles stands in front of his boyfriend and smiles at him. 

“You did it, Baby. I knew you could do it. I’m so proud of you” Steve says before pulling Stiles into a kiss. Stiles kisses back not being able to stop smiling. 

They pull back with a smile.

“I love you,” Steve says. 

“I love you too,” Stiles replies.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Valedictorian?” Steve asks.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Stiles replies.

“And what a surprise it was” Bucky comments, making Stiles smile.

“Your speech was phenomenal” Pepper comments.

“Thank you” Stiles smiles at his family.


End file.
